


My Askbox Is Open

by marcelowa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Tumblr
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 49,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelowa/pseuds/marcelowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr uzależnia, każdy o tym wie. Jednak dla Louisa i Harry’ego jest to coś więcej. To będzie sposób, który życie znalazło, by ich połączyć. Harry nie pozwalał nikomu dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek z jego bloga, nawet kiedy stał się sławny. Nikt nie zna jego imienia, nie wie jak wygląda, ale chłopak sprawia, że wszyscy zakochują się w nim jedynie poprzez słowa. Louis także nie pozwala nikomu dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek, jednak kiedy znajduje ten tajemniczy blog, chce po prostu wiedzieć o nim więcej.<br/>lub AU Tumblr o dwóch przypadkowo znanych brytyjskich chłopakach, którzy poznają się przez tę stronę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Askbox is Open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026146) by [nathaliacam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaliacam/pseuds/nathaliacam). 



_~~~_

_randomcurlshere:_

_Nie wiem jak wy ale ja myślę, że „_ [Hey Ho](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvCBSSwgtg4) _” The Lumineers jest najlepszą piosenką na świecie._

Louis nigdy nie słyszał o tej piosence czy zespole. Pomyślał jednak, że może być dobra, ponieważ ilość notek w tym przypadkowym poście była ogromna. Było ich około 20.359 z powodu tego prostego zdania. Zadecydował, że jej posłucha. Włączył youtube i wpisał nazwę wykonawcy, a słodka melodia sprawiła, że się w niej zakochał.

Cóż, może ten, kto to napisał zna więcej dobrych piosenek.

(…)

„Lubię muzykę i gumę do żucia. Kocham deszcz i dobre książki. Podobają mi się niektóre _fanfictions,_ lubię też dobre filmy i gry. Uwielbiam pisać i prawdopodobnie pokocham cię, jeśli zaobserwujesz mojego bloga i czasem do mnie napiszesz.

17, biseksualny, Anglia.”

To było wszystko co zawierał opis bloga  _randomcurlshere._ Louis nie myślał za wiele, po prostu zaczął przeglądać jego stronę.

Ten chłopak miał ogrom obserwatorów, serio. Wszystko co wrzucał zdobywało tysiące notek w ciągu kilku minut. A Louis nie mógł zaprzeczyć temu, że to co on wrzucał było naprawdę dobre.

Jego strona była uporządkowana. Miał osobną na swoje posty, kolejną na przypadkowe myśli, inną na muzykę, którą polecał i jedną na odpowiadane pytania. A dostawał bardzo dużo pytań. Louis chciał otrzymywać tyle, jednak bardzo rzadko któryś z jego 300 obserwatorów wysyłał mu jakieś. A większość była o tym jak bezczelny był.

I Louis znów nie myślał. Po prostu zaczął stalkować obcego. Najpierw udał się na stronę poświęconą jego myślom.

_randomcurlshere:_

_Dziś pada. Czy to nie jest niesamowite, jak deszcz sprawia, że wszystko wygląda lepiej? Spojrzałem za okno i wszystko było tam takie piękne. Małe krople uderzające o ziemię… Jestem dziś absurdalny, zostawcie mnie w spokoju._

_#pada a ja to kocham #nie mogę przestać patrzeć za okno #mama uważa że jestem chory psychicznie #chcę znów być dzieckiem #czy to byłoby złe gdybym wyszedł na zewnątrz i kąpał się w deszczu_

30.485 notek

_randomcurlshere:_

_Tęsknię za tobą, G._

_#moja siostra jest daleko zostawcie mnie w spokoju #chcę pojechać do Manchesteru zobaczyć się z nią #sentymentalnie #chcę G z potworem_

19.365 notek

_randomcurlshere:_

_Podkochuję się w Johnny’m Deppie i nie wstydzę się tego. Jak on to robi? Z każdym rokiem wygląda coraz lepiej!_

_#tak kocham starszych facetów #oraz starsze kobiety #oceniajcie mnie #pieprz mnie johnny_

32.856 notek

_randomcurlshere:_

_Jest dziś zimno! To dobry dzień, by pisać, nie sądzicie? Możecie mi wysłać trochę dobrych pomysłów?_

_#kocham zimę #wiem że to nie zima #ale chcę żeby była #chcę pisać #wyślijcie mi pomysły #a może powinienem po prostu przeczytać jakiegoś ficka #hej może jakiś polecasz_

9.874 notek

\- Dobra, on wie co robi – Louis mruknął do siebie, po czym wszedł w odpowiadane pytania.

**Anonim** :  _Jesteś taki miły!_

_Dzięki, Kochanie. Ty też! Xx_

**Anonim** :  _Dlaczego wszyscy chłopcy nie są tacy jak ty? Wydajesz się taki idealny!_

_Nie jestem, Kochana, ale robię co w mojej mocy, dzięki xx_

**Anonim** :  _Pozwól nam zobaczyć twoje loki!_

_Haha, pewnego dnia, Kochanie, obiecuję. Mimo wszystko ich nie polubisz, nie jestem piękny. Xxx_

**anouldgirlwitghstraightfriends** :  _Dziewczyny mają u ciebie szanse?_

_Jestem biseksualny, zero uprzedzeń xxx_

**inloveforsomerandomcurls** :  _Powinieneś mi się pokazać! Założyłam dla ciebie bloga!_

_Przepraszam, Słoneczko, jeśli zrobiłbym to dla ciebie, musiałbym zrobić to dla reszty obserwatorów i ludzi, którzy zrobili dla mnie blogi. Któregoś dnia pokażę je wam wszystkim, obiecuję._

\- On dostaje je wszystkie? - Louis pytał sam siebie zjeżdżając w dół strony. Pomyślał, że to dziwne. Ludzie nawet nie znali jego imienia i nie wiedzieli jak wygląda, ale dużo dziewczyn nadal robiło dla niego strony. Strony dla bloga! Jak coś takiego może być w ogóle możliwe?

Jednak kilka dni później zrozumiał  _jak_. Chłopak był bardzo dobry z tymi wszystkimi swoimi tekstami i myślami. Jego słowa były proste i miłe, a on kochany i łagodny dla wszystkich, więc to, że ludzie go kochali nabierało sensu. Był typem człowieka, w którym zakochuje się każdy. Typem nieprzystępnego faceta.

\- Louis, czy mógłbyś odejść od tego komputera?

\- Od kiedy się o mnie troszczysz, Lottie? - Odpowiedział siostrze, która weszła do pokoju, nawet nie spuszczając wzroku z komputera.

\- Od kiedy zacząłeś być uzależniony. No weź, jest tak pięknie na dworze!

\- Nie pada.

\- No i właśnie dlatego powiedziałam, że dzień jest piękny.

\- Czy mogłabyś wrócić do mamy i powiedzieć jej, że wszystko jest w porządku? Nie musisz udawać, że się o mnie martwisz. Słyszałem jak cię prosiła, żebyś tu zajrzała. Teraz po prostu wyjdź.

\- Okay – opuściła pomieszczenie, a Lou znów wszedł na stronę poświęconą przemyśleniom, mając nadzieję na aktualizację.

_randomcurlshere:_

_Czy m_ o _żemy udawać, że znów jesteśmy młodzi? Naprawdę chcę mówić te wszystkie głupie rzeczy i widzieć, jak się śmiejecie. Chcę, żebyśmy znów byli głupi. Nie lubię powagi. Nienawidzę rozmów o uniwerkach. Chcę znów być dzieckiem! Mogę?_

_#tęskni_ ę z _a tymi starymi przyjaciółmi #on wygląda jak dorosły #jesteśm_ y dorośli?  _#nie chcę być dorosły #chcę zostać dzieckiem na zawsze #to za dużo by zadawać pytania_

Louis roześmiał się i wywrócił oczyma. Chłopak miał dopiero siedemnaście lat i pieprzył głupoty o byciu dorosłym.

\- Dalej, Loczku, nie chcesz stracić mojego szacunku.

  
_alwaysinrainymood:_

_randomcurlshere:_

_Czy m_ o _żemy udawać, że znów jesteśmy młodzi? Naprawdę chcę mówić te wszystkie głupie rzeczy i widzieć, jak się śmiejecie. Chcę, żebyśmy znów byli głupi. Nie lubię powagi. Nienawidzę rozmów o uniwerkach. Chcę znów być dzieckiem! Mogę?_

_Powiedział chłopak, który ma siedemnaście lat i zero włosów na kutasie._

Może to było niegrzeczne, jednak jego to nie obchodziło. Wiedział, że między 20 tysiącami notek on nigdy tego nie znajdzie.

(…)

Louis to zwyczajny chłopak. Ma przyjaciół (Stan i Niall byli najlepsi, nie potrzebujesz nikogo innego jeśli masz tę dwójkę), jego siostry były niesamowite (no, przynajmniej bliźniaczki, bo wciąż były dziećmi. Kiedy pozostała dwójka została nastolatkami zaczęły ćwiczyć pyskowanie, a trójka bezczelnego rodzeństwa w jednym domu nigdy nie była dobrą rzeczą), jego mama była bardzo kochana (kiedy nie zdzierała gardła na Lou, Felicite i Lottie, żeby przestali się kłócić) i dobrego ojczyma (który zawsze traktował go jak syna i to niesamowite, że mógł dorastać z kimś kogo nazywał tatą). Uwielbiał spędzać czas z tymi wszystkimi, ważnymi ludźmi, jednak tumblr był jego uzależnieniem.

To zaczęło się dwa lata temu, kiedy był zbyt zmęczony na facebooku. Zaczął szukać nowych stron do spędzania czasu, a tumblr nadawał się do tego idealnie. Nie miał zbyt wielu obserwatorów (ale naprawdę kochał tych 300 pyskatych) i to było w porządku, bo sam śledził tylko 52 (jedzenie, seks i bezczelność to wszystko czego potrzebował), a liczba go nie obchodziła. Anonimowość była tutaj dobra. Wiedział, że nikt nie patrzył na jego bloga, więc mógł wrzucać wszystko, co mu się podobało nie martwiąc się tym.

To prawdopodobnie nie byłoby możliwe, że zostałby takim  _randomcurlshere_. Jeśli ktokolwiek kogo znał zacząłby podejrzewać, że to jego tumblr (z tymi wszystkimi nagimi facetami, gejowskimi gifami i wszystkimi napisanymi przez niego postami o tym, jak bardzo chciałby komuś obciągnąć) miałby przejebane.

To nie był raczej najlepszy pomysł z ujawnieniem się swojej rodzinie. Prędzej powiedziałby im to sam, aniżeli miałby pokazać im jego  _brudną_  stronę.

Zapewne to był powód, dlaczego  _randomcurlshere_ tak bardzo ukrywał swoją tożsamość. Tutaj był bardzo sławny i otwarcie biseksualny. Może bał się, że ktoś kogo zna dowie się o jego stronie i powie każdemu o jego orientacji. Może to też było dla niego problemem?

Nie, żeby było dla Louisa. Nie, prawdopodobnie jego mama nie byłaby zła z tego powodu, nie była tym typem rodzica. Pewnie przez kilka tygodni patrzyłaby na niego w inny sposób, ale później wszystko wróciłoby do normy. Jego ojczym nie zrobiłby nic gorszego niż przytulenie go i zapewnienie, że wszystko jest cały czas okay, a on nadal jest jego ojcem. Reakcja sióstr zapewne wiele by się nie różniła – przez pewien czas inaczej by na niego patrzyły śmiejąc się i robiąc żarty na temat męskich przyrodzeń (oczywiście kiedy mama by nie patrzyła).

Jednak nawet mimo świadomości tego, że ujawnienie się będzie dobre, on nadal tego nie zrobił. Zrobi to w odpowiednim momencie i z odpowiedniego powodu.

(…)

_randomcurlshere:_

_Nie chcę o tym więcej myśleć. Chcę po prostu wiedzieć, że to jest w porządku – bycie kim jestem. Nie chcę dawać nikomu satysfakcji z mojego życia. Ono jest moje. Moje ciało. Moje preferencje. Jestem kim jestem, pozwólcie mi robić to co chcę. Nie muszę być tym idealnym. Nie chcę nim być._

_#tak lubię penisy #tak lubię cipki #tak nie obchodzi mnie to_

2.589 notek

Louis roześmiał się z powodu oznaczeń. To było zabawne, że chłopak był dumny ze swojej orientacji, przynajmniej w internecie. (Nawet jeśli on sam nie rozumiał jak ktokolwiek mógł lubić  _kobiety_ , ew).

alwaysinrainymood:

_randomcurlshere:_

_Nie chcę o tym więcej myśleć. Chcę po prostu wiedzieć, że to jest w porządku – bycie kim jestem. Nie chcę dawać nikomu satysfakcji z mojego życia. Ono jest moje. Moje ciało. Moje preferencje. Jestem kim jestem, pozwólcie mi robić to co chcę. Nie muszę być tym idealnym. Nie chcę nim być._

_Spójrzcie na to! Zrelaksuj się, kotku. Życie jest trudne dla dorosłych. Ciągle się zastanawiam jak ktoś, kto lubi kutasy, może równocześnie lubić cipki. Penis to życie, to jest to._

**Anonim** :  _Twoje upodobania? Nie chciałeś przypadkiem powiedzieć brak upodobań? #sorrynotsorry_

To znów był moment, kiedy Louis nie myślał. Po prostu wcisnął guzik „zapytaj”. To było jak „ta, on i tak tego nie zobaczy”, bo mógł wyobrazić sobie ile ludzi pisało do niego każdego dnia więc…

Później starał się przekonać samego siebie, że sprawdzał jego bloga co pięć minut, bo naprawdę kochał jego wpisy, a nie dlatego, że czekał na odpowiedź.

No bo nie czekał. Jednak to nie znaczy, że nie miał ani grama nadziei, że to się stanie.

Może właśnie z powodu tej nadziei nie był zdziwiony, kiedy zobaczył odpowiedź dwie godziny później. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr uzależnia, każdy o tym wie. Jednak dla Louisa i Harry’ego jest to coś więcej. To będzie sposób, który życie znalazło, by ich połączyć. Harry nie pozwalał nikomu dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek z jego bloga, nawet kiedy stał się sławny. Nikt nie zna jego imienia, nie wie jak wygląda, ale chłopak sprawia, że wszyscy zakochują się w nim jedynie poprzez słowa. Louis także nie pozwala nikomu dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek, jednak kiedy znajduje ten tajemniczy blog, chce po prostu wiedzieć o nim więcej.  
> lub AU Tumblr o dwóch przypadkowo znanych brytyjskich chłopakach, którzy poznają się przez tę stronę.

Na dworze pada. Małe krople uderzały w okno pokoju Harry’ego. Dni tego rodzaju były jego ulubionymi. Zapach deszczu, sposób w jaki spada na ziemię, jego odprężający dźwięk i sunące po szybie krople. W takie dni chłopak nawet nie słuchał muzyki będąc przy komputerze. Dźwięk deszczu nie mógł zostać zakłócony.

Jak zawsze miał na sobie okulary, a usta miał wykrzywione w małym uśmiechu, kiedy czytał wszystkie wiadomości, które otrzymał na tumblr.

Tumblr był dla niego dobry. Naprawdę, naprawdę dobry. To był sposób, by mógł wyrazić siebie nie będąc zauważonym. Nie lubił, gdy ludzie wiedzieli zbyt dużo na jego temat. Panikował, kiedy musiał powiedzieć komuś, co uważał na jakiś temat.

Ale nie było tak źle, kiedy nikt nie wiedział kim jest.

Poprawił okulary, odetchnął, uśmiechnął się i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Spojrzał na drzwi, które były za nim, próbując wyłapać dźwięk świadczący o obecności jego mamy w domu. Było cicho, może został sam.

Kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło nie myślał, że może być jak dziś. Jedyne czego chciał, to pisać jakieś bzdety, publikować je i może ktoś by je przeczytał, a ten wiedziałby, że nie jest sam. Jedna czy dwie osoby. Nie, 20 tysięcy. Nigdy 50 tysięcy.

Ale to się stało. Któregoś dnia ktoś przeczytał, polubił i zreblogował. A później wiele osób zrobiło to samo i zaczęło go obserwować. Nagle zdobył pierwszy tysiąc. Pierwszy z pięćdziesięciu, a liczba cały czas rosła. Jednak to było dla niego dobre. Świadomość, że ktoś lubił czytać jego myśli.

Tu, na tumblrze, mógł być sobą.

A to było dla niego dobre.

(…)

Zszedł na dół, dom był zupełnie pusty, spodziewał się tego. Wziął kubek herbaty i wyjrzał za ogromne okno w salonie. Nadal padało. Ale on nie mógł wymyśleć niczego do napisania.

(…)

Na koniec dnia otworzył skrzynkę odbiorczą. Było mnóstwo pytań oskarżających go o brak posta, który obiecał, czego on nie zrobił.

**Anonim:** A co z postem? Zapomniałeś o nas :((((

_Nie zapomniałem, przyrzekam. Po prostu nie mogę dzisiaj niczego napisać. Przepraszam : ((_

Zastanowił się nad tym, by odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania. Spojrzał za okno, potem na łóżko.

 Zamknął swojego laptopa.

(…)

\- Dzień dobry, kochanie – Anne przywitała go, kiedy rano zszedł na dół. - Dobrze spałeś?

\- Tak – powiedział całując jej policzek. Usiadł na stole i wziął herbatę.

\- Powinniśmy dziś gdzieś wyjść, co myślisz? - Harry spojrzał na nadzieję w jej twarzy. Pomyślał o tym, by odmówić, bo naprawdę nie chciał nigdzie wychodzić. Dziś chciał po prostu robić  _nic_. Jak każdego innego dnia. Wolał pooglądać telewizję, lub poczytać jakieś przypadkowe opowiadania.

Ponownie zwrócił wzrok na twarz swojej mamy. Nie, nie mógł się jej sprzeciwić. Odkąd Gemma wyjechała do szkoły kobieta była sama, a on był odrobinkę winny temu, że coraz mniej czasu spędzali razem. Poza tym nie mogło być tak źle.

I wciąż padało.

\- Okej– uśmiechnął się, a ona promieniała, całując jego twarz.

-Okej!

Westchnął, kiedy wyszła.

\- Musisz być miły dla swojej mamy, idioto.

Wstał i umył swój kubek.

(…)

Harry chodził z mamą po sklepach, po prostu chodził, tylko by być z nią. Wiedział, że za tym tęskniła. Tęskniła za robieniem tych wszystkich rzeczy z Gemmą, a on czuł się winny temu, że sam tego z nią nie robił. Czuł się winny tego, że to  _ona_ musiała go zapytać o to, by gdzieś wyjść.

Jednak teraz byli na zewnątrz i rozmawiali o głupich rzeczach, a to było dla nich dobre.

\- Przepraszam, mamo.

\- Za co, kochanie? - Zapytała, kiedy wracali do domu i jednocześnie skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

\- Za to, że nie jestem jak Gem – Anne się uśmiechnęła, zatrzymała i spojrzała na syna, doskonale wiedząc o co mu chodzi.

\- Kocham cię takim, jaki jesteś. Nie musisz za nic przepraszać – Harry pocałował jej policzek. Jego sposób bycia był dla niego dobry.

(…)

Był dobry, tak. Tylko on czasami aż tak tego nie lubił. Nie, to nie tak. Harry naprawdę lubił bycie biseksualnym i się tego nie wstydził. Lubił myśleć, że jest najbardziej sprawiedliwy, bo nie przejmował się płcią tylko osobowością. Jednak bardziej wolał myśleć, że jest panseksualny niż bi.

Jednak większość ludzi nie wiedziała co to znaczy, więc mówił im tę prostszą wersję. I może szybciej patrzeli się na niego ze wstrętem. Ten rodzaj spojrzeń sprawiał, że chłopak myślał, że wolałby być hetero. Próbował sądzić, że są po prostu idiotami. Tylko umysł było łatwiej przekonać niż serce.

I czasem cierpiał przez te spojrzenia.

A kiedy to się działo, na przykład teraz, po prostu włączał laptopa i pisał na tumblr.

_ randomcurlshere: _

_Nie chcę o tym więcej myśleć. Chcę po prostu wiedzieć, że to jest w porządku – bycie kim jestem. Nie chcę dawać nikomu satysfakcji z mojego życia. To jest moje życie. Moje ciało. Moje preferencje. Jestem kim jestem, pozwólcie mi robić to, co chcę. Nie muszę być tym idealnym. Nie chcę nim być._

(…)

Harry chciał znać każdego, komu podobały się jego posty. Bardzo chciał każdemu z jego obserwatorów podziękować za troskę i wsparcie, które mu okazują. Niestety nie mógł, bo to było mnóstwo ludzi.

Z całej siły próbował odpowiadać na każde pytanie, jakie otrzymywał, jednak nie zawsze był w stanie. Czasem było to zbyt dużo nienawiści lub miłości, by odpowiedzieć. Zbyt wiele pytań o niego. Próbował być sprawiedliwy w kwestii kolejności odpowiadania na pytania, starał się zaczynać od tych, które były zadane pierwsze.

Ale czasami nie było ich tak dużo i mógł odpowiedzieć na każde. Dni jak dzisiaj, na przykład.

**Anonim** :  _Twoje upodobania? Nie chciałeś przypadkiem powiedzieć brak upodobań? #sorrynotsorry_

Harry na początku się zaśmiał. Osoba, która wysłała mu pytanie była inna niż pozostali. Na ogół nie otrzymywał takich pytań, na ogół dotyczyły jego imienia, preferencji, co miał na myśli przez jakiś tekst czy jego zdjęcie.

Nigdy nie były bezczelne.

**Anonim:**   _Twoje upodobania? Nie chciałeś przypadkiem powiedzieć brak upodobań? #sorrynotsorry_

_Haha, masz rację, anonimie! .xxx_

Wysłał odpowiedź i nie tracąc czasu przeszedł do następnych.

**Iwantedtobearadomcurly:** _Co się stało? Twój ostatni wpis był smutny? :(((_

_Nic ważnego, skarbie. To po prostu myśli, wszystko jest dobrze, nie martw się. .xxx_

Odpowiedział na kilka innych pytań, po czym wszedł na stronę główną, próbując wmówić sobie do serca to, co krążyło po jego głowie:  _jest dobrze._

(…)

Harry miał dwóch przyjaciół, Liama i Zayna.

Liam to miły chłopak. Może nawet Harry się w nim podkochiwał, kiedy spotkali się w szkole, jednak to była strasznie dziecinna rzecz, teraz byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Zawsze robili wszystko razem, nawet Boże Narodzenie i Nowy Rok spędzali ze swoimi rodzinami (jak się okazało ich mamy też stały się najlepszymi przyjaciółkami) oraz dzwonili do siebie, gdy nie byli wystarczająco blisko. Jednak to się zmieniło, gdy Liam poznał Zayna i zaczęli się spotykać.

Na początku to był dla niego szok. Kiedy dowiedział się o Zaynie po raz pierwszy już dawno jego uczucia do Liama przeszły, ale pomyślał, że przez to straci swojego najlepszego przyjaciela na rzecz kogoś tak wspaniałego. Chodzi o to, że lepiej było spędzać czas z kimś pięknym, kogo można było całować i robić wszystkie tego typu rzeczy niż z kimś, kto nie był tak ładny i wszystko co mogło się robić to śmianie się z bzdetów i mówienie sobie nawzajem jak bardzo lubią kutasy. Z Zaynem Liam mógł pokazać mu przez to jak bardzo go kochał. Z Harrym… Cóż, z Harrym nie. Dla dobra ich przyjaźni.

Ale wtedy Harry spotkał Zayna na żywo i zobaczył w nim więcej, niż tylko śliczną twarzyczkę. No tak, ma bardzo dobre ciało, ale chodzi o coś więcej. Był tajemniczy, łagodny, zabawny i mądry. Śmiał się z głupich żartów chłopaka i nie przeszkadzało mu spędzanie z nim i Liamem czasu, nawet jeśli zamiast tego mógłby mu śpiewać lub go pieprzyć. Zayn po prostu wiedział, jak Liam był dla niego ważny.

A oni stali się przyjaciółmi, bo naprawdę się polubili. Harry mógł być przyjacielem dla chłopaka swojego  _najlepszego_  przyjaciela. Mogli być przyjaciółmi w trójkę.

No, do czasu kiedy Zayn i Liam byli razem.

Wiedzieli o jego blogu. Czasem Harry o nich wspominał (oczywiście nie używając imion, jednak pisał zabawne rzeczy, które powiedzieli lub zrobili) i wszyscy chcieli ich zobaczyć. Tak naprawdę Harry planował powiedzieć im ich imiona, jeśli miałby to zrobić, ale to kiedyś.

Czasem, kiedy Loczek zostawiał swój telefon na stole, kiedy coś oglądali Liam zabierał go i pisał coś w stylu  _Wasz idol śpi właśnie jak świnia, z otwartymi ustami i tym podobne. Chciałbym zrobić mu zdjęcie dla was, tylko później mnie zabije._  A  Harry dowiadywał się o tym dopiero, gdy późnej logował się i widział mnóstwo ludzi błagających Liama o zdjęcie.

Czasem marzył, by znów byli dziećmi. Chciałby spotkać Zayna w dzieciństwie, bo dzięki temu byliby ze sobą blisko, tak jak był z Liamem. Dorastaliby w tej samej atmosferze i Harry nie musiałby ciągle słuchać tyle o uniwersytecie, bo sam na żadnym nie był. I kiedy taki czas nadchodził, po prostu pisał coś na blogu.

_Czy m_ o _żemy udawać, że znów jesteśmy młodzi? Naprawdę chcę mówić te wszystkie głupie rzeczy i widzieć, jak się śmiejecie. Chcę, żebyśmy znów byli głupi. Nie lubię powagi. Nienawidzę rozmów o uniwerkach. Chcę znów być dzieckiem. Mogę?_

Ale to było dla niego dobre. Mógł o tym słuchać, jeśli nadal mogli być przyjaciółmi. Dwójka przyjaciół, z którą mógł porozmawiać o wszystkim. To było wystarczające.

Jednak byłoby dużo lepiej, gdyby Harry mógł spać w ich mieszkaniu w Londynie i nie być budzonym przez odgłosy seksu w środku nocy.

(…)

Znów był w swoim pokoju. Już nie padało, jednak nadal było zimno. Miał na sobie okulary i siedział owinięty kocami z laptopem na kolanach. Znów.

_ randomcurlshere: _

_Tak strasznie chcę trochę herbaty i jednocześnie tak bardzo nie chcę opuszczać łóżka, uh. I gorzej: mamy nie ma w domu!!!!_

_#tak jestem leniwy #jestem maminsynkiem #naprawdę chcę herbaty #może mi ktoś przynieść kubek_

Kilka minut później jego skrzynka była wyładowana pytaniami. Między ludźmi mówiącymi jak bardzo chcieliby przynieść mu napój pojawił się pyskaty anonim. To mógł być ktoś inny (ponieważ tutaj było wiele różnych ludzi, którzy wysyłali mu każdego dnia i nie potrafił stwierdzić kto jest kim) jednak Harry naprawdę myślał, że to ten sam.

**Anonim zapytał:**   _Naprawdę używasz tych chwytów? Widzę, jak próbujesz zdobyć obserwatorów. Uwodzisz ich swoim urokiem! Mógłbym ci przynieść kubek, kochanie (jak również i kutasa, jeśli chcesz ;)) wiesz co robisz ;))))_

Harry się wyszczerzył. Poprawił okulary i pociągnął nosem, zanim odpisał.

**Anonim zapytał:**   _Naprawdę używasz tych chwytów? Widzę, jak próbujesz zdobyć obserwatorów. Uwodzisz ich swoim urokiem! Mógłbym ci przynieść kubek, kochanie (jak również i kutasa, jeśli chcesz ;)) wiesz co robisz ;))))_

_Nie wiem o jakich „chwytach” mówisz, skarbie, ale naprawdę chcę, żebyś przyniósł mi tej herbaty (kutasa jeszcze nie, bądź cierpliwy) .xxx_

On też mógł być czasem chamski.

Och! I to był chłopak!

(…)

To nie było tak, że Harry  _czekał_ na odpowiedź od chłopaka. Oczywiście, że tak nie było. Odświeżał co sekundę, bo chciał odpowiedzieć na więcej pytań od innych. To nie miało nic wspólnego z obcym. Nic a nic.

Nie rozpromienił się, bo dostał od niego kolejne pytanie. Z całą pewnością. I teraz był pewien, że to ta osoba, która pisała do niego na początku.

**Anonim zapytał:**   _Hej, wszyscy! Myślę, że on ze mną flirtuje! Widzieliście to? On ze mną flirtuje! Jeszcze nie z penisem? Nie martw się, nie jestem niecierpliwy, jednak długo czekać nie będę! Pośpiesz się, kochanie!_

_Nieeee, to ty pierwszy flirtowałeś! Ja po prostu to odwzajemniłem! O „śpieszeniu się” też możemy porozmawiać ;) lmao_

Nadal jest bezczelny, prawda?

Minęła chwila, zanim pojawiło się kolejne pytanie. To zaczynało wyglądać jak rozmowa. Prawie jak sprośna rozmowa.

Harry próbował nie myśleć jak wiele pytań od innych ludzi ignorował i jak nie fair się zachowywał. Mógł pomyśleć o tym później, chwilę po tym jak odpowie na nową wiadomość.

**Anonim zapytał:**   _Widzę, jak bardzo to odwzajemniasz… Możesz powiedzieć mi adres, to będę mógł przynieść herbatę i samego siebie bardzo szybko ;)_

_Hej, chwila! Wszyscy pytali o moje imię, nie adres!_.xx

Chłopak pomyślał, że odpowiedź była zbyt krótka dopiero, gdy ją wysłał, więc czekał na odzew, zamiast ją edytować.

**Anonim zapytał:** _Jeśli dasz mi swój adres znajdę twoje imię i dowiem się, jak wyglądasz. Odkryję największe tajemnice twojego bloga, nie? ;)_

_Brawo, jesteś bystry, muszę przyznać. Może moglibyśmy porozmawiać o tym jutro. .xx_

To nie było zaproszenie. Nie.

**Anonim zapytał** :  _Na jakiej podstawie myślisz, że jutro tu będę?_

_Przez urok, który jak twierdzisz, posiadam. Przez chwyty, o których mówiłeś, że używam. I wiem, że już tu byłeś. To nie jest twój pierwszy raz w mojej skrzynce. .xxxxxxxxx_

**Anonim zapytał:** _Masz mnie, tak. Będę tu jutro z powrotem, ale musisz powiedzieć mi swój adres. ;)_

_Moja herbata do jutra będzie zimna, ale rozważę twoją propozycję. Wróć jutro. ._ _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

randomcurlshere:

Idę do łóżka, ludzie! Dziękuję za wasze dzisiejsze wiadomości i przepraszam, że nie odpowiedziałem. Obiecuję, że zrobię to jutro. Kocham was wszystkich. Jednakowo!

p.s. Będę czekać, Pyskaty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr uzależnia, każdy o tym wie. Jednak dla Louisa i Harry’ego jest to coś więcej. To będzie sposób, który życie znalazło, by ich połączyć. Harry nie pozwalał nikomu dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek z jego bloga, nawet kiedy stał się sławny. Nikt nie zna jego imienia, nie wie jak wygląda, ale chłopak sprawia, że wszyscy zakochują się w nim jedynie poprzez słowa. Louis także nie pozwala nikomu dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek, jednak kiedy znajduje ten tajemniczy blog, chce po prostu wiedzieć o nim więcej.  
> lub AU Tumblr o dwóch przypadkowo znanych brytyjskich chłopakach, którzy poznają się przez tę stronę.

Louis był rozpromieniony. Gdy rano się obudził udał się prosto do kuchni i nawet pomógł zrobić mamie  śniadanie, zanim wstała reszta rodziny. W pewnym momencie pomyślał też o obudzeniu Lottie całusami (lub wiadrem wody) jednak nie, to już było za dużo.

Całe to szczęście nie było spowodowane wczorajszą rozmową z  _randomcurlshere_. Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Było spowodowane… spowodowane tym, że dziś miał się spotkać z Niallem i Stanem. Nie wiedzieli o jego planach (i, żeby być szczerym, on też nie), ale to nie miało znaczenia.

\- Co się stało, kochanie? Wydajesz taki się szczęśliwy!

\- Może to dlatego, że jestem szczęśliwy?

\- A to dlaczego? - Jay postawiła mleko na stole, a Louis położył obok sok pomarańczowy.

\- Powinienem być smutny?

\- Louis, proszę.

\- Mam zamiar spotkać się dziś z Niallem i Stanem – wywrócił oczami i usiadł do stołu.

\- Naprawdę? To bardzo dobrze, Louis! W takim razie zaproś ich do nas. Już trochę minęło od ich ostatnich odwiedzin.

\- Mamo, nie marudź – powiedział, po czym ugryzł kawałek ciasta.

\- Och, pomyślałam, że zaczekasz by zjeść ze wszystkimi – zatrzymała się w drodze to salonu.

\- Mamo, nie marudź – powtórzył, na co ona się odwróciła w swoim kierunku.

~*~

**Anonim zapytał:** _Nigdy nie widziałam, byś tak długo z kimś rozmawiał… I ten flirt!_

_Wczoraj byłem w nastroju, kochanie. Mam nadzieję, że to cię nie zasmuciło. .xx_

**Anonim zapytał:** _A czy mógłbyś flirtować i ze mną?_

_Teraz czuję się łatwy :/// .x_

**Anonim zapytał:** _Nie lubię tego bezczelnego anonima._

_Dlaczego nie, skarbie? Ja go lubię! .xxx_

**Anonim zapytał:** _Wczoraj zagrałeś niesprawiedliwie. Wysłałam Ci tyle pytań, a ty nie odpowiedziałeś na żadne z nich ;(((_

_Przepraszam, kochanie. Naprawdę przepraszam. Zamierzam zacząć na nie teraz odpowiadać, dobrze? Kocham Cię .xx_

\- I on nie wie, o jakich chwytach mówiłem… - Louis mruknął do siebie, kiedy leżąc w łóżku przeglądał jego bloga. Dochodziła 12:30, a on ubrany był w spodnie i koszulkę z nadrukiem, gotowy by iść do Stana.

Ale nie mógł wyjść, nie sprawdziwszy bloga  _randomcurlshere._

**Anonim zapytał:** _Wydaje mi się, że kilkoro ludzi mnie nie lubi… cóż, wrogowie będą nienawidzić, ale koooogo to obchodzi????_

Wysłał wiadomość, po czym zamknął laptopa i opuścił dom. Oczywiście nie zapomniał telefonu, by na wszelki wypadek móc sprawdzić, czy pojawiła się odpowiedź.

~*~

\- Jestem przed twoimi drzwiami. Rusz się i mi otwórz – powiedział do telefonu, stojąc przed drzwiami Stana. Dwie minuty później wcześniej wspomniany chłopak otworzył je, mając na sobie białą koszulkę.

\- Jesteś chory? – zapytał, wchodząc do domu zaraz za Lou, jednocześnie zamykając wejście.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nigdy tu nie przychodzisz – zaśmiał się, po czym usiadł na kanapie wracając do oglądania telewizji.

\- Tęskniłem za wami. Gdzie Niall? – usiadł obok niego, jednocześnie zmieniając kanał.

\- U siebie, zadzwoń po niego.

Westchnął i to zrobił.

Niall przyjechał około dziesięciu minut po telefonie Lou. Był strasznie podniecony wizją spotkania z przyjaciółmi, gdyż Niall był na uniwersytecie (tak samo jak Stan), więc nie widzieli się już tak często. To było normalne, a każdy z nich wiedział, że to się stanie. Niall i Stan byli w różnych szkołach, natomiast Lou nie poszedł do żadnej. Wiedzieli, że coraz częściej będą osobno. Jednak to nie miało znaczenia, gdyż ich przyjaźń była wystarczająco silna, by przetrwać takie odległości czasowe.

\- Louis! - wykrzyknął i rzucił się na niego w tej samej sekundzie, w której go zobaczył.

\- Cześć, Nialler! - odpowiedział, przytulając go jeszcze mocniej.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą!

\- Ja za tobą też. - chłopak zszedł z niego i usiadł obok.

\- Mamy dziś sporo do zrobienia. Nawet kupiłem filmy, które możemy oglądać podczas długich i przejmujących rozmów o naszych nowych życiach!. – powiedział Niall.

\- Nie mamy  _nowych_ żyć – Stan spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Nieważne! - zaśmiał się i rzucił DVD do Stana.

~*~

\- Widujemy się, ale wiesz… Nie wydaje mi się, że wyjdzie z tego coś więcej niż „widywanie się” - Niall wyjaśnił.

W pokoju, w którym stał telewizor było ciemno. Jedynie światło pochodzące od telewizora mogło oświetlać ich twarze. Cała trójka siedziała na kanapie zawinięta w koce, z popcornem w rękach i wodą lub piwem na podłodze. Film ciągle trwał, ale oni nie zwracali na niego uwagi.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał Stan. - Wydawało mi się, że ją lubisz.

\- Bo tak jest – blondyn wzruszył ramionami. - Ale jednocześnie nie.

Louis spojrzał na niego, a jego brwi uniosły się po samą linię włosów, na co Niall się roześmiał.

\- To jakby… lubię ją, jest ładna i w ogóle, ale nie uważam, że lubiłbym ją  _bardziej?_  Rozumiesz?

\- Ona jest dziewczyną, Niall. Ja nawet nie wiem jak ty możesz ją  _lubić –_ odparł Lou, wpychając sobie do ust pełną garść popcornu.

\- Jesteś gejem. To normalne, że nie rozumiesz – wywrócił oczami – ale Stan tak, prawda?

\- Nie do końca – odpowiedział, nawet nie spuszczając wzroku z ekranu telewizora. - Jest nudna.

\- Musi być – dodał Lou wyciągając telefon z kieszeni. - Umawia się z Niallem, jak miałaby nie być nudna?

\- Zamknij się – usłyszał Louis, po czym cały popcorn wylądował na jego głowie.

Brunet odblokował telefon i od razu włączył aplikację tumblra, jednocześnie przechodząc na bloga  _randomcurlshere._

** randomcurlshere: **

_Teraz naprawdę zastanawiam się nad tym, czy nie pójść na uniwersytet. Może spróbuję w przyszłym roku. Mamie by się podobało…_

To był pierwszy post, który się wyświetlił. Louis roześmiał się cicho, nim wcisnął przycisk „rebloguj”.

** alwaysinrainymood: **

** randomcurlshere: **

_Teraz naprawdę zastanawiam się nad tym, czy nie pójść na uniwersytet. Może spróbuję w przyszłym roku. Mamie by się podobało…_

_Ma zamiar to zrobić ze względu na mamę! Ooooch, mały synek mamusi!_

Później zaczął zjeżdżać w dół, szukając odpowiedzi na wcześniejsze pytania, gdzieś pomiędzy tuzinami innych.

**Anonim zapytał:** _Wydaje mi się, że kilkoro ludzi mnie nie lubi… cóż, wrogowie będą nienawidzić, ale kogo to obchodzi????_

_Cześć, Pyskaty. Wiedziałem, że do mnie wrócisz, skarbie ;) .xxxxxxxxxx_

\- Dlaczego śmiejesz się jak idiota, patrząc na ten głupi telefon? - zapytał Stan, jednocześnie próbując podejrzeć co chłopak robił.

\- Bez powodu – odparł, wciąż się uśmiechając i przechodząc do strony dla pytań.

**Anonim zapytał:** _Też wiedziałem, że to zrobię ;)_

\- Idziesz na uniwerek, Lou? - zagadnął Niall, ale szatyn nie podniósł oczu znad wyświetlacza, by udzielić odpowiedzi.

\- Mam nadzieję, że pójdę – wysłał pytanie i spojrzał na blondyna. - Jednak nie przywiązuję do tego takiej wagi jak ty.

\- Powinieneś – powiedział Stan z piwem w ręku. - Albo chociaż wynieść się od mamy?

\- Co ty pieprzysz? - przeniósł na niego wzrok unosząc głos. - Teraz zaczniesz mnie kontrolować?

\- Doskonale wiesz, że mam rację – zaśmiał się wzruszając ramionami i napił się piwa.

\- Spieprzaj.

Powrócił do telefonu, odświeżył bloga  _randomcurlshere_ i zaczął szukać między nowymi odpowiedziami.

**Anonim zapytał** :  _Też wiedziałem, że to zrobię ;)_

_Tak jak ja ;) .x_

** randomcurlshere: **

_Mama wyjechała. Znów siedzę sam w domu :((_

Lou pomyślał o tym, by zreblogować to dodając jakiś komentarz, jednak tego nie zrobił. Wolał nadal z nim rozmawiać, więc nawiązał do tego, by podtrzymać rozmowę.

Nie, nie zwracał na niego zbyt dużo uwagi. To było dlatego, że był znudzony.

Nie powinien, chociaż. Był ze swoimi przyjaciółmi.

Cóż, randomcurlshere nie wiedział tego.

**Anonim zapytał:** _Nic nie wiesz, zamknij się. Mamy nie ma? Daj spokój, teraz_ _MUSISZ_ _dać mi swój adres. TERAZ._

\- Oczywiście, że jest. Prawda, Louis?

Poczuł szturchanie i spojrzał na Stana.

\- Ashton Kutcher – wskazał na ekran telewizora. - Jest gorący.

\- Nie jest! - Niall prawie się wydarł.

\- Oj jest – powiedział Lou kompletnie niezainteresowany. - Bardzo gorący.

\- Nie zastanawiaj się nad tym, czy jakikolwiek chłopak jest. Ogranicz się do dziewczyn. – Stan roześmiał się, rzucając poduszką w twarz Nialla.

\- Zamknij się, przecież ograniczam. Z kolei ty powinieneś zawęzić się do facetów. Ta cała „bi-seksualność” u ciebie nie działa – odrzucił mu poduszkę, a ten złapał ją w locie.

\- Gdybyś to robił, nie byłbyś jeszcze prawiczkiem.

\- Kto powiedział, że nim jestem?

\- Ja.

\- Ty nic nie wiesz! Ale skoro tak się martwisz, to powinieneś pozwolić mi się wypieprzyć – powiedział, a jedyną odpowiedzią Stana było ponowne rzucenie w niego poduszką. Louis spojrzał z powrotem na swój telefon.

**Anonim zapytał** : _Nic nie wiesz, zamknij się. Mamy nie ma? Daj spokój, teraz_ _MUSISZ_ _dać mi swój adres. TERAZ._

_Powinienem? Naprawdę? Co byś zrobił, gdybym ci go podał? .xxx_

\- Okej… - Lou mruknął do siebie.

\- Co? - Stan spojrzał na niego, wycierając łzy śmiechu z twarzy, jednocześnie podrzucając poduszkę do góry.

\- Nic.

\- Dziwnie się dziś zachowujesz – powiedział Niall ledwie otwierając usta.

\- Nieprawda, zamknij się.

\- Wyłącz ten pieprzony telefon! - Stan próbował zobaczyć, co Louis robił, jednak chłopak opuścił telefon tak, by wszystko ukryć.

\- Zostawi mnie w spokoju!

**Anonim zapytał:** _Przyniosę ci tej herbaty. Potrzebujesz jej, prawda?_

\- Jeśli nie wyłączysz tego pieprzonego telefonu…

\- Zamknij się, Stan. Mam dość, dobra? O czym ty mówisz?

\- O tym, że być może Niall jest gejem.

\- Nie, nie jest – powiedział Lou, wstrząsając sobą, by podkreślić to, jak dziwna ta myśl była.

\- Właśnie, nie jestem! On po prostu chce mnie sobą zainteresować, nie widzisz?

\- Tak, daje sobie ostatnią nadzieję na przekazanie tobie swej miłości – Louis zaśmiał się, za co oberwał od Stana w ramię.

\- Z tymi wszystkimi facetami na świecie, takimi jak Ashton Kutcher, dlaczego miałbym w jakikolwiek sposób być zainteresowany Niallem?

\- Bo facet pokroju Ashtona Kutchera nie zwróciłby na ciebie uwagi – odpowiedział Lou, pijąc piwo.

\- Poza tym jestem Irlandczykiem. Ten urok mówi sam za siebie.

\- Chyba w twoich snach.

W tym momencie Louis pomyślał, że ten drobny udział w ich rozmowie wystarczył, by pozwolili mu wrócić do telefonu chociaż na chwilę.

**Anonim zapytał:** _Przyniosę ci ten kubek herbaty. Potrzebujesz jej, prawda?_

_Tylko jeden? Och, myślałem, że się bardziej postarasz… Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było tego warte, rozumiesz… Mój adres to bardzo osobista rzecz. .xxx_

Louis uniósł brwi. Spojrzał na chłopców, którzy rozmawiali o czymś, czym nie był zainteresowany i nawet nie zauważyli, że się wycofał. Napisał kolejne pytanie.

**Anonim zapytał:** _W takim razie co byłoby tego warte? Ps: znów ze mną flirtujesz. I tym razem to ty zacząłeś._

Ktoś kaszlał. Louis spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół i wyszło na to, że to był Stan. Pluł mokrym popcornem, próbując się nie śmiać. Z kolei Niall śmiał się bardzo mocno. Jego broda była mokra od piwa, które z tego wszystkiego wypluł.

\- Wszystko z wami dobrze? - zapytał ich, sam próbując nie pójść w ich ślady. Stan kiwnął głową, po czym przestał kaszleć i śmiał się razem z Niallem.

\- Jesteś taki głupi – ledwo powiedział blondyn. - Taki dziecinny.

\- Zamknij się!

Louis ponownie spojrzał na telefon.

**Anonim zapytał** : _W takim razie co byłoby tego warte? Ps: znów ze mną flirtujesz. I tym razem to ty zacząłeś._

_Może jeśli przyniósłbyś do tego jakiegoś kucharza… Ps: Wiem ;) .xxxxxxxxx_

Jeszcze raz spojrzał na swych przyjaciół, po czym napisał nowe pytanie.

**Anonim zapytał:** _Kucharza? Naprawdę? Jeśli już to zmieńmy „ch” na „t” i „rz” na „s”. Ps: teraz to ja odwzajemniam._

-Zauroczyłeś się w Louisie, wiem to, on także.

Louis spojrzał na nich, kiedy Niall powiedział jego imię.

-Nie zauroczyłem! – Stan próbował się Bronic. – On jest dla mnie jak brat.

-Nie miałeś tego na myśli tej nocy na statku. – wyzwał go.

-Statku?

-Niall… powiedziałeś, że nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać! – ostrzegł Louis, ale śmiał się.

-Pieprzyć to, nie obchodzi mnie to. – zaśmiał się i spojrzał na Stana. – Jesteś pijany. Jak, okropnie pijany. I nagle zacząłeś płakać i przyznałeś się Louisowi, że się w nim zauroczyłeś od pierwszego roku w liceum, dopóki nie zobaczyłeś, że nie jesteś dla niego wystarczający.

Stan zaniemówił. Nie śmiał się już, jego oczy były szeroko otwarte a ręce z butelką piwa zamarły w połowie drogi do ust, zamorduje Nialla z tym wyznaniem.

-To nie było tak, Stan, nie martw się. – Louis starał się go uspokoić, pocierając jego ramię.

-To było najgorsze! – Niall zaśmiał się głośniej. – Patetyczne, byłeś taki patetyczny tego dnia. Louis, zawsze cię kochałem, stary, zawsze. Dlaczego nie lubisz mnie w ten sposób? – udawał, a jego głos był głębszy i wolniejszy.

Twarz Stana przybrała kolor czerwieni. Lub fioletu.

-Zamknij się, Niall! – powiedział Louis, a potem spojrzał na Stana. – Jesteś pijany, wiem, że nie miałeś tego na myśli, uspokój się.

-Gdy przychodzi alkohol, prawda wychodzi na jaw.

Stan rzucił kolejną poduszką w twarz Nialla. Tym razem nawet mocniej.

**Anonim zapytał:** _Kucharza? Naprawdę? Jeśli już to zmieńmy „ch” na „t” i „rz” na „s”. Ps: teraz to ja odwzajemniam._

_Hej, zwolnij! Widzę, jak bardzo to odwzajemniasz. Jednak i tak nie mógłbym dać ci tego adresu, więc składasz puste obietnice… .xx_

**Anonim zapytał:** _Teraz widzę, że dawałeś mi czcze nadzieje :(((_

\- Nie wiem, stary. A ty co myślisz, Lou? - zapytał go Stan.

\- O czym? - odpowiedział pytaniem z oczami wciąż utkwionymi w telefonie.

\- O Stanie i Nicku.

\- Nick Grimshaw? Nie!

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Bo to kutas!

\- Myślę, że jesteś zazdrosny!

\- Niall, proszę cię – Louis wywrócił oczami. - Oczywiście, że jestem zazdrosny o Stana. Kocham się w nim od gimnazjum.

Niall się roześmiał, jednak Stan nie. A Lou zrozumiał dlaczego nie powinien o tym żartować dopiero po zrobieniu tego, więc wrócił do gapienia się w telefon.

**Anonim zapytał** :  _Teraz widzę, że dawałeś mi czcze nadzieje :(((_

_Och, nieprawda, kochanie. Po prostu mówię, że nie mam twojego adresu url .xxxxxxxxxxx_

\- Louis, spójrz na mnie! - wydarł się Niall, a Lou ledwo słyszał śmiech Stana.

\- Patrzę – oczywiście tego nie robił.

\- Kłamiesz! Spójrz na mnieeee! Udaję Stana!

\- Widzę.

\- Wcale, że nie! - tym razem krzyknął Stan. - Cały czas zajmujesz się tym pieprzonym telefonem! Pokaż, co ty tam robisz. Teraz! - próbował odebrać mu urządzenie.

\- Nie, spierdalaj, Stan!

\- Nie! Daj mi to!

**alwaysinrainymood zapytał:** _Wzbudzam zazdrość w twoich obserwatorach, skarbie. Może powinieneś zwrócić uwagę i na nich? Ps: Załapałem. Naprawdę chcesz kucharza, nieprawdaż?_

Telefon zniknął z rąk Lou sekundę po wysłaniu wiadomości.

\- Mam go! - wrzasnął Stan.

\- Oddaj to! - poważnie odpowiedział Lou.

\- Nie!

\- Oddaj. To. Z powrotem. Nie żartuję.

\- Ja też nie. Całą noc tylko telefon i telefon. Czy mógłbyś, proszę, zwrócić na nas uwagę? Ledwo się widywaliśmy przez cały semestr!

\- Tak, czasem zapominasz, że Stan jest w tobie zakochany, Lou – roześmiał się Niall.

\- ODDAJ TO!

\- Skurwiel!

Kiedy Louis odzyskał telefon nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, czy zaznaczył opcję anonima przed wysłaniem pytania.

\- Kurwa, nienawidzę cię, Stan.

\- Nie mów tak. Ranisz jego uczucia!

\- Nienawidzę cię, Niall – powiedział Stan po czym zaśmiał się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zobaczył jak Louis patrzy się na telefon zmartwionym wzrokiem.

Jednak  _randomcurls_  nie odpowiedział mu. Zajął się innymi, którzy pytali go o przypadkowe, niepotrzebne rzeczy. A to martwiło go jeszcze bardziej.

** randomcurlshere: **

_Masz to, Pyskaty? .xxxx_

\- Co? - mruknął do siebie, próbując znaleźć odpowiedzieć na swoje pytanie, ale nadal jej tam nie było.

Pomyślał o tym, by zapytać o czym on mówi, ale zamiast tego wszedł na stronę główną. Jego skrzynka zawierała dwa nowe pytania. Otworzył je.

**randomcurlshere zapytał:** _Teraz go mam… jednak nadal nie jestem pewny co do dawania ci mojego adresu, wiesz_

**randomcurlshere zapytał:** _Podoba mi się ta zamiana, tak na marginesie ;)  .xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I teraz ten post miał sens.

\- O kurwa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr uzależnia, każdy o tym wie. Jednak dla Louisa i Harry’ego jest to coś więcej. To będzie sposób, który życie znalazło, by ich połączyć. Harry nie pozwalał nikomu dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek z jego bloga, nawet kiedy stał się sławny. Nikt nie zna jego imienia, nie wie jak wygląda, ale chłopak sprawia, że wszyscy zakochują się w nim jedynie poprzez słowa. Louis także nie pozwala nikomu dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek, jednak kiedy znajduje ten tajemniczy blog, chce po prostu wiedzieć o nim więcej.  
> lub AU Tumblr o dwóch przypadkowo znanych brytyjskich chłopakach, którzy poznają się przez tę stronę.

\- Kochanie, jadę do babci, dobrze? Wrócę jutro. – powiedziała Anne, zaglądając do pokoju Harry’ego.

\- Jasne, ucałuj ją ode mnie, okej?

\- Pewnie. Uważaj na siebie, dobrze? - zapytała, na co chłopak kiwnął głową i posłał jej buziaka. Zrobiła to samo i wyszła.

** randomcurlshere: **

_Mama wyjechała, znów siedzę sam : ((((_

Ten jeden, konkretny anonim znów do niego pisał, ale on sam nie myślał o tym, jak ten post mógł zabrzmieć. Oczywiście do momentu, w którym pytanie Pyskatego pojawiło się w jego skrzynce.

**Anonim zapytał:** _Nic nie wiesz, zamknij się. Mamy nie ma? Daj spokój,_ _MUSISZ_ _mi dać swój adres. TERAZ._

Harry zaśmiał się i włożył okulary, zanim napisał odpowiedź.

Tak, to było dobre dla niego, że inni obserwatorzy byli zazdrośni.

I dobrze mu się z nim rozmawiało, nawet jeśli tylko trochę więcej. Cóż, może nawet nie trochę.

~*~

**alwaysinrainymood:** _Wzbudzam zazdrość w twoich obserwatorach, skarbie. Może powinieneś zwrócić uwagę i na nich? P.s. Mam cię. Naprawdę chcesz gotować, nieprawdaż?_

Na początku Harry nie zauważył _tego_ _._ Po prostu się zaśmiał (jak za każdym razem, gdy widział pytanie od bezczelnego nieznajomego i oczywiście, w żadnym wypadku nie miał nadziei, że każde pojawiające się pytanie jest od niego) i zaczął pisać. Jednak wtedy zobaczył inny kolor przy zdjęciu autora pytania.

Wykasował odpowiedź, rozchylił wargi i kliknął w link nadawcy.

~*~

Harry nie wiedział, czemu jego serce biło tak szybko. Prawdopodobnie z powodu odnalezienia adresu tego chłopaka (ściślej rzecz biorąc nie znalazł go, ale nieważne).

Jego blog był prosty. Prosty szablon, sporo zreblogowanych zdjęć. Brunet zaczął szukać do odnośnika prowadzącego do jego własnych postów, ale żadnego nie było, więc po prostu przeglądał dalej.

** alwaysinrainymood: **

** randomcurlshere: **

_Teraz naprawdę zastanawiam się nad tym, czy nie pójść na uniwersytet. Może spróbuję w przyszłym roku. Mamie by się podobało…_

_Ma zamiar zrobić to ze względu na mamę! Ooooch, mały synek mamusi!!_

To, że będzie bezczelny w swoich postach, było oczywiste. W zasadzie Harry tego oczekiwał, więc po prostu się wyszczerzył i wrócił do przeglądania.

Na drugiej stronie nie było więcej przypadkowych zdjęć. To były głównie posty Harry’ego. Prawie każdy był sprzed kilku dni i zawierał mały komentarz.

** alwaysinrainymood: **

** randomcurlshere: **

_Telewizja w soboty ssie, mamo, nie ma opcji._

_Po prostu pójdź i pooglądaj, głupku. ~~Ciesz się póki możesz, bo kiedy się spotkamy nie będzie czasu na telewizję, dziki seks nadchodzi.~~_

  
** alwaysinrainymood: **

_ randomurlshere: _

_Czytam teraz_ **_ten_ ** _rodzaj sprośności, wow._

_Fanfiction? Serio? Daj spokój, nie musimy po prostu ich czytać._

  
** alwaysinrainymood: **

** randomcurlshere: **

_Jesteście tacy kochani. Strasznie, strasznie dziękuję. Kocham Was <3_

_Ale mnie kochasz bardziej. Spokojnie, możesz to powiedzieć. ;)_

  
I były też starsze posty, czyli już od dawna go śledził.

  
** alwaysinrainymood: **

** randomcurlshere: **

_Czy m_ o _żemy udawać, że znów jesteśmy młodzi? Naprawdę chcę mówić te wszystkie głupie rzeczy i widzieć, jak się śmiejecie. Chcę, żebyśmy znów byli głupi. Nie lubię powagi. Nienawidzę rozmów o uniwerkach. Chcę znów być dzieckiem! Mogę?_

_Powiedział chłopak, który ma siedemnaście lat i zero włosów na kutasie._

Harry głośno się roześmiał.

\- O, stary… - kliknął w ikonkę, by zadać mu pytanie „Teraz ty pozwól mi być bezczelnym, kotku…”.

**randomcurlshere zapytał:** _Teraz cię mam… Ale nadal nie jestem pewien co do podawania ci adresu._

Wysłał pierwszą wiadomość, jednak to było za mało.

**randomcurlshere zapytał:** _Swoją drogą – lubię tę zamianę. ;) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Harry uśmiechnął się i wysłał to.

\- Przynajmniej obaj mamy dobry gust, Deszczowy chłopcze.

Wrócił do swojej skrzynki, by dać innym trochę uwagi, jednak karta z blogiem alwaysinrainymood pozostała otwarta.

~*~

\- Co jest? Jesteś jakiś blady. - powiedział Niall, patrząc na Louisa, który zmartwiony wlepiał wzrok w telefon.

\- Nic.

\- Louis dziś jest po prostu dziwny. Najzwyczajniej potrzebuje jakiegoś kutasa, odpuść – Stan próbował żartować, jednak Lou się nie śmiał. Niall zaproponował, by zmienić film, ale Louis przytakiwał na każdy kolejny tytuł, o którym wspominali.

Tak się składa, że Louis miał większy problem. Nie wiedział, czy powinien odpowiadać. Mógłby olać randomcurls i powrócić do swojego dawnego życia. Nie odpowiadałby na pytania i więcej nie odwiedzał jego bloga. Albo mógł udawać, że to nie on. Zignorować wiadomości, jednocześnie powracając do jego bloga i nadal zadając mu głupie pytania.

Lub mógł odpowiedzieć. Nie był tchórzem, w dodatku tak było by prościej.

**randomcurlshere zapytał:** _Teraz Cię mam… Ale nadal nie jestem pewien co do podawania ci adresu._

_Dlaczego nie? Zaufałem Ci, dając mój adres bloga, więc Ty powinieneś się odwdzięczyć. ;)_

Wysłał. Westchnął. Odpowiedział na kolejne.

**randomcurlshere zapytał:** Swoją drogą – lubię tę zamianę ;) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Domyśliłem się. ;) xxxxxx_

**_randomcurlshere zaczął Cię obserwować._ **

\- Stan – powiedział, a jego przyjaciel się na niego spojrzał – Kocham Cię, stary.

~*~

Harry odświeżył tumblr alwaysinrainymood dopiero, gdy odpowiedział na (prawie) wszystkie pytania. Było już późno (coś około 2 nad ranem), ale jego to nie obchodziło. I tak nie miał żadnego zamiaru robić czegoś następnego dnia, więc…

**randomcurlshere zapytał:** _Teraz Cię mam… Ale nadal nie jestem pewien co do podawania Ci adresu._

_Dlaczego nie? Zaufałem Ci, dając mój adres bloga, więc Ty też powinieneś się odwdzięczyć._

Uśmiechnął się, w zasadzie mógł zrobić więcej.

**randomcurlshere zapytał:** Może… Gdybyś podał mi swoje imię, to byśmy mogli nad tym pomyśleć…xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Napisał, po czym powrócił do swojej skrzynki.

**Anonim zapytał:** _Między tobą a twoim anonimem wszystko skończone?_

_Moim anonimem? Hah, nie. Znalazłem jego adres, możesz w to uwierzyć? Jestem najlepszy! .x_

_A potem utworzył nowy post._

** randomcurlshere: **

**_Teraz już mam tego Pyskatego i okazuje się, że mamy sporo wspólnego. Też jesteś zawsze w deszczowym nastroju, prawda, kochanie? xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_ **

**#sorry not sorry #oops**

**Anonim zapytał:** _Powinieneś nam go dać!_

_Co? Jego bloga? Nie jestem pewny czy mogę, skarbie… Aktualnie nie rozmawiamy .x_

**Anonim zapytał:** _Obserwujesz go?_

_Może ;)_

I po wszystkich tego typu pytaniach pozwolił sobie wrócić na tumblr alwaysinrainymood.

~*~

Louis uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył nowe pytanie. Niall i Stan byli zajęci filmem, więc mógł bez problemów skupić swoją uwagę na telefonie. Kliknął w wiadomość by odpowiedzieć.

Najpierw wpisał „Louis”. Jednak po chwili powiedział do siebie „nie!”. Następną opcją było „Tomlinson”, które skasował zaraz po tym jak je napisał, pytając samego siebie czy przypadkiem nie jest idiotą.

**randomcurlshere zapytał:** Może… Gdybyś podał mi swoje imię, to byśmy mogli nad tym pomyśleć…xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dlaczego miałbym Ci mówić swoje, skoro nie znam Twojego? x_

randomcurlshere natychmiast wysłał mu inną wiadomość.

**randomcurlshere zapytał:** _To mogłoby wiele zmienić…xxxxxxx_

_Naprawdę? Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że jesteś porządnie mną zainteresowany, hmm?_

W momencie wysłania odpowiedzi nowa była już w skrzynce.

**randomcurlshere zapytał:** Widziałeś mojego posta dla Ciebie?

~*~

** alwaysinrainymood: **

** randomcurlshere: **

_Teraz już mam tego Pyskatego i okazuje się, że mamy sporo wspólnego. Też jesteś zawsze w deszczowym nastroju, prawda, kochanie? xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Dokładnie! Ale zapomniałeś o dobrym guście do czegoś innego, skarbie… Swoją drogą, już zapomniałeś o zamianie?_

_~*~_

** alwaysinrainymood: **

_Nawet nie wiem czemu ze mną rozmawiasz… Ale dzięki za uratowanie nocy._

_#randomcurlshere #moi przyjaciele chrapią_

Harry poddał się i przestał odpowiadać na zadane mu pytania. Dawał Deszczowemu Chłopcu wystarczająco dużo uwagi, więc nie myślał kiedy nacisnął „reblog”.

  
** randomcurlshere: **

** alwaysinrainymood: **

_Nawet nie wiem czemu ze mną rozmawiasz… Ale dzięki za uratowanie nocy._

_Nie ma za co .xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**_~*~_ **

Louis leżał na sofie, Niall i Stan spali, film nadal leciał.

**randomcurlshere zapytał** : _Nie możesz spać?_

_Tak jakby. Poza tym Ty też nie._

**randomcurlshere zapytał** : _To nie pytanie .xxxx_

_Przecież wiem, lol_

**randomucurlshere zapytał** : _Moi obserwatorzy chcą Twojego bloga, kochanie .xxxx_

_Nie jestem tak fajny jak ty. I ładny. No i nie używam tych wszystkich chwytów._

**randomcurlshere zapytał** : _Nadal nie wiem o jakich chwytach mówisz. .xxxx_

Louis uśmiechnął się do telefonu.

**randomcurlshere zapytał** : _Nadal nie wiem o jakich chwytach mówisz. .xxxx_

_Na pewno nie o inteligencji lol_

**randomcurlshere zapytał** : _Jesteś wredny :(( .xxx_

_Ale nadal wysyłasz mi całusy, skarbie ;)_

**~*~**

Harry zaśmiał się widząc odpowiedź i zaczął pisać kolejną wiadomość, nadal szczerząc się do ekranu laptopa. Na zewnątrz zaczynało padać.

**randomcurlshere zapytał:** _Wysyłam, ale Ty nigdy nie robisz tego samego :(( .xxx_

_Teraz widzę, że w dodatku jesteś bardzo emocjonalny. Spójrz, nawet nie musiałem Cię o nic prosić._

**randomcurlshere zapytał:** _Ale nadal nie znasz ani mojego imienia, ani mojego adresu .xxxxxxx_

_Planuję to zmienić, doskonale o tym wiesz. Hm, pójdę już spać. Dobranoc, random._

~*~

Louis wrócił do domu po śniadaniu. Chłopaki zmusili go, by obiecał, że znów ich odwiedzi i Lou zgodził się, niemal szczęśliwy z powodu ich nalegania.

Jest niewielu dobrych przyjaciół. Prawdziwych nawet mniej.

Gdy wszedł do domu od razu udał się do swojego pokoju, jedynie witając się z mamą , znajdującą się w salonie. Wskoczył na łóżko, po czym otworzył laptopa logując się do Tumblra.

I wtedy coś zobaczył. Liczba jego obserwatorów wzrosła, nawet bardzo. Około… 200 jednej nocy. Z jednej strony był szczęśliwy – to w końcu nowi ludzie. Jednak z drugiej… To nie miało sensu. Ostatniej nocy tylko rozmawiał z…

\- O kurwa…

Udał się na bloga randomcurls, szukając jakiegoś posta, w którym podawał jego adres, ale jedyne co zobaczył to ich rozmowa i _„Dobranoc, wszystkim”._ Nic więcej.

Nic więcej poza wpisem, zreblogowanym od Louisa. Tym, w którym dziękuje mu za rozmowę.

458 notek.

Cóż, biorąc to pod uwagę, 200 obserwatorów to jednak nie tak dużo.

**Anonim zapytał:** _Zdradziłeś wszystkim mój adres, durniu!_

~*~

Harry na początku nie załapał o co chodzi. _O czym on do cholery mówi?!_ to jedyne, co przyszło mu na myśl. Następnie zaczął przeglądać wszystko, co w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin napisał na tumblr, próbując sobie przypomnieć.

\- Przecież nic nie napisałem.- mruknął do siebie, ale nie odpowiedział na pytanie. Udał się na swojego bloga, przeszukując dokładnie wszystkie posty. I wtedy sobie przypomniał.

Gdy wrócił do skrzynki już nie mógł znaleźć tego pytania, bo przybyło wiele nowych, dziękując za adres, który przez przypadek podał.

**randomcurlshere zapytał:** _Przepraszam! Nie myślałem i… przepraszam!.xxxxxxx_

**randomcurlshere zapytał:** _Ale, daj spokój, nie powiesz mi, że przeszkadza ci wzrost liczby obserwatorów. No i teraz już nie musisz martwić się o to, by zmienić na anonima, gdy ze mną rozmawiasz, Haha .xx_

**randomcurlshere zapytał:** _Teraz oboje możemy się ujawnić lol .xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Wrócił do zadanych mu pytań i zaczął czytać. Szybko odpisał na pierwsze. To samo zrobił z drugim i trzecim. Miał zamiar odpowiedzieć i na czwarte, ale zamiast tego westchnął. Przejrzał je, po czym stwierdził, że jest ich za dużo i udał się z powrotem na bloga alwaysinrainymood.

**randomcurlshere zapytał:** _Przepraszam! Nie myślałem i… przepraszam!.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Taa, widzę, że nie myślałeś._

**randomcurlshere zapytał:** _Ale, daj spokój, nie powiesz mi, że przeszkadza Ci wzrost liczby obserwatorów. No i teraz już nie musisz martwić się o to, by zmienić na anonima, gdy ze mną rozmawiasz, haha .xx_

_To nie jest zabawne, skarbie._

**randomcurlshere zapytał:** Teraz oboje możemy się ujawnić lol .xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_O czym ty mówisz????_

Harry się zaśmiał.

**randomcurlshere zapytał:** _Moglibyśmy rozwiązać ten problem, gdybyś dał mi swój numer... .x_

Oczywiście Harry nie miał tego na myśli. Po prostu chciał zobaczyć, co chłopak odpowie. Może coś niemiłego, ale to było dla niego w porządku. Wiedział, że żaden z nich nie ma tego naprawdę na myśli.

Sam też mógłby być czasem niemiły.

~*~

Louis wciąż był zaskoczony taką ilością nowych obserwatorów, których zyskał dzięki randomcurls. Wiedział, że ludzie pewnie teraz stalkują go jak szaleni i był trochę zawstydzony komentarzami, jakie dodawał do postów swojego rozmówcy.

W dodatku niektóre były o _dzikim seksie_ , no błagam!

No i dostawał też mnóstwo pytań. Jego skrzynka odbiorcza była pełna pytań od ludzi, których nie znał (nawet od blogów poświeconych randomcurls), i których nawet nie chciał znać (szczerze – uwielbiał to; jedynym problemem było to, czy teraz pośród tych wszystkich pytań znajdzie zadane przez tę szczególną osobę).

**Anonim zapytał:** _Czy Harry naprawdę da Ci swój adres?_

_Nie wiem! Nie wydaje mi się, ale zapytaj go._

**Anonim zapytał:** _Jesteś na niego zły za to, że podał link do twojego bloga?_

_Tak, jestem w drodze, by go zabić._

**Anonim zapytał:** _Jesteś niegrzeczny._

_To nie pytanie._

**Anonim zapytał _:_** _Dlaczego on poświęca ci tyle uwagi?_

_Bo jestem ładny._

**Anonim zapytał:** _Kocham Cię!!!!_

_Jesteś dziwny._

**Anonim zapytał:** _Jak masz na imię?_

_Imię._

**Anonim zapytał:** Czy randomucurls zna Twoje imię?

_To znowu ty?_

Louis porzucił odpowiadanie na pytania, bo było ich zbyt wiele. Po prostu je przejrzał, szukając wiadomości od tej konkretnej osoby.

I ją znalazł.

**randomcurlshere zapytał:** _Moglibyśmy rozwiązać ten problem, gdybyś dał mi swój numer... .x_

_Chcesz mój numer? Serio?_

Nie czekał zbyt długo, by pojawiła się odpowiedź.

**randomcurlshere zapytał:** _Tak! Byłoby o wiele prościej, gdybym mógł do Ciebie mówić. No i miałbym okazję posłuchać twojego pięknego głosu…_

_Żartujesz sobie ze mnie._

**randomcurlshere zapytał:** _Nie żartuję! No weeeeeeeeź_

Louis pomyślał nad tym przez chwilę.

Jego rozsądna strona krzyczała „NIE”, ale z drugiej strony… Dlaczego nie?

\- Bo go nie znasz, dlatego nie. – odpowiedział sam sobie.

Ale mógł go poznać.

\- Jezu, nie mogę uwierzyć, że to robię.

~*~

**Alwaysinrainymood przesłał Ci:** _(423) 868-923-019. Masz, mój pieprzony numer. Zabiję cię, jeśli podasz go komukolwiek._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za uwagę! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr uzależnia, każdy o tym wie. Jednak dla Louisa i Harry’ego jest to coś więcej. To będzie sposób, który życie znalazło, by ich połączyć. Harry nie pozwalał nikomu dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek z jego bloga, nawet kiedy stał się sławny. Nikt nie zna jego imienia, nie wie jak wygląda, ale chłopak sprawia, że wszyscy zakochują się w nim jedynie poprzez słowa. Louis także nie pozwala nikomu dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek, jednak kiedy znajduje ten tajemniczy blog, chce po prostu wiedzieć o nim więcej.  
> lub AU Tumblr o dwóch przypadkowo znanych brytyjskich chłopakach, którzy poznają się przez tę stronę.

Harry lubi muzykę.

Przepada za tymi rodzajami, które pozwalają mu podróżować po zakątkach swojego umysłu, swoich myślach.

Myślach, o których nikt nie wiedział.

Jasne, lubił mówić o nich ludziom z tumblra, to sprawiało, że nie czuł się samotny. Sprawiało, iż miał wrażenie, że nie jest zbyt szalony i są osoby, które czują się tak jak on.

Jednak czasem, tylko czasem, chciał zostawić je tylko dla siebie. Zdarzało się, że myślał zbyt wiele, a pisanie każdej, przypadkowej rzeczy, która wpada mu do głowy byłoby głupie. I by temu zapobiec zakładał słuchawki, włączał muzykę i pozwalał myślom wędrować w swoim własnym kierunku.

Nie. Nie chciał myśleć teraz o tym, co działo się na tumblr. Chciał myśleć o swoim dzieciństwie, Liamie i Zaynie, którzy nawet teraz mogą się pieprzyć, ale to nie było dokładnie to, co chciał mieć w swojej głowie. Tylko nie tumblr, nie nie nie i jeszcze raz nie. Zostanie w łóżku cały dzień i nie zrobi niczego innego.

Wyjął z uszu słuchawki i wstał. Położył notebooka na kolanach i zalogował się na tumblr. Jak zawsze znalazł wiele pytań, lecz był też jeden sumbit.

 **Alwaysinrainymood przesłał Ci:**  (xx) xxx-xxx-xxx. Masz, mój pieprzony numer. Zabiję Cię, jeśli to też komukolwiek dasz.

\- On jest głupi czy…? - zapytał się sam siebie, patrząc na numer jeszcze raz.

Na początku po prostu potrząsnął głową, mówiąc sobie w duchu, by mu nie ufać. Kto daje w taki sposób numer telefonu? Na tumblr? Harry mógłby zrobić z nim cokolwiek by zechciał włącznie z zdradzeniem go wszystkim i oglądaniem, jak przez cały pieprzony czas do niego dzwonią.

Ale nie. On tego nie zrobi, bo jest dobrą osobą. I może to dobrze.

Tak, to dobrze, jednak Alwaysinrainymood o tym nie wie. Nie wie, że Harry jest dobrą osobą. Wydaje mu się, że tak jest, ale nie jest tego pewien.

Harry znów przejrzał w dół stronę. Spojrzał na numer, po czym wziął telefon do ręki.

**Jesteś głupi?**

Wysłał wiadomość i nie spuszczał wzroku z ekranu. Stopy trzęsły się mu jak szalone; co chwilę poprawiał okulary.

_Och, cześć, random!_

Harry wywrócił oczyma. Oczywiście, że jest głupi.

**Wiesz, że nie mówiłem poważnie, gdy powiedziałem ci, byś dał mi swój numer?**

Chłopak rozglądał się nerwowo po ścianach.

_**Nie mówiłeś? Czy ty sobie ze mnie, kurwa, żartujesz?** _

**Daj spokój, to ty jesteś tym, który żartuje. Możesz to przyznać; jesteś mordercą czy coś w tym guście.**

_**Nie jestem, idioto. Poprosiłeś o numer i ja… dałem ci go? To logiczne!** _

Harry prawie się roześmiał.

**Logika mówi, że nie można dawać swojego numeru nieznajomemu. Nie znasz mnie, mogę być seryjnym mordercą.**

_**Gdybyś był tym pieprzonym mordercom to byś o tym tak nie opowiadał, głupku.** _

**To nie usprawiedliwia twojego błędu.**

_**Oj, pieprz się. Skoro to tak cię uraziło to usuń mój numer i wszystko będzie ok.** _

Harry westchnął. Nie, oczywiście, że nie usunie tego numeru. Lubił tego gościa i naprawdę chciał z nim rozmawiać. Po prostu nie wiedział jak szalony on jest.

**_Nie, porozmawiajmy._ **

_**Na jakiej podstawie sądzisz, że chcę?** _

**_No… dałeś mi swój numer?_ **

_**Dzwonię.** _

_-_ Co?

I jego telefon zaczął dzwonić. Jego jedyną reakcją było po prostu patrzenie na ekran i nie robienie zupełnie niczego. No, jeszcze próbował wymyślić co może zrobić.

Mógł wyłączyć telefon.

Mógł odebrać i powiedzieć mu, że jest niezdrowo szalony i…

\- Pieprzyć to – westchnął i nacisnął przycisk. - Tak?

\- Och, cześć. Myślałem, że nie obierzesz – jego głos nie był ochrypły ani ciężki. Był… słodki. Miły, prawie łagodny. Całkiem różny od jego własnego.

\- Zastanawiałem się nad tym.

\- W zasadzie to cieszę się, że to zrobiłeś. – Harry mógł usłyszeć odgłos kogoś kręcącego się w pościeli.

\- Okej…

\- Więc…

\- Więc…

\- Co robisz?

\- Nic.

\- Okej.. - Harry usłyszał, jak wzdycha. - Twój głos brzmi dobrze.

\- Dzięki.

\- Tak… Tak.. Okej, nie chcesz rozmawiać, zrozumiałem. W porządku, przepraszam, przeszkadzam ci, prawda? Zostawię cię samego, pa.

I cisza.

Harry spojrzał na telefon, próbując zrozumieć co się właśnie stało.

\- On jest głupi. Z całą pewnością.

~*~

Louis był zmieszany. Spoglądał na telefon z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami i rozchylonymi wargami.

\- On naprawdę pyta, czy jestem głupi? Ja? W końcu to on prosił o ten pieprzony numer…

Reakcja, którą Louis otrzymał, zdecydowanie nie była tą , której się spodziewał. W sensie… gdy dajesz komuś swój numer to oczekujesz, że zadzwonią. będą próbowali uwieść cię swoim seksownym głosem, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli, i będą bardzo mili. A nie – nazwą cię głupkiem i powiedzą, jak niebezpieczne jest dawanie numeru nieznajomemu.

W dodatku, gdy to nie do końca jest nieznajomy.

Ani trochę nieznajomy.

Jednak ta rozmowa zmartwiła Louisa. Przecież, cholera jasna, jego mama rozegrałaby tę rozmowę znacznie lepiej. Ale on nie mógł go powstrzymać przez smsa, bo jest irytujący jak cholera z tą swoją gadką na temat dobrego zachowania w internecie.

Nie, Louis nie chciał tego typu rozmowy.

**_Dzwonię._ **

Wziął głęboki oddech, zanim nacisnął przycisk połączenia.

Oczywiście nie miał zamiaru przyznać, nawet przed samym sobą, że stresował się tym, że usłyszy jego głos pierwszy (i może ostatni) raz. Bo wiecie, on jest całkiem sławny i czy ktokolwiek kiedyś pomyślał o tym, jak wiele osób chciałoby zrobić to samo?

\- Nienawidzący będą nienawidzić – mruknął do siebie i przyłożył telefon do ucha. Zanim odebrał minęło kilka sygnałów, w ciągu których Louis rozważał rozłączenie się, jednak gdyby to zrobił byłby tchórzem. A on zdecydowanie nie chciał czuć się jak tchórz.

\- Tak? - powiedział głos na drugiej stronie linii. Louis musiał zacząć znów oddychać, ponieważ próbował mówić, jednak nic nie wychodziło z jego ust. O tym mówił! To ten rodzaj głosu. Chłopak nawet nie musiał się wysilać, bo brzmiał seksownie od tak.

\- Och, cześć. Myślałem, że nie odbierzesz. - powiedział szybko, by zamaskować bezdech sprzed chwili.

\- Myślałem nad tym.

\- W zasadzie się cieszę, że to zrobiłeś – Louis ruszał się w łóżku, próbując znaleźć bardziej wygodną pozycję.

\- Okej…

\- Więc…

\- Więc…

\- Co robisz?

\- Nic.

\- Okej.. - westchnął Louis.

_Jestem pieprzonym idiotą._

Jak mógł dzwonić do kogoś, kogo nawet nie znał? Jak mógł w ogóle dać tej osobie swój numer? On jest jakiś opóźniony, to oczywiste, że to by nie zadziałało.

_Spróbuję jeszcze raz._

_-_ Twój głos brzmi dobrze – powiedział niskim tonem.

\- Dzięki.

\- Tak… Tak.. Okej, nie chcesz rozmawiać, zrozumiałem. W porządku, przepraszam, przeszkadzam ci, prawda? Zostawię cię samego, pa. - Rozłączył się. Położył telefon na szafkę nocną i spojrzał przez okno na dach.

- _Jesteś głupi, Louis. Głupi._

Jego telefon zaczął wibrować, a odgłos, który wydawał leżąc na drewnianej szafce, był irytujący.

\- Tak? - powiedział odbierając.

\- Dlaczego jesteś taki głupi?

\- Och, to ty – Louis wywrócił oczami. - Czego chcesz?

\- Chcę porozmawiać, powiedziałem to już wcześniej.

\- Powiedziałeś, jednak najwyraźniej żartowałeś. Tak jak gdy powiedziałeś, bym dał ci swój numer.

\- Nie bądź taki dramatyczny – chłopak się zaśmiał i Lou też prawie to zrobił. - Przepraszam za bycie nudnym, dobrze? Naprawdę chcę z tobą rozmawiać.

\- Ale ja z tobą już nie.

\- Zamknij się – znów się zaśmiał i Louis próbował być zły, jednak sam się uśmiechnął. - To brzmiało prawdziwie, gdy o niego prosiłem?

\- Tak, zaufaj mi. Nie jestem typem osoby, która daje swój numer każdemu.

\- Jesteś selektywny.

\- Przepraszam?

\- Jesteś selektywny. Wiesz, wybierasz ludzi, którym dajesz swój numer i tym podobne.

\- Coś w tym stylu.

Znów cisza. Lou słyszał, jak chłopak pisze na klawiaturze.

\- Jesteś na tumblr.

\- Tak.

\- To już uzależnienie.

\- Jak u ciebie.

\- Nieprawda, nie jestem uzależniony – Louis sprostował. - Tylko trochę. Za to ty jesteś niemożliwie sławny i w ogóle.

\- Racja, trochę ludzi mnie zna…

\- Dlaczego chociaż nie powiesz im swojego imienia?

\- A dlaczego ty nie?

\- Nie jestem znany, ludzie nie chcą tego wiedzieć, a ciebie pytają o to każdego, cholernego dnia. W dodatku to nie sprawa życia i śmierci.

\- Brzmi jakby ktoś sam chciał je poznać… – jego głos stał się bardziej ochrypły i niższy. Louis musiał pamiętać o tym, by nie przestać oddychać.

\- Jestem całkiem ciekaw, prawda.

\- Tylko, jeśli powiesz mi swoje.

Lou westchnął.

\- Okej.

\- Okej.

\- Nazywam się Louis.

\- Louis? Louis. Looooouuuuis.

\- Co ty robisz?

\- Smakuję twoje imię, spokojnie – Lou się zaśmiał, prawie słysząc uśmiech w głosie swojego rozmówcy. - Louis.

\- Tak, Louis.

\- Jak to napisać?

\- L-o-u-i-s. Louis – przeliterował, zastanawiając się nad tym dlaczego go o to pytał. - Swoją drogą, po co ci to?

\- Tworzę post z twoim imieniem i numerem – zażartował.

\- Wiem, że tak odważny nie jesteś. Nie na tyle, by zdradzić mój numer.

\- Racja, jednak twoje imię jest dostępne dla wszystkich właśnie – pauza, kilka kliknięć na klawiaturze – Teraz.

\- Co? Nie. Nie, nie, nie, nie. Przestań, usuń go. Mówię poważnie.

\- Dlaczego? Co złego jest w tym, że ludzie znają twoje imię. To przecież nie sprawa życia i śmieci.

\- Przestań, do cholery. Albo ja powiem im twoje.

\- Nie znasz go, Louis. - Kurwa, za każdym razem, gdy wymawiał jego imię..

\- Przestań wymawiać moje w każdym zdaniu! - powiedział i usłyszał śmiech na drugim końcu linii. - Musisz powiedzieć mi swoje.

\- Niby dlaczego?

\- Bo tak to uzgodniliśmy.

\- Nic nie mówiłem. Ty tak, ja nie.

\- Kłamca. Powiedziałeś „tylko, jeśli powiesz mi swoje” - spróbował powtórzyć sposób, w jaki chłopak to mówił, co wywołało salwę śmiechu.

\- Dobrze – zatrzymał się, bo cały czas nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, a Louis zaczął się szczerzyć – Ale tylko dlatego, że pokochałem twoje imię. I polubiłem ciebie.

\- Kochasz mnie, przecież wiem.

\- Dupek – zachichotał. - Jednak tylko pod warunkiem, że nigdy przenigdy nie powiesz go na tumblr.

\- Dlaczego? Założę się, że masz jakieś okropne imię, dlatego ni…

\- Obiecaj mi.

\- Dobra, dobra. Obiecuję.

\- Harry – powiedział bardzo, bardzo niskim głosem.

\- Przepraszam?

\- Harry – tym razem głośniej. - Mam na imię Harry.

Harry. Harry. Harry. To piękne imię. Louis mógł sobie teraz wyobrazić jak chłopak wygląda. Złą częścią tego był fakt, że w jego głowie przypominał trochę Harry’ego Pottera.

\- Cześć, Harry! - powiedział miękko.

\- Cześć, Louis.

\- Boże, to takie wygodne, rozmawiać z kimś znając jego imię. To było takie stresujące, gdy go nie znalem.

\- Zgadzam się.

\- Byłbym znacznie szczęśliwszy, jeśli podałbyś mi swoje nazwisko… - Louis nie mówił ani trochę poważnie.

\- Żebyś mógł mnie wygooglować.

\- Nie myślałem o tym, ale… - Lou się zaśmiał i Harry zrobił to samo.

\- Styles.

\- Czego styl?

\- Nie, nie – zachichotał. - To moje nazwisko. Styles. Harry Styles.

\- Och. Och, Harry! Masz sceniczne nazwisko, wiesz? Brzmi jak celebryta!

\- Kłamiesz – znów dało się słyszeć uśmiech w sposobie, jaki to powiedział.

\- Nie, to prawda! Harry Styles… spójrz na to! Można nawet sobie wyobrazić kogoś wołającego cię na ogromną scenę, gdzie tłumy skandowałyby _Harry Styles!_

\- Dupek! - znów zachichotał. - Jednak dziękuję. A jak brzmi twoje?

\- Nah, nie jest tak dobre.

\- Powiedz i pozwól mi samemu stwierdzić.

\- Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson.

\- Pieprz się, to jest piękne!

\- Dzięki.

Znów cisza. Louis podciągnął laptopa bliżej siebie, na kolana i zalogował się na tumblr.

\- Tumblr? - zapytał Harry, który prawdopodobnie słyszał uderzenia o klawiaturę.

\- Tak.

Liczba jego obserwatorów znów wzrosła. 400 więcej.

\- Twoi ludzie mnie stalkują.

\- Doszło ci nowych?

\- Podsumowując 600.

\- To dobrze!

\- Ta, trochę. - wszedł w skrzynkę odbiorczą. - Szkoda tylko, że są chamscy. Wszyscy.

\- Powiem im, żeby byli milsi.

\- Nie posłuchają – zaśmiał się. - Ale to miłe.

Znów cisza. Lou zaczął odpowiadać na pytania.

**Anonim zapytał(a):** _Dałeś mu swój numer?_

_Może._

**Anonim zapytał(a):** _Chciałabym być tobą, sorrynotsorry_

_Sorrynotsorry dla ciebie._

**Anonim zapytał(a):** _Dlaczego, do kurwy, się nie zamkniesz?_

_A dlaczego ty nie?_

\- Są nudni.

\- Kto?

\- Twoi obserwatorzy.

\- Ej! - jego głos był odrobinę głośniejszy. - Nie mów tak.

\- Co? Daj spokój, nie wyjeżdżaj z czymś takim. Przecież wiem, że czasem sam tak myślisz. Niby ciągle powtarzasz to „skarbie”, „kochanie” czy „słońce”, ale wiem, że ciebie też wkurzają.

\- Czasem tak – zaśmiał się. - Ale kocham ich, naprawdę.

\- Romantyk – westchnął. - Oni też cię kochają, ale to zupełnie inny rodzaj miłości.

\- O czym mówisz, Louis?

\- Powiedziałem ci już, żebyś nie wymawiał mojego imienia w taki sposób – jego głos zmiękł. - Ale chodzi mi o to, że… no wiesz. Połowa z nich jest w tobie zakochana, co jest głupie, bo nawet nie podałeś im swojego imienia czy nie pokazałeś jak wyglądasz. To jak bycie zakochanym w słowach.

\- Skąd to wiesz, Louis? Też jesteś we mnie zakochany?

Louis przewrócił oczami. Zakochany to złe określenie. Zafascynowany pasuje bardziej. To też jest trochę głupie, bo nawet jeśli nie ma zamiaru przyznać tego przed samym sobą, to tak było od początku. Ale teraz, słysząc jego głos i czując się na tyle ważnym, że poznał jego imię, jest jeszcze gorzej.

Był nim doszczętnie zafascynowany.

\- W twoich snach – powiedział, a Harry zarechotał. - Ale to nie trudno zgadnąć. Ciągle wysyłają mi te wszystkie wiadomości wypełnione nienawiścią po brzegi. Nawet mówią, że chcą być mną!

\- Ale wciąż nie znają mojego imienia i nie słyszeli mojego głosu.

\- Powiem im niedługo. Czuję się teraz taki ważny!

\- Aż taki ważny to nie jesteś.

\- Jestem, skarbie. Rozmawiamy już 20 minut.

\- Farciarz.

\- Dupek.

\- Dobra, idź sprawdź post, w którym cię oznaczyłem.

\- Okej. - Znalazł go i krzyknął. - Skurwiel! Ja to chciałem napisać!

Nacisnął przycisk reblog i dopisał:

** alwaysinrainymood: **

** randomcurlshere: **

_Rozmawiam z alwaysinrainymood! Pozwolę sobie powiedzieć, że ma niesamowity głos. Prawie się zakochałem! PS: Nawet poznałem jego imię ;)_

_Tak. A ja zaznaczę, że jest dupkiem. Ja chciałem to wam powiedzieć, ale on nie potrafi się kontrolować. A, no i on próbuje wam powiedzieć, że nie będzie więcej odbierał moich telefonów, bo tak strasznie mnie znienawidził._

_Ale znam jego iście sceniczne imię! Teraz możecie mnie zabić, dziewczęta. I czym, do cholery, jest jego głos? Prawie jak piosenkarz, śmiem twierdzić! Będę do niego dzwonił każdego dnia!_

_PS: nie mam żadnego „ps”._

\- Okej, zreblogowałem.

Harry powiedział „dobra” i Lou wiedział, że próbuje się dowiedzieć czy dodał coś do posta.

\- Dupek! - powiedział chwilę później, śmiejąc się. - Oczywiście, że mam zamiar odbierać twoje telefony. Każdego dnia.

Louis zastanawiał się, czy powiedzieć Harry’emu, że żartował z tym dzwonieniem, ale jednak tego nie zrobił.

Poczeka na rozwój sytuacji.

~*~

Właściwie to Louis zrobił dokładnie to o czym mówił.

Przez następne trzy dni codziennie rozmawiali. Większość czasu głównie śmiali się z obserwatorów Harry’ego (teraz byli też Louisa – od dnia, w którym Harry przypadkowo powiedział im jego adres miał ich ponad 2 tysiące), pytaniach kierowanych do Louisa, które w większości zawierały złe słowa lub to, że go kochają (co nie miało najmniejszego sensu zdaniem samego zainteresowanego) albo desperackie prośby o czym rozmawiają (co zainspirowało Louisa do napisania posta, w którym pytał czy chcą, by napisał urywki z ich rozmów, jednak najwidoczniej nie znają znaczenia słowa _impertynencki)_ i trochę postów od obu chłopców, które mówiły o nich głupie fakty, jak na przykład to, że Harry czasem się „zawiesza”, a Louis nagle krzyczy z byle powodu.

Lou opowiedział Harry’emu o swojej rodzinie. O tym, że cztery siostry są dla niego wszystkim (mimo tego, że nie przyznaje się do tego przed sobą, a _tym bardziej_ przed nimi). Kocha każdą z nich taką, jakie są („nawet jeśli Lottie jest niemożliwie nudna, Felicite ma swoje nastoletnie ataki, Phoebe krzyczy a Daisy dużo płacze” - jego słowa). Jego mama jest dla niego najważniejsza i zrobiłby dla niej _wszystko._ Nie przepada za swoim biologicznym ojcem, jednak ojczym jest niesamowity, więc dla niego to w porządku. Uwielbia Stana i Nialla, jego najlepszych przyjaciół, i obiecał Harry’emu, że kiedyś mu ich przedstawi.

Hazz też opowiedział o rodzinie. O tym, jaką miłość w oczach ma jego mama i tym, jak jest jednocześnie jego przyjaciółką (gdy powiedział mu o tym, jak pojęła jego biseksualności wcześniej niż on sam, Louis nazwał go głupkiem; ponownie) i jak bardzo chce, by bywała w domu częściej. Praca ssie. Powiedział też o Gemmie, która była w Londynie studiując filozofię (Louis powiedział, że to głupie, ale pomyślał, że to świetne) i jak bardzo za nią tęskni. Louis dowiedział się, że on też ma ojczyma, jednak lubi swojego prawdziwego tatę. Powiedział też, o Liamie i Zaynie (po czym Louis powiedział, że on przeszkadza im w pójściu do łóżka, a, cóż, tak było) i zapewnił, że zabierze ich na spotkanie ze Stanem i Niallem.

I po tych trzech dniach byli ze sobą blisko i wiedzieli o sobie tak dużo, że w nawyk weszło im dzwonienie każdej nocy o 8. I Harry’emu było więcej niż dobrze z tym.

~*~

\- Jestem – Harry usłyszał odgłos zamykanych drzwi, gdy Louis odebrał.

\- Cześć! - powiedział śmiejąc się, poprawiając laptopa na kolanach.

\- Nadal siedzisz w internecie? - zapytał stłumionym głosem.

\- Tak, a ty nie?

\- Nie, mam więcej do roboty niż bycie online cały pieprzony dzień.

\- Jasne. Przepraszam, panie Jestem-Bardzo-Zajęty.

\- Spoko – pauza, przerywana odgłosami ruszania się w pościeli. - Harry, mogę cię o coś zapytać?

\- Dajesz – powiedział, jednocześnie pisząc nowy post o piosence, od której był ostatnimi czasy uzależniony.

\- Jak wyglądasz?

\- Przepraszam?

\- Jak wyglądasz? W sensie… fizycznie i tym podobne.

\- Zaczynamy seks-rozmowę czy…? - Hazz spojrzał się na ścianę w pokoju, a jego głos był prowokacyjny.

\- Zamknij się, dupku – powiedział szybko Lou, a Harry zaśmiał się, poprawiając pozycję w łóżku i odkładając laptopa daleko.

\- Dobra. Co chcesz wiedzieć? - zapytał patrząc w sufit.

\- Kolor oczu, jak wyglądają twoje włosy..

\- Włosy? Kręcone! - wyszczerzył się tak bardzo, że Louis na pewno usłyszał to w jego głosie.

\- Tyle mogłem się domyślić, dzięki. - Harry znów się zaśmiał, a Lou zrobił to samo i to nie z powodu żartu, tylko śmiechu rozmówcy.

\- Przepraszam, uh – powiedział Hazz i znów był poważny. - Dobra, więc… to takie dziwne. Opisywanie samego siebie. To… ugh, to ssie, ale niech będzie. Mam ciemne włosy… kręcone – mógł się założyć, że w tym momencie jego towarzysz przewrócił oczami – i są całkiem długie. Szczerze mówiąc potrzebują fryzjera w trybie natychmiastowym. Hm… zielone oczy. Lubię je, w zasadzie to moja ulubiona część… mnie - spojrzał po sobie szukając czegoś, o czym mógłby powiedzieć. - O, zdecydowanie nie lubię swoich ust. Są za duże! Nie, chwila… Nie są, nie są duże… Wyglądają jakby były ciągle ssane! To wygląda jakbym się z kimś ciągle całował. Jestem wysoki, bardzo wysoki, ale lubię to. Nie jestem za gruby, w zasadzie to szczupły. I mam ogromne stopy – zaśmiał się wypowiadając ostatnie zdanie, a Louis zrobił to samo.

\- Dziękuję, skarbie. To o wiele lepsze niż wyobrażanie sobie ciebie jako Harry’ego Pottera.

\- Tak było?! Ej, Louis, myślałem, że jesteś bardziej kreatywny!

\- Zamknij się, nie miałem bladego pojęcia o twoim wyglądzie! - powiedział, a Harry mógł usłyszeć cień wstydu w jego głosie.

\- Dobra, ale teraz ty mi powiedz o swoim wyglądzie.

\- Uhm, dobra… - Harry mógł usłyszeć, jak chłopak przewraca się w pościeli. - Mam niebieskie oczy, jak cala reszta mojej rodziny. Lubię je, tak. Moje włosy są jasnobrązowe i bardzo proste. Nie jestem wysoki, bardziej… średniego wzrostu, a to chujowe. Naprawdę chciałbym być wyższy. Hm, to… wszystko. O, mam też ogromnego kutasa.

Momentami śmiali się tak bardzo, że Harry musiał teraz ocierać łzy cieknące z oczu.

\- Dzięki za informację – powiedział nadal się uśmiechając. - Będę o tym pamiętał.

\- Wiem, wiem – usłyszał odpowiedź Lou, który zaraz po tym się roześmiał.

\- Ale nie powiedziałeś niczego na temat swoich ust.

\- Ust? - wydawał się być tym zdziwiony. - Chcesz wiedzieć o moich ustach? Czemu?

\- Ja powiedziałem ci o swoich! To wydaje się sprawiedliwe.

\- Ale ja nie prosiłem…

\- Louis, zamknij się, proszę – przeszkodził, po czym zachichotał. - Możesz mi po prostu powiedzieć o swoich pieprzonych ustach?

\- Dobra, dobra. Hm… one są… nie wiem! Nie są jakieś duże, w zasadzie to małe, ale nie _za_ małe. I są czerwone. Jak wszystkie usta.

-Hm… - mruknął. - Dzięki.

\- Za co?

\- Tak po prostu – pauza – teraz to będzie wygodne, jeśli dodamy informację o twoim kutasie.

\- Dupek!

~*~

** alwaysinrainymood: **

** randomcurlshere: **

_Jesteś okropny w opisywaniu siebie, ty dupku._

_Musimy się spotkać, będzie łatwiej obserwować twoje usta!_

_Istnieje jeszcze skype, skarbie!_

_Ale racja, musimy się spotkać. ~~Wtedy twoje usta będą miały faktyczny powód, by wyglądać jak takie, które się ssało.~~_

_-_

Harry nie myślał drugi raz nad tym, by wysłać chłopakowi swojego skype’a.

Pomyślał, że to w porządku zmienić rodzaj połączenia na tę noc.

Zupełnie w porządku.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr uzależnia, każdy o tym wie. Jednak dla Louisa i Harry’ego jest to coś więcej. To będzie sposób, który życie znalazło, by ich połączyć. Harry nie pozwalał nikomu dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek z jego bloga, nawet kiedy stał się sławny. Nikt nie zna jego imienia, nie wie jak wygląda, ale chłopak sprawia, że wszyscy zakochują się w nim jedynie poprzez słowa. Louis także nie pozwala nikomu dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek, jednak kiedy znajduje ten tajemniczy blog, chce po prostu wiedzieć o nim więcej.  
> lub AU Tumblr o dwóch przypadkowo znanych brytyjskich chłopakach, którzy poznają się przez tę stronę.

\- Harry! Harry! Liam przyszedł!

Harry wyciągnął słuchawki z uszu, gdy mama zawołała go z dołu. Miał wrażenie, że to nie ma żadnego sensu, bo była... Cóż, była sobota, więc to miało sens.

Szybko zszedł po schodach, prawie zbiegł, by zobaczyć się z Liamem i Zaynem, który siedział obok niego.

\- Cześć! - powiedział, przytulając swoich przyjaciół.

\- Cześć, wyglądasz świetnie – powiedział Liam, pozwalając Harry'emu uściskać swojego chłopaka.

\- Dzięki, ty też! Boże, nie mogę uwierzyć, że tu jesteście. Dlaczego przyszliście?

\- Skoro ci się nie podoba, to możemy wrócić kiedy indziej – zażartował Zayn.

\- Zamknij się – wywrócił oczyma. - Jak tam na studiach?

\- Dobrze. Semestr się kończy i zbliżają egzaminy, więc postanowiliśmy przyjechać i spędzić trochę czasu z tobą.

\- To świetnie! Cieszę się, że tu jesteście! - tego akurat mogli się domyślić, bo Harry nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać.

\- Świetnie, ale teraz daj mi swój telefon – powiedział Liam, wskazując na telefon, który chłopak trzymał w ręku. - Pozwól mi powiedzieć swoim obserwatorom, że dziś jesteś nasz.

\- Pakujesz się w kłopoty – powiedział to żartobliwym tonem, jednak nigdy nie przyzna tego, że pomyślał o Louisie.

\- Naprawdę mnie to nie obchodzi.

 

~*~

 

Poszli razem na spacer i Harry przypomniał sobie, że nie lubił tego, gdy byli młodsi. To było dla niego niezręczne, bo Liam i Zayn trzymali się za ręce i w ogóle. Oczywiście byli razem i musiał im to wybaczyć, jednak czuł jakby naruszał ich przestrzeń.

Nie żeby tak było naprawdę. Liam i Zayn zawsze sprawiali, że było mu swobodnie w ich towarzystwie i pokazywali, jak bardzo to doceniają. Zawsze mógł poczuć się przez nich kochanym.

Teraz już nie miał wrażenia, że im przeszkadza. Po prostu czułby się lepiej, gdyby miał kogoś ze sobą. Kogoś, z kim mógłby się zachowywać jak jego przyjaciele. Spacerować, trzymać się za ręce, wciąż śmiać i żartować ze swojego zachowania. Miłość Liama i Zayna to taka, której sam chciałby doświadczyć. Oni nie byli już po prostu parą. Byli czymś więcej. Każdy stanowił część drugiego. Nie można zobaczyć ich już osobno. Byli Liamem i Zaynem. Razem. We wszystkim.

To byłoby świetne, gdyby miał kogoś z kim mógłby wychodzić, śmiać się, całować i trzymać za ręce i _do jasnej_ _cholery_ opowiadać sprośne żarty, nie będąc przy tym zawstydzonym.

Harry spojrzał na swoją dłoń, która swobodnie opierała się o jego ciało, po czym zerknął na splecione dłonie Liama i Zayna.

Harry chciał zostać _Harrym I Kimś_.

 

~*~

Kiedy wszedł do domu jego mama siedziała na kanapie, oglądając telewizję, a gdy wszedł spojrzała na niego.

\- Gdzie chłopcy? - zapytała, nie widząc jego przyjaciół.

\- Wrócili. Mają egzaminy, więc po prostu wpadli się przywitać. - Położył się obok niej, kładąc głowę na kolanach.

Przez chwilę milczeli, a Harry myślał o związku Liama i Zayna, wyobrażając sobie jakby to byłoby gdyby oni, Harry i Ktoś razem gdzieś wychodzili i świetnie się bawili.

\- Harry? - zagadnęła, przeczesując jego włosy.

\- Tak? - odpowiedział, z oczami wciąż zamkniętymi.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak.

\- Po prostu... - przerwała, nadal głaszcząc chłopca. – Po prostu nie trać przyjaciół. Chcę tylko tego, byś był szczęśliwy, rozumiesz. I nie wiem czy spędzanie całego dnia w domu to dobry sposób na to.

\- Mamo...

\- Nie mówię, że musisz iść na studia. Po prostu _żyj_. Tylko tyle, dobrze?

\- Tak, mamo – powiedział, kiwając głową.

Znów cisza.

\- Harry?

\- Tak?

\- Jesteś szczęśliwy?

Chłopak pomyślał chwilę, nim odpowiedział. Na początku chciał po prostu powiedzieć _„Tak, jasne mamo”._ Jednak w tamtym momencie przypomniały mu się te wszystkie myśli dotyczące relacji z kimś innym. Westchnął i odpowiedział z oczami wciąż zamkniętymi:

\- Nie tak bardzo, jakbym chciał.

~*~

 

**_Nie będzie cię dziś online?_ **

Harry obudził się przez wibracje telefonu na szafce nocnej i sprawdził wiadomość od Louisa. Spojrzał na zegarek, który pokazywał dwudziestą pierwszą.

\- Cholera.

 

**_Tak. Przepraszam, spałem._ **

**_Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem. Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy dzisiaj porozmawiać na skypie._ **

 

Harry walnął się w czoło. Oczywiście, dzisiejsza rozmowa z Louisem! Spędził dzień z Liamem i Zaynem, później doszły jeszcze pytania od mamy i najzwyczajniej w świecie o tym zapomniał.

 

**_Nie nie, spokojnie, skarbie. Daj mi chwilę._ **

 

Wziął laptopa na kolana i zalogował się na skype, by zobaczyć profil Lou. Próbował znaleźć zdjęcie użytkownika, jednak było tam tylko logo jakiegoś zespołu.

 

**_Już jestem, poooooospiesz się!_ **

 

Mniej niż dwie minuty później pojawił się Lou, rozpoczynając rozmowę.

 

**Louis Tomlinson:**

Czeeeść, kochanie.

**Harry .xx:**

Czeeeeeść, skarbie!

**Louis Tomlinson:**

Co robiłeś cały dzień?

**Harry .xx:**

Liam i Zayn przyjechali, więc wybraliśmy się na spacer, a gdy wróciłem to zasnąłem.

**Louis Tomlinson:**

Tęskniłem za tobą, wiesz...

**Harry .xx:**

Domyślam się

**Louis Tomlinson:**

Tak samo jak ja tego, że ty też tęskniłeś

**Harry .xx:**

Jak zawsze masz rację

**Louis Tomlinson:**

Więc... masz kamerkę?

Harry wziął kilka oddechów, zanim odpowiedział. Cóż, ma zamiar pokazać się komuś z tumblra po raz pierwszy i był tym faktem przerażony. Wiedział, że ludzie myśleli, że jest jakimś modelem. Uważali, że jest jakiś niesamowicie ładny, a tak nie było.

Harry obawiał się, że Louis nie polubi jego wyglądu.

**Harry .xx:**

**Louis Tomlinson:**

Więc zaakceptuj połączenie, do cholery.

 _Louis Tomlinson dzwoni z połączeniem video._ **_Akceptuj   Odrzuć._**

Zdjął okulary, przetarł twarz dłońmi i poprawił włosy, by były na swoim miejscu. Nacisnął „akceptuj”.

Minęła chwila, zanim zobaczył siebie na ekranie, a gdy to się stało od razu zakrył kamerkę ręką. Obraz zniknął i chłopak westchnął. Spojrzał na zdjęcie Louisa, jednak ono też było czarne.

\- Kurwa kurwa kurwa. – powiedział do siebie.

\- Słyszę cię, kochanie! - usłyszał głos Lou i zacisnął oczy. _Choooooolera!_

 _-_ Nie bądź tchórzem. - mruknął do siebie bardzo, bardzo cicho, nim zabrał rękę z kamerki.

Włączył pełny ekran. Obraz Lou nadal był czarny, ale mógł zobaczyć siebie w małym okienku w prawym dolnym rogu. Miał na sobie białą koszulkę z dekoltem w serek, a jego włosy wyglądały jak zawsze. _Nie tak źle, taa._

 _-_ Daj spokój, nie zamierzasz się pokazać? - zapytał, a obraz Lou rozbłysnął białym światłem.

\- T-tak... Mam... Tylko.. Urgh, okej. - powiedział, po czym zabrał rękę.

\- O Boże... – powiedział.

Louis jest po prostu _piękny._ Nie ma innego słowa, by to określić. Piękny, piękny, piękny. Jego skóra jest blada, oczy jasne, a włosy tak cholernie piękne. I, kurwa, jego usta! Nie da się tego kurwa opisać!

\- Co... jestem aż taki zły?

\- Nie, nie, nie! - Harry się zreflektował. - Jesteś... jesteś po prostu… bardzo… wiesz. Piękny.

\- Nie jestem, ale dzięki. - Hazz mógł przysiąc, że widział jak chłopak się zarumienił.

\- Jesteś, uwierz. Właściwie jesteś piękny. Piękny.

\- Dzięki, skarbie – wyszczerzył się i Loczek poczuł, że jego pieprzone serce chce wyrwać się z klatki piersiowej. - Też jesteś ładny. I miałeś rację, twoje usta wyglądają jakby... zassane.

\- Ta, nienawidzę ich – dotknął wspomnianych palcami.

\- Nie powinieneś, są świetne – mrugnął Lou, a Hazz się uśmiechnął.

\- Dupek.

Styles zobaczył, jak Louis oparł swoje ręce na karku, nim zaczął mówić.

\- Wiesz, czuję się teraz bardzo ważny!

\- Dlaczego? - uśmiechnął się głupawo.

\- Ponieważ... - Louis odetchnął głęboko – wielu ludzi chciałoby być mną, masz tego świadomość. Jest nieprawdopodobna ilość dziewczyn, która mogłaby zabić swoje matki tylko po to, by zobaczyć twoje zdjęcie. A spójrz na mnie! Widzę cię! Słyszę twój głos i mam twój numer!

Tym razem to Harry mrugnął i zaśmiał się, kiwając głową.

\- Racja. Zdaje się, że jesteś niesamowitym szczęśliwcem.

\- Jestem – wzruszył ramionami i znów był poważny. - Mogę powiedzieć wszystkim, że właśnie rozmawiamy?

\- Tak, jasne, Lou. – Harry śmiał się.

Światło na jego twarzy się zmieniło i chłopak mógł go ledwo dostrzec w ciemnym pokoju. Harry oglądał, jak uśmiech Louisa rośnie wraz z pisaniem. - Zabiją cię za to, wiesz?

\- Tak, ale ciebie też! - Usłyszał Harry i się roześmiał. - Przeczytam co napisałem, dobrze?

\- Jasne.

\- _Rozmawiam właśnie na skypie z... ups! Prawie powiedziałem jego imię, hahahahaha. Jednak randomcurlshere właśnie ze mną rozmawia i wiecie co? Jest zajebiście piękny._

 _-_ Haha, jesteś głupi. – Hazz wiedział, że Lou wrócił do oglądania go, bo oświetlenie się zmieniło.

\- Zrebloguj to!

\- Naprawdę, Lou? Raczej...

\- Dlaczego nie? - nadąsał się. Nadąsał! - Wstydzisz się mnieeeee?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. - Loczek mógł poczuć, jak jego policzki rozrywają się w uśmiechu. - Po prostu mam zgaszone światło, a nie mogę pisać bez okularów i...

\- O mój Boże, nosisz okulary?

\- Tak...

\- Jasna cholera, zakładaj je – powiedział głośniejszym głosem, a Harry zastygł. - Powiedziałem _teraz._ Harry, rusz się!

\- Nieeeee... nie chcę...

\- Proszę... - znów zaczął się boczyć, a Loczek schował twarz w dłoniach i przeciągle westchnął.

\- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób, zrozumiałeś? - wziął okulary z szafki nocnej i założył na nos. – Okeeej?

\- Więcej niż okej. - Louis wymruczał, na co Hazz się uśmiechnął. Tomlinson miał rozchylone usta i obserwował swojego rozmówcę. - Jesteś bardzo ładny, Harry.

\- Aww, dziękuję kochanie.

Louis był w tej samej pozycji, więc zachichotał i przeszedł do tumblra, by zreblogować post szatyna, ignorując pytania od ludzi, którzy chcieli wiedzieć czy Louis mówi prawdę.

randomcurlshere:

alwaysinrainymood:

_Rozmawiam właśnie na skypie z... ups! Prawie powiedziałem jego imię, hahahahaha. Jednak randomcurlshere właśnie ze mną rozmawia i wiecie co? Jest zajebiście piękny._

_Taaaaaak, świetnie się z tobą bawię, kochanie… och, I jesteś piękny. Piękny, śliczny, niesamowity. Zakochałem się w twoich ustach_

_< 3 .xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

\- Zreblogowałem już – powiedział, gdy znów jego ekran zajmował wizerunek Lou.

\- Cześć kochanie. Okej, już sprawdzam. – Chwila ciszy. - Naprawdę tak polubiłeś moje usta?

\- Tak. - Powiedział, na co Louis wyszczerzył się, przybliżył do kamery i wysłał całusa.

\- Zabijesz mnie. - Zanim Lou mógł odpowiedzieć, Harry usłyszał otwieranie się drzwi i spojrzał na swoją mamę. - Daj mi chwilkę. - Wyłączył mikrofon, jednak zostawił kamerę. - Tak, mamo?

\- Po prostu chciałam powiedzieć dobranoc.

\- To chodź tutaj! - Rozłożył ręce i się wyszczerzył, a ona podeszła uśmiechnięta. - Kocham cię, mamo.

\- Ja ciebie też, skarbie – powiedziała, wtulając się w syna i całując go w czoło. - Chcę jedynie twojego szczęścia, wiesz? Martwi mnie to, że nie jesteś...

\- Mamo – przeszkodził jej – jestem szczęśliwy. Przyrzekam. Wiesz... myślałem dużo o studiach i o tym, że nie jestem tam, tylko tutaj, nie mam dziewczyny i tym podobne.

\- Skarbie, nie musisz się tym przejmować, wiesz? Możesz zostać tu tak długo, jak będziesz chciał. Uwielbiam mieć cię przy sobie. Nie martw się szkołą. A dziewczyna czy chłopak, co tam wolisz, przyjdą w odpowiednim czasie. Jesteś niesamowitym chłopakiem i jestem pewna, że znajdziesz kogoś idealnego dla siebie. Zasługujesz na to, kochanie. To przyjdzie, okej?

\- Dziękuję, mamo. Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też. Śpij dobrze, do jutra.

\- Ty również i przekaż też to Robinowi.

\- Dobrze, synku. – Pocałowała go jeszcze raz i wyszła. Harry włączył mikrofon, a Louis patrzył na niego z ogromnym uśmiechem.

\- Twoja mama?

\- Tak, przepraszam za to.

\- Nie musisz, właściwie to było urocze.

\- Widziałeś ją?

\- Nie, zbyt ciemno, ale widziałem błysk w twoich oczach. To było piękne, Harry.

\- Dziękuję, kochanie. – ziewnął. – Poszedłbym spać... - powiedział niskim głosem.

\- Tak? W takim razie idź.

\- Zobaczymy się jutro?

\- Zdecydowanie.

\- Dobrze – wyszczerzył się – dobranoc, Lou. Dzięki za umilenie nocy, jesteś wspaniały. I bardzo, bardzo ładny.

\- Wiem, że jestem. Zamknij się. - Zaśmiał się i Harry zrobił to samo. - Też jesteś ładny. Śpij dobrze, skarbie.

\- Ty też.

\- Mam nadzieję, że będziesz o mnie śnił.

\- Założę się, że będę – mrugnął.

Mieli wyłączyć już kamery, kiedy Lou zatrzymał Harry'ego. Przysunął się do urządzenia i posłał chłopakowi buziaka. Styles zrobił to samo i obaj zaczęli się uśmiechać.

**Louis Tomlinson:**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx <3

**Harry .xx:**

.xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  <333333

~*~

randomcurlshere:

_Będę miał dziś niesamowite sny... śpijcie dobrze .xxxxxx <3_

~*~

Następnego dnia skrzynka odbiorcza Louisa była zawalona. Ludzie prosili go, by opisał Harry'ego, powiedział jak brzmi jego głos i o czym rozmawiali. Westchnął. Może nie byłoby to takie złe, by powiedzieć im parę rzeczy i zostawiliby go w spokoju. Jest pewien, że Harry nie miałby nic przeciwko, jeśli powiedziałby kilka rzeczy, więc…

alwaysinrainymood:

_Dobrze, skoro dosłownie umieracie z ciekawości, by dowiedzieć się czegoś o randomcurlshere, i nawet jeśli nie powinienem niczego mówić, to zrobię to, ok? Hej, Skarbie, mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz zły. Po prostu wydaje mi się, że to będzie sprawiedliwe, skoro oni też Cię kochają (nawet jeśli ja kocham znacznie mocniej). Więc tak:_

  * _jest naprawdę, naprawdę ładny, co już mówiłem, mówiłem już, ale tak. Jest. Naprawdę._
  * _ma niesamowite usta, jednak ich nie lubi; jakby wiecznie czegoś chciały, co jest niemal chore_
  * _ma piękne oczy, które błyszczą, co jest niesamowite_
  * _jego uśmiech jest tak cudowny, że mam ochotę ciągle żartować, by widzieć go jak najczęściej_
  * _nosi okulary i jest mu w nich bardzo do twarzy; lecz – znów – nienawidzi siebie w nich; jest głupkiem._
  * _ma chrypkę, ale to piękne; założę się, że niesamowicie śpiewa_



_To wszystko, co mogę wam powiedzieć. I tak powiedziałem wam wiele, nie mówiąc nic hahaha. Xx_

 

Opublikował post i usunął wszystkie pytania związane z Harrym, jednak jedno przykuło jego uwagę.

 **Anonim zapytał:** Kiedy się spotkacie?

Tak, kiedy zamierzali się spotkać? Nie mieszkali tak daleko od siebie, więc mogliby się spotkać w Londynie. Byłoby świetnie...

Stwierdził, że może porozmawia o tym z Harrym następnym razem.

~*~

Harry zobaczył post i zaśmiał się. Louis jest zdecydowanie uroczy. Nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać, kiedy czytał posta i jego pierwszą reakcją było sięgnięcie po telefon i napisanie do szatyna, ale potem pomyślał, że mógłby zrobić to w bardziej interesujący sposób, jeśli mógłby zrobić dokładnie tak samo.

randomcurlshere:

_To pieprzony dupek, wiecie? alwayisinrainymood, to o nim mówię. Tak samo jak reszta z was oszukuje, by czegoś się o mnie dowiedzieć. Wstyd! Ale to w porządku, wiedział co powiedzieć. Jednakże w tym wypadku czuję się zobowiązany, by zdradzić kilka tajemnic o nim._

  * _Ma ładne oczy, ciągle błyszczą, kocham je._
  * _Jest bardzo, bardzo zabawny i wciąż się uśmiecha. Samo siedzenie i oglądanie jego uśmiechu podnosi człowieka na duszy._
  * _Jego głos jest spokojny, ale jednocześnie głośny i kiedy chichocze to po prostu.... UUUUURGH!_
  * _To oszust, bo robi tę nadąsaną minę, którą może przekonać mnie do wszystkiego, czego chce. WSZYSTKIEGO._
  * _Jego nos jest malutki i uroczy._
  * _Kości policzkowe. Policzki._
  * _Jego włosy... och, jego włosy. Proste, brązowe i z GRZYWKĄ._
  * _Jest blady, ale skóra na policzkach jest zaróżowiona._
  * _Jego szyja jest idealna._
  * _Jego usta. Pieprzony Boże, czymże są jego usta?_



_Ludzie, powinniście go zobaczyć. Założę się, że z miejsca byście się zakochali._

Opublikował post i wziął telefon, by wysłać wiadomość Louisowi.

**_Zobaczyłem twój wpis i postanowiłem odpowiedzieć .xxxxxxx_ **

**_Nie mogę się doczekać, by go zobaczyć, skarbie. Xx_ **

Kilka minut później, gdy Harry przeglądał tumblra, jego telefon zawibrował ponownie.

**_Kiedy się spotkamy? .xxx_ **

Harry zastanowił się nad tym. Dlaczego nie?

**_Jesteś wolny w przyszły weekend, by pojechać do Londynu?_ **


	7. Chapter 7

\- Londyn? Dlaczego? - dopytywała się mama Louisa, uważając, że jego prośba była dziwna.

\- Czy to naprawdę ważne, mamo? Po prostu potrzebuję tam pojechać – odpowiedział wstając z kanapy i udając się do kuchni.

\- Oczywiście, że to ważne, Lou! Nie uważam, by to było mądre jechać samemu do Londynu i…

\- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? Mamo, mam dwadzieścia lat. Nie musisz się martwić o to, że się tam zgubię czy coś. Setki razy byłem tam z tobą czy Markiem! - patrzył na nią, troszeczkę zły.

\- Wiem, ale teraz jedziesz sam. Co masz zamiar tam robić?

\- To nie ma znaczenia!

\- Właśnie, że ma! Proszę, czy możesz mi powiedzieć z kim i po co się tam wybierasz? Nie pozwolę opuścić ci tego domu do momentu, w którym nie podasz mi tych informacji.

\- Naprawdę, czy ty sobie żartujesz?

\- Tak się składa, że nie. Powiedz albo nigdzie nie jedziesz.

Louis pomyślał o tym, by powiedzieć mamie, żeby spieprzała, jednak nie mógł, bo była jego mamą. Nie powiedziałby jej niczego; zaczęłaby się rozmowa na temat tego, jakie niebezpieczne jest spotykanie ludzi z internetu i gdyby coś mu się stało to ona nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczyła.

Wiedział, że ma rację. To faktycznie mogłoby być niebezpieczne; spotkanie się z kimś, kogo się widzi pierwszy raz, w dodatku w tak dużym mieście.

Jednak nie miał zamiaru przyznać się do tego mamie, a zwłaszcza sobie, więc po prostu westchnął i nie mówiąc niczego wrócił do siebie.

\- Cholera – mruknął pod nosem, siedząc na łóżku.

W zasadzie Louis myślał, że gdyby wyprowadził się _na swoje_ , ze swoimi rzeczami i pracą, to nie musiałby mówić tak wiele mamie.

Gdyby miał swoje mieszkanie to po prostu by wyszedł i wrócił, kiedy by mu to odpowiadało i z kim by mu odpowiadało.

Jak dobrze musiałoby być, gdyby mógł po prostu przyprowadzić Harry’ego do siebie, zrobić dla nich kolację (gdyby mieszkał sam w końcu by się tego nauczył) lub pooglądać filmy na środku salonu bez żadnych wścibskich oczu, czy zmartwień, że są za głośno, albo najzwyczajniej w świecie przyprowadzać do siebie i razem siedzieć na tumblr i…)

Dlaczego poświęcał mu ostatnio tak dużo myśli?

\- To w porządku – powiedział do siebie leżąc na łóżku, z rękoma złożonymi na brzuchu, gapiąc się w sufit. Mógłby powiedzieć mamie, że jedzie spotkać się tam z Niallem i Stanem, czy coś w tym guście. W tym przypadku nigdy go nie przepytywała.

**_Będę musiał okłamać mamę, by się z tobą spotkać._ ** ****

Napisał i wysłał do Harry’ego.

_**Dlaczego?** _

**_Bo się czepia i nie chce wypuścić mnie z domu, jeśli nie powiem jej gdzie i z kim jadę._ **

_**Omg jak dziecko!** _ ****

Louis wywrócił oczami i się uśmiechnął.

**_Jestem starszy od ciebie._ **

_**Moja mama nie widzi w tym problemu.** _

**_Pieprz się!_ **

(…)

 

\- Skarbie, ale do Londynu? To tak daleko…

\- Wiem, mamo. To nie jest blisko, ale proszę…

\- Nie wiem, Harry. Nie wiem czy powinnam pozwolić jechać ci tam  _samemu._

\- Mamo, mam prawie osiemnaście lat!

\- Harry, proszę..

\- Nie, mamo, to ja proszę. To jest dla mnie bardzo, bardzo,  _bardzo_  ważne!

\- Co zamierzasz tam robić?

Westchnął. Nie miał zamiaru okłamywać swojej mamy.

\- Spotkam się z kimś.

\- Z kim?

\- Z… z kimś kogo lubię i…

\- Twoją dziewczyną?

\- Nie, to nie jest dziewczyna.

\- W takim razie z twoim chłopakiem?

\- Nie, nie umawiamy się. Po prostu… po prostu mi pozwól!

Teraz to ona westchnęła, po czym kiwnęła głową. Harry uśmiechnął się i mocno ją przytulił.

\- Ale tylko pod warunkiem – spojrzała się poważnie – że zostaniesz na noc w jakimś hotelu, nie będziesz wracał po nocach do domu, dobrze? Możesz to zrobić?

\- Oczywiście!

\- Dobrze. Zostawię ci swój samochód, dobrze?

Uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej i mocniej ją objął.

Miał najlepszą mamę na świecie.

 

(…)

 

\- Będę musiał zostać w hotelu na cały weekend, mama nie chce, bym wracał w nocy do domu.

\- Naprawdę? - odpowiedział pytaniem Louis. Leżał w łóżku, zawinięty w koc, uśmiechając się do siebie. - Myślisz, że mógłbym zostać z tobą?

\- Jasne, dlaczego nie?

\- Nie wiem, może chciałbyś zostać sam i pójść na imprezę czy coś.

\- Oszalałeś? - Lou mógł dosłyszeć oburzenie w głosie chłopaka. - Jadę tam spotkać się z tobą, więc dlaczego miałbym chcieć iść na jakąś imprezę?

\- No nie wiem! - Louis zaśmiał się – ale dobrze. Moglibyśmy zostać w tym samym hotelu? Byłoby świetnie; moglibyśmy spędzić cały dzień razem.

\- O tym myślałem. Moglibyśmy pooglądać filmy razem do późna w nocy i rozmawiać o wszystkim…

\- Skarbie, nie mam zamiaru zostawać z tobą w jednym pokoju – uśmiechnął się, przygryzając wargę.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Bo… nie wiem, to dziwne. Pierwszy raz jak się spotykamy i już razem śpimy? Nie jestem dziwką, Styles.

\- Przecież byśmy ze sobą nie  _spali_ w tym sensie. - Głos Harry’ego był troszeczkę niższy, a Louis przygryzł wargę mocniej, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. - Po prostu byśmy zostali razem. Jak przyjaciele, robiąc rzeczy, które oni robią.

\- Przyjaciele się nie pieszczą.

\- Oj zamknij się.

Lou się zaśmiał i Hazz zrobił to samo, po czym zapadła cisza, a każdy pogrążył się we własnych myślach.

Jak wyglądałoby to spotkanie? Faktycznie robiliby to, co robią przyjaciele? W sensie… śmialiby się z siebie lub przypadkowych rzeczy, czy może krzyczeli na środku ulicy? A może rozmawialiby o chłopcach (i dziewczynach, skoro Harry jest bi) albo zalali się w trzy dupy?

Z drugiej strony mogliby robić to, co robią chłopcy w związku. Flirtowaliby, tulili się i dotykali cały czas a nawet całowali tu czy tam.

Ale prawdopodobnie tego nie zrobią, bo nie są razem.

I prawdopodobnie Harry nie myśli o Louisie w ten sposób.

Louis westchnął.

-Harry?

-Tak, kochanie?

-Mogę cię o coś spytać?

-Cokolwiek chcesz, mój rainy-baby.

-Rainy-baby, Haroldzie? Naprawdę?

-Haroldzie, Rainy-baby? Naprawdę?

-Zamknij się – zaśmiali się a potem szatyn westchnął.

-Pytaj, w takim razie.

-Czy chciałbyś… wiesz…

-Co?

-Czy chciałbyś… o mój Boże, ja po prostu…

-Co, kochanie? Powiedz mi, to tylko ja.

-Ja po prostu – chłopak zamknął oczy. – Zapomnij o tym.

-Nie! Nie, nie, nie! Powiedz mi w tej chwili, Rainy-baby

-Przestań mnie tak nazywać.

-Okej, ale powiedz mi.

-Okej. Um… Ja po prostu… czy chciałbyś… wiesz… czy chciałbyś… wiesz… p-pocałować mnie?

-Hej… - uśmiech był w głosie Harry’ego. – Z powodu tego wszystkiego takie pytanie?

-Wiem, że to głupie, po prostu zapomnij, curly.

-Tak.

-Okej, czy teraz możemy zmienić temat? Naprawdę nie chcę znowu być zawstydzonym.

-Tak.

-Tak, co?

-Tak, chciałbym. Naprawdę, naprawdę, naprawdę chciałbym, w sumie.

-Och.

To było wszystkim, co Louis mógł odpowiedzieć. Po prostu chciał, by nadeszła sobota tak szybko, jak to możliwe, by mógł robić wszystko z tym chłopakiem.

-Ty też tego chcesz? – zapytał Harry.

-Tak, oczywiście! Myślę, oczywiście, ja-kurwa, czuję się teraz taki żałosny.

-Dlaczego?

-Ponieważ się wstydzę.

-Nie powinieneś. Chcę tego samego, Lou. Naprawdę. Po prostu… tak, jesteś taki śliczny i wspaniały i niesamowity…

-Wiem, tak – zaśmiali się i Louis westchnął – Ty jesteś nawet bardziej. Obiecuję.

-Kurwa! – powiedział nieco głośniej Styles. – Po prostu chcę żeby nadeszła sobota. Teraz.

-Ja też.

-Och, Lou, pozwól, że cię przed czymś ostrzegę.

-Co to jest?

-Minął dłuższy czas odkąd kogoś pocałowałem, wiec przygotuj się na najgorszy pocałunek w swoim życiu.

-Zamknij się, głupku.

 

(…)

-Zgłupiałeś? – powiedział Liam do Harry’ego następnej nocy.

Harry jest w jego pokoju, jest ciemno i jego laptop jest na kolanach, odpowiadając na pytania (i rozmawiając z Louisem na skype bez video) z jego skrzynki z telefonem balansującym pomiędzy jego twarzą a ramieniem.

-Dlaczego?

-Naprawdę chcesz się spotkać z kimś z tumblra, Harry? Myślę, kilka dni temu nie mogłeś powiedzieć im swojego imienia lub pokazać swojej twarzy poprzez zdjęcie a teraz mówisz mi, że jedziesz do Londynu, by spotkać się z jednym z nich?

-To nie jest jeden z nich! To Louis. Znam go.

-Harry, nie mogę pozwolić ci tego zrobić.

-Och, no dalej, Liam! To nie tak. Nie zabiję się lub coś podobnego. Pojadę do Londynu, by się z kimś spotkać, kogo naprawdę, naprawdę lubię.

 

_Okropne. Będziemy mieli wiele rzeczy do zrobienia, po prostu się przygotuj, jestem głośną osobą._

Harry zaśmiał się i odpowiedział Louisowi, kiedy Liam wciąż z nim rozmawiał przez telefon.

_Głośny? Myślę, że może mi się to spodobać_ _#ifyouknowwhatImean_

 

-Słuchasz mnie, Harry?

-Wybacz, rozmawiałem z Lou, możesz powtórzyć?

-O mój Boże… - westchnął. – Powiedziałeś już o tym swojej mamie?

_-Tak. I pożyczy mi swój samochód._

_-Dalej, jestem jedynym dorosłym w tej historii? Naprawdę pojedziesz do Londynu sam? Jak wrócisz?_

_-Zostanę w hotelu czy coś aż do poniedziałku a potem wrócę do domu._

_-Rozumie, amen!_

_Chciałbyś wiedzieć o tym więcej? Moglibyśmy spróbować tutaj_

_Harry wiedział, że Louis żartuje, więc zdecydował się uczestniczyć w tej grze._

_Dlaczego nie? Po prostu pozwól mi zobaczyć swoje piękne ciało, kochanie_

_-Louis zostaje ze mną, jednak._

_-Co? Harry, nie!_

_-Liam, uspokój się do kurwy! – zaśmiał się. – Jest dobrze! Dam znać tobie i Zaynowi, obiecuję. Pokochasz go._

_-Jeśli będziesz żywy – pauza  - Naprawdę zamierzasz to zrobić?_

_-Tak._

_-Okej. Mogę cię poprosić o telefon lub coś, kiedy tam będziesz? Lub kiedy wrócisz do domu?_

_-Oczywiście, Liam._

-Dbaj o siebie, stary, znaczysz dla mnie dużo i-

_Louis Tomlinson prosi o video połączenie. Akceptuj/Odrzuć_

 

-i wiesz, Zayn i ja byliśmy-

 

-OMG!

-Co?

Harry kliknął akceptuj i zobaczył Louisa w białej szacie. Pomachał i powiedział szatynowi żeby był cicho, wskazując na telefon. Chłopak skinął głową i wysłał buziaka do niego i Harry wyszczerzył się, robiąc to samo.

-Harry?

-Och, hej. Nic.

-Harry, martwię się o ciebie.

-Nie musisz, okej? Mam się dobrze, Liam. Muszę iść, dobra? Kocham cię.

Nie pozwolił odpowiedzieć Liamowi, rozłączył się i odrzucił telefon.

-Heeeeej.

-Hej, śliczny – odpowiedział Louis.

-Co masz za rzecz na sobie?

-Szatę.

-I?

-Nic więcej.

-Żartujesz.

-Nie żartuję.

Harry uśmiechnął się na obraz chłopaka na ekranie. Co mógłby zrobić z tym chłopakiem?

-Wątpię.

-Och, naprawdę? – Louis uśmiechnął się władczo a Harry wyszczerzył – W co?

-Wątpię, że jesteś nagi pod tą szatą.

Louis zaśmiał się a potem spojrzał na Loczka, przygryzając swoja wargę. – I co sugerujesz żebym powiedział?

-Mógłbyś udowodnić.

-Och! Tak?

-Tak.

-Dobrze, w takim razie.

Harry wciąż się uśmiecha, wiedząc, że chłopak żartował, ale wtedy chłopak kładzie laptopa na swoim łóżku i włącza światło. Uśmiech Stylesa znika i spogląda na szatyna, skupiając na nim uwagę.

-Żartujesz.

-Nie, nie żartuję.

-Omg, nie mogę uwierzyć.

-Po prostu rozkoszuj się przedstawieniem.

Harry położył rękę na swoich ustach, by obserwować Tomlinsona.

Powoli przesunął swój wzrok na sznur na szacie na jego talii. Jego ręce rozwiązały go szybko i spoglądał na Loczka, uśmiechając się.

-Jesteś pewien?

-T-tak.

-Okej.

Louis uśmiechnął się i rozwiązał kompletnie sznur, jego ręce trzymały go.

A potem to zrobił.

-Pieprz się! – krzyknął Harry, jego policzki były różowe ze wstydu i Louis śmiał się mocno.

-Mam cię – mrugnął do niego i Harry próbował się nie uśmiechać.

Louis był ubrany, kiedy rozwiązał sznur.

 

(…)

-Będę ubrany na czarno – powiedział Styles do telefonu, w piątkową noc.

-Tak? Opisz swoje ubrania dla mnie.

-Dlaczego?

-Nie wiem, żebym cię rozpoznał. Nigdy wcześniej cię nie widziałem, może potrzebuję jakichś odniesień.

Harry przewrócił oczami i wyciągnął ostatnie ubranie ze swojej torby.

-To po prostu czarna koszulka, jakieś jeansy i buty.

-Wydajesz się zwyczajny. Mógłbym, wiesz, pomylić się z kimś innym, wiesz.

-Nie mógłbyś.

-Mógłbym. Może to byłoby lepsze, gdybyś trzymał plakietkę z moim imieniem czy coś.

-Zamknij się – zaśmiali się – Opisz swoje ubrania dla mnie.

-Dlaczego?

-Zrób to, Louis.

-Wezmę niebieską koszulkę. I białe jeansy. I conversy.

-Okej, wtedy.

-Okej, w takim razie.

-Hej, baby-boy.

-Tak?

-Mógłbym cię rozpoznać.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

-Wiem.

 

(…)

 

-Spotkam kogoś.

-Kogo, Louis?

-O mój Boże, mamo. Przyjaciela, nie mogę być wolny chociaż raz w życiu? Mam _dwadzieścia_ lat, proszę, nie traktuj mnie tak jak traktujesz Lottie – zapiął swoją torbę i zarzucił na plecy, wychodząc z pokoju z matką za sobą.

-Po prostu się o ciebie martwię.

-Nie musisz, obiecuję.

-Kiedy wrócisz? – zapytała, kiedy był przy drzwiach frontowych.

-Nie wiem. Prawdopodobnie jutro lub w poniedziałek.

-Louis, wracasz dzisiaj.

-Nie, mamo. Wrócę jutro lub w poniedziałek. On jest z Holmes Chapel, by się ze mną zobaczyć i zostaje w hotelu, więc zostanę z nim.

-Przyprowadź go tutaj!

Louis uśmiechnął się i otworzył drzwi, spoglądając na swoją matkę, by przemówić.

-Zdecydowanie nie – mrugnął i zamknął za sobą drzwi, zanim jego matka mogła odpowiedzieć.

 

(…)

 -Bądź ostrożny, proszę. Jedź ostrożnie, dobrze?

-Okej, mamo. – Harry uśmiechnął się i przytulił ją raz jeszcze – Wrócę jutro lub w poniedziałek, dobrze?

-Dobrze, kochanie. Zadzwoń, kiedy tam będziesz, proszę.

-Zadzwonię – pocałował ją w policzek – Nie martw się o mnie, będzie ze mną dobrze.

-Zawsze będę się o ciebie martwić, synku – uśmiechnęła się i wszedł do samochodu – Baw się dobrze! – powiedziała, pochylając się do okna od samochodu.

-Będę! 

 

(…)

 

 Piosenka w samochodzie matki Harry’ego była głośna. The Temper Trap i wiatr wiejący z okna i uderzający w jego twarz, odpychający włosy do tyłu to było zbyt dużo. Nie przestawał się uśmiechać, myśląc o tym jak wiele zabawy będzie. By być z Louisem.

Nie mógł nawet sobie wyobrazić jakie niesamowite to będzie, aby go przytulić. By usłyszeć jego śmiech, zobaczyć jak się uśmiecha naprzeciwko niego. By to poczuć.

Zachichotał na tę myśl.

Gdy zatrzymał się na sygnalizacji świetlnej, wziął telefon.

**_Nie zajmuje mi to zbyt długo. Gdzie jesteś?_ **

Odpowiedź była prawie natychmiastowa.

**_Prawie na miejscu._ **

__

randomcurlshere:

_W drodze, by zobaczyć mojego baby-Rainy. Kocham was wszystkich .xxxxxxxxx_

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Louis wyszedł z pociągu ze stacji. Trzymał swoją torbę w jednej dłoni, idąc jak najszybciej do miejsca, w którym musiał być. Harry prawdopodobnie idzie, więc nie będzie musiał czekać zbyt długo.

**_Jestem tu, w sumie._ **

**_Okej, kochanie. Prawie na miejscu._ **

Louis mówił do siebie, aby nie był nerwowy, ponieważ to był tylko Harry. Rozmawiali przez telefon wiele razy, tak samo na skype, mógł powiedzieć, że znali siebie nawzajem wystarczająco, aby nie być zdenerwowanym.

Ale jest.

Jego dłonie się pocą, podnosi się na piętach w górę i w dół. Jego dolna warga prawie go boli od gryzienia. Jego głowa krzyczy HARRY IDZIE, HARRY IDZIE. Harry przyjdzie i Louis jest pełen obaw, aby to spieprzyć.

Boi się, że zrobi jakiś głupi żart na temat wyglądu Harry’ego, którego nie powinien, ponieważ jest sobą.

Spogląda na siebie w dół.

Co jeśli Harry będzie nim rozczarowany? Louis nie jest najidealniejszym facetem na ziemi (i wiedza, że nie jest najbardziej brzydkim facetem na ziemi), ale Harry jest. Harry jest taki śliczny i taki słodki…

-Jestem popieprzony – mruczy do siebie.

Wzdycha. Nie mógłby niczego spieprzyć.

Nie mógłby.

 

**_Gdzie jesteś?_ **

 

Chłód przechodzi przez ciało Louisa. Harry tam jest.

 

**_Przy wejściu_ **

 

Nie liczy sekund, nie. Nie ściska swoich dłoni razem, nie.

-Uspokój się do cholery, ty cipo.

A potem spogląda w górę i widzi.

Nie, nie, to nie może być on, nie.

Nie ma na sobie ubrań, jakie powiedział, że będzie miał.

Ale ma kręcone włosy. I jest wysoki. I spogląda na szczerzenie się Louisa.

Nie, nie może być.

Harry powiedział, że ubierze czarny T-shirt a ten chłopak ma na sobie biały T-shirt. I nie wspominał o okularach przeciwsłonecznych!

A potem Louis spogląda znowu na siebie.

Harry mógł skłamać, ponieważ on skłamał. Nie ma na sobie żadnych ubrań, jakie powiedział, że ubierze.

A kiedy spogląda znowu do góry, nieznajomy gapi się na niego z uśmiechem na twarzy. Louis próbuje coś powiedzieć, ale nie może. Jego usta są szeroko otwarte na tego chłopaka.

-Cześć, Louis.

A potem Louis szczerzy się. Szczerzy tak jasno, że jego oczy maleją.

-Cześć, Harry – mruczy a potem Harry szczerzy się i przyciąga go do uścisku.

Louis wzdycha, kiedy musi być na palcach, aby przytulić chłopaka. Jego głowa jest między ramieniem a szyją bruneta a jego ramiona są wokół niego, przyciągając go nawet bliżej. Louis po prostu zamknął oczy, czując zapach Harry’ego po raz pierwszy. Czuje, jakby zniknął w uścisku Loczka.

-O mój Boże, Louis, nie mogę uwierzyć, że tu jesteś. – mruczy do jego ucha a Louis stara się odpowiedzieć, ale jego gardło jest zamknięte.

O nie, nie może nic zrobić, tylko płakać w tym momencie.

-Tak się cieszę, że przyszedłeś, Louis, nie mogę powiedzieć jak bardzo – Harry trzyma go i oboje kołysaną się na boki.

-Ja też się cieszę – może wymruczeć i uśmiechnąć się.

Harry przyciąga go sowimi ramionami i patrzy na Louisa w górę i w dół.

-Jesteś, taki, taki, taki, taki piękny. Nie mogę powiedzieć nawet jak bardzo.

-Nie możesz powiedzieć wielu rzeczy dzisiaj.

Harry uśmiecha się i całuje jego policzek (i Louis prawie dostaje zawału serca) i bierze go za rękę do swojego samochodu.

-Idiota.

 

(…)

 

-Okej, w takim razie – mówi Harry, zamykając drzwi od samochodu swojej matki i spoglądając na Louisa, zapinającego swój pas. – Muszę naprawdę szybko iść do hotelu i zostawić moje rzeczy tam a potem jestem cały dla ciebie.

-Okej.

Harry uśmiecha się do niego delikatnie a Louis uśmiecha się złośliwie.

-Jestem szczęśliwy, że tutaj jesteś, Lou.

-W sumie już to powiedziałeś. – Louis przewraca oczami, ale wciąż ma uśmiech na ustach. – Ale tak. Ja też jestem szczęśliwy.

Harry prowadzi samochód na ulicę i zaczynają jechać w kierunku hotelu.

Styles nie może nawet siebie kontrolować. Jego myśli krzyczą do niego o obecności szatyna; wszystkie jego zmysły są skoncentrowane na wszystkim, co robi Louis. Dźwięki, jakie robi (jak oddychanie lub małe dźwięki jego paznokci naprzeciwko drzwi od auta) i próbuje wmówić sobie, aby oddychał głębiej, ponieważ musi się uspokoić, nie z powodu zapachu chłopaka, który jest wszędzie.

Harry jest rozpromieniony. Rozpromieniony nie jest nawet wystarczające, aby opisać go w tym momencie. Nie może zabrać tego upartego uśmiechu z twarzy, ponieważ jest tu Louis. Louis wszędzie. Louis, Louis, Louis.

Chichocze do siebie, wciąż patrząc na drogę.

-Co? – słyszy uśmiech w głosie Tomlinsona.

-Nic – potrząsa swoją głową, wciąż się uśmiechając.

-Okej.

Z kąciku swoich oczu, widzi jak chłopak chichocze, prawie wzruszając ramionami z ekscytacji.

_Nie przetrwam tego weekendu._

 

(…)

 

-To duży pokój – mówi Louis, kiedy wchodzą do pokoju hotelowego. – Piękny.

-Tak, ja… - wzrusza, zdejmując okulary słoneczne. – Byłem tutaj raz ze swoimi rodzicami. – kładzie torbę w kącie, a Louisa kładąc po jego stronie.

-Stare wspomnienia, w takim razie. – siada na łóżku, spoglądając na Stylesa.

-Jestem gotowy, by stworzyć nowe.

Louis chichocze i wstaje, idąc dopóki nie jest naprzeciwko bruneta. Spogląda w jego oczy po raz pierwszy.

-Twoje oczy są ekstremalnie zielone. – oczy przeskakują z jednego do drugiego.

-Czy to dobrze? – Harry unosi brwi.

-Tak - a potem szatyn wzdycha i cofa się.

Cisza pomiędzy nimi jest przez chwilę, oczy spoglądają w dół i na siebie.

-Louis?

-Tak?

-Mogę cię znowu przytulić?

I Louis znowu robi tę rzecz, chichocząc i szczerząc się i wzruszając w ekscytacji i otwiera swoje ramiona.

-Jestem tutaj po to.

Harry znowu go przytula, ściskając jego ciało naprzeciwko swojego, oddychając w ramię niebieskookiego, chowając swoją głowę w szyi chłopaka i włosach i wszystkim, czym może.

-Mój baby-boy… - Louis mruczy i Harry czuje delikatne pocałunki na swoich obojczykach przez koszulkę.

-Rainy-baby! – super długi pocałunek w policzek Louisa. – Gotowy na zabawę?

-Tak!

Nowe wspomnienia. Tak. Harry jest podekscytowany na to. Jak i sam Louis.

 

(…)

 

-Gdzie chcesz iść?

Louis wzrusza, spoglądając na Harry’ego.

-Nie wiem. Zgaduję, że po prostu chcę, no wiesz… iść i zobaczyć, co się wydarzy. – Harry szczerzy się i kiwa głową.

Wychodzą z hotelu, idąc obok siebie na ulicy. Oboje są szaleni, by rozmawiać ze sobą, szaleni, by znaleźć jakiś przedmiot do rozmowy, tylko po to by słyszeć głos drugiego, ale po prostu nie potrafią.

Harry myśli, aby porozmawiać o ustach szatyna. Odkąd zobaczył te usta po raz pierwszy, nie może przestać na nie patrzeć. Są takie czerwone teraz… i sposób, w jaki Louis nie przestaje gryźć swojej dolnej wargi lub rolując je, jest nawet gorzej.

Ale nie może o tym mówić, ponieważ to prawdopodobnie przypomniało, by Louisowi o ich wspólnym powrocie do domu. Wiesz, ta całuśna rzecz. Myśli, że zwariuje w momencie, kiedy się poznali, ale nie mógłby, jeśli szatyn nic o tym nie powiedział. Lub przynajmniej pokazać, że chciałby. Nie może ryzykować i popychać do tego szatyna. TO byłoby zbyt zawstydzające. Mógłby wszystko spieprzyć.

-Skłamałeś. – mówi zamiast tego ze wszystkich myśli.

-Tak? – Tomlinson spogląda na niego, jego głowa wciąż jakby spogląda w dół, ale jego oczy są na Harrym. –Dlaczego?

-Twoje ubrania. Powiedziałeś, że ubierzesz niebieską koszulkę, białe spodnie i Conversy.

Louis chichocze i spogląda na siebie.

Tak, skłamał.

Zamiast tego, ubrał czarną koszulkę, czarne i ciasne jeansy i Vansy. Wiedział, że zamierza to zrobić w sekundzie, kiedy Harry spytał go, co zamierza ubrać.

W sumie, po prostu chciał zobaczyć czy Harry mógłby go rozpoznać. Bez żadnych ubrań.

-Czym jest życie bez odrobiny emocji, Haroldzie? – spogląda na niego i poprawia swoją grzywkę. – Ale ty też nic nie możesz powiedzieć, spójrz na siebie. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, powiedziałeś, że zamierzasz ubrać czarny. A pojawiasz się w białej koszulce i niebieskich jeansach. – Harry wzrusza ramionami. – I okularach przeciwsłonecznych!

-Przepraszam za to – odpowiada a następnie chichocze.

-Tak – zatrzymuje się i staje naprzeciwko Louisa. – Ale będziesz musiał mi to dać. – ściąga okulary bruneta _jako zapłata._

-Co? Dlaczego?

-Ponieważ je chcę – zakłada okulary i spogląda na Stylesa.

-Ale ty zrobiłeś tak samo! Skłamałeś!

-Zamknij się – uderza ramię Harry’ego – Plus, lepiej na mnie wyglądają.

-Och, przepraszam, jeśli _moje_ okulary słoneczne wolą ciebie, kochanie!

-To nie tak, baby-boy – szatyn uśmiecha się do niego i wzrusza – tylko w ten sposób widzę podwójnie – wskazuje na oczy loczka i zaczyna iść.

Harry szczerzy się, potrząsając głową i idąc za chłopakiem.

 

(…)

 

-Nie lubię Starbucksa.

-Dlaczego? – pyta Harry, kiedy stoją naprzeciwko Starbucksa.

-Nie lubię go. Nigdy nie napisali dobrze mojego imienia i są tam ogromne kolejki.

-Zamknij się. Chodź.

-Nie chcę, Harry!

-Nie masz wyboru, Chodź. – Harry wciąga chłopaka do środka sklepu, narzekając. Żartuje, oczywiście. – Co chcesz do picia?

-Cokolwiek wybierzesz dla siebie. Spytaj ich o hasło do wifi. Zaczekam na ciebie przy stoliku.

Harry chichocze i Louis idzie do małego stolika w środku sklepu. Siada na krześle, telefon ma w ręku.

Miał pięć nieodebranych połączeń od swojej mamy. Powinien do niej zadzwonić, że z nim dobrze, ale prawdopodobnie wywoła to kłótnię. Sposób, w jaki Louis wyszedł z domu nie był przyjazny i był pewien, że matka nie wypuściłaby go bez narzekania.

Louis rozgląda się po bokach. Przez szybę może zobaczyć ulicę. Ludzie śmieją się, gdy idą. Ludzie rozmawiają ze sobą lub z innymi ludźmi. Zbyt dużo ludzi.

Mogłoby być zabawnie, gdyby mieszkał w Londynie. Z dala od wszystkiego. Od krzyków i płaczu i kłótni w domu. Mógłby być szczęśliwszy.

Nie żeby był nieszczęśliwy ze swoją rodziną, nie. Kocha swoją matkę. Mogliby się kłócić, ale kocha ją. I kocha także swoje siostry.

Ale chciałby po prostu wiedzieć, jakby to było żyć samemu. Chciał wiedzieć, jakby to było, kiedy to okej by chodzić w samej bieliźnie przez cały dzień. Chciał wiedzieć, jakby to było, gdyby gotował sam dla siebie, ucząc się jak żyć. Jak być mężczyzną. Ma dwadzieścia lat! Nie może dłużej mieszkać ze swoją matką.

-Tutaj – spogląda w kierunku chrapliwego głosu. – Hasło do wifi. Wrócę z powrotem po nasze napoje, dobrze?

Louis bierze zieloną karteczkę w swoją rękę, uśmiechając się delikatnie – okej.

A potem spogląda na wracającego Harry’ego z ich napojami.

Wciąż jest pod wrażeniem piękna chłopaka. Myśli, wiedział, że Harry jest _cholernie śliczną osobą_ od zawsze, ale teraz było inaczej. Widząc go tutaj, naprzeciwko siebie. Duże, zielone oczy, wysoki szczupły, delikatna skóra… Boże, jest tak idealny, że Louis chce go uderzyć.

Chichocze i potrząsa głową, gryząc swoją wargę, wpisując hasło do wifi na swoim telefonie.

Otwiera Tumblr i było mnóstwo pytań, ludzie chcą wiedzieć, czy on i Harry już się spotkali. Otwiera pierwszą i zaczyna odpisywać na odpowiedź. Ale potem zatrzymuje się. Spogląda na Harry’ego, który uśmiecha się uprzejmie do kelnerki, dwie filiżanki i telefon w jego ręku, trzymając kartę kredytową między swoimi wargami. A potem znowu spogląda do swojego telefonu. Uśmiecha się.

-Zero tumblra przez ten weekend. – i usuwa wszystko, co pisał.

Odchyla się do tyłu na krześle i szczerzy do Harry’ego, który do niego idzie.

 

(…)

 

-Chcę jedną! – krzyczy Louis, kiedy zobaczył, że Harry włożył gumę do ust.

-To była ostatnia, wybacz – wzrusza ramionami, uśmiechając się i Louis otwiera usta, nie wierząc.

-Kłamiesz.

-Przysięgam! – podnosi swoje ręce do góry – Możesz zajrzeć do mojej kieszeni, aby się upewnić. – miał to wyzywające spojrzenie i Louis prawie go uderzył.

Mieli już obiad. Była druga lub trzecia popołudniu i oboje byli zbyt leni, aby nawet rozmawiać.

-Chcesz wrócić do hotelu? – spytał Harry, żując gumę.

-Nie. Chcę tę gumę.

-Co mogę zrobić, kochanie? Nie mam kolejnej!

-Powinieneś dać mi tę jedną. Nie jesteś cholernym gentlemanem, Styles.

-Och, zamknij się! Mogę kupić, jeśli tak bardzo chcesz.

-Nie, chciałem tę, którą tak ohydnie żujesz.

-Och, ohydnie? – Harry przybliża się do niego, wciąż żując – Naprawdę?

-Naprawdę.

-Możesz wziąć, Rainy-baby.

Harry wyciąga gumę spomiędzy swoich zębów, spoglądając na Louisa małymi oczkami. Wie, że szatyn nie zrobiłby tego, ale naprawdę chciał go namówić.

Ale Louis jest zawsze nieprzewidywalny.

-Okej, w takim razie.

Podnosi swoją prawą rękę i powoli ciągnie gumę spomiędzy ust Harry’ego, zastępując ją swoimi ustami.

-Ty-

-Tak, kochanie. – mówi, żując – Nie sądzę, że jesteś ohydny.

 

(…)

 

-Dlaczego? – spytał Harry, kiedy Louis poprosił go, aby zaczekał na zewnątrz sklepu, gdy on wejdzie do środka.

-Ponieważ nie chcę żebyś widział, co zamierzam kupić.

-Dlaczego? – spytał ponownie.

-Po prostu zostań tutaj, dobra? To naprawdę szybkie, nie umrzesz beze mnie.

Harry przewrócił oczami a Louis uśmiechnął się, kiedy wszedł do sklepu. Kiedy był w środku, Harry położył obie ręce na swojej głowie, uśmiechając się i przyciskając je do swoich oczu, mrucząc do siebie jak popieprzony jest wobec Louisa. Myśli, że mógłby spytać Harry’ego, aby zrobił cokolwiek i Harry by to zrobił, szczęśliwy.

Wiedział, że musiał być z tym ostrożny, ale będąc szczerym, jedyną rzeczą, jaką jest pewien, nie chce o niej nawet myśleć. Po prostu chce żeby instynkt go poprowadził. Pozwoli Louisowi poprowadzić siebie.

Ma nadzieję, że niczego nie spieprzy.

-Hej! Chodźmy! – mówi Louis i Harry spogląda na niego, okulary Stylesa są na szatynie. Przygryza swoje usta.

-Szybko poszło – idzie obok jego chłopaka.

-Mówiłem ci – wzrusza ramionami i uśmiecha się.

-Co kupiłeś? – pyta, próbując zobaczyć co jest w białej torbie.

-Jesteś uparty. Zobaczysz później!

Harry unosi swoje brwi, ale idzie koło jego boku.

 

(…)

 

-Zrobimy video – ogłasza niebieskooki.

Są na Trafalgar Square. Słonce powoli schodzi a niebo jest prawie fioletowe. Harry siada w rogu placu i Louis kładzie się z głową na kolanach Loczka.

-Video? – pyta zielonooki, bawiąc się włosami szatyna.

-Tak, video. Nie masz problemu z ludźmi, którzy poznają twój głos, prawda?

-Nie bardzo – wzrusza, ponieważ jeśli Louis spytał go czy miał z tym jakiś problem, prawdopodobnie nie miałby.

-Dobra.

Bierze telefon i koncentruje się na ludziach wokół nich i zaczyna nagrywać.

-Czeeeeść Tumblr! – mówi, spoglądając na widok na ekranie swojego telefonu. Harry nie przestałby patrzeć na niego i uśmiechając się –Jesteśmy na Trafalgar Square. Zrobiliśmy dzisiaj wiele rzeczy… jesteśmy zmęczeni i zbyt leniwi, aby wrócić do hotelu. Mnóstwo ludzi jest tutaj, jak zawsze… -zmienia kąt telefonu – a najlepsze ze wszystkiego… jestem tutaj z naszym, pięknym, pięknym Curly! – spogląda na Harry’ego i młodszy uśmiecha się.

Ręce Harry’ego wciąż są we włosach szatyna, pociągając je powoli. Nie przestał spoglądać na jego usta, są teraz takie czerwone. Uwielbia na nie patrzeć, gdy mówi, ponieważ Louis czasami mówi naprawdę szybko i czasami wydyma je, a potem przyciąga je do siebie.

-Powiedz cześć – mówi, spoglądając na telefon. Harry kontynuuje obserwowanie jego ust – Powiedz cześć!- to samo. –Powiedz cześć, baby-boy! – Harry szczerzy się i gryzie swoją wargę – POWIEDZ CZEŚĆ, HAROLDZIE!

-Czeeeeeeeeeeść! – chichocze a Louis patrzy na niego, śmiejąc się. Spoglądają w swoje oczy przez chwilę. Oczy Harry’ego przechodzą z oczu Louisa do jego ust za każdym razem i chce po prostu pochylić się i pocałować chłopaka na swoich kolanach.

Uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy i Louis robi to samo. Harry powoli pochyla się, jego oczy nie opuszczają ust chłopaka. Nie mógłby nawet uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje i będąc szczerym, nie mógł nawet myśleć w tym momencie. Chciał po prostu cieszyć się tym.

-Powiedz pa – mruczy, kiedy ich usta są milimetry od siebie. Jego oczy są już zamknięte a ręka bruneta na jego twarzy.

-Pa – mruczy i przyciska ich usta razem.

Telefon, który wciąż nagrywał, obrócił się o 180 stopni, kiedy ręka Louisa dotknęła włosów Stylesa, kiedy zaczęli się całować. Mogłeś usłyszeć dźwięki, jakie pochodziły z ust bruneta łapiące wargę szatyna i ssąc ją lekko. Mogłeś usłyszeć dźwięki pochodzące z szybkiego oddychania Tomlinsona. Mogłeś usłyszeć mokre dźwięki języka Harry’ego otwierając usta chłopaka a potem telefon zaczął się poruszać w rytmie głowy loczka, kiedy pogłębili pocałunek.

A ostatnią rzeczą jaką nagrywa Louis jest Hmmmph, siadając na ziemi, by pocałować Harry’ego pod lepszym kątem.

A potem video się zatrzymuje z kawałkiem szyi Stylesa.

 

(...)

 

-Pij.

Harry spogląda znad telefonu, by zobaczyć zielona filiżankę herbaty naprzeciwko swojej twarzy i uśmiecha się.

Są teraz w hotelu. Harry siedzi na kanapie, blisko dużego okna z telefonem w dłoni, ponieważ Louis powiedział mu, aby za nim nie szedł.

Styles wiedział, że Louis coś czytał, ale zdecydował się by nie próbować tego odkryć, ponieważ wiedział, że w pewnym momencie Louis powiedziałby mu.

-Co to? – pyta, biorąc filiżankę w dłonie.

-Spróbuj.

Loczek spogląda na niego, starając się domyśleć, co to takiego. Ale Louis przygryza swoją wargę, uśmiechając się i spoglądając na Harry’ego, spodziewając się, że spróbuje herbaty. Śledzi moment ust Stylesa, gdy przykłada je i pije trochę herbaty, niepewny jak bardzo jest gorąca. Potem jego usta owijają się wokół herbaty a jego ręka chwyta mocje filiżankę. Oczy ma zamknięte, rozpoznając smak a potem otwierając je, spoglądając na szatyna.

-Green Twinnings – uśmiecha się i Louis przygryza swoja wargę, uśmiechając się – moja ulubiona.

-Wiem – wzrusza – zawsze jestem na twoim tumblr, pamiętasz?

-Wiesz jak dobrze przyrządzić herbatę.

-Wiem – wzrusza i siada obok chłopaka na kanapie – Miałem obietnicę do spełnienia.

-Nie zapomniałeś – patrzy na niego, jego ramię przybliża się do małego ciała Louisa, blisko klatki piersiowej.

-Twoi obserwatorzy mi nie pozwalają – spogląda na usta Harry’ego.

Harry szczerzy się bardziej pochyla, ich usta dotykają się a potem znowu się całują.

 

(…)

 

Wciąż się całują. W niechlujnym pocałunku. Jeśli spytałbyś ich o coś, nie wiedzieliby jak odpowiedzieć, kiedy byli na kanapie. Lub jak dostali się na łóżko i wciąż idąc, dopóki nie upadli na nie. Nie przestali się całować od pięciu lub więcej minut, ale żaden z nich nie okazywał znaków, aby przestać.

Louis siedzi na łóżku, powoli kręcąc ciałem, podczas gdy Harry leży, ręce ma rozłożone na łóżku. Powoli, szatyn pozwala mu dotknąć plecami łóżka, jego ramiona owijają się wokół szyi Stylesa, dłonie wplątują w jego włosy, delikatnie je ciągnąc. Ich usta są ciągle złączone a pocałunek jest niechlujny i języki są wszędzie, zęby czasami uderzają o wargi a paznokcie naprzeciwko skóry.

W tym samym momencie Harry przesuwa rękę z łóżka na koszulkę Louisa, palce przebiegają przez jego t-shirt, by go zdjąć. A potem loczek może poczuć jak ciało szatyna lekko się trzęsie i uśmiecha się naprzeciwko jego ust. Ale potem dłonie Louisa wędrują do pleców bruneta, pod jego koszulkę i Harry był jedynym, który się trząsł. Więc ściągnął koszulkę Louisa przez głowę i rozkładając ręce po jego bokach i dociskając się do jego skóry, gdy poczuł, że nie miał na sobie własnej koszulki.

Harry przerwał pocałunek na chwilę, jego ręce podpierały ciało, oglądał ciało starszego chłopaka, jego warga była przyciśnięta między jego zębami. Jego oczy śledziły żuchwę Louisa, szyję i klatkę, dochodząc do brzucha, a potem wracając do sutków. Jego lewa ręka dotknęła lewego stuka szatyna, dokuczając mu.

-Jesteś piękny – wymamrotał, spoglądając w jego oczy a potem an jego sutki.

-Ty też – szatyn uśmiecha się, spoglądając na klatkę Harry’ego – Czy myślisz, że nie zauważyłem, że masz ich o dwa więcej? – przycisnął palec do jednego z dodatkowych sutków Loczka.

-Małe rzeczy od nieznajomego.

Louis uśmiechnął się a potem Harry położył się na łóżku a Louis na nim.

-Myślę, że lepiej, jeśli się zamkniesz.

I ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Harry pamięta, gdy widzi, zanim zamyka oczy to usta Louisa zamykające się wokół jego sutka.

 

(…)

 

-Co robisz? – pyta Harry, wiedząc, że Louis ma jego telefon, nawet, kiedy jego oczy są zamknięte, a policzek naprzeciwko jego klatki a ramiona wokół ciała chłopaka.

-Rozmawiam z twoimi obserwatorami – Harry uśmiecha się, ale nie otwiera swoich oczu.

-Myślałem, że powiedziałeś, że zero tumblra przez ten weekend.

-Powiedziałem o moim koncie. Nic o twoim.

Harry śmieje się i podnosi głowę, cicho prosząc szatyna o pocałunek. Louis robi to, przyciska usta naprzeciw tych Stylesa, przesuwając lekko a potem wracając do telefonu. Harry zamyka swoje oczy naprzeciwko klatki chłopaka.

-Kto to Liam?

-Liam? Mój przyjaciel. Mówiłem ci o nim, nie pamiętasz?

-Och. Tak, pamiętam.

-Dlaczego pytasz, kochanie? – Harry otwiera jedno oko i spogląda na szatyna.

-Dzwoni – pokazuje Harry’emu telefon a młodszy chłopak odskakuje.

-Pieprzony Boże, zapomniałem do niego zadzwonić, pieprzony Boże! – bierze telefon i odbiera połączenie – Przepraszam, Liam!

-Cholera jasna, Hary! Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś do mnie, gdy mówiłeś, że to zrobisz? – powiedział Liam, zły i Harry zamknął oczy, siadając na łóżku.

-Zapomniałem, przepraszam! – czuje, że Louis go przytula i całuje jego nagie plecy.

-Tak się cholernie martwimy! Zayn prawie dzwonił do twojej matki. Dzwoniłeś do niej, Harry?

-Nie.

-Jesteś nieodpowiedzialny i –

-Hej, uspokój się! To nie tak! Jestem bezpieczny, dobra?

-Och, tak? Gdzie jesteś, panie Bezpieczny?

-Jestem w hotelu, uspokój się.

-Powinieneś teraz zadzwonić do swojej matki.

-Zadzwonię, zadzwonię. Czy z Zaynem dobrze?

-Tak – Liam jest teraz spokojniejszy – Spotkałeś tę osobę, którą powinieneś?

-Tak – głos Harry’ego jest nagle delikatniejszy i oczy zwrócone ku Louisowi – Tak, jestem z nim w tym momencie.

-Harry, proszę, powiedz mi, że nie-

-Że nie, co?

-Uprawialiście seksu. Uprawiałeś z nim seks?

-Och, zamknij się, Liam! – śmiał się i Louis spojrzał na niego z pytającym spojrzeniem. – Oczywiście, że nie.

-Nie tak źle – westchnął Payne – Proszę, bądź ostrożny. Nie zapominaj, że go nie znasz, dobrze? Dbaj o siebie!

-Dobra, dobra.

-Zadzwoń do matki. Martwi się tak, jak ja martwiłem.

-Dobra.

-I ostatnia rzecz: jeśli uprawiałeś z nim seks – proszę, nie, zaczekaj więcej – ale jeśli to zrobicie, weź co konieczne i-

-Zamknij się, Liam! Dodatkowo, niczego nie wziąłem.

-Co to było? – Louis pyta Harry’ego, kiedy rozłącza się, śmiejąc.

-Liam powiedział mi, abym użył prezerwatyw a potem powiedziałem mu, że nie wziąłem żadnych, aby go przestraszyć.

-Och! – Louis uniósł brwi – Ale ja wziąłem.

-Co?

-Zabrałem. Prezerwatywy i lubrykant i rzeczy.

-Żartujesz.

-Nie! Są w kieszonce torby. – Louis wskazuje, szczerząc się i całuje usta Harry’ego – Pójdę umyć żeby i pójdziemy spać, dobrze?

-Dobrze.

 

Kiedy Louis poszedł do łazienki umyć żeby, Harry wciąż był cicho na łóżku, myśląc, że Louis zabrał rzeczy, by uprawiać seks. Teraz jest zmartwiony, ponieważ nie miał w planach, aby uprawiać z nim seks teraz, na ich pierwszym spotkaniu. I myślał, że Louis pomyślał to samo.

Ale widocznie nie.

Spogląda na zamknięte drzwi od łazienki. Potem spogląda na torbę chłopaka w kącie pokoju. Myśli przez dwie sekundy.

Podbiega do jego torby, szukając w kieszonce tych rzeczy.

Ale ich nie ma.

Odwraca się, aby zobaczyć Louisa pochylającego się ze szczoteczką w swoich ustach.

-Wydaje się, że wiem jak wykorzystać okazję, baby-boy – Louis mruga i zamyka drzwi.

 

(…)

 

-Dzień dobry, baby-boy!

Harry otwiera swoje oczy powoli, by zobaczyć Louisa z telefonem w ręku, koncentrując się na nim. Uśmiecha się delikatnie i słyszy dźwięk aparatu.

-Co ty robisz? – pyta powoli, jego głos jest ochrypły od snu.

-Robię zdjęcie mojemu Curly na Tumblra. Ludzie zabijają się, aby zobaczyć twoją śliczną twarz.

-Nie zrobisz tego – mówi Harry, pociera oczy swoimi dłońmi i ziewa.

-Właśnie robię to… - przerywa – teraz.

Harry odsuwa ręce od oczu, by spojrzeć na Louisa, który coś pisze na telefonie. Podnosi się szybko, spoglądając na zdjęcie na stronie postów na tumblrze.

-Lou, nie.

-Haz, tak!

-Nie! – Harry przesuwa się, aby zabrać telefon z ręki szatyna, ale chłopak chowie telefon za sobą.

-Robię co chcę, baby-boy. – i całuje usta Harry’ego.

-Nie, nie robisz.

Zabiera telefon od Tomlinsona i rzuca go daleko, gdy chwyta twarz chłopaka i całuje go mocno, jego ręce ściskają talię szatyna.

Louis mruczy coś w usta bruneta, ale żaden z nich nie zwraca uwagi, co to jest. Po prostu całują się, języki mocno się spotykają, zęby gryzą usta a ręce przesuwają się po ciałach.

Harry gryzie wargę Louisa mocniej, kiedy nagle ręka starszego chłopaka wędruje w dół jego brzucha, wokół brzegu jego bokserek.

-Mogę?

Harry kiwa w roztargnieniu, jego usta wędrują po szyi Louisa. Ręka Louisa powoli zjeżdża do bokserek loczka, palce powoli dotykają jego kutasa. Harry wzdycha.

-Możesz zrobić to samo…, jeśli chcesz. – niebieskooki szepcze do ucha Stylesa i kiwa głową, pozwalając swojej dłoni zjechać dopóki nie dotyka białych bokserek chłopaka.

Louis spogląda na jego twarz, uśmiechając się i powoli wkładając rękę, dotykając delikatnie jego kutasa. Harry sapie, ale robi to samo z Louisem, który ma zamknięte oczy na to uczucie.

Oboje są ekstremalnie twardzi i preejakulat wycieka. Ręka Louisa porusza się na kutasie Harry’ego i zaczyna go rozciągać naprawdę powoli i Harry robi to samo z kutasem szatyna. Louis pochyla się i wtedy całuje Stylesa mocno, gdy pracuje szybciej swoją ręką na jego penisie.

-Tak dobrze… - szepcze do ucha bruneta, poruszając mocniej ręką i Harry robi to samo. – Taki duży… Wiedziałeś o tym? Jesteś duży, baby-boy.

-Och, kurwa, Lou… - Harry zamyka oczy, jego warga jest między zębami.

-Tak? Dobre? – Harry kiwa głową i ściska kutasa Louisa w swojej dłoni i Louis jęczy – Och, kurwa, Haz… Takk, zrób to jeszcze raz.

Louis zaczyna napierać na Harry’ego, gdy Harry zaczyna unosić biodra, spotykając się z dłonią szatyna.

-Jesteś-och… gruby – mruczy Loczek i Louis jęczy, napierając na rękę chłopaka.

-Jestem? Powiedz mi… powiedz mi więcej, baby-boy.

-Tak, Lou… Taki gruby…

-Ale jestem pewien, że mógłbyś wziąć wszystko w te śliczne usta.

Harry jęczy głośniej i popycha biodrami mocniej naprzeciwko ręki Louisa, oczy ma ściśnięte, gdy dochodzi na całą rękę szatyna. Usta Harry’ego są otwarte i jego zadowolenie na twarzy było wszystkim, czego Louis potrzebował, aby dojść na rękę Harry’ego z krzykiem.

 

(…)

 

-Co chcesz dzisiaj robić? – pyta Harry, wychodząc z łazienki, jego włosy są mokre a skóra pachnie mydłem.

-Nic – odpowiada Louis, spoglądając na tv – Zbyt leniwy, aby wstać…

-Wiec zostańmy – Harry przytula się do boku szatyna, przyciskając usta do jego szyi i szczęki – I cieszmy się sobą…

-Wydaje się wystarczające – mówi, całując usta Harry’ego.

 

(…)

 

Zostają cały dzień, ciesząc się sobą, robiąc wszystko, aby zapamiętać tak wiele, ile potrafią o sobie.

Harry nie mógłby nawet udawać, że nie jest przytłoczony na punkcie Louisa. Wszystko w nim powoli zabija Harry’ego,. Po prostu lubi oglądać Louisa w sposób, jaki jest. Sposób, w jaki jego oczy poruszają się, by śledzić obrazki w telewizji, sposób, w jaki jego usta wydęły się, kiedy zwrócił na coś uwagę lub kiedy układa język przy ustach lub gdy gryzie wargę, kiedy pisze na telefonie. Lubi sprawiać, aby Louis mówił tak dużo jak tylko może, by zapamiętać jego głos w każdym tonie.

Tak samo jak robi to Louis. Harry jest zbyt wielkim do zniesienia, czuje jakby było bardzo dużo do nauczenia się o nim, za dużo by zaobserwować a życie nie byłoby do tego wystarczające.

Okropną prawdą jest to, że żaden z nich nie chce, aby ten weekend się skończył. Ponieważ oboje chcą się nacieszyć swoim towarzystwem każdego pieprzonego dnia ich życia, ponieważ czują, jakby na to zasłużyli.

I czasami, Louis łapie się na tym, że myśli o tym, że naprawdę zostawia swój dom, swoją mamę, swoje życie w Doncaster, by żyć w Londynie sam. W minucie to przelatuje, jest bardziej pewien, że nie chce wracać.

Ale muszą.

 

(…)

 

-Myślę, że twoja mama dzwoni – mówi później Harry, kiedy wciąż się przytulają na łóżku, telefon dzwoni obok Louisa.

-Dzięki, kochanie – spogląda szybko na ekran i przyciska, aby odebrać – Tak?

-Louis, dlaczego jeszcze nie wróciłeś?

-Dlaczego miałbym wracać, mamo? –wzdycha, siadając na łóżku.

-Jest niedziela, Louis. Powiedziałeś, że wrócisz w sobotę.

-Nie powiedziałem. Powiedziałem, że wyjeżdżam w sobotę, ale nic o tym, kiedy wracam. – ma ten swój opryskliwy głos i Harry spogląda na niego, uśmiechając się złośliwie. Louis posyła mu buziaka.

-Przestań z tym, Louis. Jestem twoją matką. Wracaj.

-Mamo, jest dwudziesta! Nie wrócę teraz, okej?

-Gdzie jesteś?

-Jestem w hotelu, mówiłem ci, że będę. Mamo, nie musisz się martwić, dobrze? Nie jestem już dzieckiem. Nie robię niczego złego.

-Kto jest z tobą?

-Och, mamo, naprawdę?

-Naprawdę, Louis, jestem twoją matką, podczas gdy mieszkasz w moim domu, musisz mi powiedzieć gdzie jesteś i z kim jesteś, rozumiesz?

-Pieprzony Boże, to niemożliwe, aby porozmawiać z tobą czasami.

-Co się dzieje? – pyta Harry, siedząc obok szatyna.

-Moja mam traktuje mnie jakbym miał czternaście lat. – wzdycha.

-Kto jest z tobą, Louis?

-Pieprzony Boże, mamo! Czy możesz proszę-

-Cicho! – mówi Harry – Nie mów w ten sposób do swojej mamy. Powiedz jej, że wszystko dobrze, kochanie… - głaszcze włosy chłopaka – Pozwól mi z nią porozmawiać.

-Co? O nie, zdecydowanie nie.

-Pozwól mi z nią porozmawiać. Nie powiem niczego złego, zaufaj mi.

Louis myśli przez chwilę. Wie, że to mogłoby być złe, ale z drugiej strony nie jest w nastroju, by kłócić się z własną matką. Więc oddaje telefon Harry’emu do ręki.

Harry bierze telefon, uśmiechając się i całując rękę Louisa.

-Witam, pani Tomlinson? Jestem Harry, przyjaciel Louisa.

-Och – wydaje się zaskoczona – Cz-cześć Harry.

-Przepraszam za zachowanie Louisa, ale jest trochę humorzasty w tym momencie – chichocze – Chcę żeby pani wiedziała, że jest z nim dobrze. Rozumiem, że się pani martwi, ponieważ jest pani synem, ale gwarantuję, że nie kłamie.

Louis obserwuje twarz Harry’ego, gdy jest cicho, słuchając jak Jay rozmawia, obawiając się, że powie coś złego do niego, ale wydaje się, że nie, ponieważ Harry uśmiecha się po kilku sekundach.

-Tak, tak. Nie, jest całkiem dobrze. Okej. Tak, powiem mu. – spogląda na Louisa, szczerząc się, a potem całując jego rękę. – Oczywiście, z przyjemnością. Zobaczymy. Dziękuję, dziękuję. Dobranoc, Jay. Pa.

I kiedy Harry rozłącza się, Louis patrzy na niego totalnie zdumiony. Harry chichocze i całuje jego usta.

A potem zapominają o tym na kilka chwil.

 

(…)

 

-Nie chcę jutro wyjeżdżać.

Harry wzdycha, jego palce są splątane z tymi chłopaka.

-Ja tym bardziej.

-Nie możemy zostać troszkę dłużej? Tylko jeden dzień! –Louis podpiera ciało na ramieniu.

-Twoja mama będzie wkurzona.

-Nie przejmuj się moją mamą, mogę się z nią dogadać. – przewraca oczami – Zostańmy… Nie wiem, kiedy znowu cię zobaczę.

Harry wzdycha i myśli.

Louis ma rację. Nie wiedzą, kiedy zobaczą siebie ponownie. To byłoby takie proste, jeśli mieszkaliby bliżej siebie, mogliby się widywać i całować każdego dnia…

Jeden dzień więcej nie byłby taki zły.

-Tak. Myślę, że możemy.

Louis szczerzy się i ponownie całuje Harry’ego.

 

(…)

 

-Harry?

-Tak?

-Myślałeś kiedyś o tym, aby mieszkać samemu?

Harry przestaje robić to, co robił i spogląda na Louisa.

-Tak, myślałem.

-Myślisz, że spodobałoby ci się? Myślę.. myślę, że to byłoby zabawne, jeśli bym mógł, wiesz… mieszkać. Sam. Cały dom tylko dla mnie.

-Tak… - stara się dowiedzieć, co Louis próbuje powiedzieć.

-Mógłbym być jakby… jakby dorosły, wiesz? Mam dwadzieścia lat i wciąż muszę dzwonić do mamy i pytać ją o zgodę, aby zostać jeden dzień dłużej. To śmieszne, nie sądzisz?

-Myślę, że tak…

-Więc… myślałem… nie wiem…, co jeśli spróbuję tutaj zamieszkać? W Londynie? Sam?

Harry myśli przez moment.

-Tak, to byłoby zabawne…

-I co jeśli… co jeśli przyszedłbyś ze mną?  
-Co?

-Tak! Moglibyśmy, wiesz… znaleźć jakieś mieszkanie tutaj lub nie wiem, gdzieś indziej… i mieszkać razem! To całkiem normalnie dla ludzi jak nas, w naszym wieku, wynieść się od mieszkania rodziców i żyć samemu. Być dorosłym. Kiedy studiujesz, to normalna rzecz.

-Nie studiujemy.

-Wiem – Louis przewraca oczami i idzie, dopóki nie jest naprzeciwko Harry’ego – Ale może moglibyśmy. Moglibyśmy spróbować w tym roku, nie wiem. Zabrałoby to trochę czasu, ponieważ musielibyśmy pomyśleć o pracy, ponieważ musimy jeść, ale… moglibyśmy spróbować!

-Louis, jesteś poważny?

-Oczywiście, że jestem. Myślałem o tym całą noc, nie masz pojęcia.

I to prawda. Louis spędził całą noc myśląc jak bardzo nie chce wracać do swojego normalnego życia.

Przez cały czas czuł, że potrzebuje czegoś, aby go zmotywowało, by dorosnąć jako dorosły człowiek i żyć, odpowiedzialny za samego siebie. Całe życie czuł, że potrzebował powodu, by mieć prawo iść na uniwersytet i być kimś ważnym.

A potem jest Harry. Oboje są w takiej samej sytuacji i oboje potrzebują dorosnąć tak szybko, jak tylko mogą. Więc dlaczego nie zrobić tego razem?

-Louis, jestem-

-Pomyśl, Harry! To byłoby takie zabawne! Dodatkowo, moglibyśmy razem mieszkać! Widzieć siebie każdego dnia i rozmawiać każdego dnia i całować się każdego dnia i spać razem, do jasnej cholery, Harry! Zróbmy to. Możemy!

Harry gryzie swoją wargę przez moment, spoglądając w wyczekujące oczy Louisa.

Tak, oczywiście, że byłoby to zabawne. Pomysł widzenia Louisa każdego dnia był idealny, ale… Jest jego matka. Jego matka byłaby bardzo smutna, jeśliby wyjechał…

Ale jest Louis. I Louis byłby bardzo smutny, jeśliby odmówił…

Ale potem jest on. I jego własne wybory. I jego własne życie.

-Okej.

-Okej?

-Tak. Spróbujmy.

A potem następuje ogromny uścisk i całują się wokół swoich twarzy.

Łatwe to nie będzie.

Ale tak…, kto wie, że mogłoby to zadziałać?

Spróbujmy, w takim razie.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry nigdy nie myślał o zamieszkaniu, samemu.

Będąc szczerym, zawsze myślał, że będzie mieszkał ze swoją matką przez resztę swoich dni, ponieważ naprawdę myślał, że nigdy się nie ożeni. Chciał, ale nigdy nie myślał, że to będzie realne. To było jak jedno z tych snów, pewne rzeczy, które sobie zawsze wyobrażasz, ale wiesz, że nigdy nie będą prawdziwe.

A teraz myśli przez cały czas o zamieszkaniu w swoim własnym domu, mieszkając samemu, będąc dorosłym.

W sumie, nie będzie mieszkał sam, nie. Będzie mieszkał z Louisem, to jest nawet lepsze. Wszystko, o czym mógł myśleć było małe mieszkanko, ale udekorowane w sposób, w jaki on lubił. Małe mieszkanko, które byłoby naprawdę, naprawdę czyste, (ponieważ Harry uwielbia sprzątać i trzymać rzeczy zorganizowane) i przytulne i takie ciepłe. Małe mieszkanko z dwoma sypialniami, gdzie jeden z jego przyjaciół mógłby mieć miejsce do spania i drugi dla Louisa i jego, z dużym i wygodnym łóżkiem, z mnóstwem poduszek i dużych kocy.

Harry zamierza mieć miejsce, gdzie mógłby przyjść po całym dniu pracy, rzucić się na sofę i oglądając tv, czekając na Louisa, który wróciłby ze swojej własnej pracy, i mógłby go całować w usta i witając przytulaniem.

Ale potem, jakieś kilka miesięcy później, mógłby zacząć uczęszczać na uczelnię i mieć realną przyszłość, będąc kimś w swoim życiu. Kimś ważnym, ze swoimi własnymi wyborami i rzeczami do zrobienia. Odpowiedzialnym. Tak jak jego siostra zawsze była.

Ale teraz, Harry musi najpierw powiedzieć o tym swojej mamie.

-Mamo, mogę z tobą porozmawiać? – zapytał, zaraz jak weszła do domu z pracy.

-Tak, kochanie, pozwól, że najpierw się wykąpię a potem jestem do twojej dyspozycji, okej? – powiedziała, całując go w policzek i uśmiechając się. – Wszystko z tobą dobrze?

-Tak, tak – powiedział szybko, wyglądając na lekko zdenerwowanego.

-Jesteś pewien?

-Tak, mamo.

-Coś się stało, kochanie? Wyglądasz na zdenerwowanego.

-Nie, naprawdę nic ważnego. Ale naprawdę chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.

-Dobrze, zaraz wracam.

 

Gdy była na górze, biorąc kąpiel, Harry myślał jak mógłby jej o tym powiedzieć. Wiedział, że to nie będzie kłótnią, ponieważ jego mama jest jedną z jego najlepszych przyjaciół. Ale potem, jest jego matką i prawdopodobnie będzie zmartwiona o Harrym, opuszczającym jej własny dom, by mieszkać z kimś, kogo nigdy nie poznała.

Harry przygryza swoje usta, przyciskając dłonie do twarzy.

Co, jeśli mu na to nie pozwoli?

Harry byłby zniszczony, ponieważ poczynił tyle planów w swojej głowie i wyobraził rzeczy i to byłoby takie cholernie frustrujące, jeśli żadna z tych rzeczy nie byłaby prawdziwa…

-Wróciłam – mówi, po kilku minutach, siadając po stronie bruneta, na sofie. – Możesz mi powiedzieć, co jest w twojej maleńkiej główce. – przeczesuje jego włosy.

-Okej, mamo, hm… - wzdycha – Myślę… Okej. Czy… Czy pamiętasz, kiedy rozmawialiśmy o mnie, będącym szczęśliwym? Mam na myśli, kiedy powiedziałem ci, że mógłbym być szczęśliwszy, niż jestem? Nie, że nie jestem, ale… wiesz… Będąc szczęśliwym, tak.

-Tak, pamiętam. – mówi, spokojnie.

-Więc ja… myślę, że znalazłem sposób, gdzie byłbym szczęśliwszy niż jestem teraz.

-Powiedz mi w takim razie, kochanie. – uśmiecha się.

-Wiesz… w ostatnim tygodniu… pojechałem do Londynu, aby kogoś zobaczyć. Pamiętasz?

-Oczywiście, że tak, kochanie. – zachichotała na jego poruszenie.

-Więc ja… Wiesz. Poznałem chłopaka. Chłopaka, którego naprawdę, naprawdę lubię. I… to było dobre, spędziliśmy czas i… wiesz. Cieszyliśmy się swoim towarzystwem.

-Tak… - powiedziała, skupiając uwagę na tym, co mówił, wciąż przeczesując jego włosy.

-I… wiesz. Naprawdę go lubię i takie tam. I wtedy było to naprawdę, naprawdę bolesne, aby wrócić i być z dala od siebie znowu, ponieważ on mieszka daleko stąd, w Doncaster, i… wiesz, to było okropne, aby go zostawić. To, dlatego zostałem dłużej do wtorku, ponieważ… tak.

-Naprawdę go lubisz, w takim razie. – uśmiecha się.

-Tak – odwzajemnia uśmiech – Tak, mamo, naprawdę go lubię. A potem… poniedziałek… rozmawialiśmy i zdecydowaliśmy, że może moglibyśmy uczynić to lepszym. Dla nas obojga. – spogląda na niego, spokojna, ale czeka aż będzie kontynuował – Myśleliśmy… wciąż myślimy i w sumie zdecydowaliśmy, by spróbować zamieszkać… zamieszkać razem.

Oczy Anne rozszerzają się lekko, ale jej twarz wciąż jest niewzruszona, wciąż spogląda na Harry’ego, czekając aż powie coś więcej.

-Wiem, co prawdopodobnie zamierzasz powiedzieć, że to za wcześnie dla nas, ale mamo… ja po prostu… nie mogę być z dala od niego, wiesz? Nie mogę-ja…

-Hary, posłuchaj mnie. – mówi, spoglądając w jego oczy – Wiem, jak to jest być nastolatkiem. Myślę, wiem, że jesteś dojrzały jak na swój wiek i nie jesteś zwykłym 17-latkiem, prawie 18-letnim mężczyzną, wiem o tym. I wiem, jak to jest być zakochanym. Ponieważ ja byłam zakochana w twoim i Gemmy ojcu i byłam i jestem zakochana w Robinie teraz. Ale kiedy jesteś nastolatkiem, to jest bardziej intensywne, niż kiedy jesteś starszy. Będzie namiętność, która zmieni twoje życie na zawsze, ludzie, którzy zranią twoje serce na zawsze i nigdy, nigdy o tym nie zapomnisz. Kiedy jesteś w swoim wieku, życie jest przygodą i wszystko wydaje się idealne i nic nie mogłoby pójść źle. Ale pójdzie źle. To nie jest ta przygoda i musisz być odpowiedzialny.

Oczy Harry’ego łzawią, tak jak jej i Harry jest gotowy na „nie”.

-Nastolatki nie są już dziećmi, ale jeszcze nie dorosłymi, wiesz? Są pomiędzy. To może być trudne dla kilku ludzi, aby prowadzić. Ale kiedy jesteś nastolatkiem, popełniasz błędy i kilka z tych błędów śledzi cię przez całe życie. Ufam ci, Harry. Ufam ci jak ufam moim najlepszym przyjaciołom, ponieważ wiedziałam, jak cię wychować. Ale Harry, spójrz na mnie. – przesuwa swój wzrok z kanapy, by spojrzeć w oczy swojej matki – Mieszkając samemu, mieszkając z kimś to nie jest bajką. Sprawy idą źle, jest wiele kłótni i wkurzania się i ranienia. On nie zna cię tak, jak ja znam ciebie, wiesz? Mieszkam z tobą, odkąd się urodziłeś i czasami, znając cię w sposób, w jaki znam, kłócimy się. Możesz sobie wyobrazić, jak mogłoby to być z kimś, kogo spotkałeś miesiące temu?

-Wiem, mamo. – wzdycha – Wiem, ale ja… chcę spróbować, ja-… mogę to zrobić, mamo.

-Synku, nie zatrzymuję cię ani nic. Będziesz dorosłym za mniej niż miesiąc i urodziłam cię tego dnia. W dniu, w którym zechcesz dorosnąć i wylecieć. Ale chcę cie poprosić żebyś był ostrożny. Bądź ostrożny w swych wyborach i wtedy nie będziesz tak bardzo zraniony, dobrze?

-Dobrze – ściera łzę, spadającą z oka.

-Jeśli chcesz wyjechać, to dobrze. To twoje życie, twoje wybory. Twoje sprawy. Musisz mieć sam swoje własne doświadczenia. Swoje własne frustracje. Ale ja zawsze będę tutaj dla ciebie, dobrze? Ten dom zawsze będzie twoim mieszkaniem, twoim domem. – uśmiecha się. – Okej?

-Okej – nie może już kontrolować swoich łez.

-Okej, a teraz mnie przytul. – Harry wtula się w jej ramiona i przytula mocno – Kocham cię, kochanie. Kocham cię tak bardzo… Jesteś najlepszym synem na świecie.

-A ty jesteś najlepszą mamą na świecie. – całuje ją w policzek – Dziękuję za zrozumienie mnie.

-Po to tutaj jestem – ściera swoje łzy i uśmiecha się – Ale zanim moje kochanie wyjedzie, musimy zorganizować kilka spraw. Przede wszystkim: chcę poznać tego chłopaka, który sprawia, że mój własny chce opuścić dom.

Harry uśmiecha się.

 

(…)

 

-Gdzie planujecie iść, w takim razie?

-Gdzieś z Harrym, nie wiem. Nie wiemy, mamo, po prostu chcemy razem zamieszkać.

-Louis, to jest szalone. Nie oczekujesz, że pozwolę ci to zrobić.

-Mamo, niczego od ciebie nie oczekuję – mówi, a uśmiech jest na jego twarzy – Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale mam dwadzieścia lat, robię, co chcę w swoim życiu.

-To takie nie jest, Louis. Wciąż żyjesz pod moim dachem i-

-Cholera, to jest właśnie to, co próbuję zmienić! Nie chcę już żyć pod twoim dachem, rozumiesz?

-Nawet go nie znasz, Louis! Nawet ja go nie znam, nie pozwolę ci na to!

-Znam go! To wystarczy, okej? Mamo, nie jestem głupi, aby zamieszkać z pieprzonym mordercą czy coś. Ufam Harry’emu, zrobię to.

-Nawet nie wiesz, o czym mówisz!

-Wiem i proszę, wyjdź z mojego pokoju.

-Och, zamknij się! Myślisz, że jesteś pieprzonym dorosłym, aby-

-WYNOŚ SIĘ!

Jay wzdycha dwa razy, jej oczy są zamknięte, zanim odwraca się i wychodzi z pokoju Louisa.

Leży w swoim łóżku, jego oczy łzawią. Bierze swój telefon.

-Cześć, kochanie! – ekscytujący głos Harry’ego jest po drugiej stronie.

-Cześć.

-Hej… co się dzieje? – mówi Harry, zauważając zmianę w głosie szatyna. Louis wzdycha, zanim odpowiada.

-Będziemy mieli problem z naszą wyprowadzką.

-Dlaczego?

-Moja mama nie jest tak super jak twoja. Jest przewrażliwiona, mówi, że nie pozwoli mi tego zrobić.

-Ale masz dwadzieścia lat, robisz to, co chcesz.

-Ten sposób nie działa na moją mamę, Harry – pociąga nosem.

-Czy ty płaczesz?

-Płakałem, ponieważ byłem zły.

-Och, kochanie, nie… spójrz, masz zakazane, aby płakać, łapiesz?

-Och, przepraszam, kochanie. Będę kontrolował teraz te sprawy dla ciebie, dobrze? – Louis przewraca oczami i Harry śmieje się po drugiej stronie.

-Po prostu staram się sprawić, abyś się uśmiechnął, kochanie…

-Myślę, że powinieneś się zamknąć a wtedy się uśmiechnę.

-Okłamujesz mnie i siebie. – Harry szczerzy się – Teraz, poważnie. Dlaczego płaczesz?

-Z powodu mojej mamy, przysięgam. Jest suką, mówiąc te głupie rzeczy. Traktuje mnie, jakbym był dzieckiem, wiesz? To śmieszne i powinienem się kurwa wyprowadzić stąd w momencie ukończenia osiemnastu lat.

-To nie działa w ten sposób, kiedy nie idziesz na uczelnię. – wzdycha Harry.

-Więc powinienem iść na ten cholerny uniwersytet.

-Nie wiedziałeś, co chcesz robić, kochanie. – mówi Harry, jego głos jest spokojny – Prawdopodobnie poddałbyś się po pierwszym lub drugim semestrze.

-Prawdopodobnie – Louis pociąga nosem, ale już nie placze, – Ale jestem pewien, że nie wróciłbym tutaj. Mam na myśli, moja mama cały dzień krzyczy, moje siostry zawsze płaczą a te najstarsze zawsze krzyczą na te młodsze, aby się zamknęły a moja mama krzyczy na nich, ponieważ są niegrzeczne dla swoich sióstr, ale nie jest świadoma tego, że sama jest niegrzeczna dla każdego.

-Będzie lepiej, kochanie. Prawdopodobnie powinieneś usiąść z nią i powiedzieć jej wszystko, co myślisz, wiesz? Wszystko, co powiedziałeś mnie. Że chcesz być dorosłym, pracować ciężko, aby się wyżywić i wiesz, żyć. Bez twojej mamy. Ponieważ masz dwadzieścia lat i takie tam.

-Myślisz, że nie próbowałem, Harry? Nie jestem taki głupi.

-Kochanie, mówię o powiedzeniu tego. Nie krzyczeniu, wiesz? Bądź spokojny, gdy będziesz mówił te wszystkie rzeczy do swojej mamy.

-Próbowałem! Myślisz, że jestem okropnym potworem, Harry. Nie zawsze krzyczę i mówię ludziom, aby się zamknęli. Wiem jak być miłym kolesiem, tak tylko żebyś wiedział. – głos szatyna był nieco głośniejszy teraz i Harry westchnął.

-Wiem, kochanie, wiem, że tak, przepraszam.

-Okej. Okej, prześpię się, dobra? Porozmawiamy później.

Louis nie pozwala odpowiedzieć Harry’emu, po prostu się rozłącza i przyciska swoją twarz do poduszki.

Wiedział, że Harry ma rację. Wiedział, że zawsze krzyczy i drze się i jest naprawdę dramatyczny (czasami nie jest to nawet konieczne, będąc szczerym), ale nigdy tego nie przyzna. Nawet wobec siebie.

 

(…)

 

-Mamo – woła do Jay, następnego dnia, kiedy ona gotuje.

-Tak? – odpowiada, wciąż patrząc na garnki.

-Musimy porozmawiać. – mówi, przygryzając swoją wargę.

-Tak? – spogląda na niego, wycierając ręce w fartuch.

-O tym… temacie, wiesz? Myślę, że nie rozumiesz mojego punktu widzenia, wiesz.

-Okej, Louis. – wzdycha. – Powiedz to.

-Muszę zamieszkać sam, wiesz? Aby żyć odrobinę w spokoju. Żyć na swój własny sposób, bez tego krzyku i płaczu i-

-Nie sprzeciwiałabym się, jeśli zrobiłbyś to dla siebie, a nie z powodu obcej osoby.

-Ale nie rozumiesz? – jego głos jest znowu wyższy – To jest częścią tej sprawy! Jestem wystarczająco dorosły, by wiedzieć gdzie i z kim chcę mieszkać!

-Louis, ja naprawdę nie chcę-

-Nie, zamknij się! Nie jestem już pieprzonym dzieckiem, okej? Nie jestem! Powinienem opuścić ten pieprzony dom, kiedy miałem osiemnaście lat i wtedy nie dyrygowałabyś mną, dopóki nie ukończyłbym dwudziestu lat! To śmieszne!

-Naprawdę, jestem twoją matką, nie możesz mówić do mnie w ten sposób, w jaki to robisz – i jej głos jest wyższy niż Louisa.

-Mówię do ciebie w taki sposób, w jaki chcę, ponieważ jestem cholernym dorosłym!

I kiedy drzwi od jego sypialni zamykają się, zaskoczona Jay idzie na dół.

 

(…)

 

-Jestem, jakby szalony, że znasz Liama i Zayna – mówi Harry, dzień później, kiedy rozmawiali na skype.

-Och, koleś, w którym byłeś zakochany? – mówi Louis, pyskato i Harry uśmiecha się.

-Nie. Moi dwaj najlepsi przyjaciele. Zamknij się, co do tej sprawy z Liamem, to było lata temu. – chichocze, kiedy szatyn przewraca swoimi oczami i robi grymas.

-Cokolwiek. Dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz, abym ich poznał?

-Ponieważ to byłoby zabawne, jeśli moglibyśmy, wiesz, położyć się na kanapie w naszym mieszkaniu i oglądać razem filmy. Wszyscy z nas i mógłbyś przyprowadzić swoich przyjaciół, Nialla i Stana, czyż nie?

-Tak.

-A potem moglibyśmy się przytulać i-

-Co? Czy ty chcesz, abym oglądał jak przytulasz się z chłopakami, swoich przyjaciół?

-Nie, ty idioto. – chichocze Harry i Louis szczerzy się, oglądając go chichoczącego się – Ja i ty. Wiesz, w deszczowe dni i jedząc słodko… nie mogę się nawet doczekać, Lou…

-Ja też. – wzdycha. – Ale nie wiem nawet jak się dogadam z moją mamą. Jest coraz gorzej.

-Czy jesteś spokojny i takie tam? – pyta ostrożnie Harry, bojąc się reakcji szatyna.

-Tak, tak. – kłamie – Jutro znowu spróbuję, nie wiem.

-To dobrze. Jeśli czegokolwiek potrzebujesz, możesz do mnie zadzwonić, wiesz o tym, prawda?

-Oczywiście, tak. – uśmiecha się. – Mówiąc o mnie i o tobie… nie wstawiłem tego video na tumblr.

-Jakiego video? Tego z naszym pierwszym pocałunkiem? – Louis szczerzy się, kiedy Harry przypomina sobie video w ten sposób.

-Tak, to.

-Dlaczego go nie wstawiłeś, kochanie?

-Nie wiem, nie wiedziałem, czy mogę.

-Oczywiście, że możesz.

-Okej. Zrobię to. – przygryza swoją wargę – Kocham sposób, w jaki nasz pierwszy pocałunek był, będąc szczerym.

-Tak? – Harry uśmiecha się, także przygryzając swoją wargę. – Opowiedz mi o tym.

-Nie wiem, to było takie… to było wyjątkowe, wiesz? To byłem ja i ty… i fakt, że jest tam video dla nas, by zawsze móc zobaczyć, że to było nawet jeszcze lepsze…

-Wiem – szczerzy się Harry, spoglądając na Louisa, który robi to samo, – Ale to byłoby lepsze, gdyby video złapało nasze twarze, gdy naprawdę to robiliśmy. Jestem ciekawy jak wyglądam, gdy kogoś całuję. Lub jak wyglądam, gdy się mnie całuje, cokolwiek.

-Ja też jestem ciekawy. Ale nie o mnie… o nas, wiesz? Jak to wygląda, kiedy się całujemy.

-Tak… - Harry przecina wzrokiem ponad głową szatyna i spogląda na niego – Założę się, że to cudowna scena.

-Ja też.

 

(…)

 

alwaysinrainymood:

_Zapomnieliśmy wstawić to video… to ja i Harry razem w nasz weekend. Jest dość wyjątkowe dla nas, tak, czujcie się szczęśliwi, by je oglądać. Dajcie znać, co o nim sądzicie._

I Louis załadował video.

 

(…)

 

-Mogę z tobą porozmawiać?

Louis spogląda na drzwi od swojej sypialni, gdzie jego mama patrzy na niego.

-Tak, wejdź. – wzdycha, siadając na swoim łóżku i Jay siada po jego stronie.

-Louis, nie chcę się kłócić, okej? Przyszłam tutaj, aby to było łatwiejsze. Nienawidzę, kiedy walczymy. Jestem matką a ty synem.

-Wiem.

-Zanim powiesz, co chcesz powiedzieć, pozwól mi coś wyjaśnić. Jesteś moim synem. Synowie są niesamowitą rzeczą dla osoby, którą mają. I możemy zrobić cokolwiek dla naszych synów, nie raniąc. Louis, martwię się o ciebie, wiesz? Nie chcę, aby coś złego ci się przytrafiło! Możesz sobie wyobrazić, jeśli miałbyś syna i pewnego dnia przyszedłby do ciebie, mówiąc, że chce mieszkać w swoim własnym domu, by zamieszkać z chłopakiem, którego nawet nie znasz?

-Zaufałbym mu.

-Ale ja ci ufam! Ufam ci, Louis, wiesz, że tak. Po prostu boję się, że coś złego ci się stanie, ponieważ jestem twoją matką!

Louis wzdycha, kiedy widzi oczy swojej mamy w łzach. Przysuwa się bliżej i przytula ją.

-Jest dobrze, mamo. Nic złego mi się nie stanie.

-Wiem, ale boję się. Jestem przerażona.

-Mamo, posłuchaj mnie teraz. Wiem, że się boisz i myślę, że masz prawo do tego. Ale myślę, że jeśli tylko dałabyś mu szansę… rozmawiałaś z nim tego dnia, widziałaś, jaki był niesamowity! Nie jestem głupi, jeśli byłby pieprzonym mordercą lub kogoś zamordował, nie spotkałbym się z nim nawet w Londynie. Jestem pewien, że w dniu, w którym go poznasz, zobaczysz, że mam pełne prawo, chcieć się z nim wyprowadzić. Być z nim dorosłym, wiesz? Jest w tej samej sytuacji, co ja.

-Rozumiem cię, też kiedyś byłam młoda. – ściera swoje łzy – Nie zrobię niczego, aby cię powstrzymać. Ale jestem niepewna.

-Nie musisz być. – wzdycha. – Spójrz. Powinnaś pojechać z nami do Londynu. Musimy zobaczyć mieszkanie, poszukać jakiegoś. Mogłabyś pojechać z nami. Jestem pewien, że Harry z przyjemnością zgodziłby się.

-Jesteś pewny?

-Tak. Mogłabyś go poznać i być bardziej ufna o mojej wyprowadzce tam.

-Okej. – uśmiecha się nieco. – Przepraszam, że byłam wczoraj suką.

-Przepraszam, że także taki byłem – wzrusza ramionami.

-Kocham cię, okej? Po prostu chcę żebyś był szczęśliwy.

-Będę, mamo. I też cię kocham.

 

(…)

 

Dashboard Harry’ego jest bałaganem. Ludzie krzyczą o czymś, o czym nawet nie wie, krzyczą i umieszczają go w postach, które mówią: _Czy to był moment ich pierwszego pocałunku??????!!!_ lub _Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, omg omg omg czekałam na to zbyt długo, na ten moment_ i Harry w sumie myśli, że to trochę dziwne, ponieważ _czekanie zbyt długo?_ Ludzie nawet nie wiedzieli o istnieniu video.

Ale tak czy inaczej, unika swojej skrzynki i wchodzi na stronę Louisa i widzi video. Gdy je ogląda, nie może się nie uśmiechać. Głos chłopaka jest taki słodki na nagraniu, jego własny głos jest trochę dziwny, ponieważ tak, Harry nie jest przyzwyczajony do swojego głosu pochodzącego z jego video czy coś. Czuje motylki w swoim brzuchu w momencie pocałunku. Sposób, w jaki kamera zaczęła się przesuwać i odwracać i dźwięk ich języków razem, i sposób, w jaki kamera się poruszała, zmierzając dokładnie w kierunku jego głowy, gdy całował Louisa.

Chichocze i otwiera swoją skrzynkę, ale odtwarza jeszcze raz video, by je odsłuchać. Głos chłopaka i ich pocałunki, gdy odpowiada na pytania.

 **Anonim zapytał:** _cześć, Harold!!!_

 **Anonim zapytał:** _omg omg omg twoje imię to Harold! Czeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeść!_

**Anonim zapytał:** _znamy teraz twoje imię, powinieneś powiedzieć nam Rainy’ego, byśmy mogli was nazwać i shippować! Przy okazji, cześć Haroldzie!_

-Co do cholery- i wtedy Harry myśli. Video.

Idzie na stronę, gdzie odtwarza się video, odtwarzając je od początku.

_Czeeeść Tumblr! Jesteśmy na Trafalgar Square, Zrobiliśmy dzisiaj wiele rzeczy… Jesteśmy zmęczeni i zbyt leniwi, by wracać do hotelu. Jest tutaj wiele ludzi, jak zawsze… a najlepsze z tego wszystkiego… jestem tutaj z naszym ślicznym, ślicznym Curly chłopakiem!_

Mała przerwa.

_-Powiedz cześć. Powiedz cześć! Powiedz cześć baby-boy! POWIEDZ CZEŚĆ, HAROLD!_

_-CZEEEEEEŚĆ!_

A potem śmieją się i zaczyna się moment z pocałunkiem.

I Louis powiedział „Harold” i ludzie naprawdę myślą, że jego imię to Harold.

-Och, nie…


	10. Chapter 10

Harry lubi Louisa. Harry bardzo lubi Louisa. Bardziej niż powinien, w sumie. Harry myśli, że Louis jest najbardziej idealną osobą na świecie i najbardziej niesamowitym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek znał.

Harry jest zakochany w Louisie. Myśli, nie żeby o tym nie myślał, nie. Harry próbuje zbyt dużo nie myśleć o tym, co czuje, ponieważ myśli, że uczucia i racjonalność nie powinni się ze sobą mieszać. Jeśli czuje, to czuje. Jeśli zacznie myśleć o uczuciach, może to się zmienić. A Harry nie chce, aby to się zmieniło.

Ponieważ zakochanie się jest piękne. Zakochanie się jest taką rzeczą, którą każdy musi poczuć przynajmniej raz w swoim życiu, ponieważ jest to niesamowite. To takie piękne, kiedy zaczynasz zbyt dużo myśleć o tej osobie i podziwiać wszystko, co robią i myśl o tym wszystkim jest po prostu idealna. Nawet te mankamenty są piękne i doskonałe. A potem, kiedy zaczynasz o tym myśleć, możesz dowiedzieć się czegoś złego i wszystko jest zniszczone.

A Harry nie chce tego zniszczyć.

Louis także lubi Harry’ego. Ale Louis myśli o tym. Myśli o tym bardzo dużo, w zasadzie. Wyobraża sobie rzeczy i sytuacje i miejsca i wszystko z Harrym. Wiecie, po prostu nie może sobie wyobrazić siebie samego za kilka lat bez Harry’ego po swojej stronie.

Wiecie, Louis kocha deszcz, oczywiście. I wszystko, o czym myśli jest o deszczu, który jest każdego dnia w Londynie pod kocem z Harrym, przytulając się i oglądając jakiś film na kanapie lub w łóżku. Lub kiedy mają iść do supermarketu, by kupić jedzenie i rzeczy.

Louis myśli nawet o kłótniach, które prawdopodobnie będą mieć. Wiecie, Harry jest zawsze spokojny i „jest w porządku”, że szatyn myśli, że byłoby to prawie monologiem. Nie żeby to było złe, nie. Może byłoby to dobre, ponieważ Harry mógłby zawsze się z nim zgadzać a potem kłótnia byłaby skończona i mogliby się całować i ponownie przytulać.

Więc, Louis nie ma już wątpliwości. Jest zakochany.

 

(…)

 

-Co zamierzasz robić w następną sobotę?

-W następną sobotę? Cóż, nie wiem…  nadal nie zrobiłem listy. – powiedział Louis i Harry szczerzył się do telefonu. – Dlaczego?

-Następna sobota jest wyjątkowym dniem, wiesz.

-Jest?

-Tak, … to moje… to moje urodziny.

-Och – Louis wydawał się zaskoczony. – Och. Cóż, to dobra rzecz. Będziesz teraz dorosłym. 18!

-Tak, ja… tak. I myślałem o tym…, jeśli ty nie… jeśli nie masz nic do roboty, mógłbyś… mógłbyś tutaj przyjechać, ponieważ będę sam, jak zawsze. Myślę, że moja mama znowu będzie pracować a Liam i Zayn są na uczelni i prawdopodobnie tutaj nie przyjadą. To samo z moją siostrą. Więc, mógłbyś… tak, mógłbyś wpaść.

-Och. Wybacz, Harry. Wybacz, ja… moja mama, ona… wiesz, staramy się teraz poprawić parę rzeczy, wiesz. Jest zbyt emocjonalna z moją przeprowadzką, więc spytała mnie czy mógłbym jechać z nią do Londynu, by cos kupić i taa.

Harry starał się nie pokazać swojego rozczarowania w głosie.

Prawdą jest to, że Harry już planował rzeczy, jakie mógłby robić z Louisem w swoje urodziny. Nawet mu nie powiedział, ponieważ był pewien, że przyjedzie. Osąd pozostawił dla siebie, brunet myślał, że chłopak zrobiłby dla niego wszystko. Wszystko, aby z nim być.

Ale najwidoczniej, mylił się.

-Ja, um… nie mógłbyś… musi to być w tę sobotę? To dość ważne. Dla mnie.

-Wybacz, Harry. Postaram się do ciebie zadzwonić, okej?

Postara zadzwonić?

Harry przygryzł swoja wargę a gula pojawiła się w jego gardle.

-Okej.

Ale nie, nie było okej dla niego. 

 

(…)

 

randomcurlshere:

_Okej, wszyscy. Um… nawet nie wiem jak to powiedzieć, ale… okej. Moim imieniem nie jest Harold, okej? Wiem, że Rainy powiedział to na video, ale znacie go, to tylko ksywka. Przysięgam, nie robię tego, ponieważ nie chcę żebyście znali moje prawdziwe imię. Mógłbym wam je powiedzieć oczywiście, jeśli byłoby to prawdziwym imieniem. Ale nie jest._

_Jedyną rzeczą jaką mogę wam powiedzieć, to że „Harold” jest ksywką dla mojego prawdziwego imienia. Jak pochodna. Ale… tak. Prawdopodobnie powiem wam wkrótce. Myślę, że jesteście niesamowici dla mnie i dla Rainy Baby, więc myślę, że na to zasługujecie. Ale nie wiem, kiedy, okej?_

_Dziękuję bardzo za obserwowanie i za wyrazy miłości!_

_Kocham was ..xxxxxxxx_

 

(…)

 

_**Myślę, że jesteś smutny** _

Harry prawie zasypiał, kiedy usłyszał wibracje telefonu na stoliku nocnym. Chwycił go, czytając wiadomość od Louisa.

Tak, w sumie, Louis miał rację. Harry był smutny.

W zasadzie, Harry wolał powiedzieć, że był sfrustrowany. Sfrustrowany, ponieważ zrobił tyle planów. Był sfrustrowany, ponieważ to byłyby pierwsze urodziny, które spędziłby z Louisem. Wiecie, z osobą, w której był zakochany.

Nie żeby powiedział to głośno, nie. Bycie zakochanym w Louisie było tajemnicą, której nie powiedziałby nikomu, nawet do odbicia w lustrze. Ponieważ Harry nie chciał być przez nikogo osądzany, widzieli siebie nawzajem dopiero raz! Myśl, że to był cały weekend, kilka razy wyszli i nawet były handjoby, ale wciąż raz.

Ale Harry jest smutny. Tak i powinien być. Ponieważ z tego punktu widzenia, był jedynym, który czuł się w ten sposób. Myśl, że znowu, jeśli byłyby to urodziny Louisa, Harry zrobiłby wszystko, aby z nim być.

Ale wtedy znowu, Louis miał rację. Ponieważ, tak, za kilka tygodni (lub miesięcy, nie wiedzieli) będą mogli razem zamieszkać. Będą mogli widywać się każdego dnia. A mogliby spędzać razem urodziny.

**_Mylisz się._ **

**_Nie sądzę, że się mylę. Dalej, Curly. Zróbmy dzisiaj coś zabawnego._ **

Harry wziął głęboki oddech. On po prostu nie chce robić niczego, tylko iść teraz spać. Ale Harry nie wie jak powiedzieć „nie” Louisowi.

**_Jak?_ **

**_Coś zabawnego._ **

**_Nie wiem o czym mówisz._ **

**_Kurwa, Harry. Próbuję. Okej. Coś, co byśmy zrobili, kiedy bylibyśmy razem._ **

Brwi Harry’ego podniosły się.

**_Robiliśmy wiele rzeczy, kiedy byliśmy razem._ **

**_ZABAWNE rzeczy._ **

**_Mówisz o handjobie?_ **

**_TAK! Wreszcie._ **

**_Niemożliwe. Jesteśmy tysiące kilometrów od siebie i nie zobaczymy się wkrótce._ **

 

Harry wiedział, że to było dziecinne. Ale nie żałował.

__

_**Wzdycham. Okej. Ale możemy się dostosować…** _

_**Mówisz o sext?** _

_**Możeeee, hot baby ;)** _

-Kurwa – mruknął Harry i usiadł na łóżku.

**_Okej. Możesz zacząć._ **

**_Jesteś nudny. Ale dobra. Co masz na sobie?_ **

Harry spojrzał na siebie. Miał nudną białą koszulkę i spodnie. Nic seksownego. Ściągnął koszulkę i rzucił ją na podłogę, wraz ze swoimi spodniami. Czarne slipki, taa.

**_Czarne slipki. Ty?_ **

**_Slipki? Nie bokserki? Nic ;)_ **

**_Tak, slipki. Jest tutaj gorąco?_ **

**_Jakby. Kurwa. Mam coś do slipek, wiesz o tym?_ **

**_Och, naprawdę? Dlaczego?_ **

**_Nie wiem. Lubię je._ **

**_Och. Wybacz za rozczarowanie cię, ponieważ nie mam ich teraz na sobie._ **

Harry uśmiechał się, kiedy to pisał a potem wysłał, naprawdę je zdjął.

**_Dokuczliwy mały drań. Co robisz?_ **

**_Teraz? Dotykam swojego kutasa._ **

**_Już?_ **

**_Tak. Zbyt napalony._ **

**_O, Boże. Okej. Powiedz mi._ **

**_Dotykam mojego kutasa. Powoli. W górę i w dół moją ręką. Tak jak ty to robiłeś, kiedy byliśmy w hotelu._ **

**_Tak? Jest tak twardy jak wtedy?_ **

**_Tak… tak, jest. Ale teraz jest inaczej, ponieważ moja ręka nie jest tak dobra jak twoja._ **

**_Pieprz się, Harry._ **

**_Chodź tutaj, aby zrobić._ **

**_Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa. Moje ręce szalenie wędrują w górę i w dół. Jestem taki twardy…_ **

 

Harry poczuł motylki w brzuchu, jego ręka powędrowała do jąder, kiedy zaczął pisać.

**_Tak? Powiedz mi, dlaczego, Lou._ **

**_Z twojego powodu. Nie mogę przestać myśleć o twoich dłoniach, twoim ciele, twoim kutasie i kurwa, twoich ustach, kochanie…_ **

**_Naprawdę? Jestem jedynym, który ma coś do ust, tutaj._ **

**_Każdy miałby cos do twoich ust. Założę się, że byłyby piękne wokół mojego kutasa. Zostały do tego stworzone, wiedziałeś o tym? Stworzone do ssania kutasa._ **

 

-Pieprzony Boże – ręka Harry’ego zaczęła zjeżdżać w górę i w dół jego kutasa coraz szybciej, ściskając i zacieśniając się na główce. Oczy miał zamknięte, przygryzał swoje usta, próbując kontrolować obrazek siebie jak ssie Louisa w swych myślach. Ale wtedy, jego telefon zawibrował ponownie.

**_Naprawdę chciałbym zobaczyć teraz twojego kutasa, kochanie… założę się, że już wycieka._ **

Harry spojrzał w dół na swojego kutasa.

Tak, Louis miał rację. Był ekstremalnie twardy, czerwony, jego sperma wyciekała z główki.

**_Tak? Chcesz zdjęcie?_ **

**_O, Boże. Zdecydowanie. Zrobiłbyś to?_ **

**_Pewnie._ **

Harry ustawił aparat w swoim telefonie, uzyskując punkt widzenia na swojego kutasa. Zdjęcie było proste, po prostu jego kutas ciężko spoczywający na brzuchu, czerwony i twardy. Wydawał się dość duży, szczupły. Dobre zdjęcie, tak.

**_Jezu, Harry. Prawie doszedłem w tym momencie, po prostu… okej._ **

I kolejna.

**_Zrobię też sobie._ **

Kilka sekund później, jego telefon zawibrował z nowym zdjęciem.

Harry mógł zobaczyć uda Louisa na nim. Ręka trzymała kutasa. I kurwa. Jego kutasa. Czerwonego, ciężkiego, szczupłego jak cholera.

**_Nie wytrzymam dłużej._ **

**_Naprawdę? Powiedz mi, kochanie. Powiedz mi, o czym myślisz._ **

**_O tobie. I twoim kutasie. O moich ustach, ja… kurwa, Louis. Myślę o ssaniu cię, dopóki nie dojdziesz na całą moją twarz i KURWA._ **

 

Harry odrzucił telefon na łóżku, jego ręka zaczęła pracować szybciej niż zwykle i kilka sekund później, doszedł na swój brzuch i dłoń, mrucząc imię Louisa z zamkniętymi oczami.

Oddychał bardzo ciężko. Jego ciało wciąż było obezwładnione po orgazmie, wciąż próbował złapać normalny rytm oddychania. Spojrzał w dół na swoje ciało, brudne. Chwycił telefon.

**_Sprawiłeś, że doszedłem_ **

Powiedział Louis i Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

**_Też sprawiłeś, że doszedłem._ **

I Harry mógłby dojść tysiąc razy ponownie z tym zdjęciem, które miał teraz. 

 

(…)

 

-Hej, Harry… kochanie… obudź się, proszę.

Harry otworzył swoje oczy, by zobaczyć swoją mamę, siedzącą po jego stronie na łóżku.

-Cześć, mamo.

-Chciałam po prostu powiedzieć dzień dobry i wszystkiego najlepszego – uśmiechnęła się. – Masz teraz osiemnaście lat, możesz w to uwierzyć?

-Och – uśmiechnął się. – Dziękuję, mamo.

-Przepraszam, że nie mogę być tu dzisiaj, kochanie. Naprawdę, naprawdę chciałabym, ale muszę pracować… - westchnęła. – Wiesz, że cię kocham, prawda? Wiesz to, gdybym mogła, zostałabym z tobą.

-Wiem mamo, nie martw się.

-Proszę, nie bądź tutaj przez cały dzień. Zadzwoń do kogoś, idź na dwór, wiesz. Zabaw się trochę, dobrze? Nie bądź w tym pokoju cały dzień.

-Nikogo tu nie ma, mamo.- westchnął. – Zayn, Liam i Gemma są teraz na uczelni. Nie mogą przyjechać.

-A co z twoim drugim przyjacielem? Tym, który mi ciebie kradnie? – powiedziała, uśmiechając się, dotykając policzka chłopaka.

-Jest dzisiaj zajęty…

-Och… Może później?

-Nie wiem – wzrusza ramionami. – Ale jest dobrze mamo, nie martw się.

-Dobrze, moje kochanie. Kiedy wrócę do domu, chcę ci coś powiedzieć, dobrze? Porozmawiamy.

-Dobrze, mamo. – uśmiechnął się. – Dziękuję.

-Idę już – wstaje i całuje czoło Harry’ego. – Udanego dnia, dobrze? Kocham cię tak bardzo. Jeszcze raz wszystkiego najlepszego, aniołku.

-Dziękuję, mamo. Też cię kocham.

I wtedy, kiedy Anne prawie wyszła z pokoju, wydawało się, że coś sobie przypomniała i odwróciła się, aby ponownie zobaczyć twarz syna.

-Prawie zapomniałam, spójrz na to! – zachichotała i włożyła rękę do kieszeni spodni, wyciągając klucz i kładąc to do ręki chłopaka. – Wszystkiego najlepszego.

I Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że trzymał kluczyk do swojego pierwszego samochodu. 

 

(…)

 

-Wszystkiego najlepszego, Harry! Masz teraz osiemnaście lat, powinieneś dorosnąć i wynosić się ze swojego pokoju, ponieważ jesteś dorosły. Musisz żyć teraz, idioto.

-Och, dzięki, Gemma. Naprawdę mnie rozbawiłaś. – powiedział, przytrzymując telefon ramieniem, kiedy robił naleśniki.

-Jestem poważna! Powinieneś żyć, wiesz? Mogę się założyć, że wciąż jesteś w swoim pokoju ze swoim pieprzonym komputerem w dłoniach, na tej pieprzonej stronie i…

-Mylisz się. Gotuję.

-Bądź ostrożny, nie chcemy, aby ten dzień był pamiętliwy. Urodziny i śmierć, wiesz. Przerażające.

-Zamknij się. – zachichotał. – Ale powinnaś wiedzieć – zlizał czekoladę z palca – że teraz twój mały braciszek naprawdę dorasta. Wyprowadzam się.

-Tak, mama powiedziała, że wyprowadzasz się ze swoim chłopakiem. To super, ale myślę, że to trochę niebezpieczne, będąc szczerą.

-Dlaczego niebezpieczne?

-Ponieważ wyprowadzka z nim jest w zasadzie pytaniem, by wykopać cię z jego życia. Nikt nie może z tobą być, Harry! Jesteś nie do wytrzymania!

-Jesteś głupia, Gems. I on nie jest moim chłopakiem?

-Och, nie? Naprawdę? Jest twoim łatwym bzykankiem?

-Pieprzony Boże, Gemma, zamknij się – chichocze Harry. – Nie jest.

-Okej, udajmy, że w to wierzę. Podoba ci się samochód?

-Och. Wiedziałaś!

-Oczywiście, że wiedziałam! Powiedziałam mamie, który powinna kupić. Podziękuj mi.

-Nigdy.

-Nie rozbij się za pierwszym razem, gdy go użyjesz, przynajmniej.

-Zamknij się, Gemma! 

 

(…)

 

-Sto lat! Sto lat! Sto lat, drogi Harry! Wszystkiego najlepszego!

-Och, chłopaki, naprawdę to robicie? – Harry śmiał się do swojego telefonu, kiedy odebrał i usłyszał Zayna i Liama śpiewającego sto lat.

-Nie śmiej się!

-Nie śmieję, dziękuję chłopaki.

-Jest okej! Dorosłeś, kolego! Jesteś teraz małym mężczyzną! – powiedział Liam, śmiejąc się.

-Jestem wyższy od ciebie. Nie mały.

-Czy ty rozumiesz, o jakim rodzaju maleńkości on mówił? – powiedział Zayn i Harry zaśmiał się nawet bardziej. – Co dzisiaj robisz?

-Nic.

-Żartujesz sobie? Koleś! To twoje urodziny, musisz wyjść i zabawić się! – powiedział Liam.

-Z kim, Liam? Jesteście tam.

-Przepraszam, stary. – powiedział Zayn. – Naprawdę nie mogliśmy, mamy kilka rzeczy do zrobienia, nigdy po prostu nie idź na uniwersytet. To koniec twojego życia towarzyskiego.

-Wiem, wiem. Nie martw się. – westchnął. – Dostałem samochód!

-Naprawdę? Boże, to dobrze! Jesteś teraz naprawdę małym mężczyzną, co? Wyprowadzka, samochód…

-Teraz po prostu musisz sprawić, aby tak było jak najdłużej – powiedział w tle Liam i Zayn zaśmiał się.

-Pieprz się! 

 

(…)

 

Harry siedzi na kanapie, oglądając tv, kiedy słyszy jak ktoś dzwoni do drzwi. Wzdycha, nie bardzo chcąc wstawać.

Odkłada kubek herbaty na stolik i rozciąga swoje ciało, zanim powoli podchodzi do drzwi.

-Cześć.

Usta Harry’ego otwierają się i zamykają kilka razy. Po prostu nie wiedział co robić, kiedy zobaczyć Louisa, stojącego w drzwiach, trzymającego torbę i z okularami słonecznymi.

-Jesteś tutaj. – powiedział wolno.

-Naprawdę myślisz, że przegapiłbym urodziny mojego skarba?

 -O mój Boże, Lou!

I wtedy Harry przyciągnął go, przytulając ciało Louisa, mocno. Jego głowa była teraz w zagłębieniu szyi chłopaka, wdychając jego zapach.

-Myślałem, że nie przyjedziesz.

-Ponieważ jesteś głupkiem. – Louis uśmiechnął się, dziobiąc usta Harry’ego. – Teraz, przynieś mi herbatę, umieram za nią. 

 

(…)

 

-Dlaczego mnie okłamałeś? – spytał później Harry. 

Louis spojrzał na niego, jakby nie wierzył w to, co usłyszał, ale szparka w oczach Harry’ego sprawiła, że zapomniał o komentarzu ze swoich myśli.

Leżeli w łóżku Stylesa, z Harrym owiniętym wokół ciała Louisa. Jedno ramię szatyna było owinięte wokół pleców chłopaka, a w drugim trzymał jego telefon, rozmawiając z obserwatorami bruneta.

-Nie wiem czy już wiedziałeś to, kochanie, ale jest jedna rzecz, którą kocham z Toba robić i nazywa się żartami.

-Ale to nie jest dobre, wiesz. Myśl o tobie robiącym mi dowcipy przez cały czas. Myślę. Byłem naprawdę smutny i sfrustrowany, ponieważ nie chciałeś przyjechać na moje urodziny.

-Ponieważ jesteś głupkiem – Louis ścisnął nasadę nosa chłopaka i pocałował go tam kilka sekund później. – Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił.

-Wiem – westchnął, zacieśniając swoje ciało wokół Louisa. – Teraz.

Spoglądali na siebie przez kilka sekund, uśmiechając się a potem Louis pochylił się, aby pocałować czerwone usta Harry’ego.

To zawsze było dobre, aby całować Harry’ego. Zawsze jest słodkie i ciepłe i bezpieczne. To takie prawidłowe, by go całować, ponieważ jego usta Zasze zapraszają go, by podszedł bliżej i bliżej i poczuł to, zasmakował tego. To stała pokusa.

Ale Louis nie dba o zatracanie się w pokusie, ponieważ to dobra pokusa. Cudowna, w zasadzie i nie czyni tego złym.

Zwłaszcza dla nich.

-Hej – Louis dziobnął dwa razy usta Harry’ego – Zapomniałem o twoim prezencie urodzinowym.

-Nie! Już dałeś mi swój prezent, nie potrzebuję niczego więcej.

-Zamknij się, przylepo – zaśmiał się i wstał z łóżka, chwytając torbę i odpinając kieszeń. Wrócił z czarnym pudełeczkiem swoich rękach i podał je Harry’emu. – Nie jest taki jak twojej mamy, ale… wiesz. – wzruszył ramionami.

-Aw, Lou… - Harry uśmiechnął się i przytulił go, przyciskając ich usta razem na sekundę lub dwie. – Dziękuję. Naprawdę nie musisz się martwić.

-Otwórz je.

I kiedy Harry wyciągnął nowe okulary słoneczne z pudełeczka, spojrzał na Louisa z uśmieszkiem na swojej twarzy, Louis po prostu wzruszył ramionami.

-Wiesz… lubię kraść twoje rzeczy, więc są twoje tylko na chwilę.

 

 (…)

 

Całują się. Całują się mocno, a telefon, który Louis miał w ręku, leży na ziemi, z koszulkami i spodniami jego i Harry’ego. Ich usta są przy sobie, lub na ich szyjach, lub ramionach, lub policzkach.

Dotykają swoje ciała. Ich dłonie są wszędzie, dotykając wszystkiego, czego mogą.

Uśmiechają się naprzeciwko siebie. Nogi Harry’ego są na łóżku po stronie Louisa, całuje go i dotyka.

-Tęskniłem – mówi do ucha szatyna – Tęskniłem tak bardzo.

-Ja też, ja tez. – przygryza wargę bruneta – Patrzyłem na twoje zdjęcia na moim telefonie każdego dnia.

-Och, tak? – Harry przesuwa głowę z szyi Louisa, spoglądając w jego oczy. – Dotykałeś się, patrząc na nie, założę się.

-Kto powiedział, że jesteś wystarczająco seksowny, aby się masturbować?

-Czy ktoś musiał to mówić? Nie sądzę, więc po prostu spójrz tutaj w dół – spojrzał na erekcję Louisa i mrugnął.

-Co to jest? Co próbujesz powiedzieć? – Louis wsparł się na łokciach, spoglądając w twarz Harry’ego.

-Nic takiego – szczerzył się, przesuwając dłoń do brzucha chłopaka.

-Tak? – powiedział, szczerząc się, ręka bruneta przesuwała się do slipek szatyna. – Co robisz?

-Po prostu witam się z każdą częścią twojego ciała, która jest naprawdę ekscytująca dla mnie, by mnie zobaczyć. – kutas Louisa jest teraz pod ciepłą ręką chłopaka.

-Naprawdę? – W takim razie pozwól mi przywitać się z tą samą częścią twojego ciała, która naprawdę, naprawdę jest podekscytowana, by również i mnie zobaczyć.

Harry zachichotał i zdjął swoje bokserki, by wziąć ich dwa kutasy w swoją dłoń.

-Masz duże ręce.

-Wiem o tym.

I to jest ostatnią rzeczą, jaką powiedzieli, gdy Harry dbał o nich oboje w tym samym czasie wraz ze swoim biodrem. 

 

(…)

 

-Co robisz? – powiedział Harry, kiedy wychodzili z piekarni i zobaczył Louisa z telefonem skierowanym na niego.

-Nagrywam cię. – powiedział, uśmiechając się.

-Dlaczego?

-Ponieważ są twoje urodziny. 

-Jesteśmy przed piekarnią.

-Więc? – przygryzł swoją wargę, spoglądając na loczka przez telefon. – Wyglądasz pięknie. I nie jesteśmy już przed piekarnią.

-Powinieneś nagrywać sam siebie – powiedział Styles, otwierając drzwi od samochodu dla Louisa.

-Dlaczego? – kamera wciąż była na Harrym, Louis przed autem, Harry wciąż trzymający otwarte drzwi.

-Ponieważ jesteś tysiąc razy piękniejszy niż ja – Styles pocałował usta Tomlinsona. – Teraz, wchodź.

I Louis nic nie powiedział, ponieważ był zbyt zarumieniony przez Harry’ego całującego go w miejscu publicznym.

Ale nie jest zły.

Jest szczęśliwy. 

 

(…)

 

 -Mamo, to jest Louis Tomlinson. – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się.

Można zobaczyć w oczach chłopaka jak bardzo jest szczęśliwy za przedstawienie Louisa swojej mamie. Można zobaczyć w jego uśmiechu jak bardzo jest dumny – ale nie można powiedzieć, czy jest dumny z Louisa, ponieważ Louis jest taki piękny i słodki i wspaniały i z tym ogromnym uśmiechem mógłby rozświetlić całe pomieszczenie a te włosy, te usta i ten sposób i jest dumny z przedstawienia go swojej mamie, dumny z siebie, ponieważ ma Louisa całego dla siebie. Całego dla siebie. Lub jeśli jest dumny ze swojej mamy, ponieważ całą tą miłość, którą ma w swoich oczach, całą słodkość w swoich włosach i wszystko, co robi, jak traktuje Harry’ego i przytula go i całuje i nazywa go „kochanie”, „skarbie”.

-Witaj, Louis! Jestem Anne, mama Harry’ego. – podaje rękę chłopakowi.

-Witaj, miło mi poznać – mówi, ale nie wyczujesz czy jest nerwowy w swoim głosie a Harry zdaje się zauważyć to, więc podchodzi do niego, przytulając go i całując w policzek.

-Czyż nie jest on słodki, mamo?

-Tak, zdecydowanie – uśmiecha się, spoglądając na nich z jasnymi oczami – Oboje jesteście słodcy.

-Dzięki – mówi Louis, rumieniąc się lekko i Harry chichocze, całując go w ramię.

-Chodźmy jeść. 

 

(…)

 

-Och, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. – powiedział Robin, kiedy siedzieli przy stole, jedząc posiłek. – Rozmawiałem z kilkoma ludźmi w zeszłym tygodniu, by zobaczyć, czy udałoby mi się załatwić dla was pracę, chłopaki, w Londynie.

-Naprawdę? – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się. – Nie wiedziałem.

-Powiedziałem twojej matce, by ci nie mówiła. – wzruszył ramionami. – To była niespodzianka i nie chciałem niczego potwierdzać, ponieważ nie byłem pewien, czy udałoby mi się. Ale udało się! Znam kolesia, który ma sklep z płytami w Londynie. Nieduża sprawa, ale mogłoby wam pomóc się wyżywić, chłopcy.

-Jesteś poważny? – pyta Harry.

-Tak, powiedział, że załatwi dla was pracę.

-O mój Boże. To absolutnie wspaniałe!

-Tak, jest – powiedział Louis, chichocząc. – Dziękuję, naprawdę. To będzie idealne.

-Tak. Znajduje się w dobrej części Londynu, więc nie musicie dzielić zbyt drogiego mieszkania, dopóki nie pomyślicie o uniwersytecie i innych sprawach.

To brzmi dla nich doskonale, ponieważ, praca w sklepie z płytami musi być najbardziej doskonałą rzeczą kiedykolwiek. Myśl, że jesteś otoczony przez muzykę. Dosłownie. I prawdopodobnie, ludzie mogliby się pojawiać i to byłoby całkiem niezłe.

Dodatkowo, mogliby pracować razem. Widząc siebie każdego dnia.

Co jeszcze mogliby chcieć od życia? 

 

(…)

 

W pokoju było teraz ciemno. Oboje przytulali się w łóżku – i było to trochę zabawne, ponieważ Anne pościeliła wygodne „łóżko” na kanapie dla Louisa i Harry nic nie mówił, gdy widział jak to robiła. Spoglądał na nią, co robi, ramiona miał skrzyżowane, spojrzenie zabawne. Będąc szczerym, Louis nawet myślał, że to będzie w tenże sposób. Jak, on śpiący na kanapie, gdy Harry spałby u góry w łóżku, przytulaśny i ciepły i dobrze pachnący i idealny. Był lekko sfrustrowany, ale mógł doskonale zrozumieć Anne – kiedy Harry go jej przedstawił, nie powiedział „Louis, mój chłopak”. To było tak: „To jest Louis Tomlinson.” Nic więcej.  Gdyby był Anne, prawdopodobnie pomyślałby w ten sam sposób, są tylko przyjaciółmi. Z drugiej strony, jednak, Harry traktował go, jakby był kimś więcej niż przyjacielem przez ten cały czas. Cały czas przytulali się, całował go w policzek i w ramię i nawet w usta raz, czy dwa. Może to było to. Obawiała się, że mogliby uprawiać seks, gdy była kilka drzwi dalej.

Ale gdy powiedziała dobranoc – i to było naprawdę urocze, ponieważ przyszła do niego, pocałowała go w policzek i powiedziała -Dobranoc, kochanie. Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwa, że tutaj jesteś, dziękuję ci, jesteś tu bardzo mile widziany - i poszła na górę z Robinem, Harry wciąż spoglądał w ten sam sposób: ramiona skrzyżowane i złośliwy uśmieszek. Louis powiedział mu -Dobranoc, kochanie. widzimy się jutro, - ale kiedy położył się na kanapie, Harry po prostu zachichotał i wziął jego rękę, całując ją a potem spojrzał w jego oczy, by powiedzieć - Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że będziesz spać z dala ode mnie? Łóżko. Teraz.

I teraz tam byli. Harry skulił się po stronie Louisa, jego głowa spoczywała na jego piersi.

-Jesteś pewien, że twoja mama nie będzie zła, ponieważ jestem w twoim pokoju? Zrobiła mi na dole bardzo wygodne łóżko, kochanie.

-Nie – potrząsnął głową. – Mam się dobrze tutaj.

Louis tylko skinął głową.

-Myślisz, że postąpiłem dobrze?

-Z czym?

-Z tumblrem.

Louis ponownie skinął głową. Harry wstawił krótki tekst na tumblrze, wyjaśniający sprawy wobec niego, o koncie, o Louisie. O swoim imieniu.  Zdecydował, że mógłby powiedzieć swoim obserwatorom swoje imię a nawet swoje zdjęcie, ponieważ to było właściwą rzeczą do zrobienia.

-Troszkę się obawiałem, że mogliby… wiesz. Nie polubić mnie i takie tam.

-Nie polubić cię? Jak, fizycznie?

-Tak.

-Oszalałeś, kochanie? Jesteś piękny. Nie ma opcji, że ktoś mógłby cię nie polubić.

-Mówisz tak, ponieważ mnie lubisz.

-Nie! – Louis przyciągnął twarz chłopaka, by mógł na niego spojrzeć – Mówię to, ponieważ to prawda. Jesteś śliczny.

-Dziękuję – Harry uśmiechnął się – Ty jesteś bardziej niż śliczny.

-Dziękuję.

Przez chwilę byli cicho.

-Harry?

-Tak?

Harry czekał, aby Louis kontynuował, ale tego nie robił. Czuł, jak chłopak nabiera powietrza, by powiedzieć coś kilka razy, ale nie. Styles spojrzał na niego i Louis miał rozszerzone oczy.

-Wszystko dobrze?

-Tak, tak. J-ja myślę, ja po prostu… jestem zmęczony.

-Tak, jesteś zmęczony. – wyszczerzył się – Dobranoc.

-Jestem pewien, że tak będzie.

Pocałowali się i znowu zasnęli razem. 

 

(…)

 

 randomcurlshere:

_Cześć wszystkim!_

_Po pierwsze, chciałbym podziękować każdemu z was za to, że życzyliście mi wszystkiego najlepszego. Dziękuję! Jesteście najbardziej niesamowitymi obserwatorami kiedykolwiek._

_Cóż, myślę, że muszę wam powiedzieć kilka rzeczy. Myślę, że trochę minęło, odkąd obiecałem wam to i takie tam i teraz… Teraz myślę, że jest czas, aby powiedzieć. Wyjaśnić._

_Kiedy zakładałem to konto, miało to być sekretnym kontem. Jak, zawsze lubiłem pisać kilka rzeczy, przypadkowych rzeczy. Rzeczy o sobie, o świecie… o wszystkim. Ale, nie wiem, nigdy nie czułem się wystarczająco komfortowo, by pozwolić ludziom, aby poznali mnie dzięki tym rzeczom. Wydaje się to zbyt osobiste, wiecie? Ale czuję, jakby potrzebował pokazać komuś te rzeczy. To, dlatego założyłem randomcurlshere. Zostało stworzone, aby być małym kontem, tylko dla mnie, ale wtedy wy wkroczyliście, dołączyliście do mnie i to było ogromne. Wtedy miałem was, byście byli ze mną przez cały czas. I tak oto jesteśmy._

_Ale teraz, rzeczy się zmieniły. Myślę, że minęło trochę, odkąd nie opublikowałem postu i takich tam, ponieważ po prostu nie czułem tej potrzeby, wiecie? Ponieważ czuję się, jakbym był pełny i…. i zakochany. Wszystko to z powodu jednej osoby, którą dość dobrze znacie. I dlatego teraz, czuję, że potrzebuję pokazać wam mnóstwo zdjęć, które mam w swoim telefonie i video i inne…_

_Więc… więc dzisiaj, powiem wam moje imię… pokażę wam moją twarz i takie tam._

_Więc, cóż… mam na imię Harry Styles. Jestem z Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, mam teraz osiemnaście lat._

_Dziękuję wszystkim. Dziękuję, naprawdę. Jesteście idealni. Mam nadzieję, że nie… wiecie. Rozczaruję was. PROSZĘ, wbijajcie na mojego aska i powiedzcie, co myślicie, dobrze? Naprawdę jestem niepewny wobec tego._

_Moje zdjęcie jest poniżej. Hm… tak. Myślę, że to jest to._

_Kocham was. Bardzo .xxxxx_

_P.s. Imię Rainy’ego to Louis Tomlinson i ma dwadzieścia lat ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

Louis czuje, jakby się umawiali.

To znaczy, jak mógłby tego nie czuć? Traktują siebie nawzajem jak chłopaków. Spoglądają na siebie, jakby byli najważniejszymi ludźmi na świecie. Nadają sobie ksywki (i, będąc szczerym, Louis lubi sposób, w jaki „kochanie”, „skarbie”, „Rainy”, „aniołku” wydostaje się z ust Harry’ego), całują się przez cały czas (i nie wliczają się w to tylko usta, nie. Policzki szatyna wydają się być atrakcyjnymi dla ust Harry’ego i Louis używa wymówki, że szyja Stylesa pachnie zbyt dobrze, aby był z niej z dala przez dłuższy czas), ich ręce nie mogą być z dala od siebie. Jedna od drugiej.

Kiedy w poniedziałkowy poranek, oboje budzą się wcześniej, aby iść na spacer, blisko domu Harry’ego. Na początku, oboje szli koło siebie, słuchawki w uszach, rozmawiali i śmiali się to tu, to tam. Ale potem, to było niemożliwym, aby się nie dotykać. Więc Harry chwycił dłoń Louisa w swoją własną, zaplatając ciaśniej ich palce.

Z powodu tych wszystkich rzeczy, Louis naprawdę myśli, że się umawiają. Myśli, że po prostu czuje potrzebę spytania o to Harry’ego, aby był jego chłopakiem. Ponieważ już nim jest.

Ale wtedy, Louis nie wie, czy Harry czuje to w ten sam sposób. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali. Był raz, kiedy Harry otrzymał pytanie na tumblrze, o ich związek i odpowiedział: nawet nie wiem.

Odtąd, Louis stara się domyśleć w najlepszy z możliwych sposobów jak powiedzieć Harry’emu, że już byli razem.

Od wtedy, kiedy poznali się pierwszego dnia.

 

 (...)

 

-Stary, będąc szczerym, nawet mnie to nie obchodzi. Mam na myśli to, że moja mama wciąż powtarza, aby znaleźć ideał i takie tam, ale mnie naprawdę to nie obchodzi, wiesz?

-Mnie też – powiedział Harry po drugiej stronie linii, przygryzając swoją wargę, gdy pisał na laptopie. – Myślę, że po prostu chcę już z tobą zamieszkać. Nie dbam o nic innego.

-Aw, jesteś słodki, – Harry mógł usłyszeć uśmiech w głosie Louisa – ale tak, czuję się dokładnie tak samo.

Harry zachichotał a potem byli przez chwilę cicho. I utrzymywali tę ciszę przez moment.

-Wiesz, kocham cię – powiedział nagle Harry, przygryzając wargę, był zaniepokojony na odpowiedź szatyna.

-Wiem. Też cię kocham.

I serce Harry’ego nie przyspieszyło. Nie.

 

 (…)

 

 -Mamo, to jest Harry – powiedział Louis, kiedy byli już w Londynie – Rozmawiałaś z nim raz, pamiętasz?

-Tak, oczywiście, że tak – uśmiechnęła się lekko i wyciągnęła rękę do bruneta – Miło mi cię poznać.

-Mnie również miło cię poznać, Jay. Byłem lekko zaniepokojony, aby cię poznać.

-Och, to miłe! Cóż, to tutaj? – powiedziała, rozglądając się po budynku, gdzie byli naprzeciwko niego – Jest pięknie.

I naprawdę było. Było dość proste, ponieważ to było to, za co mogli płacić. Będąc szczerym, oboje byli nieco zawstydzeni, ponieważ nawet, jeśli wprowadzali się razem, by żyć niezależnie, ich rodziny uzgodniły, że dadzą im kilka rzeczy, których potrzebowali do życia. Rzeczy takie jak kanapa, duży telewizor do salonu, kilka półek, aby mogli mieć na nich książki i takie tam, lodówkę, kuchenkę i tego rodzaju rzeczy, i trochę pieniędzy dla nich, aby mieli, za co jeść przez pierwszy miesiąc.

Harry nie był zadowolony, ale nie mogli zrobić niczego, by zaprzeczyć. Potrzebowali tego.

-To jest mieszkanie – powiedział makler, kiedy byli w środku, spoglądając na puste miejsce- Nie jest zbyt duże, ale też nie za małe. Idealne tylko dla dwójki ludzi, którzy pracują przez cały dzień. Idąc tędy, mamy sypialnie – otworzył białe drzwi, wchodząc do jednego z pokoi – W zasadzie są takie same, szafa w dwóch z nich. Możecie wstawić podwójne łóżko lub pojedyncze bez żadnego problemu i jest bardzo, bardzo przewiewne.

Harry i Louis spojrzeli na siebie, chcąc wiedzieć, co myśleli o mieszkaniu. Uśmiechnęli się i odwrócili do maklera.

-Jak powiedziałem, drugi pokój praktycznie jest tego samego rozmiaru, co jest idealne dla was, chłopcy, ponieważ nie będziecie musieli się kłócić, kto zostanie w większym pokoju – uśmiechnął się – Będziecie zapewne się kłócić, ponieważ jeden z nich ma łazienkę – otworzył drzwi od łazienki – Wybaczcie za to. Ale myślę, że to nie będzie zbyt dużym problemem, ponieważ druga łazienka jest w korytarzu, blisko drugiego pokoju. To tylko skok.

-Jest dobrze. Dość ciężko znaleźć mieszkanie, które odpowiadałoby dla dwójki – powiedziała Jay.

-Tak, ponieważ większość mieszkań z dwoma sypialniami jest zaprojektowana, aby były dla rodzin z jednym dzieckiem – wzruszył ramionami – Nic, co możemy z tym zrobić. Ale jestem pewien, że wasza dwójka nie będzie miała nic przeciwko temu, ponieważ mamy ten wspaniały ganek tutaj – powiedział, idąc z powrotem do salonu, w kierunku dużych, oszklonych drzwi – Możecie zawiesić zasłony i szklane drzwi nie będą problemem – otworzył drzwi – Dobry widok, czyż nie?

-Zdecydowanie – powiedział Harry, siadając w holu.

-Te dwa są prezentami – zaśmiał się makler – Myślicie, że możemy podpisać umowę?

-Zdecydowanie – odpowiedział Louis, siadając po boku Harry’ego. – Kiedy możemy się wprowadzić? 

 

(…)

 

-Och, stary…  Jaki bałagan…

Harry spojrzał na wszystkie pudła na podłodze, ręce miał założone na swojej talii.

To był naprawdę bałagan. Wszędzie były pudła na podłodze, oznaczone: „rzeczy do salonu”, „rzeczy do kuchni”. Louis jest podekscytowany, otwierając wszystko i spoglądając na puste ściany, próbując wymyślić, gdzie mógłby, co położyć. 

-Tak. I musimy wszystko położyć na swoje miejsce, ponieważ nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy skończymy. Możemy zrobić tour video na tumblra. Założę się, że ludzie oszaleją!

-Tak, zapewne – Harry uśmiechnął się na tę myśl, myśląc o tym jak ich obserwatorzy byli podekscytowani na temat ich wyprowadzki razem. Nie było dnia, by nikt go nie zapytało to, kiedy się wprowadzają lub kiedy pokażą im swoje miejsce.

I tumblr był teraz nawet lepszy… Harry publikował tam wszystko. Jak, wszystko. Było kilka przypadkowych zdjęć jak Louis nic nie robił, wiele ich dwójki, (ponieważ Harry odkrył, że selfie ich dwójki były najmilszą rzeczą, jaką ludzie lubili najbardziej) i takie tam. To było dobre, aby być wolnym.

-Dlaczego tam stoisz? Pomóż mi z tymi rzeczami, mamy wiele rzeczy do zrobienia i – Louis zaczął odchodzić od Harry’ego, ale młodszy chłopak chwycił go za ramię i przyciągnął blisko siebie.

-Uspokój się, kochanie… mamy czas… - pocałował szyję Louisa.

-Mamy? – przeczesał włosy loczka.

-Tak – Harry pocałował jego szczękę – Mamy, nie mówiłeś, że Niall i Stan przychodzą tutaj, aby nam pomóc? Dzwoniłem do Liama i Zayna, nie musisz się zbytnio martwić…

-Tak… myślę, że masz rację, – pociągnął za włosy Stylesa, by mógł teraz patrzeć w jego oczy i potem pocałował jego usta – ale – zatrzymał się, kiedy Harry chciał pogłębić pocałunek, przyciskając język do dolnej wargi chłopaka – nie możemy pozwolić im wykonać całej roboty. Chodźmy przynajmniej coś zrobić.

-Zrobimy coś – Harry ponownie zaczął całować usta Louisa – Coś naprawdę, naprawdę dobrego… - jego dłoń zaczęła wędrować w dół do krocza chłopaka.

-Wow, hej! – Louis chwycił jego dłoń – Powiedziałeś, że nasi przyjaciele przychodzą.

-Zajmie im to przynajmniej z pół godziny – odciągnął rękę szatyna i zaczął rozpinać jego spodnie – Musimy ochrzcić to mieszkanie…

-Och, tak? Ochrzcić, ale jak?

Harry tylko się uśmiechnął i uklęknął, spoglądając prosto w oczy Louisa, gdy wyciągnął jego kutasa z bokserek. I Louis wciąż na niego patrzył, kiedy Harry wkładał jego kutasa do swoich ust, lekko ssąc jego długość, a później wkładając główkę do jego ust. Jego ręka powędrowała do włosów Harry’ego, przeczesując je i koncentrując się na uczuciu tego, co Harry mu robił po raz pierwszy. Nie zajęło mu to zbyt długo, ponieważ Louis nie mógł się kontrolować, kiedy Styles spoglądał na niego tymi swoimi niewinnymi oczami z jego kutasem w ustach. 

 

(…)

 

-To jest Niall, mój najlepszy przyjaciel – powiedział Louis, godzinę później, gdy przyjechał Niall, sam, do ich mieszkania – a to jest Harry, mój chłopak.

Harry wyszczerzył się. Wyszczerzył, ponieważ poznał najlepszego przyjaciela Louisa (nie interpretujcie tego w zły sposób, Harry był zdecydowanie szczęśliwy, ponieważ poznał Nialla, który wydawał się miłym gościem), ale ponieważ Louis powiedział: Harry, mój chłopak.

Nie, żeby Harry o tym nie wiedział, nie. Wiedział, tak, ponieważ kilka dni temu, kiedy Louis był w jego domu na urodzinach, szatyn powiedział mu to. I w zasadzie powiedział, a nie pytał o nic.

To było świetną sprawą, ponieważ to byli oni. Ciemny pokój, oboje przytuleni na łóżku Stylesa i nagle Louis przesunął wzrok z telefonu loczka na jego szyję. I po jakichś dwóch lub więcej pocałunkach, wyszeptał do jego ucha: pozwól mi cię ostrzec. Jesteś moim chłopakiem. – i Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie, odszeptując – Nie pamiętam żebyś mnie o cokolwiek pytał – i Louis odpowiedział – Nie muszę pytać, umawiamy się, odkąd się poznaliśmy – i wtedy się pocałowali i Harry nie mógł przestać się szczerzyć i nazywając Louisa „chłopakiem”.

Brunet uważa, że „chłopak” jest całkiem dobrą ksywką. Wydaje się idealną dla Louisa.

-Cześć, Niall – powiedział, potrząsając ręką Horana – Miło mi cię poznać.

-Mnie również jest miło cię poznać, stary – powiedział, uśmiechając się – Louis nie potrafił się kurwa zamknąć o tobie, odkąd się poznaliście.

-Kłamca! – powiedział Tomlinson nieco głośniej – Nawet z tobą nie rozmawiałem!

-Nie chciałem z tobą rozmawiać, ponieważ byłeś z tym nudny.

-Odwal się – przewrócił oczami a Harry zachichotał, gdy go przytulał – Gdzie Stan?

-Na randce.

-Stan? Naprawdę?

-Grimshaw.

-Och, nie. Boże, Stan jest jakiś debilny? Powiedziałem mu, żeby nie umawiał się z tym głupim Nickiem.

-Dlaczego nie? – spytał powoli Harry, przesuwając dłoń w górę, by dotknąć policzka Louisa.

-Ponieważ ten koleś jest kutasem. Naprawdę, kochanie, nie masz pojęcia. Myśli, że jest władcą wszechświata, wszystko, o czym mówi to jego praca, którą ma w lokalnym radio.

-Pracuje w radio! To super! Założę się, że ma piękny głos.

-Nie poznasz go, nie ma mowy. Nawet nie zaczynaj o tym myśleć, nie.

-W sumie – zaczął Niall i Harry spojrzał na niego – Louis ma coś do Nicka, ponieważ ukradł mu chłopaka. Teraz boi się, że zrobi dokładnie to samo z tobą – mrugnął a Harry zachichotał.

-To prawda?

-To nie było tak, nie umawiałem się z tym chłopakiem…

-Umawiałeś, zamknij się – Niall przeszedł do salonu, rozglądając się wokół – Miłe mieszkanko.

-Wiem – powiedział Louis, wzruszając ramionami – I ma dobrą cenę.

-Jestem pewien, że ma – powiedział blondyn, wychodząc na ganek – Ładny widok.

-Wciąż musimy zawiesić zasłony i będzie idealnie – powiedział Harry – Zacznijmy, może?

-Cześć?

Odwrócili się, aby zobaczyć Liama i Zayna trzymających się za ręce, stojących tam.

-Cześć, chłopaki! – Harry uśmiechnął się i podszedł do drzwi, aby ich przytulić na przywitanie – Minęło trochę, odkąd się widzieliśmy.

-Tak, trochę – powiedział Payne, kiedy wciąż się przytulali – Miłe miejsce!

-Dzięki – Harry nie potrafił się powstrzymać od uśmiechania, kiedy ponownie odwrócił się do Louisa i Nialla – To są moi najlepsi przyjaciele, Liam i Zayn. Chłopaki, to jest Louis, mój chłopak a to jest Niall, nasz przyjaciel.

-Cześć wam – przywitał ich Tomlinson, potrząsając ich dłońmi, Niall zrobił to samo – Myślę, że mamy trochę do roboty. Zaczynamy? 

 

(…)

 

-To duże łóżko – skomentował Liam, gdy Harry i Louis próbowali postawić podwójne łóżko.

-Wiem – loczek wzruszył – Mam na myśli, jest piękne i duże.  Jestem dość przestronny, więc.

-To dobrze, nie spadnę z łóżka.

-Dokładnie – zachichotał i pocałował szybko Louisa w usta.

-Nie sądzę, że to dobrze, aby stawiać tutaj łóżko, tak szczerze – powiedział Zayn, po kilku minutach, gdy wszedł do pokoju – Myślę, że to trochę dziwne.

-Dlaczego? – Louis przestał robić to, co robił i wstał, spoglądając na łóżko. – Jest normalne.

-Dlaczego tak cholernie duże?

-Och, stary, nie jest takie duże – Louis przewrócił oczami – Czy ty myślałeś, że będziemy spać osobno?

-Więc, dlaczego do cholery macie mieszkanie z dwoma pieprzonymi pokojami?

Harry spojrzał na Louisa ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem i zachichotali, mrugając a potem wzruszając do Liama i Zayna.

 

 (…)

 

 -Okej? To już? Skończyliśmy?

-Tak, jakby, tak. – odpowiedział Niall do Louisa – Reszta rzeczy, która jest w pudłach jest osobistymi rzeczami. Ubrania i takie tam. Wy to zrobicie.

-W porządku – powiedział Harry – Kto chętny na piwo?

 

 (…)

 

-Żartujesz? – spytał Liam, jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy spoglądał na Harry’ego.

Siedzieli na podłodze w salonie, z piwem w dłoni, rozmawiając o wszystkim. Liam leżał na piersi Zayna, Niall pochylał się naprzeciwko kanapy a Harry pochylał się ku piersi Louisa, oboje dzielili butelkę piwa.

-Nie, jestem poważny – odpowiedział Styles, kładąc głowę na ramieniu niebieskookiego -  Myślę, że byłem może w tobie zauroczony, odkąd… nie wiem. Trochę, zanim poznałeś Zayna lub może nieco później. Nie pamiętam, ale tak. Miałem.

-Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś?

-Ponieważ byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi! – zachichotał i pocałował Louisa w skroń – Nie mogłem po prostu ci tego powiedzieć, że byłem w tobie zakochany. Myślę, że nie byłem zakochany. To było tylko zauroczenie, ale wciąż. Nie mogłem.

-Mogłeś, ponieważ czułem tak samo.

Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się.

-Jesteś poważny?

-Tak, myślę – wypił trochę swojego piwa – To było odkąd, miałem jakieś… piętnaście lat lub może czternaście, nie wiem, dopóki nie poznałem Zayna.

-Och, stary – zachichotał Harry – To zmienia wiele rzeczy.

-Zmienia? – spytał Louis, spoglądając na Stylesa z podniesionymi brwiami.

-Tak, zmienia – spojrzał w oczy Louisa a potem znowu na Liama – Myślę, że… mogłoby zmienić.

-Tak, to w ogóle niczego nie zmienia – Liam wzruszył – To nie tak, że zostawiamy naszych chłopaków, aby byli ze sobą. Nigdy.

-Nigdy – Przytaknął loczek i wypił trochę swojego piwa – Nie martw się, kochanie.

-Nie martwię – Louis uśmiechnął się do niego i dziobnął jego usta – Myślę, że nigdy nie zakochałem się w najlepszym przyjacielu.

-Nawet nie zauroczyłeś? – spytał Niall, spoglądając na niego.

-Nie, nie żebym pamiętał.

-To znaczy, że nigdy nie byłem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem – skomentował Harry, znowu pijąc.

-Zamknij się, zakochałem się w tobie, zanim zacząłem z tobą rozmawiać – Harry zachichotał i pocałował ramię Tomlinsona.

-Ale Stan był zauroczony Louisem, jednak.

-Och, naprawdę? – spytał brunet, spoglądając na Nialla.

-Tak – zaśmiał się – Zakochał się w nim, w sumie. Nie tak dawno temu.

-To nie tak – wzruszył Louisa – Tylko wtedy, gdy skończyła się szkoła średnia.

-Trzy lata temu, – Niall przewrócił oczami – ale najgorszą częścią jest to, że Louis udawał, że nic o tym nie wiedział, nawet, gdy Stan prawie usiadł na jego kolanach – powiedział Horan, śmiejąc się i Louis rzucił w niego poduszką.

-Zamknij się.

 

 (…)

 

 -Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Louis, kiedy Harry rzucił się na ogromne łóżko, oczy miał zamknięte a ramiona otwarte.

-Tak – odpowiedział, ale oczy miał wciąż zamknięte – To był długi dzień…

-Wiem, – Louis uśmiechnął się, podchodząc do łóżka na kolanach i dotykając ramienia loczka – ale jestem szczęśliwy, jesteśmy tutaj.

-Ja też – Harry otworzył swoje oczy i uśmiechnął się, spoglądając w oczy chłopaka, dopóki nie byli zbyt blisko siebie i Louis pocałował jego usta. – Louis… stój – zaśmiał się, przerywając pocałunek, gdy szatyn zaczął kłaść się na ciało bruneta, jego ręka przeczesywała włosy bruneta.

-Dlaczego? – powiedział, całując jego szczękę i szyję – Jesteś moim chłopakiem, mogę robić cokolwiek zechcę z tobą.

-To nie tak – Harry skubnął jego usta dwa razy i spojrzał w jego oczy – Byłoby to dla mnie przyjemnością, gdybyśmy poszli dzisiaj na całość. Ale chłopaki są w następnym pokoju. A Niall w salonie.

I, będąc szczerym, Harry był trochę sfrustrowany. To znaczy, kochał swoich przyjaciół. Naprawdę, naprawdę ich kochał i był im wdzięczny za pomoc, by pomogli im uporządkować mieszkanie.

Ale Harry zawsze planował, że ich pierwszy raz będzie wtedy, kiedy spędzą ze sobą pierwszą noc w ich mieszkaniu. Harry pragnął tego z całego serca i nie mógł uniknąć smutku (szczerze, to słowo było jakby zbyt ciężkie), kiedy Louis zaprosił ich, aby zostali.

Oczywiście, wiedział, że Louis ma rację. Było późno, kiedy przestali pić i wszyscy z nich byli zbyt szczęśliwi (zbyt pijani także), by prowadzić i pomagali im przez cały dzień ze wszystkim. Czuło się to jak pewnego rodzaju zobowiązanie.

-Prawie żałuję, że zaprosiłem ich, aby zostali tutaj na noc… - przejechał palcami przez skórę na ramieniu Harry’ego.

-Będąc szczerym, ja też, – Harry uśmiechnął się – ale jest dobrze. To nasze miejsce. Mamy mnóstwo czasu, aby robić cokolwiek zechcemy.

-Cokolwiek zechcemy? – Louis uśmiechnął się złośliwie – Naprawdę?

-Tak, cokolwiek zechcemy.

-Myślę, że podoba mi się to.

A potem ponownie się pocałowali, dopóki Harry – już bez koszulki i ze spodniami w połowie drogi na ziemi – musiał ich znowu powstrzymać.

 

 (…)

 

randomcurlshere:

_Kto jest chętny zobaczyć wycieczkę po moim i Louisa mieszkaniu, jutro?_

 


	12. Chapter 12

Harry kocha spać z Louisem.

To zdecydowanie jedna z jego ulubionych części mieszkania ze swoim chłopakiem. To znaczy, to niesamowite by go przytulić i ułożyć twarz przy jego szyi, przyciągnąć go bliżej siebie, jego klatka naprzeciwko jego pleców, usta ocierające się o jego włosy.

Czasami Harry nie chce spać. Po prostu chce obserwować Louisa, który oddycha wolno, obserwując sposób, w jaki zamykają się jego oczy i czasami przymyka je w szparki z powodu jakiegoś snu i czasami nawet, Louis uśmiecha się w swoim śnie. To głupie, ale lubi to.

W ich pierwszą noc w mieszkaniu, Harry prawie nie zasnął. Całą noc obserwował Louisa, przyciągając go do siebie bliżej lub szepcząc jakieś bezsensowne rzeczy. I Harry miał się z tym dobrze, ponieważ to był Louis.

 

 (…)

 

Niall został do dwunastej następnego dnia, a później wrócił do Doncaster, ponieważ miał uczelnię kolejnego dnia. Liam i Zayn także, ale mogli zostać do popołudnia, ponieważ ich dom nie był za daleko od domu Louisa i Harry’ego.

Kochali swoje towarzystwo, oczywiście. Chłopaki dobrze dogadywali się z Louisem i to było zabawne, by mieć ich wszystkich razem.

Ale Harry i Louis byli trochę zniecierpliwieni, gdy wyjeżdżali, ponieważ, tak… chcieli być sami. Czekali na ten moment zbyt długo, chcieli być ze sobą w możliwy sposób, ale nie mogli tak po prostu wykopać swoich przyjaciół z mieszkania.

Więc, musieli poczekać.

 

 (…)

 

-Myślę, że jesteś z jakiegoś powodu smutny – powiedział, przyciągając Harry’ego, gdy zamknął drzwi za Liamem i Zaynem.

-Jestem? Z jakiego?

-Z powodu nas – pocałował szyję chłopaka – Nicnierobieniem aż do teraz.

-Ale robiliśmy wiele rzeczy – oczy bruneta są zamknięte a dłonie spoczywają na ramionach Louisa. 

-Nie tak dużo jak chciałeś żebyśmy robili – trącił pocałunkami linię szczęki.

-Tylko ja?

-Oboje z nas.

Chwycił rękę Harry’ego i wciągnął ich do pokoju.

Gdy już tam byli, Louis zamknął drzwi i spojrzał na Harry’ego, który uśmiechał się do niego złośliwie, jego oczy błyszczały. Louis przygryzł swoją wargę i ściągnął swoją koszulkę i Harry zrobił to samo, po tym jak skończył chichotać.

-Wydaje się, jakbyśmy nigdy nic nie robili – powiedział Harry, gdy ściągał spodnie, spoglądając na szatyna, wciąż się uśmiechając.

-Nigdy nic w sumie nie robiliśmy. Po prostu… trochę się całowaliśmy. – przesunął się dwa kroki bliżej bruneta – Widzieliśmy się bez spodni, – chwycił Harry’ego za talię i spojrzał w jego oczy – ale to wciąż twój pierwszy raz z chłopakiem.

-Czuję się jak prawiczek – zachichotał Harry i Louis zrobił to samo, całując go w ramię.

-Jesteś, w świecie gejów. To znaczy, nigdy nic nie miałeś w tym swoim ślicznym tyłku.

-I zamierzam mieć to dzisiaj wieczorem? – Harry ścisnął tyłek Louisa, który otulony był w jego bokserkach.

-Przepraszam, kochanie, – niebieskooki spojrzał na Harry’ego, jego oczy były poważne i delikatne a zęby przygryzały wargę. –  ale nie, – przesunął się do jego ucha, aby wyszeptać, dotykając ustami skóry – ponieważ nie mogę doczekać się, by wziąć ten śliczny tyłek tylko dla siebie.

I gdybyście tylko mogli to zobaczyć w tym na wpół oświetlonym pokoju, jak oczy Harry’ego pociemniały i kilka sekund później przyciągnął Louisa za szyję i pocałował bardzo mocno, powodując, że ich języki tańczyły w bałaganie i zęby dotykały ust.

Nie zajęło im to zbyt długo, aby znaleźli się na łóżku, ręce odkrywały ciało drugiego, przesuwając w górę i w dół, próbując dotknąć wszędzie tam, gdzie mogły w tym samym czasie. Rozwarte dłonie, otwarte usta naprzeciwko siebie. W tym jednym momencie, ręka Harry’ego zjechała w dół do bokserek Louisa, ale to nie powstrzymało go przez ściśnięciem jego pośladka. Jego długie palce powędrowały do przestrzeni między pośladkami, pocierając jego dziurkę tylko odrobinę.

-Kurwa – wymamrotał Louis, jego zęby przygryzały klatkę piersiową Harry’ego – Nie możesz mi robić takich rzeczy…

-Jakich rzeczy? – jego palec trącał kółeczka przy dziurce szatyna – Pieścić cię?

-Dokuczać mi – zamknął oczy, kiedy Harry pieścił go w ten sam sposób dwoma palcami.

-Dlaczego nie?

-Ponieważ mogę zrobić to samo z tobą.

Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie, ale zanim mógł jasno pomyśleć, Louis był nad nim, jego usta ssały prawy sutek Stylesa a ręka bawiła się drugim. Młodszy chłopak zwinął się w kierunku Louisa, lubiąc ten kontakt, ale Louis przesunął się w dół, całując pierś i brzuch Harry’ego.

\- Zamierzasz mnie ssać? – Louis spojrzał w górę, aby zobaczyć Harry’ego wspartego na łokciach, przygryzającego wargę i patrzącego na niego.

-Czy będziesz mi mówił wszystko, co zamierzam robić? – powiedział, gdy pociągnął jego czarne bokserki w dół.

-Nie byłoby to takim złym pomysłem. Mogłoby mnie to ostrzec przed-urgh, kurwa Louis.

-Przed czym? – spytał, trzymając w ręku jego kutasa, usta pocierały delikatną skórę.

-Mogłoby…. to mnie ostrzec i mógłbym… przygotować się.

-Zamknij się, Harry.

I kiedy Louis wytknął język, aby polizać długość Harry’ego, zaczynając od jego jąder do główki, Harry powstrzymywał się od zamknięcia oczu.

Ponieważ, będąc szczerym, Harry nie chciał po prostu tego czuć. Nie. To było wyjątkowe i chciał tego tak długo, by mieć to w każdy możliwy sposób. Chciał to poczuć, zobaczyć, obserwować tyle, ile mógł, smakować.  Harry po prostu chciał, aby ten moment był utrwalony na zawsze w jego umyśle.

Ale, jak zawsze, nie mógł wytrzymać zbyt długo, kiedy Louis zaczął ssać go, bardzo powoli.

-Lou, nie… - wymamrotał.

-Co? – Louis spojrzał w oczy chłopaka, tylko z główką jego kutasa między swoimi ustami.

-Och, pieprzony Boże…Nie możesz…. Ty nie możesz…

-Dlaczego? – polizał wokoło jego główkę.

-Kurwa, Louis, przestań.

-Chcesz mnie już pieprzyć?

-Tak jakby.

-Tak jakby? – zachichotał, ponownie liżąc jego kutasa.

Harry starał się coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale wtedy zaczął się podnosić i Louis zrozumiał tę wiadomość, odsuwając się od jego kutasa. Położył się na łóżku obok niego.

Gdy oboje się całowali, Harry sięgnął do szuflady, by chwycić buteleczkę lubrykantu, który tam był (i to nie było celowe, że Harry położył go tam, myśląc, że mogliby to robić w ich pierwszą noc w mieszkaniu, nie).

-Pomyślałeś o wszystkim – skomentował Louis, całując jego usta, gdy skończył to mówić, słysząc dźwięk otwieranej buteleczki.

-Nie w ten sposób, w który myślałeś, że tak zrobiłem – wzruszył ramionami, rozsmarowując lubrykant na swoje palce.

-Och, nie? A co sprawia, że tak myślisz, że myślałem?

-To nie ma znaczenia – przycisnął ich usta razem, raz jeszcze – Rozszerz dla mnie swoje nogi.

-Możesz prowadzić dirty talk? –powiedział, rozszerzając nogi, obserwując go, gdy Styles próbował znaleźć lepszą pozycję dla siebie, by mógł mieć lepszy dostęp do jego tyłka.

-To jest dirty talk? – spytał, spoglądając na swojego chłopaka z błyskiem w oku, a jego palce zaczęły pocierać dziurkę chłopaka, mokrą od lubrykantu.

-Cóż, to twoje „rozszerz dla mnie swoje nogi” i inne rozkazy, których się używa, aby ludzie się podniecili – przygryzł swoją wargę, czując dwa palce pieszczące jego dziurkę, delikatnie.

-Podnieca cię to?

-A jak myślisz? – odpowiedział, spoglądając na swojego własnego, twardego kutasa spoczywającego na jego brzuchu a potem na Harry’ego, z podniesionymi brwiami.

-Myślę, że mogę uczynić to lepszym.

I kiedy tylko brunet polizał główkę jego kutasa, nacisnął mocniej palcem na jego dziurkę, powoli wchodząc.  Naprawdę chciał spojrzeć w górę, na twarz chłopaka, ale obawiał się, że mógłby dojść na sam widok tej sceny.

Cóż, tak szczerze, Harry wykonywał część „przygotowania” naprawdę powoli, aby uczynić to lepszym dla Louisa, by nieco go uspokoić, To znaczy, on prawie doszedł w ustach Tomlinsona z powodu tego blowjobu. Ale nie można go winić, ponieważ cała ta sytuacja był trudna do wytrzymania. Zbyt dużo do zobaczenia, zbyt dużo do czucia, zbyt dużo do smakowania. Nie, musiał się kontrolować tak bardzo jak to możliwe, by było to dla nich obojga lepsze.

Ponieważ to, czego Harry chciał najmniej to widok ich pierwszego razu z Louisem, spoglądającym na niego z podniesionymi brwiami i sfrustrowanym wzrokiem na jego widok z jego własną spermą, zanim mogliby cokolwiek zrobić razem.

Więc Harry wkładał i wyciągał swoje palce naprawdę powoli, dokuczając Louisowi, starając się delikatnie go przygotować, gdy jego usta pracowały z główką kutasa, język czasem przejeżdżał po długości, dokuczając jądrom chłopaka.

Kiedy było już wystarczająco dobrze, by jego palec nie wyczuwał ciasnoty, wcisnął drugi i usłyszał nieco głośniejszy jęk Louisa. Tak, to było dobrą melodią, aby to usłyszeć. Inny niż pozostałe, pochodzące z handjobów i blowjobów, ponieważ Harry dokuczał, testował inną częśc jego ciała. Robił to samo powoli z drugim palcem, starając się wziąć więcej jego kutasa.

-Pieprzony Boże, Harry… - Styles spojrzał w górę, by zobaczyć Louisa z zamkniętymi oczami, dociśniętego do poduszki, z zaciśniętymi ustami, a dłońmi na sutkach. – Tak dobrze…

-Tak? – przesunął palec nieco głębiej.

-Tak, kochanie… Tak…

-Jeszcze jeden?

-Tak, proszę.

Jeden palec więcej i chłopak jęknął głośniej, jego dziurka zacisnęła się bardziej wokół palców Harry’ego.

-Zrób to już…

-Zrobić, co, kochanie?

-Pieprz mnie…

Harry zachichotał, poruszając dwoma palcami jeszcze raz, zanim je wyciągnął i sięgnął po prezerwatywę.

-Zdecydowanie zaplanowałeś to wszystko – skomentował Louis, gdy Harry otworzył prezerwatywę i włożył ją na swojego kutasa, rozsmarowując nieco więcej lubrykantu wzdłuż swojej długości.

-Nie planowałem – rozszerzył nogi szatyna, usadawiając się między nimi i kładąc na jego ciele, dłonie miał wsparte na łóżku, usta przyciskały się do jego szyi, szczęki, warg. Usta, usta, usta – Chciałem tego tak bardzo, by nie zrobić niczego źle.

-Więc, zrób to dobrze. – powiedział po chwili Louisa, gdy spojrzeli sobie w oczy. – Zrób to, już…

Harry uśmiechnął się, zanim pocałował go z otwartymi ustami i docisnął głowkę swojego kutasa do rozciągniętej dziurki.

I to nie było tym, czego spodziewał się Louis. To znaczy, Harry był duży. Wystarczająco duży. Wiedział o tym, odkąd byli pierwszy raz w hotelu, kiedy się dotykali lub kiedy ssali siebie nawzajem. Ale czucie tego ssania było inne niż teraz. Cholernie inne. Jego usta otworzyły się z wrażenia.

-Po prostu…

-Dobrze -  wymamrotał Harry, przestając i spojrzał na Louisa. Louis kiwnął głową, oczy miał zamknięte. Docisnął swoim czołem do ramienia loczka, mrucząc huuuuuuuum, próbując się uspokoić.

-Okej. Już. – powiedział cichym głosikiem.

-Jesteś pewien? – spytał zielonooki, całując włosy szatyna i przyciągając jego talię.

-Tak…

Harry przytaknął, jego usta szukały tych Louisa, gdy zaczął się do niego przybliżać, wkładając powoli swojego kutasa, dopóki nie docisnął się do jego dziurki.

-Louis…

-Tak… - ponownie spojrzeli w swoje oczy, całując się. – Dalej…

A potem było to zamgleniem. Co zaczęło się bardzo powoli i delikatnie, stało się szybkie i dbające. Czuło się to tak, jakby Louis miał się złamać, ale potem było to tak cholernie dobre, wszystko, co chciał to więcej, szybciej i mocniej. To nie było tak, jak gdyby nigdy niczego nie czuł. Ciche, nieśmiałe jęki Harry’ego przy jego uchu, jego ciało naprzeciwko niego, zapach potu loczka, dźwięk ich ciał ocierających się o siebie, to było zbyt dużo.

A Harry starał się tak bardzo jak mógł, aby wytrzymać. Boże, myślał o najbardziej podniecających go rzeczach i próbował dojść, dopóki Louis by tego nie zrobił, ponieważ to było tak, jakby musiało tak się stać. Louis pierwszy, zawsze. Ale to było takie ciasne… ciasne i ciepłe i twarz Tomlinsona… I kiedy wymruczał ciche -zamierzam… och… i Harry poczuł spermę Louisa na swoim brzuchu, nie mógł się powstrzymywać dłużej, nawet, jeśli myślał, nie wiem, o swojej babci. Ta twarz i ten dźwięk i ta cholernie ciasna dziurka wokół jego kutasa, to było zbyt dużo i musiał dojść z długim -huuuuum, Louis.

I potem, gdy Harry z niego wyszedł i przytulili się do siebie, nazwajem, oboje spojrzeli na swoje twarze i zachichotali. A potem zaśmiali. I pocałowali.

 

 (…)

 

Zrobili to znowu. Raz. Dwa. Trzy razy w ciągu nocy.

Haryr nie potrafił być zmęczonym od spoglądania na twarz Louisa w momencie, gdy był wewnątrz niego, sposób, w jaki to wszystko odczuwał.

Będąc szczerym, oboje nie wiedzieli, jak mieliby to powstrzymać. Jak mogliby przestać myśleć o wszystkim, co mieli, jak mogliby cokolwiek robić wiedząc dokładnie jak to się czuje, robiąc coś, co kochali robić.

Ponieważ to było to, co uwielbiali robić. Można by to zobaczyć poprzez spojrzenie na nich w ciągu dnia. Louis mógłby robić cokolwiek, jak zrobienie herbaty bądź nie wiem, oglądanie tv i Harry byłby przy jego boku, spoglądając na niego, myśląc o czymś innym, w ich pokoju, pamiętając każdy szczegół z poprzedniej nocy. Każdy oddech, każdy jęk, każde poruszenie się. Zbyt idealne, by zapomnieć.

I teraz, spoglądając wstecz na wszystkie te chwile, Harry był pewien, że był głupi myśląc, że nie byłoby to wystarczające dla nich z powodu jego braku doświadczenia z seksem z chłopakami. Ponieważ, tak, Harry pieprzył się w szkole średniej, ale tylko z dziewczynami. Z chłopakami było kilka handjobów (i raz otrzymał blowjob). Ale teraz, wiedząc, jakie to było, kiedy był z Louisem w każdy możliwy sposób, wiedział. Nic, nic nie mogło go do tego przygotować. Dla tego uczucia, dla tych wszystkich emocji. Nie. To było wyjątkowe. To byli oni.

I oczywiście, musieli powtórzyć to na koniec popołudnia, rozłożeni na kanapie w ich pokoju. Eksperymentując nowe pozycje, testując ich ciała. Odkrywając.

I będąc szczerym, żaden z nich nie mógł zawrzeć uśmiechu na myśl tego, co będą robić przez resztę ich życia.

Zbyt dobre, aby było prawdziwe.

 

(…)

 

Pierwsza kłótnia wydarzyła się, kiedy nadszedł trzeci dzień wspólnego zamieszkania.

Cóż, Harry nigdy nie lubił być poza domem. Kochał ciepło i poczucie bezpieczeństwa w swoim własnym domu, czując się jak w domu. I czuł tę potrzebę, aby tak zrobić i w tym mieszkaniu. Ponieważ, szczerze, Harry jeszcze tego nie poczuł. To znaczy, to niesamowite mieszkać z miłością swojego życia i spać razem, i budzić się razem, i robić wszystko razem. To właśnie, dlatego nie mógł tego poczuć, jakby to było prawdziwe i permanentne. Wiecie, jak to jest mieć to uczucie, że coś jest dobre, ale nie może być permanentne? Jak, to musi być tylko chwilowe, nie ma sensu, by trwało to wiecznie. Jest tak, jakby Harry przeżył tydzień lub kilka z Louisem a potem wróciłby z powrotem do Holmes Chapel i do swojej mamy i do swojego starego domu.

A to nie było tak jak z Louisem.

Odkąd po raz pierwszy zobaczył mieszkanie, poczuł się jakby był w domu. Nie potrzebował czasu, aby się zaaklimatyzować, nie. Był bardziej niż zaaklimatyzowany. W sumie, chciał czasem wyjść na zewnątrz, ale widząc sąsiadów i innych ludzi, i samochody i toczące się życie.

Nie.

Więc, Louis musiał powiedzieć, że potrzebowali czegoś do kupienia, ponieważ sprawiłoby to, że musieliby wyjść z mieszkania.

-Ale, co? – spytał Harry, kiedy Louis powiedział, że muszą iść kupić jakieś rzeczy. Ale wtedy, kiedy Louis powiedział, że musieliby to zobaczyć, kiedy będą w sklepie, Harry wymamrotał – Nieeee, kochanie… nie chcę – i Louis go pocałował i pieścił jego tyłek, oboje już o tym zapomnieli.

Ale wciąż chciał to zrobić, wiec zawołał Harry’ego i kiedy znowu go o to zapytał, Louis odpowiedział – Rzeczy do mieszkania. Wciąż jest kilka szczegółów, których brakuje tu i tam. Powiedzieliśmy, że zrobimy to w tym tygodniu, pamiętasz?

-Jestem lenieeeem… nie chcę wychodzić, chcę zostać w naszym domu. – powiedział cichym, słodkim głosem, ale tym razem to nie podziałało.

I wiecie, jaki jest Louis. Zawsze wybucha. Zero spokoju, zero dyskusji. Tylko krzyki.

-Cholera jasna, Harry! Czy ty naprawdę zamierzasz zostać w tym pieprzonym domu cały dzień? To jest chore! Jestem tym zmęczony!

I kiedy zaczął wychodzić z pokoju, Harry natychmiast wstał z kanapy i do niego podbiegł.

-Kochanie, ja po prostu…

-Odpieprz się.

I z drzwiami zamkniętymi przed jego nosem, Harry wrócił do salonu.

Tak, Louis był przewrażliwiony i to nie miało sensu. To znaczy, Harry mógłby to zrobić, gdyby wiedział ile znaczyło to dla Louisa. Dodatkowo, Harry nigdy, nie krzyknąłby lub byłby niegrzeczny wobec Tomlinsona.

Ale dwadzieścia minut później, gdy Louis wrócił prosto z kuchni do ich pokoju i pięć minut później przyszedł do Harry’ego, usiadł po jego stronie na kanapie, podał mu filiżankę herbaty, pocałował go w usta i wymamrotał – Przepraszam. Kocham cię.

 

 (…)

 

_-Okej, ludzie, obiecałem wam tour video – i jesteście tacy uroczy wobec tego, bardzo dziękuję wam za wsparcie, kocham was bardzo, – więc jestem tutaj, aby je stworzyć, okej? Więc, jestem przed moimi frontowymi drzwiami… to są drzwi frontowe, powiedzcie cześć, drzwi. Haha, dobra. Prawdopodobnie kupię coś tutaj, jak lalki czy coś, nie wiem, z imieniem Louisa i moim. Lub możemy położyć jakieś rzeczy na święta? Nie wiem, tak. Chodźmy do mieszkania… Dobra, jesteśmy już i to, co widzicie i to, co mamy… mamy salon. Przybliżę się do drzwi… dobra, jesteśmy w środku i to jest to, co widzicie, kiedy wchodzicie do mojego i Louisa mieszkania. Mamy tutaj czarną, dużą kanapę, to był prezent od mojej mamy, dziękuję ci mamo, kocham cię. Hm… dywan już tutaj był, nie musieliśmy go kłaść, więc jest dobrze… lubię beż, to dobry kolor dla dywanu. Tutaj mamy duży telewizor, był on w pokoju Louisa w Doncaster, przywieźliśmy do tutaj. Wciąż nie mamy pięknej półki, aby go na niej położyć, ale wkrótce ją kupimy. Tutaj, mamy zasłonę, była na moich drzwiach w Holmes Chapel, lubię ją, więc ją tutaj umieściliśmy. I kiedy je otworzycie, jeeej, mamy niesamowite szklane drzwi, które prowadzą nas na ganek. Jest tam szezlong, który był wraz z mieszkaniem… i mamy tutaj piękny widok. Witaj, Londynie! Pięknie, czyż nie? Zgadzam się. Okej, wracając do środka, ponieważ na zewnątrz jest lodowato – pozwólcie, że zamknę drzwi… okej, jesteśmy z powrotem i chodźmy zobaczyć pozostałe pokoje. Tutaj jest kuchnia, mamy kuchenkę, lodówkę, domowe rzeczy i to wszystko. Robilem dla nas herbatę, pachnie tutaj dobrze. Okej, wracając do salonu, mamy tam te drzwi i prowadzi nas to do korytarza… Ops… Wybaczcie, mój palec wciąż coś zasłania. Ale tak, mamy tutaj ten duży pokój, wejdźmy… tutaj są nasze stare łóżka, jak możecie zobaczyć… wciąż musimy zawiesić jakieś zasłony, gdyż dywan był już w mieszkaniu. Beż jest dobry, tak. To fajny pokój. Okej, wracając – Ops, wybaczcie, nie chciałem trzasnąć drzwiami, prawdopodobnie sprawiło to nieco głośniejszy dźwięk na kamerze. Cóż, wracając, mamy tutaj łazienkę… to normalna łazienka, jak możecie zobaczyć… wanna, prysznic, zlew… normalne rzeczy. A potem mamy najwspanialsze miejsce w całym mieszkaniu. Sypialnia moja i Louisa! Okej, pozwólcie, że otworzę te drzwi… okej, to jest to, co widzicie, gdy otworzycie drzwi. Ten sam beżowy dywan, drzwi od łazienki po drugiej stronie ściany, okno i nasze łóżko! Spójrzcie na stolik nocny, to mój ulubiony kubek… haha. I śpiący bez koszulki Louis z twarzą na mojej poduszce, haha. Takie urocze. Okej, pozwólcie, że… Och, cześć wam, widzicie moją okropną twarz na kamerze. Okej, obudźmy go, hm?_

I gdy kamera zaczyna się poruszac z Harrym idącym do łóżka, a jest tam dźwięk prześcieradła a potem są nagie plecy Louisa.

_-Kochanie… obudź się… obudź się, Lou… mamy przepiękny, zimowy dzień, wszystko na zewnątrz jest białe i życie jest dobre… hm? Obudź się… Och, kiedy zacząłem szeptać? Możecie mnie usłyszeć? Mam nadzieję, że tak. Jeśli zwrócicie uwagę, możecie usłyszeć jego oddech. Kochanie… skarbie, obudź się… hm? Tumblr widzi moją rękę w twoich włosach w tym momencie… myślę, że lubisz jak je pieszczę… lubisz… masz miękkie włosy._

_-Hm… nie._

_-Nie, kochanie? Aw, ale musisz._

_-Nie muszę. Nie zaczęliśmy dzisiaj pracować._

_-Ale jest prawie dziewiąta! Musisz się obudzić… zrobiłem dla nas herbatę… kochanie…. spójrz na mnie…_

_-To twoja wina, że nie mogliśmy do cholery spać zeszłej nocy._

_-Pieprzony Boże, Lou. Wytnę to._

_-Wytniesz, co? Dlaczego? Och… hej, co robisz z tą kamerą przy mojej twarzy?_

_-Nagrywam wycieczkę po naszym mieszkaniu dla naszych obserwatorów… Mówiłem ci, że to zrobię._

_-To nie miało być tak wcześnie._ _–_ Louis przewrócił się, aby być na plecach i ręce znalazły się na jego twarzy.

 _-Powiedz dzień dobry dla mnie –_ Louis przesunął dłonie w dół swojej twarzy i spojrzał na Harry’ego ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

 _-Dzień dobry dla ciebie –_ można było usłyszeć chichot Harry’ego a następnie potrząsanie kamerą i twarz Tomlinsona z bliska.

_-Teraz mnie pocałuj na dzień dobry._

_-Ew, Harry! Nie umyłem jeszcze zębów._

_-Nie obchodzi mnie to! Pocałuj mnie na dzień dobry._

Kamera zaczęła się poruszać i kiedy została skierowana na jeden ze sutków Louisa, można było usłyszeć dźwięk ich złączonych ust, mokry dźwięk krótkich dziobnięć i spotkanych warg.

_-Zobacz, gdzie jest kamera._

_-Och, Boże, wybaczcie –_ przesunął ją i ponownie wróciła na ich twarze _– Witajcie! –_ pocałował Louisa w usta i jedno oko ma zamknięte a drugie otwarte, spoglądając w kamerę.

_-Całujesz mnie w otwartymi oczami, naprawdę? Niegrzecznie._

_-Wiesz, że cię kocham –_ ponownie dziobnął go w usta _– Chodź tutaj, wciąż muszę pokazać naszą łazienkę. –_ wstał z łóżka i skupił się na niebieskookim.

_-Weź tę kamerę ode mnie. Muszę się ubrać._

Kamera przesunęła się na okno.

 _-Och, te zasłony były w sypialni Louisa w Doncaster, przywieźliśmy je tutaj, ponieważ lubię ciemnoniebieski. Och, mamy tutaj nagiego Louisa. Nie pokażę wam go, ponieważ jest cały mój, wybaczcie. Niezły tyłek, kochanie. –_ I można było usłyszeć jak Louis mówi _– Zamknij się  -_ w tle i śmiech Harry’ego _– Nie, załóż też jakieś spodnie!_

_-Zamknij się, Harry, o mój Boże._

Kamera ukazała idącego Louisa do białych drzwi po stronie ściany, ubranego w szarą koszulkę, która przypadała aż do zaokrągleń tyłka szatyna i Harry szedł za nim, oboje weszli do łazienki.

 _-Nie lubię twoich nagich nóg na video –_ powiedział i przesunął kamerę na duże lustro, które ukazywało jego i Louisa jak nakładali pastę na swoje szczoteczki.

_\- W takim razie, nie pokazuj moich nóg._

_-Och, możecie i mnie zobaczyć na video…. Czeeeeść. Spójrzcie, Louis ma na sobie jedną z moich koszulek. Czyż nie jest on uroczy? Nawet ładniejszy w mojej koszulce… wygląda na nim, jakby była za duża, haha. Takie małe kochanie._

_-Harry, zamknij się –_ powiedział Louis, ze szczoteczką w ustach a Harry zachichotał.

_-Wybacz, kochanie. Okej, to jest nasza łazienka. Mamy tutaj to duże lustro i ten kącik, jest normalnym kącikiem. Wanna z prysznicem także… normalne rzeczy. A tutaj mamy Louisa plującego do zlewu… Ew, kochanie. Obserwując jego piękne usta, ponieważ są tam dodatkowe rzeczy z wczorajszej nocy…_

_-Umyłem zęby, zanim poszedłem spać, głupku –_ Louis opłukał swoje usta a potem spojrzał na Harry’ego _– I przestań gadać o tych rzeczach na tym video, na miłość boską!_

_-Wybaczcie. Pójdę z Louisem, wychodzimy z łazienki, teraz jesteśmy na korytarzu i wracamy do salonu a Louis idzie do kuchni, by wypić herbatę. Możesz przynieść też dla mnie, kochanie? Dziękuję._

Kilka sekund później, Louis podszedł bliżej do Stylesa, podając mu filiżankę herbaty i loczek przesunął kamerę, aby filmowała ich oboje.

_-I to była wycieczka po naszym mieszkaniu. Mam nadzieję, że to polubiliście… i… myślę, że to wszystko. Dziękuję za oglądanie. Powiedz pa, kochanie._

_-Paaa._

I video zakończyło się z chichoczącym Harrym na Louisa i kradnącym od niego pocałunek.


	13. Chapter 13

 

Są uzależnieni.

Jest to trochę dziwne i banalne, kiedy mówi się, że są uzależnieni od seksu, ale będąc całkowicie szczerym, nie ma innego sposobu, aby nazwać to obsesją, którą mają między sobą, gdy są nadzy i złączeni.

Po tym, jak zrobili to po raz pierwszy – niesamowity, idealny, tak bardzo uroczy ich pierwszy raz – w słowach Harry’ego – stało się to dość trudne, aby nie robić tego przez cały czas. To znaczy, przez cały czas byli sami w mieszkaniu, nadal nie pracowali – właściciel sklepu, w którym zamierzali pracować, powiedział, że muszą zaczekać do początku następnego miesiąca lub przynajmniej kilka tygodni, aby zacząć poprawnie. Nie wiedzieli, o czym mówił ten mężczyzna, ale było to całkiem w porządku, by zaczęli się cieszyć swoim miesiącem miodowym, zanim prawdziwe życie się zacznie, – co znaczyło, że będą w mieszkaniu, w ich mieszkaniu, sami, absolutnie nic nie robiąc.

Więc jak mogli oprzeć się pokusie?

Nie mogli.

Kanapa, dywan, szafka, łazienka (włączając w to prysznic i wannę), ich łóżko było wykorzystane pod każdym możliwym kątem, gdy robili to razem.

Na plecach Louisa, lub brzuchu, na rękach, na kolanach lub na nogach, z nogami w powietrzu i wokół talii Harry’ego, na kolanach Harry’ego… próbowali wszystkiego. Wszystko, aby można było poczuć to jeszcze lepiej.

Harry nie lubił tych pozycji, w których nie mógł zobaczyć twarzy Louisa, tak bardzo jak lubił pozostałe, gdy mógł zobaczyć jego twarz. Lubił widzieć emocje, zadowolenie. Wszystko. I musiał potwierdzić, z całą pewnością, że Louis nie mógłby wyglądać ładniej, kiedy miał ten orgazmowy wyraz twarzy.

To samo dotyczyło Louisa. Kochał obserwować sposób, w jaki usta Harry’ego otwierały się lekko, gdy za każdym razem w niego wchodził, sposób, w jaki zamykały się jego oczy, sposób, w jaki przygryzał swoją wargę, zanim zaczynał się posuwać. Po prostu kochał obserwować zmieniającą się ekspresję jego twarzy, gdy zaczynał pchać, próbując się kontrolować, by wytrzymać tak długo jak tylko mógł. Kochał sposób, w jaki Harry jasno mu pokazywał, że był jego pierwszym – to działa w ten sposób – słowa Harry’ego.

Zbyt dużo lub nie – zdecydowanie nie – to było całkiem dobre dla nich.

 

 (…)

 

 W Walentynki każdy z nich miał coś dla drugiego.

Louis wiedział od zawsze, że Harry kochał koty – Tumblr i jego korzyści – i zawsze chciał jednego, ale nigdy nie mógł, ponieważ jego mama była uczulona. Poza tym, fakt zobaczenia Harry’ego z kotem byłby ekstremalnie uroczą sceną – wyobraźcie sobie to teraz i teraz wiecie, jak zadziałał mózg Louisa – sprawił, że szatyn wiedział, co podaruje loczkowi na Walentynki, prawie za miesiąc, dzień przed.

Z drugiej strony Harry…

Cóż, w trakcie ich życia seksualnego – super seksualnego życia – Harry był zawsze na górze. To znaczy, było to całkiem w porządku dla niedoświadczonego chłopaka, by to robić, być na górze, ponieważ nie było to całkowicie odmienne od heteroseksualnego seksu, z wyjątkiem lubrykantu i fazą przygotowania. Co więcej, Louis zawsze mówił, że chciałby to zrobić, że lubił być na dole.

Ale sprawa była taka, że Harry chciał być na dole. To znaczy, jeśli Louis kochał to tak bardzo, musiało to być dobre.

Więc, pomyślał, że to mogłoby być prezentem dla szatyna na Walentynki.

Dzień przed, trzynastego lutego, Harry stał naprzeciwko Louisa, który siedział na kanapie, oglądając tv, ręce miał założone na talii.

\- Wychodzimy dzisiaj.

\- Co? – spytał zdezorientowany Louis. – Myślałem, że nie lubisz wychodzić.

\- Muszę kupić dla ciebie prezent na Walentynki.

\- Nic mi nie musisz kupować, kochanie.

\- Zamknij się – przewrócił oczami – Załóż koszulkę i spodnie. Masz pięć minut.

\- Och, pieprz się, Harry! Nie chcę dzisiaj wychodzić.

\- Musisz.

\- Dlaczego nie pójdziesz sam, Harry?

\- Ponieważ chcę, abyś poszedł ze mną. Ubierz się.

Louis wstał, trochę zły (nie aż tak, Harry o tym wiedział), aby się ubrać, myśląc o tym, jak mogłoby to zrujnować jego plany.

 

 (…)

 

\- Ty, zaczekaj tutaj – powiedział Louis, kiedy przyjechali do centrum miasta, odpinając swój pas.

\- Co? Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ muszę kupić twój cholerny prezent.

\- Dlaczego nie mogę iść z tobą?

\- Ponieważ pójdę tam sam.

\- To śmieszne, Louis. 

\- Ty jesteś śmieszny. To wszystko twoja wina, ponieważ ty cholernie chciałeś, aby tutaj przyjechać. Więc teraz, ponosisz konsekwencje.

\- Głupek – zaśmiał się Harry i odpiął swój pas, szybko muskając usta Louisa. – Zaczekam tutaj na ciebie, dobrze? Nie spóźnij się.

 

 (…)

 

Harry nie wiedział, co mógłby podarować Louisowi, tak szczerze. To znaczy, wiedział, ale to nie mogło być tylko to. Musiał podarować mu coś jeszcze. Jakąś rzecz.

Więc poszedł do sklepu, spoglądając na przypadkowe rzeczy. Myślał o jakiejś płycie, ale nie wiedział czy byłoby to dobrym pomysłem - Louis miał ich mnóstwo. Było to prawie kolekcją. Gdyby Harry podarował płytę ulubionego zespołu szatyna, chłopak prawdopodobnie by ją miał. Więc, nie.

Po pierwsze, poszedł do sklepu z czekoladą i kupił pudełeczko ulubionych czekoladek Tomlinsona (z mleczną czekoladą) a następnie do jednego z tych ogromnych sklepów. Prawie po godzinie, wciąż nie mógł znaleźć tego, co mógłby mu podarować.

Dopóki nie zobaczył wyjątkowego filmu na DVD. Zaśmiał się w momencie, gdy go wybierał, ale zdecydował, że to będzie idealne.

To nie było nawet oficjalnym prezentem, więc…

Och i nie mógł zapomnieć, by zapytać o dodatkową kokardkę. Czerwoną.

 

 (…)

 

Kilka minut później, Harry był w samochodzie, odpowiadając na pytania na tumblrze, kiedy Louis wszedł do samochodu, trzymając pudełeczko w swoich rękach.

\- Hej, kochanie – musnęli się ustami, a Styles spojrzał na pudełeczko znajdujące się w rękach chłopaka – Co to?

\- Możesz zobaczyć.

\- Co, mogę je teraz otworzyć? Myślałem, że musimy zaczekać do jutra!

\- Nie sądzę, że mógłbym to przed tobą ukryć, kochanie. Otwórz je.

I kiedy to zrobił, nie mógł uwierzyć. Mały czarny kotek z dużymi, niebieskimi oczami spoglądał na niego.

\- O mój Boże. Żartujesz sobie ze mnie.

\- Co? Myślałem, że lubisz koty?

\- Kocham je! O mój Boże, Louis… - wziął kotka w swoje ręce – O mój Boże, jest taki śliczny… Witaj, malutki…

\- Podoba ci się?

\- Kocham go, Louis… kocham go tak bardzo… dziękuję, dziękuję! – chwycił Louisa za szyję i pocałował go w usta. – Jesteś niesamowitym chłopakiem. Kocham cię tak bardzo… dziękuję.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko, kochanie. – obserwował jak Styles głaskał kotka. – Jak zamierzasz go nazwać?

\- Nie wiem, co myślisz? Chcę czegoś, co mogłoby mi przypominać ciebie.

\- Nie wiem, kochanie. Jest twój.

\- Nazwę go Boo… jest trochę dziwne, ponieważ boo sprawia, że myślę o duchach a duchy są białe, ale nie obchodzi mnie to. Ty jesteś, Boo.

I Louis śmiał się z logiki z Harry’ego.

 

 (…)

 

Następnego dnia, Louis obudził się i zobaczył czerwone pudełeczko czekoladek i film Piotrusia Pana zamiast ciała Harry’ego po jego stronie łóżka. Jasnoróżowa kartka z idealnym pismem loczka leżała na nich, która sprawiła, że serce szatyna zmiękło.

_Dwie rzeczy, które zawsze będą mi o tobie przypominać… słodkość twojej osobowości, twoje pocałunki i twój głos i wieczne dziecko wewnątrz twojego niewinnego serca. Kocham cię, Louis. Bardziej niż cokolwiek innego na tym świecie._

_Kocham, Harry._

 

 (…)

 

Harry był w ich pokoju, dobrą chwilę i nie pozwolił wejść Louisowi. Próbował wiele razy, ale Styles zawsze krzyczał – Jeszcze nie.

I wtedy, kiedy pozwolił mu wejść, było to nawet lepsze. Louis dostał prawie ataku serca, kiedy zobaczył nagiego Harry’ego leżącego na ich łóżku, z czerwoną kokardką na swoim tyłku.

 

 (…)

 

Inaczej.

Super, super inaczej.

Ale dobre inaczej.

Super, super dobre inaczej.

Harry kochał sposób, w jaki to się czuło – troska, słodkość, niesamowitość i piękno.  Louis zadbał o niego tak dobrze, że wszystko, czego chciał to powtarzanie tego cały czas w kółko.

I znowu. Ponieważ, kurwa, Louis wiedział jak pieprzyć i kochać kogoś w tym samym czasie.

Na początku było wolno, ale potem, kiedy Harry mógł poczuć jak dobre to było, nie mógł się powstrzymać. Próbował, naprawdę próbował, aby być cicho tak jak tylko mógł (i wcale nie było cicho. Było to bardziej jak powstrzymywanie się od jęczenia, nie krzyczenie lub wygadywanie bzdur przez cały czas), ale po prostu nie mógł. Zawsze był to głośny jęk (nie, nie chce nazywać tego krzykiem, nawet jeśli Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać, ponieważ, hej, sprawił, że Harry Styles krzyknął, wiecie co to oznacza?), lub jakieś - _pieprzony Boże, Louis… pieprz mnie dobrze_ lub _zaraz dojdę, kurwa_ – i tysiąc innych złych słów i rzeczy. Zbyt dobre, aby być cicho, zdecydowanie.

 

I Harry nie mógł nawet zdecydować, co kochał najbardziej, wstęp czy w zasadzie seks. Louis przygotował go z taką troską i, na miłość boską, dlaczego wcześniej nie próbował rimmingu? Czuło się to niesamowicie i czuł się źle wobec Louisa, że wciąż nie spróbował tego na nim (w sumie, próbował, liżąc go raz czy dwa, ale bardziej mu tym dokuczając). Doszedł od tego raz.

 

I, szczerze, Harry nie mógłby być bardziej podekscytowany dla ich skompletowanego życia seksualnego niż teraz.

 

 (…)

 

 - Wkrótce zaczniemy pracę – powiedział Louis w deszczowe popołudnie, kiedy przytulali się na kanapie, oglądając kryminał.

\- Wiem – westchnął Harry – Chciałbym, aby moje życie zostało takim, jak teraz.

\- Och, nie polubiłbyś go, kochanie – zaśmiał się szatyn, czując jak Harry przytulił go bliżej swojego ciała – To znaczy, musimy coś zrobić, aby utrzymać nasze myśli zajętymi.

\- Chcę zatrzymać swoje myśli tylko przy tobie – pocałował szyję Louisa – I twój zapach… i twój smak… i ciebie, ciebie, ciebie.

-Aw, jesteś taki naiwny – zaśmiał się i ugryzł wargę loczka – Chociaż, może mógłbym się zgodzić…

\- Może mógłbyś się zgodzić? – podniósł swoje brwi – Co z tobą nie tak, kochany Boo?

\- Nie, nie, nie możesz nazywać mnie kochanym Boo. Mamy teraz innego Boo.

\- Och, tak. Masz rację. Będę cię teraz nazywać Rainy Baby, już na zawsze.

\- To nie byłoby takie złe. Myślę, że trochę dziwne, ale także słodkie. Kochany kotku.

\- Och, zamknij się. I ty mówisz, że jestem naiwny.

\- Jesteś – Louis pocałował szczękę Harry’ego, zbliżając się do jego ust, a następnie szepcząc, gdy ich usta się dotknęły – Ale cię kocham.

\- Ja też cię kocham.

I, tak. Mogą lub nie być naiwnymi. Ale nie możecie zapomnieć, że żyją miesiącem miodowym. I to, może lub nie, później się zmienić.

Może lub nie musi.


	14. Chapter 14

Louis nie lubi myśleć o przeszłości. Uważa, że przeszłość jest tylko ważna dla nas, aby nauczyć się tego, co już było. Nic więcej. Nie musisz myśleć o przeszłości, nie możesz znowu nią żyć. Przeszłość jest przeszłością.

Louis nauczył się z Harrym, że przyszłość nie jest czymś, o czym powinno się myśleć. To znaczy, oczywiście powinno się o niej myśleć, można sobie z całą pewnością ją wyobracać, ale nie mieć żadnych oczekiwań, ponieważ to pewne, że nic nie stanie się tak, jak sobie to wyobraziliśmy i potem możemy być z tego powodu sfrustrowani i smutni.

Tomlinson uważa, że teraźniejszość jest jedynym czasem, o którym powinno się myśleć. Ponieważ teraźniejszość będzie przeszłością, którą się zapamięta. I uważa, że powinien sprawić, by teraźniejszość była niesamowitą chwilą w jego życiu.

I, z całą pewnością, Louis uważa, że sprawy, które były w przeszłości nie mogą być w teraźniejszości.

 

 (…)

 

Harry zaczął obserwować Louisa od kilku dni. Widzi, że chłopak nie jest już na tumblrze. Widzi, że za każdym razem czuje potrzebę, by tam wejść, (ponieważ jest to uzależnieniem, tak może sobie wmawiać) Louis wchodzi na tumblra Harry’ego. Gdy chce odpowiedzieć na pytania od anonimów, przechodzi do jego skrzynki.  I Styles uważa, że to nie jest normalne.

\- Louis?

\- Tak? – odpowiada, spoglądając w górę znad telefonu loczka.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak? Skąd to pytanie?

\- Nie wiem – wzrusza Harry – Ja trochę… ostatnio cię obserwowałem…

\- Och, wiem, że tak – mrugnął i zachichotał a brunet zaśmiał się.

\- Nie, nie w ten sposób – Louis spojrzał na niego z uniesionymi brwiami – Tak, w ten też, – musnął jego usta – ale… nie jesteś już na tumblrze.

\- Jestem. Teraz, w sumie.

\- Nie. To znaczy, na swoim koncie.

\- Przeszkadza ci to, że jestem na twoim?

\- Nie! – powstrzymał Louisa, gdy ten chciał oddać mu telefon – Nie, kochanie. To znaczy… Oczywiście, że nie obchodzi mnie to, że jesteś na moim koncie – pocałował go w policzek, przeczesując włosy. – Po prostu wiem, że jesteś uzależniony tak bardzo jak ja i nie jesteś już na swoim. Jest tam coś, co ci przeszkadza? – pocałował jego nos – Hm?

\- Nie – pokręcił głową.

\- Jesteś pewien? Wiesz, że możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć.

\- Tak.

\- Okej. Daj mi buziaka.

Louis uśmiechnął się i pocałował usta Harry’ego.

 

 (…)

 

 - Powinieneś mi z tym pomóc! – powiedział Louis, gdy Harry położył się na ich łóżko, gdy Louis próbował posprzątać ich sypialnię.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ też tutaj mieszkasz! Musisz mi z tym pomagać, kochanie!

\- Nie chcę – położył się na brzuchu, twarzą na poduszce Tomlinsona.

\- Ja też nie, – zatrzymał się, rzucając ubrania na plecy loczka – ale musimy. Proszę, Harry. Podnieś swój tyłek i mi pomóż.

\- Dlaczego musimy to robić? – powiedział, nieco głośniej podnosząc głoś, odwracając się i wspierając na łokciach – Zawsze mówiłem, że nigdy nie będę robił tego nudnego gówna, gdy będę mieszkał sam.

\- Ale nie mieszkasz sam – Louis uśmiechnął się złośliwie – Mieszkasz ze swoim pieprzonym chłopakiem, więc powinieneś spróbować zaimponować mi, że chcesz abym cię poślubił.

\- Ty już chcesz mnie poślubić – Harry uniósł swe brwi i wyszczerzył się – Odkąd dowiedziałeś się o moim istnieniu.

\- Skąd o tym wiesz? Lub myślisz, że wiesz.

\- Ponieważ to samo przydarzyło się mnie – wzruszył.

\- Możesz lub nie mieć rację. – Harry zachichotał i próbował chwycić Louisa za talię, aby położył się na jego ciele, ale nie mógł, ponieważ chłopak zbyt szybko się odsunął – To nie znaczy, że muszę zrobić to samemu. Nie jestem twoim niewolnikiem. Wstawaj.

\- Złośliwiec!

 

 (…)

 

\- Tak, tak, wszystko jest w porządku – wymruczał do telefonu Harry – Nie – zaśmiał się – Robię to dobrze.

\- Powiedz swojej mamie, że przesyłam jej buziaki – powiedział Louis, przeczesując włosy Harry’ego.

Louis siedział na kanapie, Harry na niej leżał z głową na kolanach szatyna, gdy ten oglądał jeden z tych kryminałów, od których był uzależniony. Harry dzwonił do swojej mamy – znowu – by z nią porozmawiać, ponieważ, według niego – tęsknił za swoją mamą tak bardzo, że nie dzwonił do niej przynajmniej raz dziennie. Louis myśli, że to urocze – sprawia, że myśli o tym, że gdyby on i Harry musieliby pewnego dnia rozstać się na kilka dni, Harry chciałby do niego dzwonić każdego dnia, o każdej godzinie, tak jak robił to ze swoją mamą.

\- Louis przesyła całusy – potarł swój nos – Tak? Okej – spojrzał na niebieskookiego, odciągając telefon – Mama mówi, że jesteś całkiem dobrym towarzystwem dla mnie.

\- Och, wiem o tym, – zachichotał – ale dlaczego tak mówi?

\- Mówi, że mój głos jest szczęśliwy.

\- Och. Dziękuję, Anne!

\- Tak? – Harry wrócił do rozmowy ze swoją matką – Och, jasne. Wiem, wiem. Powiedział, że nie mogli nas zatrudnić w tym miesiącu z powodu czegoś, czego także nie zrozumiałem. Jakieś sprawy biznesowe, tak. Dlaczego? Och, tak. Okej, mamo. Porozmawiamy jutro. Kocham cię bardzo mocno… Przyjedź nas odwiedzić. Tak, przyjedziemy. Obiecuję. Kocham cię.

\- Musimy pojechać się z nią zobaczyć – powiedział Louis, gdy Harry się rozłączył i odwrócił w kierunku jego brzucha.

\- Wiem – powiedział, jego głos był stłumiony przez sweter chłopaka. – Pojedziemy.

\- Do mojej mamy też – westchnął – Tęsknię za swoimi siostrami.

\- Co? – przesunął się twarzą do chłopaka – Co się stało z „Boże uchroń mnie przez tymi krzykami”?

\- Co? Kocham swoje siostry, Harry, tak jak ty kochasz swoją! Ale to nie to samo. To znaczy, one są jeszcze dziećmi. Krzyczą i takie tam. I dużo płaczą. A moja mama krzyczy na nie i to wszystko jest stresujące. Ale to nie znaczy, że ich nie kocham. Kocham! Tęsknię za nimi. Bardzo.

\- Aw, jesteś uroczy – przesunął lekko swoją głową a Louis pochylił się, by go pocałować – Pojedziemy tam, dobrze? Też chcę je poznać.

\- Wiem, że chcesz – ponownie musnął usta Harry’ego – Teraz, proszę, czy mogę cię poprawnie przytulić i możemy oglądać tv?

\- Ty i te twoje kryminały – powiedział Harry, kładąc się na kanapie i Louis położył się za nim, przytulając jego talię i spoglądając na tv.

\- Tak i musisz je oglądać ze mną – pocałował pierś loczka.

\- Jestem z tego powodu szczęśliwy.

\- Wiem. 

 

(…)

 

**Anonim zapytał:** _Cześć! Więc… Jesteś teraz nowym chłopakiem Louisa. Wysłałem mu kilka wiadomości, ale nie odpowie na nie, ponieważ ich nie widzi lub po prostu nie chce. Możesz go ode mnie pozdrowić? Jestem Luke, będzie mnie pamiętać. x_

Harry podniósł swoje brwi. Luke. Luke. Wiedział, że słyszał to imię wcześniej, ale nie wiedział skąd.

 **-**  Louis? Louis! – zawołał.

\- Tak, kochanie? – Louis wystawił głowę zza kuchni, gdzie robił herbatę.

\- Kim jest Luke?

\- Luke? Dlaczego?

 - Ktoś wysłał mi pytanie, że jest Lukiem i że go znasz.. – Harry spojrzał znad swojego telefonu, by spojrzeć na Tomlinsona – I powiedział, że „jestem twoim nowym chłopakiem.”

\- Och.

\- Och? Louis, kim jest ten koleś?

\- To nikt, Harry.

\- Nie, zdecydowanie kimś jest.

\- Nikt – podszedł do Stylesa i podał mu filiżankę herbaty, całując jego czoło.

\- Louis! Proszę, powiedz mi.

\- Nie ma potrzeby, kochanie, gwarantuję ci.

\- Ale chcę wiedzieć! Mam do tego prawo!

\- A ja mam prawo do tego, iż nie chcę o tym mówić! Mogę, proszę? – jego głos był odrobinę wyższy, co sprawiło, że oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się lekko.

\- Co jest w tym złego? Dlaczego nie chcesz mi powiedzieć? To nie tak, że jest to jakimś sekretem, prawda?  Nie ufasz mi?

\- O mój Boże – Louis wstał z kanapy, spoglądając prosto w oczy chłopaka. – Dlaczego miałoby to oznaczać, że ci nie ufam? Tu nie chodzi o zaufanie! Nie chcę ci tego mówić, łapiesz? Nie chcę. Mam do tego cholerne prawo.

\- Okej.

Louis usiadł na drugim końcu kanapy i oboje spoglądali w tv, gdy Harry wciąż patrzył na swojego laptopa. Oboje mieli poważny wyraz twarzy, oboje myśleli drugim.

Ponieważ, tak, Harry uważał, że miał rację. Osoba, która nie daj Boże miała jakiś ważny wpływ na życie Louisa, powiedziała mu, że próbowała porozmawiać ze swoim chłopakiem i Boże, Louis nie chciał mu powiedzieć, kto to był. Co w tym było złego? Harry nie mógł po prostu na niego krzyczeć, i mieć jakiś popieprzony kryzys zazdrości. Nie, Harry taki nie był. Harry ufał Louisowi.

Ale tak, Louis myślał, że ma rację. Dlaczego nie mógł zatrzymać tego dla siebie, nawet jeśli było to chwilowe? Mógł powiedzieć o tym Harry’emu później. Ponieważ to nie było ważne. Gdyby było, powiedziałby mu w tym samym momencie, w którym spytał. Naprawdę by tak zrobił. Ale tak nie było. Więc, to mogło poczekać.

Louis westchnął.

\- Harry? – zawołał go.

\- Tak? – odpowiedział, wciąż patrząc na laptopa.

\- Jesteś na mnie zły?

\- Nie.

\- Więc chodź tutaj i daj mi całusa.

\- Nie teraz, Louis.

\- Och, naprawdę, Harry? Naprawdę? Będziesz się cholernie wściekał z powodu takiej bzdury? Czy to się własnie dzieje? Jesteś pieprzonym dzieckiem.

\- Louis, ja po prostu…

\- Nie, nie Louisuj mi teraz. Przestań z tym. W tej chwili.

\- Boże, dlaczego krzyczysz?

\- Dlaczego jesteś zły?

\- Nie jestem zły! Jestem tylko zdenerwowany.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ mogę być zdenerwowany? Nie mogę?

\- Pewnie, możesz. Możesz robić cokolwiek zechcesz!  - wstał, idąc do ich pokoju – W takich chwilach, przysięgam, że cholernie chcę wrócić do mojej mamy.

I z tym drzwi od sypialni zatrzasnęły się.

A słowa te odtwarzały się w głowie Harry’ego.

_W takich chwilach, przysięgam, że cholernie chcę wrócić do mojej mamy._

Jak Louis mógł coś takiego powiedzieć? To znaczy, kłócili się i w kłótni nie mówi się słodkich słówek, ale to było zbyt dużo. Gdyby to był Harry, nigdy by nie krzyknął na Louisa w ten sposób lub kiedykolwiek wypowiedział te słowa. Ponieważ wiedział, że to zraniłoby Tomlinsona.

Tak, jak właśnie Louis go zranił.

 

(…)

 

Louis był w ich sypialni, leżał na ich łóżku i myślał o tym, co właśnie powiedział. Boże, to było niepotrzebne. Przesadził i to bardzo. Zranił Harry’ego. Prawdopodobnie zbyt mocno. Nie miał tego na myśli. Wiedział, że Harry o tym wiedział. Lub miał nadzieję, że wiedział. Ale, tak, oczywiście nie miał tego na myśli. Kochał Stylesa z całego swojego serca, kochał mieszkać z nim bardziej niż cokolwiek, co wydarzyło się w jego życiu, ale… ale nienawidził, kiedy ktoś mu to robił. Ukrywał swoje uczucia, nie pozwalając Louisowi, co się myślało.

I nie, to nie jest ironia, ponieważ Louis niczego nie ukrywał przed Harrym. On po prostu nie chciał o tym rozmawiać w tamtym momencie. I to było przeczucie. Nie przeczucie, które miałoby wpływ na ich dwójkę. Żadna z tych rzeczy nie mogłaby ich skrzywdzić. Nawet nie kłótnia. Nie. To było tylko opowiastką. A przeszłość jest po to, by została w przeszłości.

Westchnął. Nawet jeśli wiedział, że to nie było jego intencją, nawet gdy myślał, że o tym wiedział – lub miał nadzieję – Harry wiedział, że nie miał na myśli tej okropnej rzeczy, którą powiedział, wiedział, że musiał za to przeprosić.

 

(…)

 

\- Harry? – zawołał kilka godzin później, kiedy Harry wyszedł z ich sypialni, z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół swojej talii a drugim suszył włosy.

\- Tak? – wymamrotał, nie spoglądając w oczy Tomlinsona.

 - Chodź tutaj.

Harry westchnął, ale podszedł do łóżka chłopaka i Louis chwycił jego rękę w swoją, spoglądając w oczy Stylesa.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Za co?

\- Byłem głupi. I… wiesz, że nie miałem tego na myśli, prawda?

\- Nie miałeś?

\- Boże, nie! – przyciągnął Harry’ego bliżej siebie – Oczywiście, że nie. Ja… nie mógłbym ci tego zrobić. Nigdy, przenigdy. Kocham cię tak bardzo…

\- Tak?

\- Tak. I nie zostawię cię. Nigdy nie powiem tych rzeczy, dobrze? Wybaczysz mi? – Harry kiwnął głową i przytulił go bliżej, twarz chowając w zagłębieniu.

\- Ja także przepraszam.

\- Nie, nie. Nie przepraszaj, kochanie… Nie musisz. Myliłem się, przepraszam.

\-  Nie, ale ja też, Lou. Nie powinienem… nie musisz mówić mi każdej cholernej rzeczy, jaka wydarzyła się w twoim życiu. Rozumiem to. Przepraszam.

\- Ale chcę – skubnął jego usta, dotykając twarzy loczka – Cii. Chcę tego. Ja po prostu… powiedziałbym ci, ale nie chciałem tego w tamtej chwili, wiesz? W tym momencie. Ale powiem ci wszystko, co chcesz wiedzieć.

\- Kocham cię – wymamrotał Harry, gdy uśmiechał się i pocałował go w usta.

\- Ja też cię kocham. Ale – pocałunek – kochałbym cię bardziej – pocałunek – gdyby ten ręcznik powędrował teraz na podłogę.

Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie i ściągnął ręcznik ze swojego ciała, kładąc Louisa na ich łóżku.

 

(…)

 

\- Miałem dwóch chłopaków, – powiedział Louis, kreśląc linie na piersi Harry’ego – kolejna dwójka, z którą uprawiałem seks, jak mówiłem.

\- Tak? – Harry pocałował jego włosy, głos wciąż miał głęboki z powodu akcji, które były chwilę temu.

\- Tak. Connor był… moim pierwszym, wiesz. Był miłym chłopakiem, miałem ile… z szesnaście lat? Tak, szesnaście, może. Lub siedemnaście, nie wiem. I był miłym chłopakiem, poznaliśmy się w szkole, ale było to jakby… sekretnym umawianiem się. Nikt o tym nie wiedział.

\- Och, naprawdę? Traktował cię dobrze?

\- Tak, tak. Był miły.

\- Hm. I dlaczego zerwaliście?

\- Cóż… nawet nie wiem, kochanie, tak szczerze. Myślę, że po prostu byliśmy zbyt… podekscytowani byciem na randce i uprawianiem seksu i takie tam. Podekscytowani rzeczami, które robią dorośli. My nie… lubiliśmy siebie.

\- Och – przesunął swoją nogę, aby spleść ją z tymi Louisa. – A co z drugim?

\- To był Luke, – westchnął szatyn – był miłym chłopakiem, mieliśmy razem dobra zabawę, ale…

\- Ale… ?

\- Raz zapomniał, że do mnie zadzwonił, bym przyszedł do jego domu i gdy przyjechałem, otrzymywał blowjob od innego chłopaka.

\- O mój Boże, Louis… przepraszam.

\- O nie, kochanie, nie przepraszaj. To było dobre dla mnie, by się o tym dowiedzieć lub prawdopodobnie byłbym z nim aż do teraz i nie spotkałbym miłości swojego życia – spojrzał na Harry’ego, uśmiechając się, a potem się pocałowali.

\- Kiedy to było?

\- Jakiś rok temu czy coś. Nie wiem.

\- Nic nie wiesz, na miłość boską!  - zaśmiał się i Louis spojrzał na niego.

\- Pamiętam! To nie są ważne sprawy, nie zaprzątam sobie nimi głowy, by myśleć o tym i chcieć pamiętać tamte randki, zamknij się!

-Och, pewnie, przepraszam.

\- Nie masz za co – zachichotał i pocałował pierś Stylesa – A co z tobą? Powiedz mi o swoich eks.

\- Dwójka – pocałował skroń szatyna – Amanda i Samantha. Dobre dziewczyny.

\- Czy to właśnie musiałeś o nich powiedzieć? Dobre dziewczyny?

\- Tak… nie sądzę, aby było tu więcej do powiedzenia.

\- Żadna z nich nie była twoją dziwką czy?

\- Nie – zaśmiał się Harry – zerwaliśmy, ponieważ to nie działało.

\- Och. Z którą z nich straciłeś bycie prawiczkiem?

\- Z Amandą.

\- Ile mieliście lat?

\- Szesnaście.

\- Szesnaście? Naprawdę?

\- Tak.

\- Och. Były ładne?

\- Tak – zaśmiał się.

\- Och.

\- Ale ty – powiedział głośniej Harry, całując czoło Louisa i podnosząc jego podbródek, aby na niego spojrzał – jesteś ładniejszy. Zawsze będziesz. Mój śliczny baby boy.

\- Zamknij się, tylko ja tak cię nazywam. I przestań, jesteś złośliwcem!

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to.

Harry pocałował usta Louisa i dość szybko jeden znalazł się na drugim, by ponownie się pocałować i chcąc więcej, pocierając swoimi penisami, jeden o drugiego.

\- To – zaczął Harry i przestał, gdy Louis go pocałował – jest lepsze niż jakakolwiek inna osoba, z którą kiedykolwiek byłem.

\- Zgadzam się – uśmiechnął się złośliwie Tomlinson, kładąc się, by ponowić ich pocałunki. 

 

(…)

 

randomcurlshere:

_Cześć wam! Jak się macie? Wszystko dobrze? Mam nadzieję! Więc, nie wiem, czy zauważyliście – a myślę, że tak, ponieważ jesteście dość sprytni, wiem wiem :p – ale mój seksowny chłopak (lub alwaysrainymood) nie jest ostatnio na tumblrze. Chcę żebyście wiedzieli, że jest kilka powodów – i pozwólcie mi coś powiedzieć, złośliwe anonimy, widzę, co robicie. Widzę, że jesteście złośliwi dla mojego chłopaka. Nie jestem taki jak wy, po prostu mówię, ale wiem, że jeśli go o to spytacie, wróci na swoje konto. Kocham, gdy jest na moim, ale tęsknię za jego stylowymi postami i jestem pewien, że wy także._

_Więc, moje pytanie dla was na dzisiaj, dla waszej przegranej (w sumie zwycięstwa) poświęćcie dwie minuty i napiszcie „kochamy cię, Louis, wracaj do nas.” Będzie z tego powodu bardzo szczęśliwy, tak jak ja._

_Dziękuję bardzo. Kocham was._


	15. Chapter 15

Harry lubi myśleć o tym, że się zmienia.

To znaczy, oczywiście, że tak – wszystko w jego życiu uległo zmianie. Nie jest już ze swoją mamą, żyje na własną rękę, dzieląc swoje życie z kimś, kogo nie znał całe swoje życie. Jest to inne w każdy z możliwych sposobów, ponieważ mama zna go od zawsze. Wie o nim wszystko, o jego niedoskonałościach, dobrych i złych rzeczach i wie jak sobie z tym poradzić. Nauczyła się. Nauczyła go takim, jaki jest teraz. Więc, jest to prostsze.

Ale z Louisem, nie. Louis zna go od jakichś sześciu miesięcy i już mieszkają razem, jako rodzina. Tak, oczywiście, że Harry kocha Louisa bardziej niż cokolwiek i Louis kocha Harry’ego bardziej niż życie i oboje zrobiliby wszystko, aby im wyszło. Ale tak, jest to trochę trudne, ponieważ czasami nie mogą przewidzieć swoich czynów, jak mogli to robić przedtem ze swoimi matkami.

Nie odbierzcie tego źle. Jest inaczej, ale w dobry sposób, ponieważ jest to powierzanie o nauce drugiej osoby, powoli, ich czynów, nie słów. Mogłoby to być czasami zbyt trudne, ale osobowość Louisa jest… głośna. We wszystkim. A Harry promienieje, ale jest spokojny. Promieniujący i spokojny.

I to dlatego, Harry myśli, że się zmienia. Ponieważ w końcu zrozumiał, że nie potrzebuje być spokojnym, nie. Musi rozmawiać. Musi wyrażać swoje opinie, rzeczy, które lubi, a które nie. Nie musi obawiać się mówić tego głośno, ponieważ jest sobą. I nie potrzebuje bać się samego siebie.

W sumie, Harry lubi myśleć, że Louis go zmienia. Nie żeby był zobligowany do zmieniania Harry’ego, nie. Uczy Harry’ego jak być głośnym, będąc sobą. Pokazuje mu jak być głośnym.

I tak, będąc szczerym, Harry kocha bycie sobą w ten sposób. Prawie jak uczeń. I jest to doskonałe. 

 

(…)

 

Ich pierwszy dzień w pracy wypada dzisiaj. Styles wstał wcześniej niż powinien, poszedł pod prysznic a potem robił dla nich herbaty. Wyszedł na ich taras na zewnątrz by odetchnąć.

Pierwszy dzień w pracy. Nie brzmi to… doroślej?

To ironia, tak, już żyją, jakby wiedli małżeńskie życie, czuje się tak od dłuższego czasu,

 Ale teraz, będzie inaczej, ponieważ ich matki nie będą wysyłały im pieniędzy. Nie. Będą je zarabiali dzięki sobie. Zapracują na to. Będą płacić za swoje rzeczy z własnych pieniędzy. Będą się nimi dzielić i myśleć, że są to ich pieniądze. Nie moje lub twoje lub, że jedna z ich mam przesłała je mnie, a druga mama wysłała jemu. Nie. Ich.

I nie chodzi tylko o pieniądze. Chodzi o wszystko. O ich pracę, ich stres wynikający z pracy. I będzie _tak ty płacisz za to a ja płacę za to, a to możemy kupić później lub potrzebujemy to kupić teraz, ponieważ to potrzebujemy._

Harry uśmiecha się na te myśli. Zawsze tego chciał, zawsze chciał sam zarobić pieniądze. Tak, to jest życie. Ciężka praca, by utrzymała cię przy życiu. I potem, po całym stresującym dniu, mogliby leżeć w ich łóżku i o tym rozmawiać i sprawiając, że oboje poczuliby się lepiej.

Potrząsa swoją głową, ale wciąż się uśmiecha i wraca do środka, zamykając drzwi i zasłaniając zasłonę i idąc do ich pokoju.

\- Kochanie – mruczy do ucha szatyna, jego nos delikatnie pociera jego ucho.

\- Hm?

\- Obudź się – szepcze, całując go w tamtym miejscu.

\- Nie chcę – głos Louisa jest stłumiony przez poduszkę i Harry słyszy go jak ziewa.

\- To pierwszy dzień w pracy a ty już nie chcesz tam iść?

\- Wolałbym zostać tutaj, jak robiliśmy to cały czas – odwrócił się do loczka, który się do niego uśmiechał – Już tęsknię za naszym starym życiem.

\- To nie jest nasza stare życie, Lou – zachichotał i pocałował go w usta, ignorując poranny oddech – To nasze prawdziwe życie nadchodzi.

\- Och, naprawdę? – Harry kiwnął głową, całując go raz jeszcze – A to, co to było? Życie, które mieliśmy aż do wczoraj?

\- Coś w rodzaju miesiąca miodowego. – zaśmiał się Tomlinson – Co? Dlaczego się śmiejesz?

\- Z powodu tego jak to powiedziałeś – wciąż się śmiał, ale pocałował szczękę bruneta – Miesiąc miodowy, kochanie? Naprawdę?

\- Tak, naprawdę. Jak mógłbyś to zdefiniować? – spogląda prosto w oczy szatyna, poważnie, ale uśmiech ukazuje się na jego ustach.

\- Hm… myślę, że… nasze wakacje… wakacje od wszystkiego. Nasz czas dla nasz, aby się poznać, by wiedzieć, jak się pogodzić z tym wszystkim. – pocałował usta Harry’ego – Jak być dobrymi dla siebie nawzajem.

\- I ty po prostu zdefiniowałeś to jako miesiąc miodowy, kochanie – zaśmiał się, kiedy Louis uderzył go w ramię – ale ty zawsze jesteś dla mnie dobry. Nieważne, co.

\- I oto mój złośliwy chłopak jak zawsze – śmiał się.

\- Zamknij się – Harry musnął jego usta – Wstawaj, idź weź prysznic. Zrobiłem dla nas herbaty.

\- Dlaczego nie zaczekałeś na mnie z prysznicem, Harry? Zawsze dobrze jest obudzić się bez koszulki, z mokrymi włosami i dobrze pachnącym chłopakiem, ale naprawdę doceniam nasze prysznice razem – powiedział, wstając z łóżka, spoglądając na Stylesa, który leżał na łóżku, wsparty na ramieniu.

\- Ponieważ nie chciałem odwlekać naszego pierwszego dnia! – wstał, przytulając chłopaka i całując jego ramię i szyję – Czekam na ciebie w salonie.

\- Cokolwiek – pocałował rękę loczka i poszedł do ich sypialni.

 

 (…)

 

\- Co ty robisz? – powiedział Louis, gdy wszedł do ich salonu, aby zobaczyć Harry’ego siedzącego na kanapie z laptopem na kolanach.

\- Po prostu piszę coś na tumblra – wzruszył.

\- Och – Louis wziął filiżankę herbaty z kuchni i wrócił, aby usiąść po stronie Stylesa – Myślałem, że nie chciałeś odwlekać naszego pierwszego dnia.

\- I nie chcę – zachichotał,  zamykając laptopa – Skończyłem. Wyglądasz pięknie. I pachniesz dobrze.

\- Tak? – uśmiechnął się złośliwie Louis, czując jak nos chłopaka przejeżdżał po jego szyi. – Dziękuję. Ty też.

\- Dzięki – uśmiechnął się, muskając jego usta – Idziemy?

\- Tak, tylko pozwól, że dopiję herbaty i możemy iść.

\- Zaczekam na ciebie w samochodzie.

I Louis wciąż się uśmiechał, kiedy Harry zamknął za sobą drzwi.

 

 (…)

 

randomcurlshere:

_Dzisiaj jest nasz pierwszy dzień w pracy i czuję się… inaczej._

_Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek czuliście się tak w swoim życiu, ale czasami, po prostu… panikuję z powodu paru spraw, wiecie? O nieznanym, o zmianach. Zdecydowanie nie jestem kimś, kto lubi zmiany. Wiem, że myślicie, że jestem hipokrytą, ponieważ „właśnie przeprowadziłeś się ze swoim chłopakiem, zamknij się”, ale bylibyście głupi, gdybyście myśleli, że nie spanikowałem na samym początku. Spanikowałem, ponieważ tak bardzo jak kocham swojego chłopaka (i kocham go, bardziej niż cokolwiek na tym świecie), nie znam go całe życie a on mnie i czasami jest to… zbyt inne, aby się z tym pogodzić._

_Cóż, to nie ma teraz znaczenia, jestem naprawdę z nim szczęśliwy, cieszę się, że jestem tu dzisiaj, myślę, że to była jedna z najlepszych decyzji w moim życiu._

_Myślę o naszym pierwszym dniu w pracy jak o rodzinie, wiecie? Będziemy musieli poradzić sobie ze stresem i pracą i dzieleniem się pieniędzy, i kłótniami, by przeżyć. Razem._

_Nie brzmi to…. doroślej?_

_Czy jestem na to gotowy? Nie wiem._

_Ale mam nadzieję, że jestem._

_Kocham was._

_Ps: Kilka osób pyta mnie czy zamierzam teraz odejść z tumblra, dlatego że pracuję i moja odpowiedź brzmi OCZYWIŚCIE, ŻE NIE, LUDZIE! Kocham was zbyt mocno, kocham mojego bloga, kocham tę stronę. Nie, nie zamierzam odchodzić. Prawdopodobnie nie będę tutaj tak jak kiedyś, z powodu oczywistych przyczyn, ale nie odchodzę, dobrze? Obiecuję._

_Do zobaczenia wkrótce! .xxx_

(…)

 

 - Cóż, ty, Harry, zostaniesz przy prasie. Julian pokaże ci jak sobie z tym poradzić, to dość łatwe. A ty, Louis, będziesz sprzedawcą. To całkiem proste, nie potrzebujesz biegać za klientami, po prostu jesteś dość blisko, gdyby potrzebowali twojej pomocy, będą cię o nią prosić, okej? Myślę, że to wszystko.

\- Okej – uśmiechnął się Harry – Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma problemu, możecie mnie wołać, gdybyście mieli wątpliwości. Będę u siebie w biurze.

Kiedy Oliver, właściciel sklepu, wyszedł i Julian, jeden z pracowników, zrobił to samo, Louis podszedł do Harry’ego, który był na balkonie i uśmiechnął się.

\- Wyglądasz seksownie.

\- Och, zamknij się, Louis – zaśmiał się.

 

(…)

 

 - Chcę do mojego łóżka.

Harry zachichotał, zapinając swój pas i spoglądając na szatyna.

\- Już, kochanie? To był tylko nasz pierwszy dzień.

\- Tak i nie chcę tam już wracać.

\- Jesteś taką księżniczką – potrząsnął głową, wyjeżdżając z parkingu – Weźmiesz gorący prysznic w domu, skarbie.

\- A potem spać. Spać, spać, spać.

Styles zachichotał, ale nie zaprotestował.

Ich pierwszy dzień był w porządku. Harry zaznajomił się z rzeczami, które miał robić, to samo Louis. I było całkiem dobrze, ponieważ Louis zawsze się uśmiechał i  był dobry wobec klientów, wysyłając ich do „tego ślicznego chłopaka na balkonie, aby zapłacić”, i później szli na balkon i spoglądali na Harry’ego, który wciąż był z nimi i się uśmiechał.

Tak. Prawdopodobnie, pracowanie razem było dobrą decyzją.

 

 (…)

 

 - Połóż tam kamerę. Tak. Tak, w ten sposób. Chodź tutaj.

\- Okej, jesteś gotowy? – Louis kiwnął głową. – Okej, akcja.

\- _Cześć wszystkim!!!_ – powiedział Louis, spoglądając w obiektyw.

\- _Cześć!_ – zachichotał Harry, przeczesując ręką swoje włosy. – _Więc, dzisiaj mamy inną aktywność na naszym tumblrze!_

\- _Wiemy, że jesteście trochę zmartwieni, że zostawiliśmy kilka spraw, ale nie_! – mrugnął – _Więc, zdecydowaliśmy zrobić wideo, wyjątkowe wideo._

_\- The Boyfriend Tag! Nasz tumblr jest teraz jak kanał na yt, ale tak, to zabawne i wiemy, że je pokochacie._

_\- Pytaliście nas o zrobienie vloga i naprawdę chcielibyśmy, ale nie jest tak jak zawsze chcielibyśmy to zrobić. Jak, musimy teraz pracować i kiedy wracamy do domu, chcemy tylko prysznica i łóżka, więc prawdopodobnie log byłby cholernie nudny._

_\- Nie mów cholerny, Louis_ – Harry spojrzał na niego, poważnie, i Louis uderzył go w ramię, mrucząc „zamknij się” i dziobiąc jego usta – _Ale tak, on ma rację. To dlatego mamy teraz takie miny, zmęczone jak cholera._

\- _A potem on do mnie mówi, nie mów „cholerne”_ – Louis przewrócił oczami – _Zaczynajmy. Zapisałem kilka pytań tutaj_ – pokazał do kamery zeszyt – _I będę je czytał i oboje z nas będzie odpowiadać. Okej? Gotowy, kochanie?_

_\- Tak!_

_\- Zaczynajmy_ – spojrzał w zeszyt – _Pytanie numer jeden: on siedzi naprzeciwko tv. Co leci na ekranie?_ – spogląda na Harry’ego, zagryzając wargę – _Co to jest, kochanie?_

_\- Kryminały, z pewnością. Louis jest od nich uzależniony, nie macie pojęcia. Ogląda je cały czas, kiedy jesteśmy w domu._

_\- To nie tak, Harry kocha odrobinę przesadzać. Ale tak, ma rację. Hm… i Harry kocha oglądać filmy. Zawsze razem je oglądamy czy coś._

_\- To prawda!_ – Harry uśmiechnął się i pocałował Louisa w policzek.

_\- Pytanie numer dwa: nie macie nic do jedzenia, więc jakiego rodzaju sos bierze do sałaty?_

_\- Hm… sos sojowy dla Louisa._

_\- To samo dla ciebie_

_\- Tak._

_\- Pytanie numer trzy: jakiego jednego jedzenia nie lubi? Harry nienawidzi ryb._

_\- Racja_ – przerywa, myśląc, co odpowiedzieć. – _Szczerze, nie wiem. Jest coś, czego nie lubisz?_

_\- Jest jedno warzywo, którego nienawidzę._

_\- Warzywo? Nigdy mi o nim nie mówiłeś._

_\- Mówiłem! Nigdy mnie nie pytałeś._

_\- Warzywo?_ – Louis kiwnął głową a Harry na niego spojrzał – _Nie wiem, Rainy…_

_\- Jak nie? Harry, mówię ci to cały czas!_

_\- Nie wiem, naprawdę._

_\- To marchewka. Nienawidzę marchewek, mówiłem ci to z milion razy._

_\- Och!_ – Harry uderzył się dłonią w czoło – _Zapomniałem. Przepraszam._

_\- Co za wstyd. Okej. Pytanie numer cztery: nie macie nic do jedzenia i napój, który zamawia? Wino._

_\- Tak, to samo dla ciebie. Lub piwo._

_\- Racja. Mamy ten sam smak, prawie we wszystkim. To dobrze._ – Harry kiwnął głową i pocałował go. – _Rozprasza mnie, to wideo będzie zbyt długie._

_\- Założę się, że spodoba im się. Dalej, mów następne._

_\- Pytanie numer pięć: jakiego rozmiaru buty nosi? – Harry używa 10. Nie wiem skąd jesteście, ale porównując to do amerykańskiego rozmiaru jest to 10.5_

_\- Louis ma 8. 8.5 w amerykańskim._

_\- Prawda. Następne. Jeśli miałby coś kolekcjonować, co by to było?_

_\- Hm… płyty._

_\- Racja. A ty, filmy._

_\- Tak._

_\- Jaki jest jego ulubiony typ kanapki?_

_\- Myślisz, że masz jakiś? Nigdy mi o tym nie mówiłeś._

_\- Tak, nie sądzę, że mam. Nie… jem ich dużo. Ty też._

_\- Tak, preferuję inne rzeczy._

_\- Pytanie numer siedem: co jadłaby ta osoba każdego dnia, gdyby mogła? Masło orzechowe dla ciebie. Nawet nie wiecie, ale Harry kocha masło orzechowe bardziej ode mnie._

_\- Tak_ – zaśmiał się Harry – _Nie bardziej niż ciebie kocham, ale tak. Po równo._

_\- Powinienem się obrazić. Powiedz moje._

_\- Hm… chipsy._

_\- Racja, chipsy. Następne: jakie są jego ulubione płatki? Harry nie je płatków._

_\- Nie lubię ich_ – wzruszył – Louis też nie je ich ostatnio.

 _\- Tak, jakby… lubię je, ale nie kupujemy ich_ – Harry pocałował go w skroń, zarzucając rękę na jego ramię, spoglądając w kamerę – _Jaka jest jego ulubiona piosenka? To łatwe, Harry mówił o tym kilka razy na tumbrze. To Replica, Sonata Arctica._

 _\- Tak, ale to było łatwe_ – zachichotał. – Louisa ulubioną piosenką jest… _Wouldn’t it be nice._

_\- Nie wiem, czy to jest moją ulubioną…_

_\- Jest, słuchasz jej każdego dnia._

_\- Nie wiem. Ale akceptuję twoją odpowiedź,_ – spojrzał na Harry’ego – _ponieważ jesteś śliczny._ – zachichotali i całowali się przez kilka sekund. Kiedy przestali, musnęli raz jeszcze swoje usta, Louis westchnął i spojrzał do zeszytu. – _Okej. Jaki jest kolor jego oczu?_

 _\- Nie pozwolę ci zobaczyć_ – Harry zakrył oczy, ukrywając je i Louis uderzył go w ramię, mrucząc „głupek” i śmiejąc się.

_\- Nie muszę. Są zielone._

_\- Ale zmieniają swój kolor, w zależności od tego gdzie jestem lub jaki mam humor._

_\- Tak._

_\- A twoje są niebieskie_ – Harry spojrzał w oczy chłopaka – _i są śliczne. Lubię je, naprawdę, naprawdę są śliczne._

 _\- Dziękuję_ – ponownie się pocałowali – _Co to jest, co robisz a on mówi ci, żebyś tego nie robił? To jedno jest zbyt powierzające. Ty pierwszy_ – Louis spojrzał na loczka, odsuwając włosy z jego oczu.

_\- Hm… nie wiem._

_\- Och, oczywiście, że wiesz. Harry. Powiedz to._

_\- Hm… myślę…_ \- spogląda na szatyna – _Obiecujesz, że nie będziesz zły?_

_\- Obiecuję._

_\- Zbyt dużo krzyczysz._

_\- Och! Myślałem, że to lubisz!_

_\- Nie!_ – Harry zaśmiał się i przytulił chłopaka, całując go w policzek – _Nie w ten sposób. To znaczy, lubię kiedy krzyczysz. W łóżku._ – spojrzał do kamery, mrugając a następnie zwracając się do niego – _To znaczy. Kiedy… się kłócimy i takie tam._

_\- Och._

_\- Tak. Och._

_\- Okej… nie lubię kiedy zwracasz zbyt dużą uwagę wobec dziewczyn._

_\- Jakich dziewczyn?_ – spojrzał na Tomlinsona, zaalarmowany.

_\- Czasami, spotkamy kilku obserwatorów i Harry poświęca zbyt wiele swojej uwagi dziewczynom, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli._

_\- Nie, nie wiem, co masz na myśli. Nie robię nic złego!_

_\- Wiem_ – musnął usta Stylesa – _To prostu jest takie, że jesteś zbyt… podekscytowany, aby ich spotkać. I zbyt dużo pocałunków i zbyt dużo przytuleń… może mniej, hm? To cudowne, seksowne, ale nie jest twoje._

_Harry zachichotał i pokręcił głową, całując policzek Louisa._

_\- Następne. Czy uprawia jakieś sporty?  Nie. Harry jest leniwy._

_\- Hej! Nie jestem leniwy._ – i Louis spojrzał na niego, mówiąc „tak, jesteś” – _Może odrobinę, chyba. Ale Louis gra w piłkę nożną. I jest całkiem, całkiem dobry._

 _\- Dziękuję ci, moja miłości_ – kolejny pocałunek – _Ostatnie, aww, nie płaczcie. Okej. Jaki jest jedyny, niepowtarzalny talent, jaki ma? Harry jest dobry w pisaniu. I w śpiewaniu._

_\- Dziękuję ci, aniele. Hm… Louis gra całkiem dobrze w piłkę nożną, jak powiedziałem i śpiewa._

_\- Kłamca, nie potrafię śpiewać_ – Harry otworzył usta, aby odpowiedzieć, ale Louis położył na nich dłoń – _Więc, to wszystko, kochani. Dziękujemy za oglądanie. Zrobimy więcej wideo, okej? Obiecuję. Pożegnaj się, kochanie._

 _\- Pa_ – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się złośliwie, spoglądając na szatyna, po tym jak zdjął rękę z jego ust. – _Widzimy się następnym razem._

I wideo skończyło się z Louisem, który wstał, aby wyłączyć kamerę, ale Harry przyciągnął go z powrotem na swoje kolana.


	16. Chapter 16

Louis kocha fakt, że jest wiele osób, którzy lubią ich miłość.

Prawdopodobnie jest jednym z tych osób, które shippują swój własny romans bardziej niż inni to robią. Jak na przykład, kocha robić im zdjęcia. Jego telefon jest wypełniony zdjęciami z nimi z różnych okazji – przytulanie się na kanapie w popołudniową, leniwą sobotę lub przytulanie się na kanapie w jedną z tych nocy, kiedy nie mogą zasnąć i są zbyt zmęczeni (lub obolali) by robić więcej seksualnych rzeczy lub robieniem głupich min do aparatu w nudny poranek lub jak się całują, w sumie dużo jest z całowaniem. Całują się wszędzie, na ulicy, w domu, w restauracji w romantyczną noc, w barze.

I jest tam także dużo zdjęć Harry’ego. Dużo, dużo zdjęć Harry’ego. Harry spoglądający w aparat, uśmiechający się, Harry wysyłający buziaki do aparatu, oglądający tv, gotujący, czytający, na tumblrze, piszący, śpiący. I szczerze, kilka jego zdjęć jest takich, których nie mógłby pokazać nikomu.

Tomlinson uwielbia spoglądać na te zdjęcia. Lubi myśleć, że nawet kiedy nie są razem przez dłuższą chwilę, są dla siebie idealni. Fakt, że tak szybko zamieszkali razem i sprawili, że się udało, był znakiem, że byliby trwałą parą.

I to czyni z nich dwójkę ludzi, którzy są idealnym shippem.

Raz, w środku nocy, Harry spytał go, czy myślał, iż ci wszyscy ludzie z tumblr naprawdę myśleli, że byli dla siebie idealni czy było to tylko fazą. Fazą, ponieważ, jakby nie patrzeć, ci ludzie widzieli jak to się działo. Widzieli jak zaczęła się ich historia i dorastanie. Może byli tylko przewrażliwieni na tym punkcie. Louis odpowiedział mu, że tak, myślał o tych ludziach, którzy naprawdę sądzili, że są dla siebie idealni. I tak, fakt, że mieli okazję, by zobaczyć jak to się dzieje mogłoby lub nie pomóc im w myśleniu, ale ta część była tajemna: widzieli jak to się działo. I sposób, w jaki to się wydarzyło był zbyt niesamowity, aby nie był idealnym.

I taki jest właśnie ten ship: zbyt niesamowity, aby nie był idealny.

 

 (…)

 

 - Powinniśmy dzisiaj wyjść – powiedział niebieskooki, kiedy byli gotowi, aby pójść do pracy w piątek.

Harry spojrzał na niego, gdy zakładał swój pasek – Tak myślisz? Nie jesteś zbyt zmęczony jak w zeszłym tygodniu?

\- Nie. Pierwsze dwa tygodnie były złe, ale przyzwyczaiłem się. A ty nie?

I to było prawdą. Te dwa tygodnie były dla nich szalone. Szalone ze zmęczenia, tak szczerze. Po pracy, wszystko, czego chcieli to wrócić do domu i spać – po ich seksie za każdym razem, oczywiście. Chłopcy dzwonili do nich przez ostatnie tygodnie i pytali czy nie zechcieliby gdzieś wyjść na drinka lub żeby gdzieś iść, ale odpowiadali zawsze: nie, jesteśmy zbyt zmęczeni.

Zamiast tego, w weekendy lubili robić rzeczy, których nie mogli robić w tygodniu. Jak oglądanie kryminałów na kanapie lub słuchanie dobrej muzyki podczas gotowania lub tumblr.

I tumblr… Boże, tęsknili za tym tak bardzo w ciągu tygodnia… Oczywiście, kiedy ich szef nie patrzył i nie było klientów w sklepie, chwytali za telefony, by szybko coś sprawdzić, odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań i stworzyć kilka postów o sobie lub o ich pracy, czasami nawet ze zdjęciami ze sklepu czy coś.

Ale w trakcie weekendów, poświęcali całą swoją uwagę obserwatorom. Harry tworzył mnóstwo postów, by publikować je na czas, kiedy nie mogli pisać tekstów tak jak kiedyś. I stworzyli kilka wideo, by również je opublikować na czas. I zdjęcia. Mnóstwo zdjęć.

Chociaż w ten weekend, Louis pomyślał, że mogłoby gdzieś wyjść z chłopakami. Ponieważ teraz mieszkali bliżej przyjaciół loczka i Louis naprawdę doceniał ich towarzystwo. Więc, dobre towarzystwo, dobre drinki i dobry bar. Dlaczego nie?

\- Tak, oczywiście, – odpowiedział Harry, idąc do ich pokoju, by wziąć telefon, który leżał na ich łóżku i włożył go do kieszeni – ale jesteś pewien, że dzisiaj wieczorem?

\- Cóż, myślę, że byłoby zabawnie. Możemy zadzwonić do Liama i Zayna i iść do jakiegoś fajnego baru, który prawdopodobnie znają – Louis założył koszulkę – Plus, Stan napisał do mnie wczoraj, że będzie w Londynie w weekend, ponieważ teraz on i Nick „wychodzą częściej” i Nick mieszka tutaj.

\- Kim jest Nick, kochanie? – spytał Harry, gdy pocałował szatyna w policzek i wyszedł z pokoju do kuchni.

\- Koleś z Doncaster. Wychodził z przyjaciółmi, kiedy ja miałem… siedemnaście lat czy coś, nawet jeśli był pięć lat starszy od nas. Mówiłem ci o nim, nie pamiętasz? Grimshaw. Koleś z miejscowego radia.

\- Wydaje się, jakby nie wiedział jak identyfikować się z kumplami. Ale tak, pamiętam jak Niall mówił coś o nim, kradnącym twojego chłopaka – zaśmiał się Harry, podając Louisowi jego ulubioną herbatę.

\- Nikogo ode mnie nie ukradł – Louis usiadł na krześle w kuchni – Nienawidziłem go, ponieważ za każdym razem, gdy kimś się zainteresowałem, Nick znajdywał sposób, aby dobrać się do kolesia pierwszy – westchnął, popijając herbatę – I dlatego chciałbym, aby Stan z nim nie wychodził. To znaczy, wychodzenie nie oznacza oczywiście pieprzenia się a Nick nie jest dla niego.

\- O Boże, Louis – śmiał się Styles – Myślę, że jesteś zazdrosny.

\- O Stana? – zapytał, zaalarmowany, spoglądając na bruneta, który uśmiechnął się do niego, gdy mył swój kubek – Nie ma mowy, kochanie. Myślę, że Stan zasługuje na kogoś lepszego niż Nick. Jest dupkiem, naprawdę.

\- Jasne – usiadł, spoglądając na Tomlinsona ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- Wierz mi, sam zobaczysz – I kiedy Harry wyraził swój uśmieszek, Louis uśmiechnął się – Dlaczego mi nie wierzysz?

\- Wierzę ci, Lou – śmiał się i podszedł do niego – Myślę, że to urocze jak się zachowujesz. Trochę zbyt opiekuńczy wobec swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Muszę być – odłożył kubek i owinął ramionami talię chłopaka, głowę kładąc na jego brzuchu – Plus, współczuję mu, – spojrzał na twarz Harry’ego – najbardziej idealny chłopak na tym świecie jest mój.

\- Zgadzam się z tym zdaniem, gdzie jest mój. Najbardziej idealny chłopak na tym świecie jest _mój_. I, tak długo jak wiem, zgadza się ze mną.

\- O mój Boże. Od kiedy ty i Niall sobie z tego żartujecie? To przeszłość!

\- No dalej, pozwól mi! – pocałował włosy chłopaka – Żartuję. I to sprawia, że czuję się nawet szczęśliwszy.

\- To powinieneś czuć.

\- Głupek.

 

 (…)

 

randomcurlshere:

_Cześć wam!_

_Więc, w ten weekend sprawy będą miały się inaczej. Cóż, Louis i ja wychodzimy z naszymi przyjaciółmi. Czy tonie zabawne? Wiem. Z całą tą pracą, zaledwie mamy czas na takie rzeczy, z wyjątkiem weekendów i dwa ostatnie spędziliśmy z wami, Więc teraz, chcemy go spędzić z naszymi przyjaciółmi._

_Wychodzimy z Liamem i Zaynem, znacie już ich, mówiłem wam o nich, pamiętacie? Tak, wychodzimy z nimi i jeszcze z przyjaciółmi Louisa, Niallem, jego dziewczyną, Stanem i Nickiem._

_Ale. Wiem, że nie mogę was opuścić. Wiem, że będziecie smutni, jeśli nie wrócę tu na czas, by porozmawiać i takie tam. Więc. Spróbuję zrobić vloga, dobrze? Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba._

_O, i jeszcze jedna sprawa! Zamieszczę kilak linków tutaj, okej? Abyście zobaczyli wideo, które teraz zrobiliśmy, kliknijcie link VIDEOS, dobrze? To łatwiejsze, wiem._

_Cóż, myślę, że to wszystko._

_Kocham was wszystkich._

_Harry .xx_

 

(…)

 

 - Cześć wszystkim! Więc, wychodzimy do pracy. Wyglądam na zmęczonego? Myślę, że tak. Ale nie jestem tak naprawdę zmęczony i nie mógłbym, ponieważ dzisiaj wieczorem wychodzimy, yay! Louis tu idzie, pozwólcie, że go pokażę. Tutaj. Widzicie? Zawiezie nas, ponieważ dzisiaj ja nie będę pił, gdyż ktoś musi nas odwieźć z powrotem, prawda? Więc nie będę pił. Tutaj, Louis wchodzi do auta. Powiedz cześć, kochanie!

\- Cześć! – Louis uśmiechnął się do kamery, a później spojrzał na Harry’ego – Już nagrywasz vloga?

\- Tak – odwrócił się do kamery – Teraz idziemy do domu wziąć prysznic, zjeść coś, ponieważ umieram z głodu, a następnie spotykamy się z chłopakami. Cóż. Spójrzcie, jak Louis prowadzi. Sexy, czyż nie? Wiem, wiem. Śmieszne jest to, że zawsze śmieje się, iż to nieprawda. Ale jest, jednak! Czyż nie? Powiedzcie nam później, co o tym myślicie, wiem, że zgadzacie się ze mną.

 

 (…)

 

Przyjechali do baru spóźnieni. Prawie godzinę, ponieważ, oczywiście, ich wspólny prysznic z zamiarem nie spóźnienia się i zachowania czasu, nie sprawdził się. Jak można by ich za to winić? Zbyt dużo nagości, jak dla nich, aby była zignorowana.

Harry nagrywał coś w samochodzie, tylko kilka scenek jak wyglądali „cholernie ślicznie” dzisiejszego wieczoru.

Nie było to kłamstwem. Harry wyglądał ślicznie w tych czarnych jeansach i koszulą z guzikami, beanie na włosach i jasnozielonymi oczami a Louis był jak „pieprzony Bóg” mający na sobie czarne jeansy i niebieski t-shirt.

Weszli do baru, trzymając się za ręce, Harry z przodu, ciągnąc Louisa, próbując znaleźć kogoś znajomego.

\- Hej – loczek owinął swoje ramię wokół ramienia Liama – Wybacz za spóźnienie.

\- Myślałem, że już nie przyjdziecie – powiedział Zayn, szybko ich przytulając – Coś się stało?

\- Po prostu praca – wyjaśnił Louis, przytulając Stana – Chwilowe, stary.

\- Wiem, że się pobraliście i zapomnieliście o swoich przyjaciołach – zażartował Stan.

\- Jeszcze nie – powiedział szatyn, uśmiechając się i owijając ramię wokół talii Stylesa – Nie sądzę, że się poznaliście… To jest Stan. Stan, to jest Harry, mój chłopak. Harry, to jest Stan. Mój stary przyjaciel. A to jest Nick Grimshaw.

\- Miło mi cię poznać, Harry – Stan uścisnął dłoń Harry’ego – Louis sporo o tobie mówił.

\- Założę się, ze tak – powiedział Nick, ściskając dłoń Stylesa – I naprawdę powinien.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się i całując Louisa w skroń.

\- Chodźmy się napić? – zaproponował Niall, jego ramię było owinięte wokół talii jego dziewczyny.

\- Proszę.

 

 (…)

 

_\- Myślę, że nigdy wam nie pokazałem moich przyjaciół. Zróbmy to teraz. To jest Liam, pamiętacie go? Zazwyczaj rozmawiał z wami na moim koncie i mówił wam o mnie rzeczy, których nie powinien. Kochacie go, wiem. Powiedz cześć, Liam._

\- Witajcie! – Liam uśmiechnął się do aparatu, z piwem w ręku – Minęło trochę, odkąd rozmawialiśmy, będzie tego więcej!

 _-Zrobimy. Poprawnie. To jest Zayn._ _– Zayn pomachał do kamery, mrucząc „cześć”, jego ręka była owinięta wokół talii Liama – Jest chłopakiem Liama, pamiętacie go? Wiem, że tak, haha. Najlepsza para, ta dwójka – Harry przesunął obiektyw na ciebie, by można było zobaczyć rękę Louisa na jego ramieniu – Nie wiem czy możecie cokolwiek usłyszeć z powodu muzyki i hałasu. Przepraszam, jeśli nie – przesunął obiektyw z dala od siebie, by skupić się na Niallu – To jest Niall, najlepszy przyjaciel Louisa. Myślę, że mówiłem wam o nim, ale nie wiem. Powiedz cześć, Niall! Haha, miło. A to jego kochana dziewczyna. Czyż nie jest urocza? Wiem, wiem. To jest Stan, również najlepszy przyjaciel Louisa. Louis mówił o nim na swoim blogu. O sobie i o Niallu, ale myślę, że nigdy wam go nie pokazał. Powiedz cześć, Stan! Haha, cześć! A to jest Nick! Pracuje w miejscowym radiu, tutaj w Londynie, założę się, że go znacie._

_\- Kilkoro z nich, jestem pewien – powiedział Nick, uśmiechając się do kamery – Pozwólcie, że coś wam powiem. Byłem jednym z was. Jednym z obserwatorów Harry’ego, możecie w to uwierzyć? Haha, powinniście zobaczyć teraz jego twarz, wciąż mu o tym nie powiedziałem. Ale byłem!_

_\- Tak, nie wiedziałem o tym! – głos Harry’ego był zaalarmowany, ale można było usłyszeć w nim uśmiech._

_\- Byłem. Pisałem do ciebie. Byłem fanem twoich tekstów._

_\- Czyż nie mam celebryty za obserwatora? Czuję się zaszczycony!_

_\- Nie jestem celebrytą! – śmiał się Nick – Nawet jeśli byłem, nie dostałem tej samej uwagi co Louis dostał._

_\- Dostałem więcej niż twoją uwagę, wiesz – można było usłyszeć głos Louisa, ale kamera wciąż była skupiona na Nicku._

_\- Dostał moje serce – Harry skupił kamerę na sobie i na szatynie – A tutaj Louis i ja! Rozpoznajecie? Robi śmieszne miny… Jest uroczy. Buziak, kochanie – Harry wydął wargi, spoglądając na Tomlinsona – Dzięki – wyszczerzył się – Myślę, że to tyle? Pokażę wam więcej, ale później. Pa!_

 

 (…)

 

 Tańczyli. Tak szczerze to Harry nie był w tym dobry. Nigdy nie był. Dlatego nigdy nie chciał tańczyć, ale gdy wszyscy poszli, Louis zaczął go namawiać, więc nie miał wyboru.

I było zabawnie. Zawsze fajniej zrobić coś zabawnego z Louisem. Ich ciała wirowały w rytm muzyki, nie zwracali uwagi na innych. Nie, chcieli się dobrze bawić. Razem, było łatwiej.

Z rękoma wokół szyi Stylesa, Louisowi udało się zatańczyć wolnego i nawet zaryzykował obrót, owijając jego talię i uśmiechając się raz czy dwa.

W pewnym momencie, gdy Louis tańczył – grzecznie, oczywiście, z Liamem i Zaynem, którzy byli kilka kroków dalej, Nick podszedł do nich, kładąc dłoń na talii Harry’ego.

\- Słyszałeś, co powiedziałem o byciu jednym z twoich obserwatorów? – powiedział wprost do ucha bruneta, głośniej z powodu muzyki.

\- Tak! – odpowiedział tym samym tonem, bliżej jego ucha, z tego samego powodu. – Cieszę się, dziękuję!

\- Nie ma za co! Piszesz naprawdę dobrze.

\- Dziękuję!

\- Z przyjemnością zaprosiłbym cię do radia na wywiad!

\- Och, to naprawdę miłe, dziękuję! Ale nie sądzę, że byłoby to… wiesz, moją sprawą. Zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu nie znali nawet mojego imienia! Nie lubię takich prezentacji.

\- Ale masz talent, musisz go pokazać tylu ludziom, jak to możliwe! I mogę ci z tym pomóc.

\- Naprawdę doceniam twoją troskę, Nick, dziękuję bardzo. Czasem, może.

\- Musisz mi tylko powiedzieć, kiedy. Co widziałeś w Louisie, tak przy okazji?

\- Co? – spojrzał na niego Harry.

\- Co widzisz w Louisie?

\- Cóż… czy to nie oczywiste? Jest ładny, tak, ale to pospolita uroda. Nic z innego świata.

\- Dla mnie jest z innego świata. Takiego jak on nigdy przedtem nie widziałem.

\- Ja też. Ty jesteś ładny, Harry.

\- Dzięki. Nie tak jak Louis, jednak.

Nick zaśmiał się. – Ty jesteś zabawny, Harry.

\- Nie mogę tak naprawdę zaprzeczyć – wzruszył – Idę go mojego chłopaka, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

Harry nie czekał na odpowiedź Nicka i poszedł prosto do Louisa, przytulając go od tyłu i naśladując rytm jego bioder, tańcząc.

\- Widziałem jak rozmawiałeś z Nickiem – powiedział Louis, gdy odwrócił głowę, kładąc ją na jego ramieniu, by dosięgnąć do ucha. – O czym rozmawialiście?

\- O tobie. – powiedział loczek i zaśmiał się, kiedy szatyn na niego spojrzał z niedowierzaniem – Jestem poważny, kochanie – pocałował go w policzek – O tobie, o tumblrze…

\- Nie lubię go.

\- Wiem, że nie – spojrzał w jego oczy – I to kompletnie zrozumiałe dla mnie, jeśli nie chcesz abym z nim rozmawiał. Rozumiem cię.

\- Nie, jest dobrze – odwrócił się i owinął szyję loczka, całując szybko jego usta – Wszyscy z nas wiedzieli o tym, od jakiegoś czasu.

\- Dziękuję! Mogę więcej vlogować?

\- Oczywiście, tak.

Harry wyciągnął kamerę z kieszeni swoich spodni i ustawił na nich: - _Witajcie ponownie! Tańczymy!_

 _\- Lub próbujemy_ – powiedział Louis i Harry spojrzał na niego, z kamerą nadal skoncentrowaną na nich.

_\- Potrafisz tańczyć, kochanie. Nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego o sobie._

_\- Część mojego show_ – wzruszył i brunet zachichotał.

_\- Czyż nie jest on słodki? Wiem, wiem. Liam i Zayn tańczą tam… Możecie zobaczyć? Myślę, że tak. Ale nie widzą nas. Niall ze swoją dziewczyną są tam… I nie wiem gdzie są Nick i Stan. Prawdopodobnie przy barze czy coś._

_\- Teraz, jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, chcę zatańczyć z moim chłopakiem. Widzimy się później._

_\- Do zobaczenia_ – powtórzył Harry, mrugając i wyłączając kamerę.

 

 (…)

 

 _\- Jesteśmy z powrotem w naszym mieszkaniu…_ \- westchnął Harry, spoglądając w kamerę ze zmęczonymi oczami – _I szczerze, chce po prostu spać. Ale muszę skończyć dla was vloga, więc._

Można zauważyć, że kamera lekko drży, ale jest skoncentrowana na Harrym. Siedzi na łóżku, można zobaczyć tylko jego ramiona, ale jest to wystarczające, aby ujrzeć, że jest bez koszulki. Jego włosy są bałaganem i mokre i wygląda, jakby przed chwilą brał prysznic.

_\- Wróciliśmy do domu i wzięliśmy szybki prysznic i teraz Louis śpi… Spójrzcie. Jak uroczo. Wypił trochę i jest zmęczony, dlatego zasnął tak szybko. Ja też zaraz zasnę, jestem naprawdę zmęczony, nawet jeśli niczego nie wypiłem. Cóż… dzisiaj było zabawnie, naprawdę. Zawsze dobrze wyjść z przyjaciółmi i jesteśmy szczęśliwi, ponieważ nasi kumple dogadują się tak dobrze, więc możemy robić to, co dzisiaj, zebrać się razem i iść na imprezę. Nie jestem typem osoby, która lubi wychodzić i imprezować, wiecie o tym, ale czasami jest to dobre, wiecie? Dobrze jest aby… oderwać się od rutyny i spraw._

_\- Nie żebym narzekał, nie. Kocham rutynę, myślę, że mam najlepszego chłopaka na świecie i wszystko, co robimy razem jest miłe i dobre. Ale wiecie o czym mówię. Raz na jakiś czas można się zabawić._

_\- Cóż… myślę, że to wszystko. Porozmawiam z wami wkrótce, obiecuję. Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że kochacie tego vloga. Powiedzcie, jeśli tak, powiedzcie, jeśli chcecie, abym to robił, dobrze? To wszystko. Dziękuję za oglądanie i obserwowanie i bycie w kontakcie z nami, to znaczy bardzo wiele, nie macie pojęcia. Kocham was wszystkich z całego serca._

_\- Teraz, jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, chcę się poprzytulać z tym tutaj_ – kamera została skierowana na Louisa śpiącego na swoim brzuchu, z odkrytymi plecami – _i spać, ponieważ jestem naprawdę zmęczony. Miłego weekendu!_

 

 (…)

 

 - Nie zgadniesz, co właśnie znalazłem! – ogłosił Louis, spoglądając ze swojego laptopa na Harry’ego, który wszedł do salonu z mokrymi włosami.

\- Co? – podszedł do niego, by usiąść na kanapie, spoglądając na tv, które ukazywało jakiś kryminał.

\- Fanfic. O nas.

\- Co? – wyszczerzył się, przybliżając do szatyna, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu, by móc spojrzeć na ekran.

\- Wiem! I, jak widzę po komentarzach, jest ich więcej.

\- O czym jest ten?

\- Ten to oneshot, scenka, wiesz? – Harry przytaknął – Och, zapomniałem, że byłeś uzależniony od fanfiction.

\- Nie, uzależniony. Ale czytałem je, tak. Znalazłem kilka o mnie… Jak „wyobraź sobie” czy coś takiego.

\- Och, pamiętam, że też coś takiego czytałem, tak. Sceny smutu i ludzie, którzy nazywali cię „Curly”. Pamiętam, że mówiłem „co do cholery, przecież nawet nie wiedzą jak on wygląda” i takie tam.

\- Też o tym myślałem, tak. Ale nie w twoim opryskliwym tonie. – Louis przewrócił oczami i Harry zachichotał, całując go w ramię - Pozwól mi zobaczyć ten, co czytasz, chociaż.

Scenka była o jednym z ich leniwych dni, (ponieważ wszyscy na tumblrze wiedzieli jak bardzo byli leniwi, to część ich życia, jak mogliby zaprzeczyć?), trochę fluffu z mnóstwem pocałunków i sceną smutu na końcu.

I to było dość dziwne, tak szczerze.

Nie dla Harry’ego, jednak. Jak powiedział Louis, czytali już jakieś krótkie historie o sobie, więc Styles był już do tego przyzwyczajony.

Ale nie Louis, ponieważ tak, to urocze, fajne, byli dla siebie idealni, seksowni i lubili wstawiać wideo jak się całują, ale ich życie seksualne było dla nich, proszę i dziękuję!

Ale jak mogli powiedzieć cokolwiek złego, jeśli zamieścili tyle pięknych słów o ich miłości? I na końcu, to było tylko dla dziewczyn, które lubiły oglądać jak kwitnie ich miłość i miały wyobraźnię, aby ładnie ułożyć to w słowa.

Więc. Dlaczego nie? 

 

(…)

 

randomcurlshere:

alwaysinrainymood:

_Dzisiaj przeczytaliśmy kilka opowiadań o nas._

_Po pierwsze: skąd wiecie, kto jest na górze a kto na dole? To znaczy… Może to oczywiste, ale może nie! Może Harry zachowuje się jakby był na dole, ta jego książęca strona, ale to nie znaczy, że jest taki w łóżku… I to samo ze mną!_

_Hahaha_

_Żartuję. Chcę wam po prostu podziękować za wszystko._

_To znaczy. Wiem, że jesteśmy dla siebie idealni i że jesteśmy najbardziej niesamowitą gejowską parą na tym świecie i mam „wspaniały tyłek”, a Harry ma swoje pieprzone cztery sutki, które „doprowadzają mnie do szaleństwa”, ale to dziwne myśleć, iż chcecie wiedzieć ile razy w ciągu dnia uprawiamy seks!!! Wyobraźcie sobie, gdybyście to byli wy?? Nie bylibyście przerażeni? Ja jestem przerażony. Naprawdę przerażony. Wszyscy macie brudne myśli. Wszyscy!!_

_To nie znaczy, że tego nie lubimy. Naprawdę, spędzamy kilka „cudownych godzin na wstrzymaniu”, czytając jakieś opowiadania o nas i cieszymy się!_

_Będąc waszym OTP znaczy dla nas wiele. Ponieważ tak. Widzieliście jak to się wydarzyło. Więc. Pozwólcie temu być. Kochamy was, mocno._

_Och. Jeszcze jedna rzecz. Nie. Nie opublikujemy seks taśmy. Nie. Nigdy. Przenigdy. Nigdy. Kiedykolwiek._

_;  ) xx_

_Zgadzam się ze wszystkim, co powiedział mój mężczyzna. Haha_

_Kochani, vlog z weekendu już jest, dobrze? Kocham was._

_Och. I czytajcie fanfiction! Bardzo dobrze napisane, dziękuję i gratuluję! Macie talent! : ) .xxxxxxxxx_


	17. Chapter 17

Louis zawsze wiedział, że jego osobowość była zbyt głośna. Wiedział, że czasami musiał się kontrolować lub mógłby zrobić coś głupiego. Powiedzieć coś głupiego.

Kiedy był dzieckiem, był dzieckiem, które zawsze wpadało w kłopoty. Jego „homoseksualizm” był oczywistą sprawą w jego osobowości (nawet jeśli sam nie wiedział co to było lub że nie wszyscy tacy byli), i z tego powodu, ludzie zawsze go przezywali i był zobligowany, aby zrobić coś, by siebie chronić.

Ale kiedy jedno z dzieci nazwało go „pedałem” lub „dziwakiem” i popchnęło go zbyt mocno niż było to koniecznie w trakcie gry w piłę nożną, nie mógł po prostu upaść i zacząć grać dalej. Lub, nie wiem, zapłakać i pobiec do nauczyciela, nie. Louis zdecydowanie odepchnął go i powiedział nieco głośniej i w miłym tonie: co jest z tobą nie tak, stary? Tak groźnie jak tylko głoś ośmiolatka na to pozwalał.

I z tym, zaczęła się kłótnia i jego matka była wezwana do szkoły na drugi dzień. Było to swego rodzaju rutyną.

Kiedy minęło kilka lat (po wszystkich tych przezwiskach i kłótniach i Niallem i Stanem jako przyjaciółmi, by mogli mu z tym pomóc), Louis nauczył się jak kontrolować swoje nerwy i nie bić ludzi (lub ich popychać, kopać lub…) i zaczął stosować swój ulubiony sposób bycia: pyskatość.

Szatyn nauczył się jak odpyskować ludziom, którzy chcieli go uderzyć. Ale nie na długo, oczywiście. Wkrótce zaczął po prostu krzyczeć i mówić rzeczy, których nie powinien.

 

I … cóż.

 

Przynajmniej nikogo nie bił. Zawsze mogłoby być gorzej.

Zdecydowanie mogło. 

 

(…)

 

Byli w pracy w czwartkowe popołudnie. Dziewczyna weszła do sklepu i kierowała się w stronę Louisa, ale kiedy podeszła, by zapłacić za swoje zakupy, zobaczyła chłopaka, którego mogła znać.

\- Nie jesteś może „randomcurlshere” – spytała, spoglądając na Harry’ego a następnie uśmiechając się.

Harry uniósł swój wzrok znad komputera, spoglądając na dziewczynę, potem na Louisa, i znowu na nią i uśmiechnął się – Tak.

\- O Boże, kocham cię! Obserwuję cię od zawsze i to… kocham twoje posty tak bardzo!

\- Dziękuję – śmiał się Styles i wstał, próbując ją przytulić – Naprawdę, naprawdę się cieszę, że lubisz to, co piszę, to niesamowite.

\- Ty jesteś niesamowity! I kocham twoją historię z Rainym, to takie urocze…

\- Myślę, że usłyszałem swoje imię? – powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się i podchodząc, dopóki nie był przy niej.

\- O Boże! Wiedziałam! Wiedziałam, że cię skądś znam!  - powiedziała, przytulając go. Mrugnął do loczka, wciąż ją przytulając, ale kiedy się rozdzielili, spojrzał w jej oczy.

\- Czy to nie zabawne, że rozpoznałaś mojego chłopaka, gdy go tylko zobaczyłaś?

\- Przepraszam – śmiała się – To niesamowite, że was spotkałam. Naprawdę. Oglądałam wasze wideo po mieszkaniu z jakieś cztery razy.

\- Och! – zachichotał Harry, przygryzając wargę – Naprawdę dobrze wiedzieć, że tak bardzo to polubiłaś. Naprawdę doceniamy robienie vlogu. To jedna z lepszych części, by pozwolić ludziom zobaczyć moją twarz.

\- Wiem! Boże, byłam tego taka ciekawa! Zawsze chciałam wiedzieć jak wyglądacie!

\- Założę się, że pewnie byłaś o mnie zazdrosna – powiedział szatyn, próbując ukryć swój dumny uśmiech – Prawdopodobnie pamiętasz, że byłem pierwszy, który go zobaczył.

\- Tak, byłeś pierwszym, aby go lepiej poznać. Jedynym, w sumie.

\- Jestem szczęściarzem – mrugnął do niej Louis i Harry zaśmiał się, całując go szybko.

\- Czy to wszystko, co chciałaś dzisiaj kupić? Naprawdę chciałbym porozmawiać z tobą dłużej, ale mamy pracę do wykonania.

\- Och, pewnie. Wybaczcie, że wam przeszkodziłam – Louis wzruszył, mówiąc, ze nie i Harry sfinalizował zakupy – Och. I Harry?  Mógłbyś odpowiedzieć, gdybym chciała porozmawiać z tobą na tumblr? I zaobserwować mnie? Proszę?

\- Hm, pewnie, pewnie. Byłoby dobrze. Daj mi znać, kim jesteś.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego i wyszła ze sklepu, po tym jak każdego z nich uścisnęła.

Louis spojrzał na loczka, który z powrotem skupił swoją uwagę na komputerze – Widziałeś jak bardzo była tobą zainteresowana?

\- Jest jednym z naszych obserwatorów, kochanie – Harry spojrzał na Louisa  - To normalne.

\- Jesteś niewinny – brunet spojrzał na niego z głupim uśmiechem i szatyn zaśmiał się, uderzając go w ramię – Lubię to.

\- Lubisz we mnie wszystko.

\- Powinieneś się zamknąć. 

 

(…)

 

 - Lou – zaczął Harry przeczesując włosy Louisa.

Leżeli na łóżku, zmęczeni i spoceni. Tomlinson miał ułożoną głowę na piersi bruneta, oddychał wciąż ciężko, oczy miał zamknięte, gdy Harry jedną rękę miał na jego plecach a drugą podpierał swoją głowę.

Była środowa noc, oboje byli zmęczeni pracą i jak można sobie wyobrazić, seks sprawił, że natychmiast się zrelaksowali. Sposób, w jaki byli bliżej niż kiedykolwiek by mogli, nawet jeśli przedtem nie mieli tyle czasu dla siebie. Razem.

Ale to było rzeczą, jaka pojawiła się w myślach Harry’ego już jakiś czas temu. Rzecz, o której naprawdę zapomniał, po tym wszystkim. co mieli, poznając siebie lepiej, gdy się wprowadzili.

\- Tak? – odpowiedział, oczy wciąż miał zamknięte.

\- Rozmawiałeś kiedykolwiek ze swoją mamą o tym?

\- O czym? – przytulił się bliżej, chowając twarz w jego skórze.

\- O nas.

\- O nas? – otworzył oczy, spoglądając na loczka – Dlaczego miałbym rozmawiać o nas z własną matką?

\- Cóż – westchnął Harry i Louis przesunął swoją głowę, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy, był zdezorientowany na jego słowa – Wiesz. Wtedy, gdy powiedziałeś mi, że nigdy nie rozmawiałeś ze swoją mamą o byciu… byciu gejem, wiesz.

\- I?

\- I że nie ma pojęcia, czy wie o tym, że jesteśmy parą.

\- Widziała nas tego dnia. Kiedy po raz pierwszy przyjechaliśmy obejrzeć mieszkanie, nie pamiętasz? Zachowywaliśmy się jak para, więc widziała.

\- Wiem, Louis, ale to nie to samo, wiesz. – westchnął – To ważne dla niej, by wiedziała, że jesteś ze mną w związku, żebyś sam jej powiedział, a nie, że widziała, wiesz.

\- Kochanie, naprawdę nie wiem, dlaczego się tym przejmujesz – położył głowę na jego piersi – To bardzo słodkie z twojej strony, ale nie ma takiej potrzeby.

\- Ale Louis – Harry podniósł podbródek Louisa, aby ponownie na niego spojrzał – Gdyby to był twój syn, nie chciałbyś żeby sam ci o tym powiedział?

\- Harry, myślę, że jest trochę za późno, aby rozmawiać o tym z moją mamą. Mieszkamy razem, prawie od sześciu miesięcy.

\- I wciąż nie przyjechała, aby nas odwiedzić!

\- Och, więc tym się martwisz? Ponieważ moja mama nie przyjechała, aby się z nami zobaczyć? Nie musisz, kochanie. Jest taka. Nie przyjeżdża, ale wciąż do mnie dzwoni. Zawsze.

\- Louis, nie łapiesz tego, co próbuję ci powiedzieć. To jest po prostu dla niej ważne, aby porozmawiać o tym z tobą. Wiem, prawdopodobnie wie, że jesteśmy razem i że lubisz chłopaków, ale musisz z nią o tym porozmawiać. Potrzebujesz tego. Ona tego potrzebuje.

\- Nie wiem tylko, dlaczego teraz – przewrócił oczami, przekręcając się, aby położyć się na swojej poduszce.

\- Zrób to – Harry przycisnął swoją pierś do jego pleców – I zrozumiesz to, co mam na myśli. Jesteś jej synem. Potrzebujesz tej rozmowy. Jestem pewien, że wszystko będzie takie samo, tak naprawdę nic się nie zmieni. Ale to ważne.

\- Okej – westchnął, gdy brunet pocałował go w skroń.

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Obiecuję.

\- Kocham cię – wymamrotał cicho, przy jego uchu.

\- Ja też cię kocham. 

 

(…)

 

 _\- Cześć_ – powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do kamery. Siedzieli na podłodze, w salonie – _Jak już widzieliście, w zeszłym tygodniu poprosiłem was abyście wysłali kilka pytań, w których chcielibyście dowiedzieć się o nas. Więc, jesteśmy tutaj, dzisiaj, by na nie odpowiedzieć._

 _\- Tak_ – zgodził się Louis, spoglądając w ekran – _Przede wszystkim, chcemy wam bardzo podziękować, jesteście niesamowici. Wysłaliście tyle pytań, że byłoby to niemożliwym odpowiedzieć na wszystkie. Musimy wybrać te, które powtarzają się kilka razy, dobrze? Ale nie martwcie się, widzieliśmy wszystkie pytania, przysięgam. Zawsze czytamy wszystkie komentarze, które przesyłacie, u mnie czy u Harry’ego. Wiec, jeśli się wkurzycie, że nie przeczytaliśmy waszego pytanie w tym wideo, powiedzcie nam i spróbujemy odpowiedzieć w następnym, dobrze?_

 _\- Tak_ – Harry przeczesał swoje włosy, potrząsając głową, by przesunąć grzywkę z oczu. Louis spojrzał na niego i odsunął pojedynczego loka z dala od jego oczu. Styles uśmiechnął się do niego i pocałował go szybko w usta – _Okej, zaczynajmy. Och, nie powiem, kto pytał, okej? Jak powiedział Louis, wybierzemy te, które powtarzają się najwięcej razy. Więc. Pierwsze pytanie_ – spojrzał w dół na swój telefon – _Harry, dlaczego nie pokazałeś nam swojej twarzy, zanim poznałeś Louisa?_ – spojrzał w obiektyw – _Mówiłem już o tym w kilku postach. Ponieważ to konto zostało stworzone tylko do tego. były to moje słowa, teksty, pomysły. Nie moja twarz. Nie spodziewałem się, że polubilibyście to tak bardzo i wtedy zyskałem więcej obserwatorów, których mam do dzisiaj_ – uśmiechnął się – _I kiedy poznałem Louisa, cóż. Chciałem wam pokazać moje szczęście, chciałem wam pokazać jaki ze mnie szczęściarz. I nie byłoby to fair, gdybym pokazał tylko Louisa a nie siebie. Więc, tak._

 _\- Czyż nie jest gentlemanem?_ – skomentował Louis, chichocząc i całując Harry’ego. – _Nie wiem jak wy, ale jedną z rzeczy, na które zwróciłem większą uwagę było właśnie to. Fakt, ze nie wiedzieliśmy jak wyglądamu. Nie wiem czy macie tak samo, ale dla mnie tak było. Byliśmy ciekawi._

\- Tak, zauważyłem to – powiedział Harry, rękę miał na podbródku.

\- Nie brzmi tak, jakby się opierał, – zaśmiał się Louis i spojrzał na Harry’ego, przygryzając wargę – _ale dłużej mu to zajęło, by cokolwiek o sobie powiedzieć, ponieważ naprawdę to lubił, wiecie? Ta ciekawość!_

 _\- Nie, nie, nie_ – śmiał się Harrry, próbując zasłonić usta Louisowi – _Louis mówi to tak, jakby było to złą rzeczą! Ale nie jest! Nie jest, wiecie, podoba mi się to, że jesteście ciekawi co do mojej osoby! Po prostu po jakimś czasie, moje konto stało się czymś wielkim i bałem się, nie wiem!_

 _\- Kłamca!_ – powiedział głośnie szatyn, oboje się śmiali i trzymali za ręce _– Ta sprawa „byłem niepewny siebie” nie ma sensu!_

_\- Oczywiście, że ma!_

_\- Nie, nie ma! Widziałeś się kiedyś?_

_\- Zamknij się_ – pocałował go szybko w usta – _Prawdą jest, że staję się zbyt wygodny z nie pokazywaniem siebie. Ale jestem teraz naprawdę szczęśliwy. Następne pytanie, zanim Louis znowu zacznie gadać_ – spojrzał na niego, starając się śmiać i spojrzał ponownie w swój telefon – _Dlaczego skupiasz tyle uwagi na Louisie?_

 _\- To trochę niegrzeczne_ – skomentował szatyn, oczy miał poważne.

_\- Nie, nie. To nie o to chodzi. Kochani, nie mogę… odpowiedzieć na to, ponieważ… nie ma tutaj wyjaśnienia. To się po prostu stało._

_\- Tak. Następne_ – powiedział Tomlinson, spoglądając na telefon loczka – _Żałujesz czasem wspólne zamieszkanie? Co to za pytanie? Oczywiście, że nie!_

 _\- Dobrze wiedzieć_ – mrugnął Styles do Tomlinsona, i uderzył go w ramię, jako odpowiedź – _Ale tak, oczywiście, że nie, kochani._

 _\- Następne._ – _Zmienilibyście coś w sobie nawzajem?_

 _\- Nie brzmi to jak jedna z tych piosenek Bruno Marsa?_ – Harry spojrzał na Louisa, śpiewając wolno – _Nie zmieniłbym żadnej rzeczy w tobie, ponieważ jesteś niesamowity w ten a nie inny sposób._

 _\- Nie, tam nie ma nawet takich słów!_ – zaśmiali się i spojrzeli ponownie do kamery – _Nie, nie zmienilibyśmy. Nie zmieniłbym żadnej rzeczy w hardym. Lubię go w ten sposób._

 _\- Dobrze, czyż nie?_ – mrugnął do kamery – _To samo ze mną. Nie zmieniłbym niczego w Louisie. I, no dalej, powiedzcie mi. Musiałbym? Nie, nie, nie musiałbym! Jest niesamowity w taki a nie inny sposób._

 _\- I mam nadzieję, że znowu nie próbujesz ułożyć z tych słów piosenki, kochanie, ponieważ będziesz fałszować_ – i kiedy Harry zaczął się śmiać, chwycił go za talię i zaczął gryźć jego szyję, a Louis spojrzał na kamerę – _Myślę, że tutaj wideo się skończy. Wybaczcie, jeśli nie-auć Harry! Bądź delikatny! Wybaczcie, jeśli nie odpowiedzieliśmy na wasze pytania, zrobimy więcej wideo. Widzimy się później!_

 

(…)

 

\- Musimy dzisiaj wyjść.

\- Co? – niebieskooki spojrzał na niego – Dlaczego?

\- Spożywczy.

\- Spożywczy? Och, proszę, nie.

\- Spożywczy – Harry usiadł na kanapie obok niego, podnosząc nogi chłopaka, by umieścić je na swoich.

\- To zły sposób na opuszczenie domu mamy – skomentował Louis.

\- Co? Zapłacić za coś, aby przetrwać?

\- Nie. Za wyjście, by kupić rzeczy, których potrzebujemy, aby przetrwać.

\- Aw – chwycił jego rękę w swoją, całując go szybko – Mogę iść sam, jeśli chcesz.

\- Nie. Idę z tobą. Tylko nie teraz.

\- Lou, rozmawiając o twojej matce, rozmawiałeś z nią?

\- Rozmawiałem? O tym?

\- Tak, o tym.

\- Nie.

\- Louis, dlaczego nie? Dzwoniłeś do niej wczoraj, widziałem.

\- Wiem, ale nie wiedziałem jak zmienić temat rozmowy.

\- Ale to najłatwiejsza część!

\- Mówisz tak, ponieważ to nie twoja matka. Harry, no dalej – szatyn spojrzał na niego i przewrócił oczami – Powiedz, jak miałem zacząć? Hej, mamo, jestem gejem i nigdy ci o tym nie powiedziałem. Harry jest moim chłopakiem, tak przy okazji.

\- Tak, to dobre maniery.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz – wstał, idąc do kuchni – Sprawy nie są takie proste jak to, Harry.

\- Louis, nie łapię. Poprzedniego dnia powiedziałeś, że w sumie wiedziała o tym. Jeśli wiedziała, co jest takiego złego w powiedzeniu tak prostej rzeczy?

\- Znowu. Mówisz tak, ponieważ to nie jest twoja matka!

\- To nie jest moja mama, ponieważ ja z moją rozmawiałem o tym, kiedy odkryłem, że mógłbym być bi.

\- Och! Wybacz, że masz zawsze rację i jesteś dojrzały we wszystkim, co robisz!

\- Louis, to nie tak, wiesz, że nie to miałem na myśli.

\- Miałeś. Nie musisz się o to martwić, Harry!

\- Nie boję się niczego. Louis! Nie jestem taki!

\- Widzisz? Super dojrzały Harry, znowu! Mój honor ponad wszystko!

\- O Boże, żartujesz, prawda? – Harry stał naprzeciwko kanapy, spoglądając na Louisa pijącego swoją herbatę w kuchni z opryskliwym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Dlaczego miałbym?

\- Ponieważ to nie ma żadnego sensu!

\- Cóż, powinieneś być dojrzały, by rozpoznać rzeczy, które właśnie powiedziałeś. Bycie dojrzałym tylko w kwestii rozmowy, nic nie znaczy, powinieneś wiedzieć.

\- Czy my się naprawdę kłócimy?

\- Tak, kłócimy.

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

\- Zaczynam wątpić w twoją inteligencję.

\- Louis, no dalej! – Louis wszedł do ich pokoju Harry za nim – Skąd to wyszło?

\- Myślę, że wiesz, że ty też tutaj byłeś przez całą tę rozmowę.

\- O mój pieprzony Boże! – usiadł na łóżku – Dlaczego się kłócimy?

\- Ponieważ naciskasz abym porozmawiał z własną matką, o moim własnym życiu!

\- To jest także moje życie, nie zapominaj! Jestem twoim chłopakiem i myślę, że powinna o tym wiedzieć! Że jej własny syn mieszka ze swoim chłopakiem! Czy to zbyt dużo, o co proszę?

\- Ona już wie, Harry! To jest pieprzonym problemem! Nie chcę mieć tej zawstydzającej rozmowy z nią! To beznadziejne!

\- Beznadziejne? Beznadziejne, Louis?

\- Beznadziejne!

\- Obiecałeś mi!

Louis przewrócił oczami, zdejmując koszulkę i idąc do łazienki – Okej, chłopaku z honorem, zrobię to, co chcesz żebym zrobił, okej? Jednak nie przez telefon.

\- Jak zamierzasz odbyć tę rozmowę z nią? Przecież ona nawet nie przyjechała, aby nas odwiedzić!

\- Pojadę tam, do jej domu – powiedział, zamykając drzwi od łazienki, wystawiając tylko głowę – lub może tam zostanę.

 

 (…)

 

Louis wiedział, że to było głupotą, aby natychmiast zamknąć drzwi. Wiedział w momencie, kiedy wypowiedział te słowa, mógłby nie być złym na Harry’ego. Wiedział, ze obiecał.

Obiecał dwie rzeczy. Nie dotrzymał żadnej z nich.

To znaczy. Nie. Nie dotrzymał obietnicy rozmowy z mamą o Harrym, nie. Po prostu myślał, że było to niepotrzebne. Ponieważ był pewien, że wiedziała i że prawdopodobnie wyśmiałaby go i powiedziała – och, Louis, naprawdę? Mówisz mi o tym teraz? i byłby głupi.

Tak szczerze, Louis myśli, że Harry jest w błędzie, ponieważ nie zrozumie, że jego rodzina jest inna. Naprawdę myślał, że relacja Harry’ego z Anne była świetna, jak zawsze o wszystkim rozmawiali. Byli przyzwyczajeni do rozmów. Było to prawdopodobnie zdrowie i czyniło z nich bardziej matkę i syna. Mogliby być przyjaciółmi. Najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

Ale szatyn myśli, że te sprawy nie mogą być… przymusowe. Nigdy nie był przyzwyczajony do rozmowy z mamą lub swoimi siostrami lub kimkolwiek. To było dla niego trudne, by zadzwonić do mamy i powiedzieć – musimy porozmawiać o tym jak się czuję w pewnych sprawach i jak ty czujesz się w tych sprawach.

Louis chciał powiedzieć Harry’emu, że to nie było takie łatwe dla niego jak było to dla Stylesa.

Ale Tomlinson nie mógł, ponieważ nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów w swojej głowie a potem byłby zły i powiedziałby rzeczy, których nie powinien.

I najgorszą częścią jest to, że Harry nigdy nie powiedziałby złej rzeczy do niego. Po prostu obserwowałby jak szatyn zamyka drzwi, siedząc na łóżku, widocznie zraniony. I co zrobiłby Louis? Uciekł. Zamknąć drzwi i będąc w łazience nie było niczym innym jak tym, że był głupi i niegrzeczny dla osoby, którą kochał najbardziej na świecie.

Aż do momentu, gdy wstał i otworzył drzwi, widząc Stylesa, leżącego na łóżku, spoglądającego w sufit, wciąż smutnego. Westchnął i podszedł, dopóki nie siedział obok niego.

\- Kochanie? – Harry nie odpowiedział, nie ruszył się, ale Louis wiedział, że skupił na nim swoją uwagę. – Przepraszam.

\- Teraz?

\- Tak. Przysięgam. Wiem, jestem głupi. Przepraszam.

\- Powiedziałeś, że nigdy tego nie powiesz.

\- Wiem, że tak, obiecałem. I to, dlatego jestem głupi, nie dotrzymałem obietnicy.

Harry westchnął, ale obrócił się, by spojrzeć na niego – Nie jesteś głupi. Ale to głupia obietnica. Chodź tutaj. Jest dobrze.

\- Przepraszam. Kocham cię – powiedział niebieskooki, przytulając Stylesa, zamykając oczy naprzeciwko jego szyi.

\- Też cię kocham. Zbyt szybko się smucę.

\- Zbyt szybko się złoszczę.

\- To prawda. Nie wiem, dlaczego zaczęliśmy się kłócić, tak szczerze.

Louis westchnął, przytakując i całując szyję bruneta – Chodźmy spać?

\- Tak. Dobranoc.

Louis przesunął się, wyłączając lampkę i relaksując się przy Harrym.

I gdy tylko zamknął oczy, modlił się, aby nie pozwolić sobie na stracenie Harry’ego z powodu własnego gniewu.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry nie lubi myśleć, że jest osobą, która utrzymuje swój ból.

W sumie, nie robi tego, ponieważ nawet nie stara się udawać, że nie jest zraniony. Jest. Jeśli go skrzywdzisz, wiedziałbyś, że to zrobiłeś. Byłoby to w jego oczach.

To nie tak, że zachowuje się inaczej. Różnica jest bardzo niewielka, ale wciąż daje się zauważyć. Uśmiech, który się nie ukazuje, chichot, którego nie ma, cisza, kiedy nie jest powitaniem. Słowa, kiedy się nie wita. Niewielkie. Ale wciąż.

Jest dobrą osobą. To takie łatwe, aby było prościej. Takie łatwe, aby sprawić, by zapomnieć. Ale musisz się nauczyć. Musisz czytać między wierszami, widzieć małe rzeczy. Obserwować go ostrożnie i jest twój.

Z Louisem jest podobnie. Istotną różnicą między nimi jest to, że Louis ukazuje swoją złość w słowach i czynach i zachowuje się inaczej. Traktuje się w sposób, na jaki zasłużyłeś – lub nie – aby być traktowanym i sprawia, że widzisz dokładnie jak bardzo go krzywdzisz, jak wiele tracisz, kiedy nie masz go w garści.

I kombinacja tych dwóch zachowań…

Cóż.

 

 (…)

 

 Sprawa wygląda tak: nie przestają się kłócić.

Głupie kłótnie, kłótnie, które w sumie nie ranią uczuć, ale kłótnie, które sprawiają, że irytuje cię druga osoba w tym punkcie, że odwracasz się i zostawiasz ich, by sami ze sobą rozmawiali.

Możesz sobie wyobrazić jak bardzo nienawidzi tego Louis?

Cóż, jeśli nie, pozwól, że ci powiem. Bardzo. Jak, naprawdę.

I najgorszą częścią jest to, że jest tak prawie od tygodnia. Każdego pieprzonego dnia, kłócą się z powodu głupich rzeczy.

Jak poprzedniego dnia. Był czwartek, zwykły czwartek i robili to, co każdego wieczoru: przyjeżdżali z pracy, brali razem prysznic, dzielili się pocałunkiem lub dwoma (i może lub nie szybkim handjobem) i siadali na kanapie, z filiżanką herbaty w dłoni, by obejrzeć tv.

Ale wtedy, Harry nagle powiedział, że nie czuje się, aby pooglądać kryminały. I cóż. Louis nie wziął tego za dobrze.

\- A dlaczego do cholery nie? – spytał zirytowany, spoglądając na Harry’ego.

\- Po prostu nie. Nie możemy obejrzeć czegoś innego? Tylko dzisiaj?

\- Nie sądzę. – westchnął, spoglądając na tv.

\- Ale Louis… - spojrzał na niego loczek, jego głos był wolniejszy, a oczy przesunęły się na szyję, gdzie usta zaczęły gryźć.

\- Nie zaczynaj z tym – Louis odsunął się od niego, schodząc z kanapy i idąc do kuchni – Nie jestem w nastroju.

\- Nie miałem tego na myśli! Po prostu cię całowałem!

\- Wciąż nie jestem w nastroju.

Styles westchnął, ale nie odpowiedział. Po prostu zmienił kanał na inny niż ulubiony szatyna.

\- Powiedziałem, że nie chcę tego do cholery zmieniać, Hary – powiedział, kiedy wszedł z powrotem do salonu, trzymając szklankę wody i zdając sobie sprawę, co zrobił brunet.

\- Powiedziałem, że chcę tego do cholery, Louis.

\- Jesteś tak cholernie niedojrzały! – przewrócił oczami, podniesionym głosem. – Wiesz, co? Możesz sobie tu być, oglądając swój pieprzony program, idę spać.

Kiedy Harry nie odpowiedział i nawet nie spojrzał na tv, Louis ugryzł się w język, zły i powiedział nawet głośniej – To właśnie dlatego czasami chcę odejść. Tak po prostu.

I wciąż nie spoglądając na tv, Harry przygryzł swoją wargę i westchnął.

 

 (…)

 

 - Powinniśmy zrobić wideo – zasugerował Harry w pewną sobotnią noc – To znaczy, minęło trochę, odkąd zrobiliśmy ostatni.

\- Teraz?

\- Tak. Dlaczego nie?

Louis spojrzał znad swojego laptopa an loczka, który był po jego stronie łóżka, trzymając swój własny komputer. Odrzucił głowę do tyłu, myśląc.

\- Nie sądzę, abyśmy powinni robić więcej wideo.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Ponieważ – westchnął, trzymając język za zębami – może mogliby być nami zmęczeni. To znaczy, moje konto zawiera tylko wideo. Wygląda bardziej kanał na YT niż cokolwiek innego.

\- Myślałem, że to była dobra rzecz? – Harry uniósł swe brwi, okulary zsunęły mu się z twarzy.

\- Ja też. Ale nie wiem już. Nie wiem nawet, czy chcę… aby wszyscy wiedzieli o naszych życiach, wiesz?

\- Kochanie, robimy to, ponieważ się z tym zgodziliśmy. Nas, razem. Nie chcę żebyś czuł presję lub…

\- To nie tak, Harry, na litość boską! – Louis brzmiał na wkurzonego i Harry zamknął się – Wiem, że się z tym zgodziliśmy, nie wywierasz na mnie presji. Po prostu myślę, że zmieniłem swoją opinię co do tego. Tylko to.

\- Czy jest tam… jakiś szczególny powód?

Louis westchnął.

Tak. W sumie był szczególny powód. Może głupi, szczególny powód, ale wciąż. Po prostu Louis nigdy taki nie był, wiecie? To znaczy, kochał wszystko, co robił z Harrym, ale…

Ale co, jeśli to nie było na stałe? Co, jeśli nie… ugh. Nienawidził myślenia o tym, ale musiał. Nic nie jest stałe, prawda? I sprawy zaczynały się komplikować bardziej niż przedtem i więcej ludzi zaczęło ich obserwować i chcąc wiedzieć o nich więcej i to sprawiało, że Louis zaczął trochę panikować. Co, jeśli kiedyś ze sobą zerwą? Byłoby to takie złe do wyjaśnienia… Widzicie? Musieliby to wyjaśnić! Obcym ludziom! Czy to nie absurd?

\- Może.

Harry siedział na łóżku, spoglądając na Louisa, zmartwiony. – Co jest, kochanie? Wszystko dobrze?

\- Tak, nie martw się – próbował się uśmiechnąć – Po prostu…

\- Co? – spytał, kiedy niebieskooki nie kontynuował – Co jest, Rainy? Możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć, wiesz o tym, prawda? – uniósł swoją dłoń, by przejechać po policzku Louisa.

\- Wiem – wziął głęboki oddech – Po prostu boję się – Harry – ludzie zrywają ze sobą.

\- Wiem? – Harry wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, wciąż trzymając dłoń na policzku chłopaka – I?

\- Harry, to mogłoby przydarzyć się i nam.

\- Kochanie, nie będzie…

\- Mogłoby! – Louis zdjął laptopa ze swoich kolan i spojrzał w oczy Stylesa – Mogłoby, jednak.

\- Dlaczego nawet o tym myślisz?

\- Ponieważ, Harry, to jest prawdziwe życie! Kłócimy się dużo, moglibyśmy zerwać w każdym momencie i…

\- Louis, na litość boską, to są po prostu głupie kłótnie, nie kocham cię mniej z tego powodu!

\- Jesteś zbyt romantyczny, to twój problem, nie możemy…

\- Czy to jest teraz problemem? Ja, będący romantykiem? Czy to problem?

\- Harry, nie łapiesz tego, co próbuję ci powiedzieć.

\- Tak, naprawdę nie łapie tego, co próbujesz mi powiedzieć – powiedział – Mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić?

\- Próbuję! Gdybyś mi do cholery nie przerywał co dziesięć sekund, mógłbym…

\- Mówisz bzdury, jak mógłbym ci nie przerywać?

\- Ja mówię bzdury? Okej, dobra, Harry. Nic już nie mówię.

\- Och, no dalej. I ty mówisz, że to ja jestem niedojrzały. Powiedz to! Zacząłeś, teraz skończ.

\- Wystarczy, dzięki.

\- Naprawdę? Próbuję cię zrozumieć!

\- Nie sądzę. Jestem śpiący. Dobranoc.

Harry obserwował jak Louis odwrócił się do niego plecami. Westchnął i wstał, idąc do ich łazienki i zostając tam na dłużej, gapiąc się na siebie w lustrze.

Kłótnie były wyczerpujące. Wszystko było ostatnio wyczerpujące. Wszystko, czego chciał to wrócić do dni sprzed kliku tygodni i mieć swoje życie z powrotem. To znaczy, dopiero co się zaczęło, nie mogło się tak szybko skończyć. Był taki szczęśliwy…

Westchnął ponownie, zanim chwycił szczoteczkę do zębów i szybko umył swoje zęby. Kiedy znowu wrócił do łóżka, zasnął bez zbędnych słów, po prostu leżąc odwróconym plecami do Louisa.

Rankiem, pierwszą rzeczą jaką Harry zrobił, kiedy się obudził, było przerzucenie ramienia wokół talii szatyna, przyciągnięcie go do swojej piersi i schowaniu głowy w zagłębieniu jego szyi, mocno się zaciągając.

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał do jego ucha – Naprawdę przepraszam. Wiem, że potrafię być irytujący.

\- Jest dobrze – odszeptał szatyn, splątując ich dłonie – Ja też potrafię być irytujący.

\- Kocham cię. Bardzo.

\- Ja też cię kocham.

\- Możesz się odwrócić i mnie pocałować? Nie dostałem mojego pocałunku na dobranoc zeszłej nocy.

Louis uśmiechnął się i odwrócił, zakładając ramiona za szyję bruneta i muskając jego usta – Cześć.

\- Cześć – odpowiedział zielonooki, całując jego usta i przesuwając twarz w kierunku szyi, zaciągając się i całując tam jego skórę – Mój śliczny chłopak.

Louis chwycił go za podbródek i pocałował go mocno.

\- Poranny oddech… - wyszeptał Harry, ale pocałował go tak głęboko jak przedtem.

\- Pieprzyć to. Pieprz mnie.

Harry uśmiechnął się, zanim ułożył się nad Louisem. 

 

(…)

 

 W następny piątek, była deszczowa noc. Oboje wrócili z pracy, z mokrymi włosami i długimi swetrami, oglądając tv. Louis miał swoją głowę na udach Harry’ego, dzielili się popcornem.

Kiedy zadzwonił telefon, Harry odrzucił głowę do tyłu, zamykając oczy i modląc się, aby dzwonienie szybko się skończyło. Louis wstał, aby odebrać.

\- Halo? Och, cześć stary. Nie, jesteśmy w domu. Dlaczego? – przerwa. Louis włożył dwa popcorny do ust, powoli żując, nie będąc za bardzo skupionym. – Och. Tak, byłoby miło. Spytam Harry’ego – odstawił telefon od ust i spojrzał na bruneta, który spoglądał na niego zaciekawiony – To Zayn. Pyta czy chcemy iść do nich na drinka.

\- Powiedz nie – wyszeptał Harry, odwracając wzrok na tv.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ jestem super zmęczony i nie chcę wychodzić.

\- Nie wychodzimy gdzieś, idziemy do ich mieszkania. Zostaniemy tam. Nie musimy się nawet przebierać.

\- Ale ja chcę zostać w naszym mieszkaniu!

\- Harry, no dalej!

\- Kochanie, no dalej!

\- Posłuchaj, Zayn – Louis przyłożył telefon do ust – Będziemy wkrótce. Zaczekaj na nas. Haha. Do zobaczenia.

I kiedy odłożył telefon na stolik, spojrzał ponownie na swojego chłopaka, Harry miał otwarte usta.

\- Myślałem, że powiedziałem, że nie chcę iść.

\- Ale ja chcę. Więc idziemy!

\- Louis, nie! – powiedział Harry, obserwując jak szatyn odszedł – Jestem zbyt zmęczony, nie chcę! Plus, pada deszcz!

\- Dlaczego nie? Boże, spędzamy każdy pieprzony dzień w tym mieszkaniu, nigdy nie wychodzimy poza pracą…

\- To nieprawda! Zawsze wychodzimy, Louis!

\- Nie. Większość czasu jesteśmy tutaj. Chłopacy przychodzą tu na drinka.

\- Nie rób z tego, jakby to nie było zabawne, wiesz, że jest… - obserwował jak Louis wziął ubrania z szafy i szybko się przebrał – Louis! Czy ty naprawdę to robisz?

\- Tak – spojrzał na Stylesa, poważnie, gdy zakładał swoją czarną koszulkę – I jeśli nie chcesz iść, idę sam.

\- Ale pada deszcz!

\- I? Mamy samochód, prawda? – chwycił kluczyki – Plus, jeśli chciałbym zostać, wolałbym u swojej mamy. Wrócę jutro rano. Do zobaczenia.

I kiedy Harry usłyszał dźwięk zamykanych drzwi, wciąż stał pośrodku ich pokoju.

\- Ja też cię kocham – wymamrotał, ale tylko on to usłyszał. 

 

(…)

 

Jeśli Harry powiedziałby, że spał tej nocy, skłamałby. Louis nie był w domu i wyszedł w pieprzonej ulewie i nawet nie wysłał mu wiadomości z dobranoc lub cokolwiek. Zupełnie nic.

Cóż, fakt, że jego telefon nie dzwonił tej nocy był poniekąd dobry – jeśli cokolwiek złego by się zdarzyło, mogłoby. Więc oznaczało to, że Louis przyjechał do Liama i Zayna bezpiecznie.

Ale, oczywiście, nie czyniło to lepszej sytuacji. Harry spędził noc przekręcając się na ich łóżku, które było zbyt puste i zimne, by było sklasyfikowane jako ich. W pewnym momencie wstał w nocy, poszedł do kuchni i zrobił sobie herbaty, prawie zrobił drugą, ale hej, Louisa nie było w domu.

Pomyślał o wysłaniu wiadomości. Wziął swój telefon i napisał jak bardzo było mu przykro i jak bardzo kochał Louisa, ale nie wysłał, ponieważ, cóż. Louis prawdopodobnie był teraz pijany. Mógł odesłać przepraszającą wiadomość tak bardzo jak powiedzieć Harry’emu, aby się odpieprzył i pił w spokoju.

I mówiąc te słowa, Harry nienawidziłby tego, aby je ponownie usłyszeć. Właśnie te. O żałowaniu przeprowadzki z nim.

Więc. Więc, tak. Poczekajmy do rana. Uczynią to lepszym.

Był pewien.

Ale teraz, czas mógłby przyspieszyć.

 

 (…)

 

 Kiedy drzwi frontowe się otworzyły, o szóstej rano, Harry był na kanapie, z kocem rozrzuconym na swoim ciele. Spał, jego szyja prawdopodobnie nie była w wygodnej pozycji, a czoło dotykało tyłu kanapy.

Louis przygryzł swoją wargę. Taki śliczny. Zamknął drzwi, ostrożnie nie chcąc obudzić chłopaka i podszedł do niego. Usiadł obok niego, kładąc dłoń na jego włosach, przeczesując je.

Był taki głupi. Wiedział o tym tak szybko jak zamknął drzwi. Nie powinien był mówić tych słów, to było takie wredne z jego strony. To było zrozumiałe, że jego chłopak nie chciał nigdzie iść… Louis naprawdę, naprawdę powinien docenić bardziej fakt, że Harry kochał bycie tylko z nim.

Nie wrócił, ponieważ… Kurwa, sam nie wiedział, dlaczego nie wrócił i przeprosił w tym momencie, gdy uświadomił sobie jak głupi był. Pod koniec dnia, nie bawił się zbyt dobrze. Wypił łyk lub dwa piwa i spędził całą noc spoglądając na swój telefon, czekając na wiadomość, na coś od Harry’ego.

A teraz… Teraz wrócił. Tak szybko jak wzeszło słońce, wrócił do swojego chłopca, by znaleźć go na kanapie, prawdopodobnie czekającego na szatyna.

\- Harry? – spytał, delikatnie, wciąż przeczesując jego włosy – Kochanie? Dzień dobry. Jestem w domu.

\- Hm? – Harry otworzył lekko oczy, spoglądając ze zdezorientowaniem – Louis?

\- Tak, kochanie. Jestem tutaj. Przepraszam, przepraszam. Nie powinienem wszczynać tej głupiej kłótni. Jestem taki głupi!

\- Jesteś w domu…

\- Tak, jestem w domu. W domu, gdzie nie powinienem wychodzić chociażby na sekundę zeszłej nocy.

Harry tylko się uśmiechnął. Przesunął się do Tomlinsona, siadając na kanapie i rzucając się na jego ciało, oddychając przy jego szyi – Tęskniłem.

\- Ja też za tobą tęskniłem, kotku. Tak bardzo tęskniłem. Nie mogłem spać całą noc, myśląc o tobie.

\- Ja też – przesunął głowę, układając się wygodniej na ramieniu szatyna – Nie mogłem być nawet w naszym pokoju. Zbyt dużo było tam ciebie…

\- Aw… Przepraszam, kochanie…

\- Jest dobrze – uśmiechnął się znowu, spoglądając z oczy Louisa – Boo nie zareagował tak samo. Wciąż jest w naszym pokoju, śpiąc na twojej poduszce.

\- Boo jest wyjątkowy – zaśmiał się – Przepraszam znowu.

\- Cii – dziobnął jego usta – Przestań przepraszać.

\- Przepraszam – zaśmiał się, kiedy Harry przewrócił oczami – Wszystko spieprzyłem. Nawet spieprzyłem noc u Liama i Zayna.

\- Narzekasz?

Tak – skinął głową, obserwując jak brunet bawił się jego koszulką – Jestem bardzo irytujący, kiedy za czymś tęsknię. Lub za kimś. Za tobą.

\- Już nigdy nie musisz przez to przechodzić.

\- Obiecujesz?

\- Obiecuję. – powiedział Harry, spoglądając w jego oczy i całując go.

Obietnica jest obietnicą. I Louis ufał Harry’emu  z całego serca.

Prawdopodobnie wszystko było okej. 

 

(…)

 

W nocy, w sobotę, gdy Harry spał przy piersi Louisa, wszystko o czym mógł myśleć Tomlinson było jak bardzo mógłby być popieprzony, gdyby kiedykolwiek musiał być bez Harry’ego.

Nie żeby był. Nie, prawdopodobnie nie byłby, nie byłby taki głupi, by go zostawić. Nigdy. I Harry też by tego nie zrobił. Więc. Nie było z tym problemu.

Ale gdyby, gdyby to się zdarzyło, byłoby bardzo źle, więc… ugh.

Przytrzymał ciaśniej Harry’ego myśląc o tym, całując jego czoło, jego śpiącą twarz, przesuwając się lekko, gdy wydął usta. Louis zachichotał i pocałował go.

Zbyt dobre, aby się skończyło. Nie mogłoby się skończyć. Nie teraz. Ani kiedykolwiek.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry lubi myśleć, że jest cierpliwą osobą. Kłóci się tylko wtedy, gdy czuje, że nie może zrobić nic innego, niezależnie od tego, co się dzieje. Nawet jeśli chce to zakończyć tak szybko jak to możliwe, z ostatnim wypowiedzianym słowem, gdyż nienawidzi myśleć, że krzywdzi kogoś, kogo kocha.

Nawet gdy jest kłótnia, stara się dusić to w sobie tak bardzo jak może. Czasami czuje się, jakby kilka faktów walczyło ze sobą i krzywdziło go, by mogło wydostać się z jego piersi przez jego głos, krzyk i oskarżenie, ale nie zrobi tego, ponieważ najpierw pomyśli o osobie, z którą się kłóci – nie chce jej skrzywdzić.

Przedtem stało się tak z jego siostrą i matką, i z Liamem kilka razy, gdy byli dziećmi.  Naprawdę czuje, jakby sprawy, które go irytują powinny być wypowiedziane, ale nie pozwala im wydobyć się z jego ust – nie zasługują, by mówić prawdziwe rzeczy, ponieważ, wiecie, on jest tym, który się irytuje, gdy to się dzieje.

Harry lubi myśleć, że to nie wina ludzi, że staje się poirytowany przez cokolwiek, co robią – on jest tym, który to czuje. Oni są po prostu sobą. To jego odpowiedzialność, by czuć to, co czuje i to jego wina, że się irytuje lub musi kontrolować swoją złość. Lubi myśleć, że gdy to robią, sprawiają, że życie jest prostsze. Empatia. To jest to, czego najbardziej potrzebuje świat i Harry chce to utrzymać w swoim życiu w jak najmniejszym stopniu.

  
Ale Harry nienawidzi uczucia tego, że sytuacja jest wobec niego niesprawiedliwa. Sprawiedliwość jest dla niego bardzo ważną rzeczą i lubi to zachowywać w swoich czynach. Może brak sprawiedliwości jest dokładnie tym, co sprawia, że traci kontrolę w swoich czynach i pozwala sobie na zrzucenie tych myśli z barków, swoich słów lub czynów; ponieważ, wiecie, Harry także ma pewne granice jak wszyscy inni.

  
  
(...)

  
  
Gdy otwierają drzwi do swojego mieszkania tego dnia, Louis czuje się wykończony. Czwartek był niekończącym się dniem i wszystko, czego chciał to spać przez przynajmniej dziesięć godzin.

Praca jest świetna, naprawdę lubi przebywać tam cały dzień, rozmawiając z ludźmi, poznając ich gusta muzyczne i polecać coś nowego każdego dnia. Problemem jest to, że czasami czuje się, jakby praca pochłaniała jego życie w sposób, w jaki nie powinna.

Nie zrozumcie go źle, ale nigdy przedtem nie miał pracy. Nie na pełen etat przynajmniej i to jest różnica. Spędzasz dzień w miejscu, które nie jest nawet twoje, zarabiasz pieniądze, które zdecydowanie nie trafiają do twojej kieszeni i to czuje się, jakby jego czas był… marnowany.

Dobrą rzeczą jest to, że jest tam z nim Harry, więc przynajmniej nie traci z nim czasu, gdyż razem pracują. Fakt, że jego praca jest w tym samym miejscu, co jego chłopaka jest dobra, ale też zła…

Nie będą mieli siebie dość, prawda? Pomysł zmęczenia się z Harrym brzmi absurdalnie w myślach szatyna, ale nie wiedział, że tak się mogło wydarzyć! Przydarza się to codziennie wielu związkom, przydarzyło się to jego mamie i tacie, ale także rodzicom Harry’ego! Co, jeśli Harry będzie miał go dość?

  
Ignoruje tę myśl, gdy idzie pod prysznic, stoi cicho przez kilka minut, zanim rękoma myje swoje ciało. Jego usta formują się w uśmiech, gdy czuje jak Harry przyciska swoje czoło przy jego ramieniu. Jego prawa ręka wędruje do mokrych włosów chłopaka i przeczesuje je.

Nie mogliby się sobą nawzajem zmęczyć, nawet jeśli ich ciała byłyby wyczerpane. Ich miłość nie była tylko w ich ciałach – była także w sercach i myślach.

  
  
(…)

  
\- Lou, dlaczego nie działa Internet? – pyta Harry, próbując po raz piąty zalogować się na Tumblr, nie mając sygnału sieci.

\- Nie wiem – mówi z kuchni. Jego głowa pojawia się w drzwiach, spoglądając na ciało Harry’ego na kanapie – Może to normalny problem.

\- Nie sądzę – mówi Styles, wypuszczając ciężki oddech z płuc przez usta. – To bardzo dziwne. Nie działa nawet na moim telefonie.

\- Może to wszechświat mówi ci, że masz żyć realnym życiem – mówi Louis, wchodząc do salonu z filiżanką w prawej ręce – Wiesz, jak normalni ludzie.

\- Cokolwiek masz na myśli, nie jest śmieszne – odpowiada, oczy nie spuszczają ekranu laptopa – Wiesz dobrze, że nie byłem online od jakichś trzech dni.

\- Och, to brzmi jak wieczność – Loczek nie musi spoglądać na szatyna, by wiedzieć, że przewraca teraz oczami – Obejrzyjmy film. Zadziała, gdy skończymy, jestem pewien.

\- Nie mogę. Muszę przelać pieniądze mamie, które dała nam w zeszłym miesiącu – mówi, potrząsając głową – i jeśli nie zrobię tego teraz, otrzyma je w poniedziałek.

\- Och.

Harry spojrzał na Louisa, by zobaczyć jak wpatruje się w okno, nocne niebo było w jego oczach. Harry uniósł brwi, czekając aż będzie kontynuował.

\- Co?

\- Myślę, że mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego nie działa Internet.

\- I?

\- Mogłem zapomnieć o zapłaceniu rachunku.

\- Louis! Żartujesz sobie?!

Harry poczuł jak staje się coraz bardziej zły i miał rację, aby takim być – mówił o tym chłopakowi, by zapłacił rachunek przynajmniej z pięć razy w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni.

\- Co? Nie jestem zobligowany, by o wszystkim pamiętać! Byłem zmęczony i…

\- Z wyjątkiem tego, że jesteś! Nie o wszystkim, ale to był jeden rachunek! Tylko jeden! I przypominałem ci o tym kilka razy…

\- Dobra! Nie musisz mi o tym…

\- Musisz być bardziej odpowiedzialny, Louis! Teraz nie mamy Internetu przynajmniej do poniedziałku!

\- Zamknij się! Dlaczego to jest takie ważne? Dwa dni offline cię, kurwa, nie zabiją!

\- Nie chodzi o Internet, chodzi o ciebie, że zapominasz o najważniejszych sprawach!

\- Brzmisz teraz jak moja matka! Jeśli musisz mi tak bardzo tym przypominać, wolałbym wrócić do mojej mamy…

\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ!

Louis natychmiast ucichnął. Nigdy nie słyszał, by Harry tak krzyczał. Nigdy nie kazał mu się zamknąć, nie, gdy nawet nie żartował lub śmiał się. To było nowe. I to było poważne.

\- Harry…

\- Nie, zamknij się. – wstał, rzucając komputer na bok – Zamknij się. Jestem tym zmęczony. Jestem zmęczony tobą, że mówisz takie bzdury przez ten cały czas, kiedy cholernie dobrze o tym wiesz, że to mnie zabija, gdy tak robisz! Wiesz, jak bardzo mnie to boli i wcale cię to nie obchodzi! Jestem po prostu zmęczony stawaniem za tobą, staraniem się utrzymać nasz związek i naszym życiem, gdy ty nie robisz niczego. Mam dość.

Louis zaniemówił. Nie miał nic do powiedzenia, ponieważ był w szoku. Słowa Stylesa bolały, ponieważ były prawdą. Czuł to w jego głosie, że trzymał to w sobie przez dłuższy czas. Znał dość dobrze bruneta, by wiedzieć, że teraz było za późno.

\- Co-co robisz? – spytał, gdy zobaczył jak chłopak wrzuca swoje ubrania do torby, twarz miał czerwoną, a oczy mokre.

Zaczął panikować. Wrzucanie ubrań do torby nigdy nie było dobrym znakiem. Dlaczego miałby to robić?

\- Odchodzę. Nie musisz wracać do swojej mamy, możesz tu zostać. Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz się ode mnie uwolnić, właśnie ci pomagam.

\- Harry, nie! – pobiegł, by złapać go za nadgarstki, próbując, by na niego spojrzał – Dlaczego odchodzisz? Nie chcę być z dala od ciebie, o czym ty  mówisz? Cholernie cię kocham, wiesz, że nie miałem tego na myśli, gdy to powiedziałem, że chcę odejść, ja…

\- Miałeś! Oczywiście, że kurwa, miałeś! – krzyknął, odpychając ręce szatyna i zapinając torbę – Mówisz to przez cały cholerny czas i mam dość. Mam dość, Louis.

\- Dość czego? Nas? Zrywasz ze mną? Ponieważ zapomniałem zapłacić rachunku?

\- Nie chodzi o rachunek. I mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia to zrozumiesz. Żegnaj.

Louis wciąż był w sypialni, gdy usłyszał zamykające się drzwi frontowe. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie stało.

Harry odszedł.


End file.
